¡You Don't Hurt Yourself!
by Coona
Summary: •AU/TH; Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?
1. ¡No mas!

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

Prefacio:

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Yo presentía que algo malo había pasado, muchas pistas me los confirmaban: no respondía mis mensajes, nadie sabia nada de el, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la habitación a oscuras.

Tenía miedo de lo que Edward era capaz de hacer en esas condiciones, sabia de su pasado depresivo y de las cosas que hizo por este estado.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta para abrirla, aunque fue realmente inútil ya que no podía ver nada por la oscuridad de la habitación.

— ¿Edward? —podía sentir el pánico en mi voz al momento de nombrarlo— ¿Ed-ward? — los sollozos comenzaban a hacerse notar, pero me tuve que armar de valor y encender las luces

— ¡Oh Dios mió, Edward! — fue lo único que pude decir al momento de enfrentarme con lo que tenia delante de mis ojos...

Primer Capitulo: _**¡No más!**_

**Edward POV**

**S**eguía manejando por el solitario camino que me llevaba hacia La Push, no quería siquiera mirar a cuantos kilómetros iba. Sabía que no debía conducir en estas condiciones, pero pensaba que mientras mas rápido llegara a mi destino, menos seria la agonía. No quiera pensar, no quería saber; necesitaba unos abrazos, necesitaba saber que alguien estaría ahí por mi. Siempre fui una persona solitaria, en mis 21 años de vida nunca fui realmente feliz del todo, siempre mostraba una imagen a los pueblos que iba.

En mi vida nunca tuve un hogar fijo. Mi madre murió inmediatamente después de darme a luz y viví solo con mi padre hasta lo 5 años, ya que murió por una explosión en una ambulancia. El estado le dio la custodia a mis tíos, hermano de mi padre junto a su esposa. Siempre después de clases me obligaban a pedir limosnas en las calles para comprar cosas lujosas para ellos. A los 10 años mi tío murió en una pelea callejera y mi tía no se quiso hacer cargo de mi, por lo tanto estuve con muchas familias, pero se que ninguna de ellas les importe realmente, se que ninguna de ellas me amo. Me dieron muchas cosas materiales, pero nunca fue algo que necesitaba y que quería con pasión.

A mis 18 años me mude a un pueblo llamado Forks. Esa era la ciudad natal de mis padres, y con los ahorros que tenia arrendé un pequeño apartamento, tocaba piano todas las noches en un pequeño restaurante y con eso soñaba ir al más prestigioso Conservatorio y convertirme en un gran músico, también tener un gran amor...

A los 20 años conocí a una mujer llamada Tanya, al principio cuando intentaba flirtear conmigo la ignoraba, la encontraba una mujer muy fácil y sus cortos vestidos me daban la fe de que así era, pero la fui conociendo de apoco y encontré a una tierna niña, muy hermosa y cariñosa.

Pero eso solo eran mascaras que tenia ella. Ella, en muchas ocasiones, me había engañado con mi mejor amigo James, en frente de mis narices y yo, el muy estupido, no se daba cuenta. El había intentado llamarme para disculparse, pero no le quería contestar y Tanya, simplemente desapareció. Ellos dos me habían hecho sufrir mucho, ellos dos eran seres tan egoístas. Los odiaba, porque me hicieron sentir que no podía confiar en nadie más. Lo que era amor se transformo en traición y no quería tener este sentimiento nunca mas…

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi único lugar de paz, era un pequeño claro que yo solo conocía, era el único lugar donde podía ser yo. Una vez que llegue me largue a llorar y a arrancar las plantas y las flores de su lugar.

¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?

¿Qué tenia la vida en contra mío?

¿Por que todo lo que quiero me abandona?

Miles de imágenes de cuando yo era pequeño vinieron a mi cabeza, imágenes compartiendo con mis padres, imágenes sonriendo.

Un pequeño de 5 feliz que se había convertido en un joven de 21 años desgraciado.

Y en ese entonces tome mi decisión, quería ser feliz, quería terminar con toda esta agonía, quería reunirme con mis padres, y encontré una sola forma de hacerlo: suicidarme, quitarme la vida.

----

**Hi! people!, bueno esta es mi nueva historia :D , por favor si le gustan me dejan un review plis! :D , se que ustedes quieren dejarmelo, por Edward Cullen, come on!**

**P.D: Que es beta reader? :D ,me pierdo con eso**

**XOXO!**


	2. Angel

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8) **

**Summary: ****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

***-*--*-*-**-*--*-***

**Chapter 1: **

**Edward POV**

_Y en ese entonces tome mi decisión, quería ser feliz, quería terminar con toda esta agonía, quería reunirme con mis padres, y encontré una sola forma de hacerlo: suicidarme, quitarme la vida._

_***-*--*-*-*-*--*-***_

"**Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado- Napoleón I"**

**Chapter 2: **

**Bella Swan POV**

— Jacob, yo me iré — le dije a mi mejor amigo. Estábamos en una fiesta, en la cual yo no quería ir ya que no me gustaba el ambiente de esta, el ruido ni ver a dos personas jurándose amor y al minuto haciendo lo mismo con otra. No entendía como podía haber personas que no se conocían y se daban besos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

— Bella, es viernes — me dijo mi amigo que ya estaba pasado en copas— no hay instituto. Deja de ser tan amargada y disfruta un poco la fiesta que esta buenísima — tomo lo ultimo que quedaba de su cerveza, para luego buscar otra y coquetear con Jessica en la barra.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos parecían estar felices y encajar en ese ambiente. Todos menos yo. Por lo que decidí salir de la casa de Embry y perder el tiempo en la playa, hasta que se diera la hora de que mi gran hermano Emmett me fuera recoger.

La noche estaba estrellada, me gusta sentir la compañía de las estrellas, ahora, como no tenía un rumbo, ellas me guiaban. No necesitaba grandes cosas para ser feliz y nunca fui muy exigente tampoco y en estos momentos yo me consideraba una persona feliz. Feliz, pero no completa.

Seguí caminando por la playa, para tomar piedrecitas y tirarlas por el mar. Me gustaba el efecto que hacia en el agua, es como si la piedra deseara tener piernas y correr. Cuando estaba recogiendo otra piedra, vi a Ángela y Ben. Ellos eran hace muy poco pareja, pero desde que eran unos pequeños niños se habían querido. Los seguí mirando por un buen rato, no pudiendo evitar esos celos que me daban cuando los veía.

Decidí cambiar de rumbo y dirigirme al "Starbucks" que estaba cerca de unos de los acantilados de la Push. En ese local próximamente trabajaría, quería ayudar a Charlie por todo lo que había echo por mi. Prácticamente nos crío a Emmett y a mi solos, mi madre Renee murió al momento de darme a luz. Fue totalmente devastador para Charlie, pero se supero. Siempre me he preguntado: Si Charlie no nos hubiera tenido a nosotros ¿Qué hubiera pasado con el?

Estaba a punto de entrar al local, pero vi a una figura sentada en las orillas del acantilado. Podía ver su gran espalda, aunque no tanto como la de mi hermano, y concluir que se trataba de un hombre. Me dio curiosidad y me acerque prudentemente donde el estaba. Sus pies colgaban peligrosamente del acantilado y su cabeza estaba mirando hacia el mar.

Me senté al otro lado del acantilado, pero, a pesar de la distancia, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me dio una mirada molesta y siguió mirando hacia la nada.

Estábamos en un silencio, cuando escucho como unos sollozos provenían del pecho de mi acompañante. Este se dio vuelta y empezó a golpear con su puño el suelo de manera violenta, me pare y puse en frente de el para que se detuviera. Le tome sus manos y vi que estaba sangrando, pero supe que el dolor no había sido nada comparado al dolor que tenia en su alma. Cuando vi sus ojos, fueron los ojos más tristes que he visto, no era nada comparado a los ojos de Charlie cuando hablaba de Renee, estos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban totalmente vacíos.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunto con toda su rabia contenida —¡Maldita Sea!— volvió a golpear el suelo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Él abrazo mi cintura con mucha fuerza, pero se lo permití. Poco a poco empezó a mojar mi blusa con las lagrimas que ya no podía retener mas y balbuceaba cosas como:"no quiero mas, no quiero mas".

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, hasta que el se separo de mi pero yo seguía sosteniendo su mano y ahí me pude dar cuenta de cómo era: era pálido, tenia un cabello cobrizo, desordenado, se veía como un ángel a la luz de la luna. El también se me quedo mirando y no pude evitar que el calor llegara a mis mejillas y soltar una tímida sonrisita al extraño que estaba frente a mí. Pareció reaccionar y se paro inmediatamente del suelo.

— Ey, yo lo siento mucho — me dijo algo avergonzado, pero también me di cuenta que había puesto una mascara, ya no veía al chico desprotegido de hace unos minutos atrás, sus ojos eran… inexpresivos— Bueno, adiós.

— No —me apresure en decir— no te vayas — no sabia porque estaba reteniendo a mi lado a un completo extraño — ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? —no sabia donde había sacado a valentía para invitarlo — estas temblando de pies a cabeza por el frío, y no tienes una chaqueta y… — me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos mientras pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez — sabes que mejor…

— Me encantaría — abrí los ojos de golpes al escuchar que había aceptado— pero, no tengo dinero para comprar uno, no estaba en mis planes traer dinero para un café— soltó unas risillas apagas e irónicas — en verdad me encantaría — me dijo mirando directamente hacia mis ojos.

— Bueno, la verdad podría salir gratis el café —me miro interrogante— mañana empiezo a trabajar acá, entonces puedo tener algunos privilegios — le dije torpemente —¿me acompañaras?— le propuse con una sonrisa.

**Edward Masen POV**

Esa hermosa sonrisa, ¿Cómo negarse?

—Ok— sus hermosos labios rosados se extendieron a lo largo de su cara y yo idolatre ese gesto. Seguí a mi salvadora, ella me había salvado de un suicido, ella se había acercado a una persona que ni conocía y la había salvado. Ella era todo un ángel, ¿Seria mi ángel?

Una vez que nos adentramos en el lugar y que el olor a café me golpeara suavemente, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos.

— ¿Que café quieres?— me pregunto amablemente

— Me da igual — le respondí, ella había echo suficiente por mi. Ese abrazo fue un refugio para mi, me sentí protegido. Ella se iba a pedir la orden, pero se devolvió de golpe hacia donde estaba yo.

—¿Tu nombre?— me pregunto timidamente. Me reí por ver su sonrojo en su piel de porcelana.

— Edward Masen —le ofrecí la mano en forma de presentación.

— Bella Swan — tomo mi mano y ame lo calida que se siento en mi fría mano — traeré los cafés ya que te estás congelando. — y así se alejo definitivamente para pedir nuestra orden. No pude evitar mirarla: tenía un largo y ondulado cabello color castaño, que caía en cascada por su espalda, una nariz acorde a su forma de cara, unos finos labios y sobretodo ,lo que mas me impacto, fueron sus dos ojos como el chocolate derretido. Estos ojos me transmitían una pureza que solo la podía poseer un ángel. _Bella _sin duda era hermosa, la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi desgraciada existencia.

Una vez que llego, se sentó enfrente de mí y bebió un poco de su café.

— ¿Te gusto tu café? — me pregunto, en ese momento automáticamente bebí mi primer sorbo — es un Mocachino ¿Te gusta el chocolate?— pregunto preocupada por si había cometido un error.

— Amo el chocolate — no era una mentira, por lo menos, no ahora —¿ Y que hacías sola en la Push y de noche? —fruncí el ceño, en la calle, sobretodo en el mundo de hoy, hay muchos peligros para bellas señoritas solas y dudo que ella sepa defenderse, su apariencia era muy frágil.

— Bueno, estaba en una fiesta en la casa de un amigo Jacob — me sorprendí al encontrarme decepcionado por este hecho, por supuesto que mujeres como ellas nacen con novios— él lo único que hacia era tomar cerveza y coquetear con chicas — me dio una lastimera sonrisa— Jacob es joven y tiene muchas hormonas en su cabeza. Por lo tanto, me aburrí y decidí dar un paseo y despejar la mente un poco en mi caminata.

— Y, ¿Jacob es un buen novio? — sinceramente yo pensaba que no, si yo fuera su novio, la protegería con mi vida, no la expondría a ninguna clase de sufrimiento. _Si yo fuera_. Dudo mucho que ella quisiera estar con un tipo depresivo como yo.

— ¿Jacob mi novio? — pregunto divertida, soltando un gran carcajada— No, el es mi mejor amigo. Nunca lo vería como mi novio — eso me hizo sonreír. No entendía las cosas que me pasaban con esta mujer, dudo mucho si Tanya me hizo sentir estas emociones.— y ¿Qué te trajo estar sentado al borde de un acantilado?—pregunto ligeramente, tratando de no tocar la profundidad del asunto. Pensé en la respuesta que le iba a dar, no quería decirle: "_me iba a tirar de ese acantilado para terminar con mi puta vida_ — No tienes que contestar, sino quieres — pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

— Yo solo quería pensar — en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo, estaba conociendo a otra persona, a tomarle cariño a Bella. Esto no podía suceder, en todas las veces que yo trate de confiar en alguien, ellos me apuñalaron por detrás con un cuchillo. Subí mis barreras, extendí mi campo de fuerza para que nadie pudiera penetrar en ella. — Solo eso.

Estábamos en un incomodo silencio, el único ruido que había era el de nosotros al momento de tomar unos sorbos. Sentía que Bella se había arrepentido hacer esa pregunta, no era su culpa en absoluto, no tenia la culpa de haberse topado con suicida como yo.

— Voy al baño un segundo— dijo en un susurro, se levanto y yo la seguí con la mirada, sintiéndome mas desgraciado que nunca. Cerré mis ojos y me imagine un mundo alterno, donde estaba yo, junto a mis padres, estudiando en una universidad, rodeado de amigos felices y con alguien que me quisiera. Yo ya sabía quien quería que fuese ese _alguien_. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche unos gritos. Vi que Bella estaba abrazada a un gran hombre, de pelos rizados, blanco como ella e irradiaba una gran felicidad. Esa era la vida que ella necesitaba, ese era su ambiente.

— Fue una linda fantasía — le deje un poco dinero, que había tenido escondido en mis pantalones, por el café. La admire por última vez…

…Y me fui silenciosamente, como muchas otras veces.

_**-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**_

_Hola Gente hermosa!, lo siento mucho muchisimo por no poder actualiza.. se que fue mucho tiempo y les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas y prometerles que nunca mas va a ocurrir algo como esto.. ahora les contare brevemente la historia de porque no pude: El colegio me tiene agotada, soy presidenta de mi curso y vamos hacer un viaje.. estamos viendo lo de fin de año y muchas cosas asi.. y eso le sumo toda la tarea que nos mandan los hermosos profesores *notese sarcasmo* y mis dientes le pusieron como unos elasticos y me duele duele mucho mucho mucho al morder..8( ._

_Les gusto este cap?. Recuerden que Edward no ha estado acostumbrado a que alguien lo trate asi, de esa manera ____, cualquier duda, reclame.. sugerencia.. porfavor en un lindo Review *porfavor, porfavor, porfavor* _

_**He pensado en cambiar el titulo del fic a**_

A)"_**Don't look back i**__**n anger (No mires atrás con rencor)" **_

B)"_**¡You do not hurt yourself" (No te lastimes a ti mismo)**_

_**Sugerencias.. digan alguna 8)**_

**Publicidad en mi primer one-shot : **

**Asqueroso, pero delicioso:**

**Summary: ****¡Dios mío, este sándwich esta delicioso! —le dije totalmente asombrada de los gustos culinarios de Emmett. — ¿Qué le pusiste? [...] y sinceramente desee no saber la respuesta. One-Shot**

Mañana actualizo "Locura de Amor en las Vegas"

**.Coona.**


	3. Destino

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mia**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Edward POV**

— _Fue una linda fantasía — le deje un poco dinero, que había tenido escondido en mis pantalones, por el café. La admire por última vez…_

…_Y me fui silenciosamente, como muchas otras veces. _

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV**

Al momento de preguntarle por su estado, inmediatamente me arrepentí. ¿Alguien le contaría eso a una extraña?, era obvio que eso era un tema muy delicado y profundo para el. _.Estupida_. Me decía mil veces. Edward era un tipo muy agradable y yo lo tenía que arruinar y no sabía si volveríamos a vernos de nuevo. No sabia si cuando yo saliera de mi escondite, el estaría ahí, esperándome, como si nada y perdonándome por lo desubicada que había sido. También estaba la posibilidad de que pensara que yo era una chismosa y mi presencia le detestara. Después de estos pensamientos, decidí ser valiente y salir del baño de mujeres a enfrentarlo.

Cuando estaba saliendo, sentí que dos fuertes brazos me abrazaban y me daban una vuelta, mientras se escuchaban sus fuertes carcajadas. Por supuesto que reconocería esa persona con esa actitud en cualquier lugar, ya que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña.

— ¡Emmett! —le dije regañándolo, ya que gente cercana nos estaba viendo divertida y yo odiaba llamar la atención, sobretodo si era por estos motivos— Emmett,¡Suéltame!— le trate de propinar un golpe en su duro estomago, pero no funciono.

—Bella, así no se golpea —me dijo divertido mi hermano mayor. Con Emmett siempre fuimos de esa clase de hermanos que eran muy unidos. Él era muy protector conmigo, desde pequeño Charlie le dio la charla de "_Tienes que cuidar a tu hermana, porque ustedes dos son familia_" y cuando los niños pequeños del barrio me molestaban, Emmett les daba su merecido. Teníamos, también, amigos en común ya que yo tenía 17 años, muy poco para 18 años, y el tenia 23 años. — Tienes que pegar con los nudillos, creo que las clases que Charlie te dio no sirvieron de nada— y ahí estaba de nuevo su risa despreocupada.

— Ser una matona no me va a servir de nada —le reclame — ¿Y tu que haces aquí?—le pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Casi todas las veces yo parecía mayor que el, yo era la que me preocupaba de que el comiera bien, de curarlo cuando se lastimaba haciendo un deporte y era la que lo mandaba a estudiar. Amaba nuestra relación de hermanos.

—Esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo— me dijo frunciendo su ceño al preocuparse por su pequeña hermana— ¿No deberías estar con Jacob en la súper-mega-híper fiesta de Jared?— me dio risa su exageración. Emmett disfrutaba mucho las fiestas, eso lo había sacado de mi madre, ya que Charlie nunca las disfruto en su juventud.

—Bueno, la fiesta no era súper-mega-híper para mi —le explique algo totalmente obvio— asíque decidí caminar un rato por la playa — en ese momento recordé de la persona que me estaba esperando, estire el cuello para poder verlo, pero el cuerpo de Emmett y unas pocas personas me impedían hacerlo. Lamentablemente, Emmett no paso por desapercibido mi gesto.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?— pregunto Emmett cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, y ahí pude darme cuenta de que **él** ya no estaba, se había ido y no supe porque, pero ese hecho me había dolido muchísimo. Me quede pensando mientras miraba la mesa vacía, pero la repetición de la pregunta de Emmett me saco de mi hilo de pensamientos.

— No, no busco a nadie— mentí y pude darme cuenta que mi voz se había apagado — ¿Y tu que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con Rosalie viendo las cosas de la boda? — le pregunte cambiando el tema para que no se diera cuenta de que mi cara mostraba una gran disolución.

—Alice tomo mi lugar— dijo restándole importancia— cuando dije que los colores de los manteles no importaban, casi me matan— dijo con real horror. Yo sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Alice cuando no le tomaban importancia a las combinación de colores y a todas esas cosas fashionista que no entendía y también se que Rose quiere que su boda sea completamente perfecta. Fue una decisión inteligente haber sacado a Emmett de ese lugar. — No me importa como sea la boda, yo solo quiero casarme con la mujer que yo amo— Emmett y Rosalie se habían conocido en una fiesta en la secundaria, mi hermano se enamoro de ella desde el momento en que la vio entrar, pero ella estaba con alguien, su ex -novio Royce, así que solo la pudo que tener como su mejor amiga. También ayudaba el hecho de que Alice, su hermana, era mi mejor amiga y había ocasiones en que cenábamos o íbamos al cine los cuatro, con Alice siempre supimos que iban a terminar juntos. Un día, en una fiesta, Royce engaño a Rosalie con una amiga de ella, cuando Emmett se entero fue a consolar a Rose, pero ella estaba bien y se encontraba feliz. En ese momento Rose se le declaro a Emmett, le dijo que sabia que no le importaba que Royce hiciera esto, porque el hombre que ella amaba sabia que jamás la engañaría, cuando Emmett pregunto quien era ese hombre, Rosalie solamente lo beso y desde ahí han estado juntos. Ahora están apunto de graduarse de la universidad, Emmett estudia para ser profesor de Educación Física y Rosalie Psicología. La boda la estábamos costeando con el gran aporte de Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Rosalie, Carlisle trabaja como doctor y Esme como diseñadora de interiores, y los ahorros de Charlie junto con unos trabajillos que había hecho Emmett. Ayudar con la boda era uno de las principales razones del porque acepte el trabajo en la cafetería.

—Emmett, queda tan poco para la boda— no pude evitar abrazarlo, sentía como si hijo se fuera de la casa— has madurado mucho, te quiero hermano.

—Bella, no es como si me fuera a morir— Emmett siempre le buscaba el lado lindo de las cosas— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? o ¿quieres quedarte tomando un café sola?— bromeo angelicalmente.

—Llévame a casa, después vas a salir ¿verdad?— le pregunte cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerto, cuando pase por al lado de la mesa que compartí con Edward, me di cuenta que había dejado un dinero y lo tome, ya que era el único recuerdo que tenia de esa persona especial.

—Si, me voy a juntar con Jasper para ver los asuntos de la despedida de soltero— me dijo haciendo ese gesto coqueto que consistía en levantar sus cejas y bajarlas.

—Cuidado con lo que planeas, si vas a ir a un club repleto de desnudistas y bailarinas exóticas, Rosalie lo sabrá y te matara — le advertí graciosamente cuando no subíamos a su regalo de cumpleaños numero 18, su amado jeep — tampoco lleves a Jasper por el mal camino, Alice te destrozara haciendo que la acompañes de compras por un fin de semana — Alice era la novia de Jasper. Se conocieron en la secundaria también, solo que Jasper era el chico callado y apartado, pero Alice se le acerco como si fueran amigos de toda la vida e inmediatamente conectaron, ahora Jasper ya salio del instituto y con sus 19 años esta ahorrando dinero para estudiar Historia.

—Jasper necesita acción — dijo Emmett prendiendo el motor del auto para irnos hacia Forks— mas encima ellas también tendrán una despedida de soltera— dijo frunciendo el ceño— y a ti te van a llevar. Isabella yo no me opongo a que vayas a esas cosas, pero cuídate y tienes prohibido tomar alcohol y subirte al escenario con el striper — me dijo con tono de hermano sobre protector— imagínate que tu primera vez sea con un bailarín desnudista…

— ¡Cállate Emmett!— le interrumpí su discurso vergonzoso. Mi cara estaba totalmente roja, pero no era la única— te hare caso, pero cambiemos el tema— dije totalmente avergonzada— ¿Papa esta en la casa?— fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta

— Si, esta con Harry y Billy viendo un partido antiguo— me dijo Emmett con tono aburrido, en ese momento sonó una música del celular de Emmett "_i make the good girls go bad ( yo hago que las chicas buenas sean malas) _no puede evitar darle una mirada rara a mi hermano_ — _Me funciono con Rosalie y me gusta la canción— me aclaro antes de contestar su teléfono.— ¿Alo?, Hola Sr. Wachter— recordé ese señor iba hacer el que tocara el piano el día de la boda—¿¡Que?!,¿Por qué?— dijo en un tono mas alterado — No puedo, lo siento— dijo suplicando— Bueno, adiós— mi hermano cerro su celular fuertemente y lo guardo en su chaqueta— Mierda

— ¿Qué paso?— le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo

— El estupido y viejo del Sr. Wachter cancelo para tocar en la boda— dijo preocupado— No tenemos pianista.

— ¿Por qué cancelo?— le pregunte molesta. No quería que mi hermano sufriera y se sintiera menos que Rosalie.

— Porque otra familia con mas dinero lo pidió para esa fecha. Rosalie quería un pianista y no quiero que Carlisle y Esme lo paguen, ya me siento bastante mal con que estén pagando casi toda la boda y la luna de miel

—Cariño, no te preocupes— le dije abrazándolo una vez que paramos en nuestra casa— Voy a preguntar a mi profesor de música, el Sr. Banner, si puede tocar, ¿Te parece?— el me dio una de las mas lindas sonrisas — Te quiero Emmett— le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del auto.

—Yo también Bella, dile a papa que voy a estar con Jasper, ¿Ok? — asentí y me dirigí hacia la casa. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y las luces encendidas, significaba que todavía no se iban a ir y podría ir directo a mi habitación sin que me hicieran preguntas. Cuando abrí la puerta con mi llave, escuche a los tres caballeros gritándole a un jugador que aparecía en televisión.

—Hola Bells— me saludo Charlie desde el sillón, a sus lados estaban Harry y Billy que también me saludaron con ligero hola. — ¿La fiesta termino?— me pregunto pero aun miraba la televisión

—No, yo me vine a antes, estaba aburrida— le conteste rápidamente para subir las escaleras, cuando iba a mitad de camino escuche que Billy me hablaba.

— ¿Mi hijo también se fue?— pregunto

—Jacob sigue en la fiesta, me encontré con Emmett y me vino a dejar. Tengo sueño, buenas noches chicos— escuche que se despedían de mí y yo subí rápidamente las escaleras, claro que me tropecé ligeramente, busque mi pijama en mi habitación y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes. Después que termine con esa misión, estaba lista para irme a dormir. Cuando estaba guardando la ropa, saque el dinero que Edward había dejado y lo guarde en pequeño cofre que me habían regalado. Busque mi cuaderno especial y me puse a escribir.

_Querido Diario: _

_Hoy conocí a un tipo maravilloso, pero lo que más me llamo la atención de él fue su dolor. Quisiera poder ayudarlo, sanarlo y poner felicidad en su corazón. Solo se su nombre: Edward, me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y no hacer esa estupida pregunta, quizás él necesite a una amiga y yo con gusto lo seria. _

_¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que nos encontremos de nuevo?_

_Ojala que el destino, esta vez, juegue a mi favor._

Después de escribir ese pequeño pensamiento, estaba lista para dormir, pero no estaba lista para soñar con esos ojos verdes.

**Edward POV**

**_...Pero nadie me dijo que el precio seria nunca haberme sentido tan solo— Caleidoscopio/Glup!_**

Me estaba vistiendo para ir al trabajo, hoy tenia turno de noche y ya iba atrasado. Después del encuentro con Bella, quede mal, me odiaba cada vez mas a mi mismo por no poder estar a la altura de ella, por ser un mediocre, por ser un estupido. Al final sentí mucho dolor en mi pecho e hice algo que no hacia desde que supe lo de Tanya. Fui hacia el último cajón de mi armario y saque una navaja, con ella en mano me dirigí hacia el baño donde me senté en el piso. Doble las mangas de mi camisa para que mi brazo derecho quedara totalmente descubierto, con la otra mano tome la navaja e hice un pequeño corte debajo de mi muñeca. Vi como salía la sangre e hice un corte en el mismo lugar pero mucho mas profundo. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de evitar llorar. Deseando que Bella me abrazara, sentir el mismo apoyo que sentí cuando estaba cerca del acantilado. Cuando volví a la realidad, tome unos pañuelos para limpiar la sangre del brazo y busque una muñequera para que tapara la cicatriz en caso que esa zona quedara al descubierto por accidente.

Y aquí estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

— Edward, llegas tarde— me dijo Daniel mi estupido jefe— Toca ahora y no te descontare tanto de tu sueldo— genial, mi jefe era un bastardo. Engañaba a su adorable esposa Neferet con una de las jóvenes camareras. Odiaba a las personas que destruían sus hogares.—¿Esperas una invitación?— me dijo gruñendo y dándome la espalda.

Fui hacia donde estaba el piano, me senté en el banquillo y observe las teclas, siempre hacia esto para tener concentración, para apartarme de la gente que se encontraba y lograr que solamente quedaran mis recuerdos y yo. Empecé a tocar, imaginando que tocaba para mis padres. Yo nunca traía partituras y cosas del estilo, las melodías quedaban grabadas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, ahí hacia los arreglos necesarios. Después de terminar con las melodías para mis padres, toque una nueva melodía, inspirándome en ella, en sus marrones ojos, su ondulado café, su angelical risa, su hermoso rostro, sus rosados labios, su adorable sonrojo, nuestra conversación…

En ese momento pare abruptamente la canción, recordando que de ese encuentro no había nada más. Necesitaba un descanso, así que me pare con rumbo hacia la salida, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro que me lo impidió hacerlo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— me pregunto un musculoso hombre con una sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas. A su lado había otro hombro, mucho más delgado, él no sonreía, solo me miraba fijamente. — Te juro que solo será por unos minutos— me insistió ya que yo no le había respondido. No se veían malas personas, así que accedí.

—Ok— el gran hombre me dio una sonrisa más grande e indico que lo siguiera hasta una mesa junto a su amigo

—Soy Emmett— me dijo el grande de cabello oscuro— y el es Jasper— señalo a su rubio amigo, el solo me dijo un corto "Hola" como saludo.

— Soy Edward— presente estrechándoles las manos a ambos— ¿Para que quieren hablar conmigo?— pregunte, tratando de adivinar en mi mente para que me querían.

— Lo que pasa, es que yo me voy a casar en muy poco tiempo y hace poco llamo el imbecil que iba a hacer mi pianista y cancelo— dijo Emmett obviamente molesto— Y te escuche tocar y hombre, eres el mejor que he escuchado en mi vida. Tus melodías salían del alma y Me gustaría contratarte para mi boda, pero sinceramente no tengo mucho dinero, ¿Cuánto quieres por tocar un día completo y venir a los ensayos de la boda?— dijo algo nervioso

— Honestamente, me encantaría tocar en tu boda Emmett — hubo un instinto que hizo que aceptara y me sentí feliz de ver la alegría de Emmett y la sorpresa de Jasper— y no te preocupes por el dinero— realmente me consideraba pagado de que alguien haya reconocido mi trabajo, para las personas del local mi música solo era algo de fondo para que no haya silencio, pero no para estos hombres.

— ¿Qué te parecen $100 dólares?— sabia que si me negaba ellos iban a seguir insistiendo, así que acepte su oferta. Este dinero me iba a venir muy bien para poder pagar el primer semestre universidad— perfecto te voy pasar mi numero y tu me das el tuyo— anoto su numero en una servilleta y yo le dicte el mío para que lo anotara en su celular—me has salvado la vida, le tengo que decir a mi hermana que no le diga a su profesor la propuesta.

—Edward, no te pago para andar ahí coqueteando con hombres— me dijo Daniel burlescamente, en ese momento Emmett se paro y mi jefe se acobardo ante el tamaño de Emmett— disculpe señor

— Agradezca para que no le diga esto a un supervisor la manera en que trata a sus clientes— la voz de Emmett era atemorizante, pero la cara de mi jefe era demasiado graciosa, tuve que toser para ocultar mi risa. Mi jefe se disculpo nuevamente y se separo de nosotros, dándome una dura mirada — Amo ocupar mi tono rudo, he practicado para cuando mi hermana traiga un novio a casa.

— Tienes que seguir esperando para eso— dijo Jasper riéndose— bueno, Emmett nos tenemos que ir. Un gusto Edward, realmente tocas genial.

—Si, mañana te llamo para que arreglemos unos detalles— me dijo Emmett parándose junto a su amigo— Nos vemos

Mire la servilleta de nuevo y la guarde en mi bolsillo mas seguro, sentía un buen presentimiento de esto.

* * *

_No tenia internet para subir el capitulo antes, lo tenia desde el sabado listo 8(, buee..._

Hola mis queridísimos lectores, ¿Cómo están?. Yo estoy feliz porque Chile clasifico al mundial 8). Después de 12 años T_T, anyway volviendo al fic…

**En este Capitulo conocimos un poco mas al entorno de Bella, mas adelante pondre mas de Alice y Jasper, mas de su historia. Conocimos unas de las cosas depresivas que hace Edward 8( y uhh uhh Edward tocara en la boda de Emmett y Jasper, lo cual significa que volverá a ver a Bella =D**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?,¿ lo odiaron?, ¿quieren darme una sugerencia?. Todo en un ****review**** y obviamente decir: ****¡Gracias Totales! ****a todos los que me dejaron un review: Lara Cullen Masen— pollito—chemical11— Emilia Cullen—Mariana;D—Janahoria—Bells Masen Potter—lamb'stown—Salome Taisho—Dani31c— Krystal-Pattinson **

**Y ojala que en cada capitulo me dejen mas que el anterior 8)**

**¿Les gusta Supernatural?,¿Les gusta Smallville?, porque hice unos fics sobre esas series, están todas en mi profile **

**P.S: 1) ¿Por qué el ****Lemmon**** se llama así?, la/el que me responda saldrá en algún capitulo xdd . Si para este capitulo para encontrar los nombres de los demás tuve que sacarlos de una revista y al principio me salían: "Jake, Angela, Mike" ¬¬. La revista no ayudaba mucho**

2) Tienen que ver la película "My sister's Keeper (La decisión mas difícil). Es hermosa T_T

**¡Los amo!**

**.Coona.**


	4. Cambios

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 3:**

_Edward Masen POV_

_Mire la servilleta de nuevo y la guarde en mi bolsillo mas seguro, sentía un buen presentimiento de esto._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Chapter 4: **

**Bella POV**

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind__,__You had a bad day,__You had a bad day... __(Tu te estas viniendo abajo y realmente no te importa. Tú tuviste un mal día, tú tuviste un mal día…__) _

Tome el celular de mi mesa de noche y apague la canción que tenia como alarma, amaba a esa canción, siempre cuando estaba deprimida la escuchaba, sentía que esa canción me comprendía en momentos difíciles. Cuando estuvo completamente despierta me senté en la cama y mire el techo, entonces recordé la razón por la cual dejaba la alarma en un día domingo: Hoy empezaba mi trabajo en Starbucks. Decir que no estaba nerviosa era mentir, no conocía a mucha gente en ese trabajo, no quería presentarme frente a todos los trabajadores y que ellos me pregunten cosas que estaba obligada a responder, porque sino iba a hacer "la nueva empleada antisocial".Por lo tanto decidí levantarme y dirigirme hacia la ducha para tomarme un rápido baño y pensar en lo que había soñado anoche. Dos ojos verdes llorando sangre, por supuesto sabia de quienes les pertenecían esos ojos.

Después del frustrado y nada relajante baño, me vestí con el uniforme que tenían los trabajadores de Starbucks, que consistía en un pantalón negro y una blusa o polera de color blanco. Me mire en el espejo y supe que no había solución para que mi pelo quedara decente, por lo tanto lo sujete en una coleta alta y me puse un poco de gloss en los labios. Busque mi bolsito, donde guarde mi billetera y puse un ejemplar de "Otelo (*)", que me había dado Alice en mi anterior cumpleaños, para leerlo en los ratos libres

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Emmett y Charlie hablando animadamente. Ambos estaban desayunando, Charlie comía huevos revueltos con jamón y Emmett tostadas y cereal del Conde Patula (*), su vampiro favorito.

— ¿Hija vas desayunar? — pregunto Charlie después de haberse tragado el bocado que tenia en la boca

— No, la verdad prefiero llegar un poco antes para que me expliquen algunas cosas— le dije acercándome a el y dándole un beso en su mejilla y un beso en la cabeza a mi hermano— ¿Vas a juntarte con Rose?— le pregunte apoyándome en el respaldo de su silla.

— No, tengo que preparar la tesis (*) — dijo haciendo una mueca de asco— voy a estar todo el día en la biblioteca, me voy a parecer a ti— dijo con un horror burlesco, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Charlie— Auch— se quejo haciendo un puchero a Charlie— ¿Y a que se debe ese golpe?— todos los golpes que nos daba Charlie era en broma, el nunca nos había puesto un dedo encima

—No molestes a tu hermanita— el iba a replicar, pero Charlie lo interrumpió antes— no importa que sea verdad o que la broma haya sido graciosa. Tiene que haber respeto entre ustedes dos— mire con ternura y admiración a mi padre.

— Ella sabe que la amo— Emmett rodeo con su brazo mi cintura— ¿Tu también verdad?— pregunto imitando la voz de un pequeño de cinco años de edad, yo solo me reí y asentí con mi cabeza

— Papa, ¿Qué vas hacer hoy día?— le pregunte a Charlie, no quería que estuviera solo todo el día

— Me voy a juntar con Billy y Harry— me informo— vamos a pescar y quizás ver un partido en la casa de Harry, extraño al pequeño Seth— dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Charlie quiere mucho a Seth, él es el hijo menor de Harry con Sue con 14 años, también tiene una hermana de 20 años llamada Leah.

— Ustedes, siguen como en la secundaria — le dije juguetonamente— Ya, me voy, nos vemos— nos despedimos y yo fui hacia mi vieja camioneta.

No me demore mucho en llegar a mi nuevo trabaje, di varias respiraciones para tranquilizarme y me dirigí hacia el local de café. Cuando entre habían pocas personas ya que aun era muy temprano, fui hacia donde estaba una joven en la caja registradora que me miraba curiosa

—Hola— dije tímidamente— ¿Estará Romina? — Romina era la encargada del loca, ella era una mujer de unos 35 años, con ella yo firme mi contrato y me explico un poco en que consistía lo que tenia que hacer.

— ¿Eres Bella?— pregunto curiosamente, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza— ¡Hola!— dijo energéticamente— Romina, lamentablemente, no puede darte la bienvenida, pero ella me explico lo que tienes que hacer— dijo con una sonrisa empática— ¿Te lo explico?— asentí nuevamente con la cabeza— Mi nombre es Chloe— me extendio su mano y yo se la tome— Sígueme— ella me guió hacia un cuarto donde habían varios envases de cafés y frapuchino, me explico para que era cada elemento, después me ayudo en la preparación de las bebidas y por ultimo me dio la lista de los precios y agregados para desempeñarme en la caja registradora— Bueno, ahora queda una ultima cosa— me dijo llevándome hacia un cuarto sacando una cámara fotográfica instantánea— Ponte ahí— yo le di una mirada durativa, pero ella me alentó a ponerme sobre el fondo azul— Sonríe— trate de poner una sonrisa decente cuando el flash me llego en la cara— La voy a colocar en el cuadro donde están todos los trabajadores de Starbucks. Ahora anda a la caja para recibir los pedidos, ¿Ok?— me dio una sonrisa mientras ponía una etiqueta sobre mi foto que no quería ver.

Cuando salí del cuarto me di cuenta de que habían mas personas en el local, me puse en una de las dos cajas registradoras. Al principio que confundí, pero después ya recordaba todos los precios con facilidad, hasta el momento me gustaba mi trabajo. Seguí trabajando con una gran sonrisa hasta que llego el tiempo de colación para almorzar.

—Hey, ya casi son las 14:45— me dijo Ryan, mi compañero de al lado, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y Chloe?— lo mire, no sabiendo lo que iba a contestar— Por favor, juro que no te pasara nada malo— dijo juguetonamente

—Bueno— acepte, el le pidió a dos trabajadores que ocuparan nuestro cargos por mientras que nos íbamos a almorzar y fue en busca de Chloe.

Una vez que estábamos los tres listos, nos dirigimos hacia la playa de la Push para comer un par de sándwiches, Chloe tenía el pelo rubio hasta la mandíbula y sus grandes ojos eran de un color azul y su piel era blanca . Totalmente distinto a Ryan, que su piel era el color del capuchino y sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, haciendo que sus pupilas no se distinguieran. Ambos eran muy simpáticos y amables y no me sentía tan incomoda como pensaba que estaría con gente nueva.

— ¡Que no me parezco a la tipa de Smallville!— le grito a Ryan una vez que nos sentamos en unos troncos para poder comer. Casi toda la conversación era de Chloe y Ryan, pero yo me sentía a gusto con escuchar sus tonterías.

— Son comos dos gotas de agua y tienen el mismo nombre mas encima— dijo Ryan comiendo rápidamente su pan de ave palta— Bella sabemos poco de ti— me utilizando un tono misterioso— ¿De donde eres?

— Ehh…—esta es la parte incomoda para mi: el interrogatorio— Soy de Forks, mi padre es el jefe de policía y tengo un hermano mayor— agregue para no tener que decirlo mas adelante. En ese momento, sentí que vibraba mi celular en mi bolsillo delantero. Cuando vi la pantalla, supe que me iban a regañar.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan!— aleje el celular de mi oído por la chillona voz— ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste que te vistiera para tu primer día de trabajo?! — y ahí estaba el regaño de Alice. Yo le había dicho que entraba mas tarde al trabajo, por la simple razón de que no quería que un duendecillo jugara conmigo como si fuera una Barbie

— Alice, cálmate— le pedí, mientras me aleja de Chloe y Ryan buscando un poco mas de privacidad— tu sabes que no podía ir vestida como yo quisiera y tengo que respetar los colores del local — esa era mi mejor excusa y esperaba que Alice la entendiera y lo dejara pasar— pantalones negros, blusa blanca y, a veces, un delantal verde— le recordé lo que ella ya sabia

— Bella, hay miles de estilos, miles de cortes de pantalones— me dijo como si fuera obvio hasta para un mono— ¿Qué pantalones te pusiste? — me pregunto alarmada

— Todos los pantalones son los mismos…— trate de decirle inútilmente

— Bella— me advirtió con tono duro

— Creo, que me puse esos pantalones que me dio Rose para la navidad pasada­— le dije y escuche un suspiro de alivio

— ¿Y que blusa? — bufe. Alice podría perfectamente trabajar en "Fashion Police"

— Una que compre cuando todos fuimos a Port Ang…

— ¡No! — me interrumpió con voz enojada— Swan, te dije que esa blusa es horrenda. Es para una abuelita, no para una joven hermosa como tu— me reclamo

— Si, claro— le dije sarcásticamente

— Bella, te quieres tan poco— me dijo en tono resignado— pero bueno, prométeme que nunca mas me mentiras para que yo no te escoja la ropa— me dijo tiernamente. Yo sabia que no había nada que hacer, por lo tanto acepte — Cambiando el tema, ¿A que hora sales del trabajo?

— Los domingos trabajo hasta tarde— le explique antes de que hiciera planes— mañana hay instituto y tengo que estudiar para el examen — sabia que el examen de literatura no iba a estar muy complicado, por lo menos para mi

— Cierto, hoy iré a ver las telas para los vestidos de dama de honor— dijo emocionada— supongo que tendre que ir con Esme. Será de ayuda para comprar las máquinas de coser y todas esas cosas

— ¿Tu vas hacer los vestidos? — pregunte sorprendida, ya que pensé que Alice iba a contratar una diseñadora y ella solo lo iba a supervisar

— Si, para hacer algo bien tienes que hacerlo tu misma—dijo muy orgullosa de si misma— o algo así era el refrán. Como sea, lo único que compraremos serán los trajes de los hombres y el vestido de Rose. Las compras serian la próxima semana y tú tienes que ir— me informo

— Ire solo para ver a Rose con el traje de novia— dije maravillada, imaginándome esa imagen— y también ire a ayudarte con Emmett, escuche que quería usar un traje blanco como el de Michael Jackson en "Smooth Criminal" — le dije seriamente

— ¿Es una broma? — negué rotundamente, recordando las conversaciones con Emmett, donde él pensaba que el blanco hacia que su trasero se viera mas redondito— Emmett tiene tan mal gusto como tu, ¿Qué les pasa a los Swan?

— somos recatados y antiguos. Preferimos lo clásico— escuche como Alice susurraba "lo aburrido" — Alice, me tengo que ir. Mis compañeros de trabajo me llaman— le dije mirando en dirección donde Chloe y Ryan apuntaban sus muñecas, donde cada uno tenia un reloj— Bye, nos vemos mañana

— XOXO (*) — me reí del despido de Alice, desde que ella había visto Gossip Girl imitaba la voz inicial.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo, mientras me dirigía donde estaban mis compañeros de trabajo.

— Chicos, ¿Por qué no me esperaron para que los ayudara a guardar? — les reclame, un poco vergonzosa porque pensaran que era una floja

— Querida, no tienes nada que preocuparte­— me dijo Ryan tranquilizándome— seguro que tu llamada era mucho mas importante— dijo guiñándome un ojo y riéndose por mis coloradas mejillas.

— Era solo mi amiga— le aclare

— podría pasar algo mas con tu amiga— lo mire confundida, mientras él recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chloe— ¿Por qué siempre me pegas? — le reclamo una vez que tenia el bolso apoyado en el hombro, listos para irnos a trabajar de nuevo

— Por que tu tengas cosas con tus amigos, no significa que ella también— a Ryan sus mejillas se le pusieron coloradas e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia— Perdona Bella, ya te acostumbraras a su estilo gay— me dio una sonrisa, pero luego frunció su ceño— ¿No te importa que el sea gay, verdad? — vi que Ryan bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo, pero sabia que me estaba escuchando

— Por supuesto que no— el levanto la mirada hacia donde estaban mis ojos y corrió hacia mi para darme un gran abrazo

— Siempre era lo mismo, la gente se enteraba de que era gay y se apartaba de mí — me susurro al oído, después se separo y me dio una maravillosa sonrisa— gracias Bella

— Ya niñitos, vayamos a trabajar— Chloe nos tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia nuestro trabajo, mientras caminábamos ellos me preguntaban cosas sobre mi vida, nada tan privado, para que pudiera responder. Me alegraba haber conocido a estas dos personas, siempre fui una persona solitaria y por esta vez ya no quería hacerlo. Sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando.

— "_Ojala que sean buenos cambios"_ — pensé cuando mire esas flores de un hermoso color verde

**Edward POV **

_A new day is coming and i am finally free (un nuevo día esta llegando y yo soy finalmente libre) _/ **30 Seconds to Mars - Attack**

Me encontraba comiendo un plato de patatas fritas con tocinos, sabia que no era nada muy nutritivo, pero era lo único que podía comer con el dinero que andaba trayendo. Aunque la comida estaba casi intacta, por la ansiedad que tenia. Estaba esperando la llamada de Emmett o Jasper, pero en todo el día no había pasado nada. Revisaba mi celular cada cinco minutos, mientras pensaba si le había dado el número correcto. Sentí que había alguien a mi lado, mirándome, pero no le di mayor importancia

Estaba por terminar el plato de comida, ya un poco resignado, cuando sentí la melodía de Debussy en mi celular. Rápidamente tome mi celular y apreté torpemente el botón para hablar

— ¿¡Alo!? ¿¡Alo!? — conteste agitadamente, avergonzándome cuando escuche unas risas por el otro lado del teléfono

— ¿Edward?, ¿Estas corriendo en un maratón? O ¿estas haciendo otras cosas? — me quede callado por la insinuación que estaba haciendo, pero, al parecer, él mal interpreto mi silencio— ¡Uy!, Lo siento Edward, puedo llamar mas tarde…

— ¡No!, ¡No!­— repetí como un tarado, interrumpiéndole— no te preocupes, estoy en el trabajo. Yo estaba comiendo algo, yo no estaba…

— Edward, tranquilo— me dijo soltando unas risas­— tienes que acostumbrarte al estilo Emmett— bromeo— Lo siento, Edward. Te conozco poco y ya te estoy haciendo sentir incomodo, se que ire al infierno por eso. Mi hermanita siempre me lo dice

— No te preocupes, Emmett— le dije para tranquilizarlo, aunque me había dado mucha risa su comentario — ¿Para que me llamabas? — pregunte, tratando de que mi ansiedad no se notara mucho

— Si, lo que pasa es que quiero que conozcas a la familia primero, para que no te sientas muy incomodo. — me informo— solo si tu quieres…

— No te preocupes, quiero conocer a la afortunada— le dije bromeando

— Y también tienes que probarte los trajes para la boda, eso seria la próxima semana. Creo. Eso lo tengo que hablar con Alice, que es mi cuñada. Te advierto que Alice puede ser muy loca, cuando ella quiere…

— Emmett— lo interrumpí con voz apagada

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto preocupado

— No tengo dinero para pagar un traje, creo que tengo uno guardado por ahí o puedo arrendar uno— le dije algo avergonzado

— No te preocupes, la cantidad de trajes ya esta costeado. Y aunque quisieras pagarlo, Alice no te dejaría. Enserio, ella da miedo— dijo riéndose

— Emmett, deja, por lo menos, pagar algo por el traje— insistí, pero imaginaba que el no me iba a dejar

—Solo toca maravillosamente y también puedes ayudar a Jasper con mi despedida de soltero— ofreció— Jasper es tan aburrido en algunas ocasiones, que estoy seguro que me llevara a un museo interactivo o algo así, para jugar a la guerrita— dijo aburrido

— Ok, tratare de no hacerlo muy aburrido— dije riéndome, la conversación que tenia con Emmett era la mas divertida que he tenido nunca

— Ey, con Jasper tenemos una entrada de mas para un juego en Seattle y su novia no quiere y mi prometida tampoco y menos mi hermana. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? — pregunto tímidamente. Pensé en la última vez que me divertí realmente, las veces que iba con James a discos no la pasaba bien, tampoco las veces en que Tanya se gastaba todos mis ahorros para comprarse ropa.

— Claro, me encantaría— quizás esta era mi oportunidad para tener amigos de verdad, salir un poco de esta soledad y divertirme sanamente­

— Te iremos a pasar a buscar a tu trabajo al mediodía, ¿Te parece?­— pregunto animado

— Me parece— vi la hora en el reloj mural y supe que tenia que seguir trabajando— Emmett, tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos— colgué el teléfono una vez que escuche que Daniel me gritaba: _"Trabaja, vago",_ pero no me importo, porque sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: **Esperanza**

**

* * *

  
**

**Conde Patula:** es un pato-vampiro vegetariano y hay unos cereales de el 8)

**Tesis**: Es cuando el alumno esta en su ultimo año de carrera y tiene que hacer un trabajo, haciendo una hipótesis y un trabajo de investigación para comprobarla

**XOXO**: significa besos y abrazos

* * *

**Hola mis amores**

Me demore mucho en actualizar, o no?, espero que no!. Bueno, les gusto el capitulo?, lo odiaron?. Las niñas que me respondieron mi pregunta, salieron en el cap, menos una que en su profile no puso su nombre 8(.

Chics muchisimas gracias por los review,fue el cap con mas reviews! Gracias!, los respondí todos y espero que con cada capitulo me vayan dejando mas 8), gracias también a las alertas y favoritos 8).

P.S: El proximo capitulo va haber reencuentro!, adivinen de quien?

Ls quiero muchisimo!

.Coona.


	5. Reencuentro I

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 4:**

**Edward POV**

_[…] no me importo, porque sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: __**Esperanza**_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

**Capitulo 5: **

**Bella POV **

Mire hacia el cielo para ver de que manera estaba el clima y que ropa ponerme. No sabia porque había realizado esa acción, esto era Forks, solo lluvia. Por lo tanto, me vestí con un sweater celeste que Alice me había obligado a comprarlo y lo combine con un jeans oscuro, me puse unas botas y arregle mi cabello con un cintillo. Baje las escaleras y supe que no había nadie mas en la casa, supuse que Emmett estaba viendo cosas de la Universidad para después juntarse con Jasper y un nuevo amigo y Charlie ya estaba en su trabajo. No tenías muchas ganas de desayunar, así que me senté frente a la ventana para esperar a Alice.

No habían pasados muchos minutos cuando un Porsche 911 Turbo de color amarillo se poso en mi campo visual, tome mi mochila y fui hacia donde estaba el llamativo auto de Alice, no sin tropezarme antes

— Ya me estaba preocupando de que no te cayeras— me dijo Alice al momento en que me subí al asiento de copiloto— Extrañaría a mi amiga patosa— se toco el pecho exageradamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor sobreactuado

— Muy graciosa Alice — le dije sarcásticamente y me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla— Por lo menos yo saludo— me cruce de brazos cuando el auto comenzó a andar hacia el instituto

— No me llamaste ayer, así que estamos iguales— me dijo mirándome y sacando su lengua. Al principio cuando Alice desviaba su atención del frente me ponía como loca, ahora se que ella nunca va a tener una multa conduciendo— Y hablando de ayer, ¿Qué cuentas?

— Bueno conocí a dos personas maravillosas — le sonreí, recordando las conversaciones que tuvimos en el trabajo y como esa dupla me hacia reír— Una es Chloe, una niña demasiado simpática y muy agradable y el otro es Ryan

—Uhh— me molesto coquetamente Alice— ¿Huelo, finalmente, un romance para Isabella Marie Swan? — dijo divertida mi mejor amiga

— ¿Con Ryan? — pregunte soltando unas carcajadas— bueno, digamos que yo no soy de su tipo— escuche un bufido por parte de Alice

— Bella, recoge tu autoestima porque en este momento esta por el suelo— me dijo algo enojada— no se en que idioma te tengo que decir que eres una buena persona, una linda muchacha, una…

— Alice, ¡para! — estaba cansada de escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre y yo no quería discutir con Alice ya que me cansaba— Digamos que Ryan es del mismo equipo que nosotras— vi como Alice fruncía el ceño y después su pequeña boca tomaba forma de una "o" pequeña

— ¿En serio? — asentí con la cabeza— ¡Quiero conocerlo! — demando Alice, ella estaba saltando en el asiento por la emoción—sabia que el sueño de Alice era tener un amigo gay, ya que siempre te iba a escuchar atentamente y te iba a poder a aconsejar en una combinación de ropa. Recordaba las largas charlas con Alice sobre ese tema. Por lo tanto, accedí a su petición y Alice chillo de alegría

—Ahora él te acompañara a las compras— le dije bromeando

— Tu no te vas a salvar de mi, Isabella— me dijo duramente, pero luego sonrió— ¿Estas segura que eso fue la únicas personas con las que tuviste contacto en Starbucks? — abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. Era increíble el sexto sentido que tenia Alice — ¡Lo sabia! Cuéntamelo todo— y supe que ella iba a analizar cada palabra que saliera de mi boca

—Bueno, conocí a un chico— espere la reacción de Alice, pero ella siguió en silencio— el sábado me salí de la fiesta de Jake y me fui a caminar por la Push— mire nuevamente a Alice y sentí que quería contárselo todo, que necesitaba compartir a Edward para decirme que él era real — él estaba sentado en la orilla del acantilado, con sus pies colgando y… no se si fue por curiosidad o un instinto, pero me senté al lado de el. De pronto, el empezó a llorar y comenzó a golpear el piso con su puño, llegando a sangrar— aun me dolía recordar esa imagen— y lo abracé, tratando de calmarlo. Te juro que nunca había visto tanto dolor, pero su dolor era también el mió— Alice quito una de sus manos del volante y la puso en mi mano, reconfortándome— lo invite a tomar un café y el accedió. Al principio la conversación era fluida, pero luego yo le pregunte porque se encontraba en ese estado y supe que fue muy imprudente. Cobardemente me fui a esconder en el baño y cuando salí el ya no estaba — una pequeña lagrima cayo de mi ojo, pero yo la limpie rápidamente— He soñado con él, con sus hermosos ojos verdes. No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza— le confesé a mi amiga. Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del instituto, por lo tanto ella pudo frenar y darme un fuerte abrazo

— Todo va a salir bien. Lo presiento— me susurro Alice al oído— y ¿Cómo se llama el misterioso caballero? — pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente

— Edward Masen— le conteste con una melancólica sonrisa— quizás, yo no era su princesa— le dije bajándome del auto, tratando de ocultar mi expresión de tristeza

— Eso esta por verse— me dijo parándose al lado mío y ambas nos encaminamos hacia nuestra primera clase: Música. Rayos.

Odiaba esa clase, no es que no me gustara la música, es mas, yo amaba la música, pero un instrumento y yo no concordábamos. Había intentado todos los instrumentos posibles. No pude con la flauta ya que no podía controlar mi respiración, tampoco pude con el xilófono porque no podía tocar con ambas manos teniendo unas baquetas, tampoco pude con la guitarra, porque me resultaba difícil los acordes y todo eso. Así que me decidí por tocar teclado. También era un asco en ese instrumento, pero el Sr. Wachter no me dejo cambiar a otro instrumento de nuevo.

— Hey, Bella— Mike Newton prácticamente corrió desde el otro lado de la sala para llegar a mi lado— ¿Cómo estas? — me pregunto entusiasmado

— Hola Mike— conteste un poquito incomoda— estoy bien y ¿tu como estas? — pregunte mas por cortesía que por lo interesaba que estaba en saber

— Estoy bien— le di una sonrisa para darle entender que nuestra conversación había terminado, pero el no entendió mi indirecta— ¿Qué hiciste en el fin de semana? — Mike me había acompañado hacia donde estaban los teclados y se sentó al lado mío

— Ehh nada importante, hice los deberes y eso— pude ver la dura mirada que Jessica Stanley me estaba dando y los susurros que tenia con Lauren Mallory. Afortunadamente se escucho el timbre sonar para dar inicio a las clases y el profesor entro al salón, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus puestos y quedaran en silencio

— Buenos días, clase— saludo el Sr. Wachter sacando algo de su maletín — Hoy empezaremos con dos nuevas melodías— se escucharon varios reclamos por parte de los alumnos, pero el profesor pidió silencio rápidamente— La razón es simple: Se va a efectuar una especie de gala, donde habrán números artísticos como: bailes, cantos o cualquier clase de talentos— el profesor pareció reconsiderar las palabras que había dicho— no la clase de "talentos" estupidos, como por ejemplo: eructar el abecedario. ¿Me entendió Sr. Crowley? — se escucharon la risa de mis compañeros, mientras Tylor ponía una tonta sonrisa en su cara, como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido— Dios, dame paciencia— susurro y saco unos papeles de la carpeta que había sacado— Una de las melodía, es la famosa "Vals de Amelie" — se escucho un pequeño aplauso por parte de Alice y todos la miraron tiernamente— y la otra es de Debussy: "Claro de Luna" — a continuación, nos entrego las hojas de las partituras. No pude evitar mirar con miedo las partituras, ya que no sabia como demonios iba a tocar eso— Y otra cosa, ir a la gala es obligación— maldije por lo bajo— y si alguien quiere hacer otro show, van haber unas audiciones. Se lo estoy diciendo todo con tiempo para que lo preparen bien

— Sr. Wachter, ¿Por qué vamos hacer una gala? — pregunto temerosamente Ángela Webber

— Necesitamos fondos para modernizar un poco el instituto— explico dándole una sonrisa tranquilazadora a Ángela

— Ya era hora— refunfuño Lauren — ¡Que divertida va hacer la gala! — exclamo sarcasticamente

— Va hacer divertido, va haber premios y cosas que le gustan a ustedes los jóvenes— ahora todos estaban emocionados por los premios, mis compañeros juraban que iba hacer como "American Idol" — Después se le entregara mas información, ahora vayan a ensayar las partituras.

Todos en la sala tomaron su instrumento y fueron hacia fuera para ensayar, solo nos quedamos los que tocaban teclado. Vi como todos los demás miraban sus partituras y comenzaban a tocar sin ningún problema, todos menos yo. Rayos.

**-**

*****

**-**

— ¿Cómo ha sido el día? — me pregunto Alice, ya que no teníamos muchas clases juntas este año. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la fila para comprar el almuerzo, yo no tenía mucha hambre, por lo tanto solo tome una manzana y una Coca-Cola en lata— ¿No vas a comer nada más? — mi amiga comparo su bandeja con la mía, ella tenia un plato de pollo con arroz y un postre de Mouse de chocolate.

— No tengo hambre, comeré algo en casa — ambas nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaba Ángela, Mike y Ben, estos últimos se encontraban conversando animadamente sobre algún deporte, lamentablemente también se encontraba Jessica y Lauren

— Pero si es tan satisfactorio comer— me dijo Alice devorándose un pedazo de pollo— ¿cierto, Ang? — Ángela miro confundida a Alice, pero asintió de todas maneras— Buena chica

— Ey, no soy tu perrita— le reclamo alegremente Angela — ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Alice?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Push? — Alice le contó todo su fin de semana y luego Angela también el suyo, después hablaron de cosas triviales.

— Bella, ¿Por qué tan poca comida? — pregunto maliciosamente Lauren— ¿Decidiste volverte una anoréxica? o ¿vas a vomitar eso? — dijo utilizando un tono falso de interés y a Jess se le salio una pequeña carcajada

— Digamos que ese es el estilo de otras personas— les di una mirada significativa a las dos, cuando ellas captaron lo que quise decir me miraron mal, me iban a decir algo mas pero en ese momento sonó mi celular. Salvada por la campana— Permiso— les dije y me pare del asiento para ir a hablar a un lugar mas tranquilo.

— ¿Bella? — escuche que decían al otro lado del teléfono

— Por supuesto, Jacob. ¿Quién mas? — me reí de la torpeza de mi amigo y el también se unió a mis risas— ¿Qué pasa, Jake? — pregunte un poco preocupada, ya que era raro que Jacob me llamara a esta hora.

— ¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa? — pregunto tímidamente mi mejor amigo

— ¿Desde cuando Jacob Black pide permiso para ir a mi casa? — pregunte irónicamente

— Lo que pasa, es que no me va bien en una materia y…— se notaba que le costaba decir aquellas palabras— que embarazoso es esto— dio un pesado suspiro — ¿Me puedes ayudar en literatura? — pregunto rápidamente que casi no le entendí

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea como una profesora particular? — se escucho un débil "si" y yo me largue a reír

— Bella, en este momento, estas hiriendo mi orgullo masculino— cuando dijo esto, mis risas aumentaron y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. Me estaba dando un ataque de risa— ¿Puedes parar?

— Lo siento— dije una vez que me calme— Pensé que tu problema era mas grave. Por supuesto que te ayudare— escuche un timbre por el teléfono y supe que Jacob tenia que irse a clases— Nos vemos en mi casa, trae tus cuadernos y que no te pena que una mujer te ayude— mi amigo se despidió de mi y yo me dirigí a donde estaban mis amigos. Jess y Lauren ya se habían ido de la mesa. Lauren era una pesada, pero yo nunca le hice algo y Jess al principio era mi amiga, hasta que Mike Newton le importo más que yo y hacia todo lo posible para conquistarlo.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunto Mike un poco posesivo

— Jacob, mi amigo de La Push— le informe y pude ver que él fruncía su ceño

— ¿Qué quería? — pregunto Alice raspando de lo que quedaba de su postre

— Le voy a enseñar Literatura. ¿Alice, hoy tienes una cita con Jasper, verdad? — cuando mencione a su novio, sus ojitos brillaron de alegría

— Si, vamos a ir al cine— dijo sonriente— No te preocupes, yo te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa— Alice miro el reloj de su muñeca y se levanto con su bandeja— tenemos Gimnasia ahora, creo que tenemos que ir a ponernos el uniforme

— Si— concordó Ángela— no quiero tener que hacer cincuenta abdominales extras— ambas gemimos y nos fuimos a alistar para la clase de gimnasia. Odiaba los lunes.

**Edward POV**

— Primero tenemos que ir a la casa de mis suegros— nos dijo Emmett, haciendo rugir el motor de su gran Jeep.

Ellos me habían ido a buscar al trabajo, ya que había pedido uno de mis días libres que no había ocupado. Inmediatamente cuando me senté en el Jeep, me sentí mucho mejor, sentí que encajaba en algún lugar.

— Y Edward, cuéntanos un poco de tu vida— dijo Emmett sonriendo, pero luego se fijo en la mirada que Jasper tenia en él— ¿Qué Jasper?, en algún momento tenemos que saber cosas de él— el amigo de Emmett se golpeo la cabeza con su mano y me dio una mirada de "disculpa" anticipada. — Como decía, ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 21 y ¿ustedes? — pregunte interesado. Ellos dos se veían muy buenas personas, pero no quería arruinarlo. Me sentía muy nervioso

— Yo 19 años— dijo Jasper

— Yo 23 años— Emmett soltó una gran carcajada— ¡Soy el mayor! — nos miro con ojos burlones y yo con Jasper nos echamos a reír

— Y el más maduro— susurro Jasper solo para que yo lo escuchara— ¿Eres de Forks? —pregunto Jasper, veía en sus ojos que estaba interesado.

— Podríamos decir que si— les dije dudando, yo nací en Forks y en este pueblito me hubiera gustado hacer mi vida, pero a Jasper le importo mi respuesta y ya no me miraba relajado como antes— Siguiente pregunta— les pedí para aligerar el ambiente

— ¿Tus padres viven acá también? — y esa era la pregunta que quería evitar, vi que Jasper analizaba mi cara cuando Emmett me hizo esta pregunta

— Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño— sentía que mis muros nuevamente subían, como cuando estaba con Bella. Odiaba este sentimiento, yo quería confiar en estas personas, sabia que eran diferentes a Tanya y James, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no olvidaban las consecuencias de esas traiciones.

— Ey, lo siento por esa pregunta— se disculpo mas serio Emmett— Se que duele, yo también perdí a mi madre— la sonrisa de Emmett se volvió melancólica— Si quieres hablar o desahogarte, acá estamos nosotros. Se que quizás es muy pronto, pero tengo el presentimiento de que puedo confiar en ti— sentí que mis muros se destruían y tome la decisión de confiar nuevamente, de darme la oportunidad de tener amigos

— Gracias, chicos— ambos me dieron una sonrisa, solo que la de Jasper fue un poco reservada

— Ya basta de penas, este día es para divertirnos— dijo Emmett golpeando el volante— Jazz, ¿Hoy tienes una cita, verdad? — el asintió— Edward, ¿Me puedes acompañar a hacer unos tramites para la boda?, Rosalie no me deja hacerlos solo— hizo un puchero y estaciono su Jeep enfrente de una enorme casa

— Te acompañare— dijo casi sin habla por el tamaño de la casa. Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, donde nos abrió una bella mujer con una sonrisa en su cara

— Hola chicos— ella se veía mucho mayor que Emmett y no creía que ella era Rosalie— Pasen, estaba cocinando— dijo limpiándose las manos en su delantal para luego darnos un abrazo a cada uno de nosotros— y ¿Tu eres? — me pregunto amablemente

— Es un amigo y es el pianista que tocara en mi boda— a Esme se le ilumino la cara y me ofreció tomar asiento y yo accedí— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Edward— le sonreí tímidamente y ella me dio una también, su sonrisa era maternal y hacia que este hogar fuera acogedor

— Edward, bienvenido a la familia. Yo soy Esme, mama de Rosalie y Alice— cuando dijo esto, me sentí muy emocionado y por fin supe que las cosas podrían ir mejor

— Vine a buscar los boletos para el juego que se me quedaron acá— dijo avergonzado Emmett. Esme rodó los ojos simpáticamente y fue a buscarlo— Gracias— grito para que lo escuchara.

Nos quedamos en silencio y tuve la oportunidad de mirar el living de la enorme casa, tenían varias fotografías, pero una en especial había llamado mi atención.

— ¿El de la foto es el Dr. Cullen? — le pregunte a Jasper, ya que él estaba sentado al lado mío

— Si, él es el padre de familia. Es muy buena persona y el mejor doctor de Forks— dijo sonriendo, se notaba que Jasper estimaba mucho a ese doctor…

Al igual que yo…

***-*-*-Flash back-*-*-***

— _¿Estas seguro que estas heridas fueron a causa de un accidente?_ —_ me pregunto Carslile Cullen, el doctor que me estaba atendiendo. _

_Yo había ido al hospital, porque necesitaba que me pusieran puntos en algunas heridas que tenia en las piernas. Cuando me preguntaron porque las tenía, dije lo que había estado pensando: Me caí de la bicicleta y caí donde habían vidrios. Aunque yo sabia cual era la verdad, la verdad era que yo, en algún momento de vulnerabilidad, había tomado un pedazo de vidrio del espejo y lo había pasado reiteradamente por mis piernas. Todo por una pelea que tuve con mi novia, Tanya. Esos eran mis escapes del dolor. _

— _Edward, ¿Tu te hiciste esto, verdad?_ — yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, ¿Qué _sacaba con negarlo? — no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Edward— me pidió _

— _¿Por qué no? — le pregunte con rabia— Esto me libera, esto es un escape, una salida — con cada palabra mi voz se estaba rompiendo mas y yo luchaba con las lagrimas que venían— Mi vida es una mierda, siempre lo ha sido y siempre ¡Siempre! Lo será. Para mi vivir no es un regalo, es una obligación. ¡Maldita Sea! — las lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos y él hizo algo que no me espere, me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo y llore sobre su hombro. Deseaba poder hacer esto siempre, desahogarme en alguien pero, como siempre, algo tenia que traerme devuelta a la realidad. Era una llamada, de Tanya. La cual rechacé y me separe de Carlisle _

— _Necesito trabajar, por favor, cúreme rápido— dije duramente y el empezó a sanar mis heridas físicas. Una vez que termino, cuando ya me iba a ir, me pasó un papel y en ese papel estaba escrito el número de un Psicólogo._

— _Prométeme que vas a ir— me miro directamente a los ojos y yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza_

_Una vez que salí, tome el papel que me había dado Carlisle, en ese momento otra llamada de Tanya sonaba y me decidí por romper el papel y tirarlo por la calle. Dejando que el viento se lo llevara lejos de mi. _

***-*-*-Fin Flash back-*-*-***

— ¡Edward! — sentí que me llamaba Emmett en el umbral de la puerta junto a Jasper— ¡Vámonos! O vamos a llegar tarde al juego— me dijo impaciente, parecía un niño pequeño.

— Adiós Sra. Cullen— le dije a Esme, quien se me acerco y deposito un beso en mi mejilla

— Nos vemos otro día, querido— Esme cerró la puerta y sentí que Emmett tocaba la bocina del auto como loco. Corrí hacia donde estaban y me monte en el jeep. Emmett inmediatamente comenzó a manejar más rápido de lo debido

— Te van a multar — le dije en broma y el soltó una fuerte carcajada

— El jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, es mi padre— me informo— ¿Te imaginas que me de una multa? — volvió a reírse y a pisar el acelerador— Eso es lo bueno de tener un padre policía. Los beneficios

— No quiero morir, Emmett— dijo en un fingido tono trágico Jasper

— Por lo menos vamos a morir unidos, como hermanos— dijo tiernamente— ¿No cierto, Edward? — me pregunto alegremente

— Si— conteste feliz. Finalmente volvía a confiar, solo esperaba que no pasara lo mismo que la última vez. Internamente, sabia que esta vez seria totalmente distinto.

**Bella POV**

— Dios, ¡mi cuerpo! — dije en voz alta antes de que me tirara encima del sillón. Maldita clase de Educación Física. Maldito Sr. Glickman y sus flexiones de brazos, malditos abdominales, malditas pelotas. Estaba tan adolorida y estaba roja como un tomate por todo el esfuerzo físico que tuve que hacer, ni siquiera la ducha fría pudo arreglar mi cara. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero, como siempre, no podían hacer realidad mis deseos.

Gruñí y me levante con paso pesado para abrir la puerta

— ¡Woow! ¿Qué te paso, Bella? — pregunto mi amigo con unos cuadernos en sus brazos— ¿Mucha actividad física? — con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le pegue en su pecho, obviamente, débilmente.

— Pasa— me hice un lado para que mi gran amigo pasara y se sentara en la mesa del comedor— ¿En que te ayudo Jake? — por mas que quisiera dormir, sabia que tenia que ser buena amiga con Jacob

— Me cuesta la comprensión lectora. La profesora Foster, es una vieja amargada y me dio como castigo escribir una historia de diez páginas. ¡Por ambos lados, Bella! — me reí suavemente de mi amigo, el castigo que le habían dado no era mucho—y tengo que responder unas preguntas sobre un estupido texto. Comencemos— dijo con una sonrisa, primero le dije que leyera el texto, lentamente, y si no sabia alguna palabra, la anotara y luego la buscábamos en el diccionario, después tenia que responder las preguntas y luego hacer la historia. Jacob había decidido hacerla de vampiros y hombres lobos. Obviamente, influenciado por "Inframundo".

— Bella, esto lo puedo hacer yo solo. Anda al sillón y ve un poco de TV— me dijo después de una hora mes o menos. Accedí a la petición de Jake y fui al sillón. Lo único que tenia que hacer Jake era la historia, sabia que el iba a estar bien. En la TV no estaban dando nada bueno, por lo tanto recosté mi cabeza en el hombro del sillón y, sin querer, me quede dormida.

**Edward POV **

El juego estuvo increíble, aunque más por la compañía que por el juego en si. Nunca tuve una salida de chicos para hacer esto, este era mi primer juego. Las veces en que yo salía con James, el siempre estaba ebrio y pensaba que la diversión se lograba solo con alcohol, obviamente, yo nunca disfrute eso.

Después de que el juego acabo, Jasper se tuvo que ir porque tenia que pasar a buscar a Alice para llevarla al cine.

Así que ahora me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Emmett, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, supe que el estaba a punto de terminar su carrera para ser profesor de Educación Física, que conocía a Rosalie desde la secundaria y que tenia una hermanita menor, la cual quería mucho.

— ¡Aquí están las llaves! — dijo finalmente Emmett— Bienvenido a mi hogar— me invito a pasar hacia el living, pero cuando fui hacia allí me quede parado como idiota

— Ah, esa es mi hermanita, Bella— apunto a la hermosa mujer que dormía en el sillón, sentía mi corazón acelerado y una enorme sonrisa estaba en mi rostro. Me había olvidado de todos, solo estábamos ella y yo. Ella parecía un ángel, estaba tan tranquila, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Me memorice todo de ella: su cabello, su nariz, sus pestañas, cada curva de su cuerpo, sus hermosos labios… pero, aun faltaba por ver sus achocolatados ojos

— Ey, Jacob — la fuerte voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamiento— ¿Qué haces acá? —le pregunto a un muchacho de tez morena y muy alto. El tenía unos cuadernos en sus manos, por lo tanto, podría ser un compañero de curso

— Nada, Bella me estaba ayudando— cuando miro donde estaba Bella, recién se percato de mi presencia— Hola— se acerco a mi y me extendió su mano— Soy Jacob

— Edward— le dije estrechando su mano con la mía

— Bueno, Edward, un gusto— me sonrió y luego se agacho al lado del sillón para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Bella— Adiós princesa— y le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios. No pude evitar fruncir mi ceño a Jacob. Ella era **mi** ángel — Adiós Emmett, deja a Bella dormir. Hoy tuvo mucha actividad física— le guiño el ojo e iba a salir por la puerta, pero Emmett lo paro

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto sonriendo, pero en su tono de voz se le escuchaba algo desesperado y nervioso

— Tuvo clase de Gimnasia— dijo como si fuera obvio— ¿Por qué mas va hacer? — pregunto irónicamente y salio por la puerta.

— Odio ese tipo de bromas— dijo Emmett mirando fijamente a Bella— Voy a ir al infierno por esto— mi amigo fue a la cocina, saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua. Luego se acerco a donde estaba Bella y levanto el vaso arriba de la cabeza de Bella— Dios, perdóname— y tiro todo el contenido del vaso a la cara de Bella y luego estallo en grandes carcajadas

— ¡Emmett!, ¡Eres un Bastardo! ¡Ojala que te pudras en el infier…!— cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba parado allí no termino la frase. Primero me miro con los ojos como platos y pude apreciar bien sus ojos que, claramente, demostraban sorpresa, después la sangre subió a sus mejillas, haciéndola ver mucho más adorable y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, igual que la mía.

— Edward, esta es Bella. Bella, este es Edward. Acostúmbrense porque se van a tener que ver por mucho tiempo— ambos miramos a Emmett y nos sonreímos. Deseando, o por lo menos yo, que las palabras de Emmett sean verdaderas.

* * *

**Xilófono**: Un instrumento musical, consiste golpear suavemente las placas con unas baquetas. Es genial. Yo toco eso en el colegio! xDD

**Vals de Amelie**: Si no la conocen, busquenla porque es hermosa. Aparece en la película "Amelie" y es la canción principal

**Inframundo**: película que se trata de la rivalidad de vampiros y hombres lobos 8). Buenisima pel!

**

* * *

  
**

**Hola mis amores!! , Awww el reencuentro se divide en dos partes 8). Pero miren !, ya se reencontraron de nuevo!. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y espero que sea bien recompensado. Ame escribir este capitulo 8) **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado Review, los he devuelto todos [gracias mimi por tu review] y el capitulo pasado fue donde mas hubo Reviews!, espero que eso se mantenga o suba! 8). Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Tambien gracias a los F/F y alertas 8). Ojala que tambien uds me dejen un lindo review!, se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos 8)**

**El proximo capitulo va haber mas interaccion entre ellos! 1313 **

**P.S: En una pelea, ¿Quién ganaria?: Wolverine o Superman. **

**Ls amo mucho!**

**.Coona.**


	6. Reencuentro II

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 5:**

**Edward POV**

— _Edward, esta es Bella. Bella, este es Edward. Acostúmbrense porque se van a tener que ver por mucho tiempo— ambos miramos a Emmett y nos sonreímos. Deseando, o por lo menos yo, que las palabras de Emmett sean verdaderas._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Bella POV**

**Capitulo 6:**

— ¡Emmett!, ¡Eres un Bastardo! ¡Ojala que te pudras en el infier…!— estaba diciéndole estas palabras a Emmett por haberme despertado con una de sus estúpidas bromas, pero no había visto a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes estaban centelleando de felicidad, sus finos labios tenían forma de una bella sonrisa torcida. Revisé sus rasgos: su fuerte mandíbula, su recta y fina nariz, su blanca piel, su cobrizo cabello que se encontraba desordenado, como aquella ultima vez. Era _él_. Solo esperaba que no fuera producto de mi imaginación

— Edward, esta es Bella. Bella, este es Edward. Acostúmbrense porque se van a tener que ver por mucho tiempo— no tenia idea del porque Emmett conocía a Edward, pero lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle a Edward por el significado de las palabras de Emmett.

— Mucho gusto— se me acerco nerviosamente y me extendió su blanca mano— Soy Edward Masen— me dijo rodando sus ojos ya que habíamos vivido ese momento anteriormente.

— Bella Swan— le dije soltando unas risillas. Nos miramos a los ojos, contentos por nuestro reencuentro, pero sabia que venia la parte de hablar seriamente las cosas

— Enana— me dijo Emmett con voz cautelosa— ¿Nos acompañarías a hacer un trámite a la boda? — gire mi cabeza para fulminar con mi mirada a Emmett, hizo que pasara una vergüenza y, sobretodo, Edward fue lo primero que vio en nuestro reencuentro — Así conocerás más a Edward— sabia que eso era un buen punto, pero igual seguí mirando a Emmett con mi mirada demoníaca, de pronto sentí unas risillas por parte de Edward. Él miraba la escena muy divertido

— Te acompañare, Emmett— dije con la voz mas fría que pude y vi que mi hermano sonreía feliz— aun sigo enojada contigo— lo apunte con mi dedo y me hizo un adorable puchero — eso funcionaba cuando eras un niño, no cuando ya eres grande y peludo — fui al baño para secarme un poco el agua que tenia en la cara— ¿Nos vamos ahora? — pregunte tomando mi bolso

— Si, hermanita preciosa — salí primero por la puerta con Edward siguiéndome, él aun se estaba riendo por nosotros

— ¿Siempre es así? — me pregunto Edward con una bella sonrisa torcida en su rostro

— Si— le dije feliz de hablar con el— pero he estado diecisiete años aguantando sus bromas. Puedo soportar esta, quiero ver que sufra un poquito— dije con malicia fingida

— Yo también fui victima— abrí mis ojos muy sorprendida. ¡Dios!, pensara que nuestra familia es de locos — Emmett es del tipo de persona que te alegra el día con sus locuras— asentí un tanto aliviada— hablando del rey de roma— mi hermano llego al jeep devorándose un sándwich pero al vernos paro de comer en seco

— ¿Estaban hablando mal de mi? — nos miro con ojos acusadores— ¡Já! Recuerden que yo soy el que maneja y que sus vidas están en mis manos— dio el ultimo mordisco a su pan y se adentro en su jeep — ¿Esperan una invitación para subir? — dijo irónicamente

Mire al jeep con ojos temerosos, desde que Emmett tuvo su jeep me ha costado mucho subirme sin caerme, siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mas; trate de pensar en positivo mientras me agarraba de la parte de arriba del automóvil para sujetarme. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo perdí el equilibrio y caí de espalda esperando el golpe.

— ¿Estas bien? — abrí mis ojos para ver de quien era esa voz tan perfecta — Casi te diste un buen golpe— vi como la cara de Edward reflejaba preocupación mientras yo estaba entre sus brazos

— Siempre me pasa eso — aunque nunca me había rescatado un ángel — gracias— le dije sonriéndole con mis mejillas coloradas, nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que yo mire sus brazos que estaban unidos a mi cuerpo. Di una mirada rápida a Emmett pero el estaba ocupado con su celular. _Si mi hermano supiera_

— Lo siento— me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento junto a el y se quedo callado por el resto del camino.

— ¿A donde vamos? — le pregunte a Emmett para romper el hielo ya que Edward lo único que hacia era mirar por la ventana

— ¿Prometes no reírte? — me fije que las mejillas de Emmett estaban algo sonrojadas, eso nunca le pasaba a el

—No prometo nada, pero tratare de ser buena contigo— mi hermano dio un pesado suspiro

— ¿Sabes que la película favorita de Rosalie es "Moulin Rouge" (*)? — con Rose y Alice habíamos visto mil veces esa película donde todas amábamos a Ewan Mcgregor (*), por lo tanto asentí— Con Rose tuvimos la idea de interpretar la canción "Elaphant Love Medley" (*) cuando sea la fiesta— lo mire confundida al no entender todavía a donde nos dirigíamos— Voy a tomar clases de canto— no pude evitar reír cuando Emmett me dijo esto, yo lo había escuchando cantar en la ducha y se podría decir que tuvimos mucha suerte en que no haya roto una ventana con sus voz tan desafinada

— Me parece muy dulce lo que haces— le dije una vez que me tranquilice, mire por el rabillo de hacia donde estaba Edward y el tenia las comisuras de sus labios alzadas—

— Mañana tendre que hablar con tu profesor de música, Bella— lo mire sin comprender— él me recomendó a ese profesor y me dijo que nos podía hacer una oferta que incluyera un elefante gigante como en la película. Va hacer grandioso— dijo esperanzado, mi hermano juraba que era un buen cantante

— Ojala que no rompas las ventanas cuando cantes— susurre y escuche la risa de Edward, que ahora se veía mucho mas animado, pero el oso de mi hermano igual escucho lo que dije

— ¿Sabes Bella? — preguntó con una sonrisa maligna— debería haberte preguntado a ti si querías tocar el piano en mi boda, ya sabes, porque eres una gran pianista— dijo sarcásticamente— deberías hacer un dúo con Edward, ya que él va a tocar en la boda— en estos minutos torturaba con la mirada a Emmett— ¿Te gustaría, Edward? — pregunto inocentemente

— Me encantaría— contesto dándome una bella sonrisa— No sabia que tocaras piano, es un instrumento muy especial— vi que Emmett sonreía satisfecho

— La verdad es que toco piano— cuando dije esto mi hermano se rió escandalosamente — o sea no toco piano— Edward cada vez me miraba mas confundido y eso me hacia poner mas nerviosa — o sea toco muy mal el piano. No tengo dedos para el piano — le mostré mis dedos mientras el trataba de no reírse, obviamente yo estaba completamente roja— Esa es la razón por la que repruebo música, aunque el Sr. Wachter no me entiende— dije en mi defensa

— Mentira, tu cambiaste tres veces de instrumento y el no te dijo nada— sabia que el profesor favorito de mi hermano era el Sr. Wachter

— No sabia que el tenia un abogado— dije irónicamente

— Amaba la clase de música— dijo Edward con la mirada puesta en el horizonte— era la única clase que sentía que podía ser libre, que podía trasmitir un mensaje con el sonido del piano, que yo podría crear algo y ser bueno en eso — cuando termino su discurso se dio cuento de que mi hermano y yo lo mirábamos fijamente, agacho la cabeza avergonzado, pero yo nunca había visto a alguien comentar un tema que le apasionara tanto. Edward me parecía fascinante

— Bueno — dijo Emmett jovialmente— Gracias a Música mi promedio subía y era el favorito del Sr. Wachter

— ¿Qué instrumento tocabas? — pregunto con curiosidad Edward

— Flauta— dijo orgullosamente— puedo decir que era el único hombre que tocaba flauta y seguía siendo masculino

**Edward POV**

**Y por eso me enamoro con tanta facilidad, porque todo lo que nunca tuve lo proyecto en ti, una casa para dos, una vida mas feliz**

_Glup- Mi destino_

Estaba atento a la conversación que tenían los hermanos Swans ¿Quién iba a pensar que gracias a Emmett volvería a ver a Bella?, al parecer el destino todavía me estimaba, aunque sea un poco.

— Emmett muchos hombres pueden tocar flauta y no por eso ser gay o algo así— le dijo Bella a su hermano, amaba la relación que tenían ellos dos y también la envidiaba, quizás si yo hubiera tenido un soporte no hubiera hecho tonterías

— Como ese maldito Carl, ¿verdad? — Emmett frunció el ceño mientras que Bella bufaba

— ¿Quién es Carl? — pregunte y Bella me dio una sonrisa por mi verdadera curiosidad

— Carl era un compañero del instituto — explico— todos pensaban que era gay y un día me toco hacer un trabajo de Literatura con él, así que lo lleve a mi casa— cuando relataba la historia se enojaba cada vez más— estábamos haciendo el trabajo y él siempre llevaba un cuaderno y yo por curioso lo leí. ¡El diario decía que estaba enamorado de Bella!, ella tenia solo 13 años y escribía cosas como: "Cuando sea mayor, será mía" o "somos tal para cual"o "sus finas curvas" . Después de eso le di un buen golpe y nunca se volvió acercar a la casa— mire a Bella que se encontraba encogida en su asiento y sus manos tapaban su bello rostro— ¿Tienes hermanas, Edward?

— No— respondí mientras seguía mirando a Bella para memorizar todos sus gestos

—Entonces no me entenderás, aunque me tienes que ayudar a alejar a los perros que persigan a Bella— _Si Emmett supiera que yo soy uno de esos perros_

— De acuerdo— trataría de alejar a los demás perros de Bella. Si, soy un ser totalmente egoísta

— Cambio de tema, por favor— suplicó Bella totalmente roja

— Pareces un tomate— bromeo y ella le lanzo rayos por los ojos— y ya llegamos— freno y salio del auto con un salto. Yo salí primero para ayudar a Bella a bajarse del auto, la tome por la cintura hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

— Gracias — dijo aun sonrojada, pero se le veía más cómoda

— De nada— ambos caminamos siguiendo a Emmett, entramos a un local medianamente grande donde Emmett hablo con una joven recepcionista

— Hola— saludo a la joven y pelirroja recepcionista — Tengo clase con el profesor de canto Evan Smith — la pelirroja sonrió a Emmett y a mi coquetamente, me sentí incomodo y desvié la mirada para mirar a mi ángel, que se encontraba frunciendo el ceño a la recepcionista. ¿Estará celosa?, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír por esa teoría

— ¿Emmett Swan? — el asintió— la sala número 7— mi amigo dio las gracias y ambos nos movimos pero ella nos paro— ¿Ustedes también van?, se podrían quedar haciéndome compañía— aunque lo había dicho en plural, su mirada iba dirigía a mi

— Vamos con Emmett— dijo con voz dura Bella y avanzo con grandes pasos por el camino donde se se fue Emmett. Amaba este lado de Bella, sinceramente amaba todos los lados de Bella.

Me quede parado en seco con este pensamiento, sabia que Bella me atraía y mucho pero ¿era amor?, la ultima vez que creí en ese sentimiento resulte herido, muy herido. Aunque Bella era muy distinta a Tanya, en todos los sentidos…

— ¿Edward me acompañas o no? — dijo un poco enojada, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

— Si— yo la acompañaría, incluso hasta el fin del mundo; porque en ese momento, veía mi decisión un poco mas clara.

* * *

**Moulin Rouge**: Una película sobre el amor de un escritor y una cortesana. ¡Hermosa Película!

**Ewan Mcgregor:** El actor que trabaja como principal en "Moulin Rouge", ademas a trabajado en "Star Wars" "Angeles y Demonios" "Gran Pez".

**Elephant Love Medley:** Una hermosa cancion que cantan los protagonistas en "MR". En mi profile esta el video 8)

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!, ¿Cómo están?. Seguramente están ansiosas por ver New Moon [si es que todavía no la ven como yo 8( ]. Me contaron que la película fue buena, pero la música fue mala… quiero verla y dar mi opinión hahaha.

Pasando ahora al fic. ¡Perdón! Si es que me demore mucho u.u y que es un cap corto 8(, pero las lindas lectoras de este fic deberán saber que he sido buena con ustedes… las lectoras de mi otra historia deben querer matarme! Hahaha. Pero recuerden que siempre voy a terminar mis historias.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sobre todo a las lindas personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un reviews. Cada vez somos mas y les queria agradecer a todas todas!, en verdad los review dan muchos ánimos para actualizar 8). Y como lei en un fic antes, los reviews son nuestra paga 8). Si les gusto el cap o lo odiaron o les gustaría que pasara algo y darme una idea: todo en un reviews 8)

Tranquilas que en el proximo capitulo habra mas de su pareja favorita! 8) obvio que de Tanya y Edward! dkjfhdkjhdj naaa naa bromas broma **Edward&Bella**

P.S: ¿Sabian que el fic en un principio iba a hacer solo un One- Shot? 8). Dato curioso.

***-*-*-***

Publicidad para Marchu, mi marciana!

When i see you smile

**Bella, la chica más popular de su escuela en Phoenix, debe abandonar su perfecta vida para comenzarla de nuevo en Los Angeles. Allí conocerá nuevos amigos y... ¿podrá, después de todo lo que ha vivido, conocer el verdadero amor de su vida?**

*-*-*-*

Eso seria todo, en la pregunta anterior yo creo que gana Superman. Amo a Clark Kent *-*

¡Ls amo!

.Coona.

_y el canto de un zorzal se perderá en el ruido de la gran ciudad (8)_


	7. Conociendose

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 6:**

**Edward POV**

_Me quede parado en seco con este pensamiento, sabia que Bella me atraía y mucho pero ¿era amor?, la ultima vez que creí en ese sentimiento resulte herido, muy herido. Aunque Bella era muy distinta a Tanya, en todos los sentidos…_

— _¿Edward me acompañas o no? — dijo un poco enojada, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones._

— _Si— yo la acompañaría, incluso hasta el fin del mundo; porque en ese momento, veía mi decisión un poco mas clara._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_**(Cuando las lagrimas caen por tu rostro)**_

_  
__When you lose something you can't replace_

_(__**Cuando pierdes a alguien que no puedes reemplazar**__)__  
_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_**(Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia)**__**  
**_

_Could it be worse?_

_**(Podria haber algo peor?)**_

_Lights will guide you home__and ignite your bones.__And I will try to fix you._

_(__**Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar, y encenderán tus huesos.**__** Y yo solo quiero **__**repararte**__**)**_

Coldplay – Fix You

**Bella POV**

**Capitulo 7:**

"_Estas celosa, Bella Swan"_ me decía la vocecilla de mi subconsciente. Veía como Edward no se movía y estaba parado en frente de la joven recepcionista, ¿Le gustara? Hacen una linda pareja: ambos hermosos, ambos perfectos, ambos parecían los mejores modelos sacados de las revistas más prestigiosas

— ¿Edward me acompañas o no? — le pregunte tratando de que mi enojo no se notara

— Si — me dijo sonriendo y hacia el mismo efecto hipnotizante en mi

Ambos caminamos juntos hasta una sala donde tenia un numero grande "7", toque tímidamente la puerta y me abrió un señor de unos treinta años, con unos grandes lentes y vestía formalmente

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto un tanto confundido. Iba a explicarle quienes éramos, pero la estruendosa voz de Emmett

— Déjalos pasar, es mi hermana y mi amigo— con Edward entramos tímidamente a la espaciosa habitación, en un rincón, frente a una pantalla, se encontraba mi hermano — necesito la opiniones de ellos — sabia lo difícil que era para él tomar una decisión y lo mucho que le costo proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie

— ¿Ella es tu hermana? — pregunto curiosamente — no se parecen mucho — dijo bromeando y sentándose al lado de Emmett

— Pienso lo mismo. Estoy seguro que Bella es adoptada — se escucharon las risas de los demás— no es sexy como yo

— Emmett— esto me recordaba cuando éramos niños, el siempre me molestaba diciéndome que era adoptada y yo me ponía a llorar. Hasta que un día aprendí a como devolverle eso — recuerda que hay fotos mías desde que nací y fotos tuyas desde los cincos años en adelante. Saca tus conclusiones y piensa quien es el hermano adoptado — el me miro con los ojos entre cerrados y suspiro derrotado.

— Me ganaste esta, pero la próxima ya veras— nos reímos todos menos el profesor de canto de Emmett— Lo siento.

— Primero me presento. Mi nombre es Joseph Milicevic — él era muy guapo, era de esos hombres que no eran jóvenes pero tampoco viejos, estaba en su edad perfecta — Ya conozco a Emmett, ¿Sus nombres cuales son?

— Edward Masen — respondió extendiendo su mano para que el la tomara

— Bella Swan— se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Ustedes también van tomar las clases? — pregunto mientras nuevamente se sentaba

— Solo yo, aunque Edward toca muy bien el piano. Quizás lo necesitemos a él — mi hermano me miro burlonamente y no pude evitar sonreírle aunque quería demostrar que aun seguía enojada con el por el vaso de agua

— Dime la idea que tienes en mente— tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno para tomar apuntes a lo que Emmett le decía

— Con mi prometida queremos interpretar "Elephant Love Medley" de la película "Moulin Rouge", cuando sea la fiesta. Nos dijeron que podían conseguirnos un Elefante para ponerlos ya que somos amigos del Sr. Wachter — el Sr. Milicevic sonrió a la mención de este nombre — Mi prometida vendrá la clase siguiente, ya que ahora se encuentra en la Universidad.

— De acuerdo, lo demás lo tienes que ver con la recepcionista — gruñí un poquito, lamentablemente Edward me escucho y trato de no reírse — Ahora veremos el video de la canción — encendió su notebook y busco la canción. A los pocos minutos se comenzó a ver en la pantalla a los actores cantando. Emmett por primera vez miraba esa escena objetivamente, o sea no fijándose en el vestido de la cortesana, y su cara era tan graciosa: ambos ojos totalmente abiertos y su boca tenía una forma de "O"

— Mierda —susurro mi hermano una vez que termino la canción — ¿Cómo voy a cantar así? — al ver a Emmett así, sorprendió ya que él pensaba que iba a hacer muy fácil, me reí con muchas ganas. Era mucho el ataque de risa que me dio, que inconscientemente termine tratando de parar mis risas en el hombro de Edward — Ustedes dos váyanse— nos dijo Emmett frunciendo su ceño — Tengo que concentrarme

— Creo que Emmett tiene razón— nos dijo calmadamente Joseph — cuando uno interpreta algo, tiene que tratar de ponerse en el lugar de, en este caso, el actor. Ese momento tiene que ser íntimo, ya que se tiene encontrar similitudes. Lo mejor es que se vayan.

— De acuerdo — respondió rápidamente Edward por mi, al darse cuenta de su apuro se avergonzó y agacho su mirada — ¿Vámonos, Bella? — asentí y nos levantamos hacia la puerta — suerte amigo— mi hermano solo asintió, mientras seguía mirando la pantalla. _Pobre Joseph, va a tener que soportar a mi hermano oso_

— ¿A dónde vamos esperar? — le pregunte a Edward una vez que estábamos en el pasillo. Estaba feliz y ansiosa a la vez por la conversación que tendría con Edward, porque sabíamos que teníamos una conversación pendiente

— ¿Quieres ir a recepción? — bufe y el rió — Veo que no te gusta mucho la recepcionista. Bueno, ¿Quieres un helado? Creo que he visto una heladería cerca. Yo invito — me dijo juguetonamente, iba a protestar pero él me lo impidió — La vez pasada tu me invitaste, ahora es mi turno— me tomo de la mano y me obligo a caminar. Amaba como se sentía que nuestras manos estuvieran unidas, obviamente mi sonrojo no tardo en llegar a mis mejillas

— Ire— el empezó a sonreír triunfante— solo si después dejar que pague mi helado— frunció el ceño y yo le di una inocente sonrisa — Así lo hiciste tu, me dejaste el dinero del café en la mesa. Es justo — nos miramos un buen rato hasta que el suspiro derrotado

— Eres tan terca— atravesamos a recepción y note que la recepcionista miraba nuestras manos unida de una mala manera, por lo tanto le sonreí engreídamente y salimos por la puerta. _Toma eso, querida_ me dije mentalmente mientras seguía sonriendo como tonta

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — me pregunto Edward y volví a sonrojarme. _¡Dios, el pensara que soy pariente de un tomate o algo así!_

— No se — mentí, mientras miraba mis zapatos para no ver su cara. Cuando lo mire nuevamente, él estaba mirando nuestras manos unidas y su cara no tenia expresión alguna. Edward subió su mirada y se encontró con mi ojos, pude apreciar nuevamente esos ojos verdes, como esmeralda, que se estaban debatiendo entre algo y lentamente él fue alejando su mano de la mía

— Creo que el local esta a la vuelta de la esquina, la vi cuando íbamos en el auto— susurro con voz apagada

— Vamos— metí mis manos, que estaba como puños, en los bolsillos del sweater mientras trataba de que Edward no notara que me había dolido su gesto — Edward, tu viste el local no yo. Guíame— le di una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos y el comenzó a andar. Todo el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras yo seguía haciéndome las mismas preguntas "¿Por qué Edward tenia ese efecto en mi?, ¿Por qué me importaba tanto él?, ¿Por qué quería curar el sufrimiento en sus ojos?

— Llegamos, ¿Qué quieres? — no me había dado cuento que nos paramos junto a una pequeña heladería, había muy pocas personas en ese local, por lo tanto no tuvimos que hacer fila y nos acercamos directamente para escoger los sabores

— Ehh — pregunte mirando la cantidad de helados que había, tratando de encontrar mi favorito — ¡Ese!— apunte con mi dedo, muy feliz de haberlo encontrado— ¡El de Vainilla! — Edward y el atendía el local estaban sonriendo por mi entusiasmo, pero es que hace mucho tiempo no comía mi helado favorito — ¡Ey!, tengo que disfrutar este momento y ¿Cuál vas a comer tu? — Edward poso su mirada en cada uno de los helados, al igual que yo

— Quiero uno de Chocolate— el soltó una risita y negó con su cabeza— ¿Qué? — pregunto al darse cuanta de que lo estaba mirando de un modo extraño

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? — le pregunte curiosa

— Antes no, pero ahora es lo que mas me gusta — él estaba hablando con mucho sentimiento sobre el… chocolate

— Eres raro, Edward Masen— le dije mientras que el adolescente que atendía me entregaba mi helado junto con una cuchara

— Usted también, señorita Swan— el tomo su helado y pago. Cuando le entregaron la boleta nos fuimos a sentar en unas mesas que se encontraban al rincón

— Edward, quiero decirte algo…— pregunte mientras tomaba la cuchara y jugaba un poco con el helado a causa de los nervios

— Yo también te tengo que decir algo, Bella— dijo mirando fijamente a la mesa

— ¿Quién lo dice primero? — trate de utilizar un tono bromista para que se rompiera al tensión que había

— Las damas primero— me miro y note que estaba igual de nervioso a como esta yo

— Te debo una disculpa, por lo que paso la vez pasada— ahora él me miraba mucho mas atento y muy confundido— no debí preguntarte eso, fue sumamente desubicado preguntar algo tan personal como eso. Lo siento, nunca quise hacerte pasar un mal rato y yo….

— Bella, Bella, Bella — el tenia las comisuras de sus labios elevadas — yo te debo una disculpa

— ¿Tu? — pregunte confundida, haciendo memoria para ver en que él había fallado — ¿Por qué deberías disculparte tu?

— Por la manera en que me encontraste, tan vulnerable, tan mal. Quisiste ayudarme y la manera de agradecerte fue dejándote sola. Fui tan mal agradecido y quiero que nos conozcamos. Emmett se esta transformando en mi mejor amigo y que tu seas su hermana nos puede acercar… yo solo… quiero que… — el habíahablado con tanta pasión, pero yo quería comenzar de nuevo, conocer a un Edward en otro estado. Aun me dolía ese recuerdo de el en el borde del acantilado

— Empecemos de nuevo— propuse lo que estaba pensando — Mi nombre es Bella Swan— me sentí tonta al decir eso, ya que ya nos conocíamos.

— Edward Masen— dijo riéndose — ¿Juguemos a las veinte preguntas? Se que es algo infantil, pero así nos podemos a empezar a conocer y ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto mientras lamía un poco de su helado. _Sexy_ pensé y fue extraño, ya que nunca había tenido pensamientos así por un hombre

— De acuerdo— dije — Tu parte— dije entusiasmada

— Bueno— apoyo una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba— algo simple. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete— conteste, imaginándome que el no era muy mayor que yo— ¿Tu?

— veinte y uno— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

— 13 de Septiembre— mire al suelo al mencionar mi cumpleaños

— Eso es genial — el esperaba que le encontrara la razón, pero yo no lo hice — ¿No te gusta tu cumpleaños? — pregunto intrigado y confundido

— No mucho — conteste aun con mi mirada baja

— ¿Por qué no?, quiero decir, tienes grandes amigos, una familia que te quiere…— antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas buenas lo interrumpo

— Ese día murió mi mama— aunque no la había conocido, me dolía, porque le había quitado una esposa a Charlie y una madre a Emmett— murió por mi culpa, ella me escogió a mi antes que su propia vida— cerré mis ojos fuertemente para que ninguna lagrima se escapara— ¿Cómo puedo celebrar algo que daño a familia? — lo mire directamente a los ojos y vi la empatia que trasmitían ellos

— Lo siento— dio Edward dándole un apretón a mi mano— yo también tuve perdidas, dos perdidas, mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo era pequeño— y ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor de Edward, el dolor en sus ojos — Es duro cuando te quedas solo, cuando sientes que ya no vives por nadie. He hecho tantas locuras, Bella y me arrepiento de tantas cosas, de tantas elecciones que tome— nuestras manos se sostenían fuertemente, era como si nuestras manos se estuvieran transmitiendo nuestro dolor.

— ¿Cuándo estabas en el acantilado— no sabia si seria correcto hacer esta pregunta, — que querías hacer?, o sea ¿Tu querías suicidarte? — pregunte con temor, pensando en que Edward se pudiera hacer daño. No, el no podía

— No— me respondió y sentí como suspiraba de alivio

— Edward, se que has sufrido mucho y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre, siempre estare ahí para ti. Si quieres refugiarte en mi brazos, hazlo — el asintió débilmente y siguió comiendo su helado, aunque un tenia su mano unida a mi. Se que Edward tenia un dolor enorme y yo lo único que quería era que no sufriera mas, borrar la tristeza de su rostro.

Lo único que quería era repararlo.

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!, ¿Cómo estan?... bueno tengo que decir que vi New Moon y me encanto hoy la veo por cuarta vez es que siento que fue mucho mucho mejor que Twilight *-*. Me encanto ahora a esperar a Eclipse , que es mi libro favorito, no puedo esperar!

Bueno, volviendo al fic. Se conocieron mas y mas *-*, acuerdense que despues van haber mas de ellos! Y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews!, los respondi todos!. ¿saben que yo amo leer sus reviews? Yo amo mucho a mis lectoras!

¿Les gusto el cap?, ¿Lo odiaron?. ¿quieren darme una sugerencia?. Todo eso y mucho mas en un review

P.S:

A todo esto hice un one- shot navideño de los Cullens y me gustaria mucho mucho! Que pasaran y me dejaran un review ahí tambien.

Esta es:

* * *

**The Gift**

**Summary:** Los planes para navidad de Edward Cullen eran: Comer las sobras de la cena anterior, ver una buena película para sentirse acompañado y a la medianoche abrir solitariamente los regalos que sus padres le habían dejado. Ver a Bella esa noche era una sorpresa.

* * *

Y si todos mis lectores de este fic, pasan, leen y si les gusta, dejan un lindo review en mi one-shot navideño. Yo los premiare escribiendo lo que ustedes quieran y que no haya salido en el fic.

Ejemplo: **Podria escribir como Emmett le propuse matrimonio a Rose, como le fue a Emmett en su primera clase de canto o Como Edward se conocio con James y/o Tanya, o la que uds quieran!!** 8)

Ya que tengo todas esas ideas en mi cabeza *-*.

¿Les parece?, ¿Les gusta el trato?

Ustedes escogen cual!

¡Bueno, los amo mucho mucho!

Nos vemos en el proximo

**.Coona. **

_Tell me would__**you kill to prove you**__'re __**right**__?_


	8. Cosas nuevas

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 7: **

**Bella POV**

— _Edward, se que has sufrido mucho y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Si quieres refugiarte en mi brazos, hazlo — el asintió débilmente y siguió comiendo su helado, aunque aun tenia su mano unida a mi. Se que Edward tenia un dolor enorme y yo lo__ único__ que quería era que no sufriera mas, borrar la tristeza de su rostro. _

_Lo único que quería era repararlo._

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

**Capitulo 8:**

**Edward POV**

Le había mentido. Por supuesto que cuando estaba en el acantilado era porque quería matarme, pero reconocer esa atrocidad en frente de ella. No, eso podría alejarla de mí para siempre. ¿A quien le gustaría estar con un depresivo?, ¿A quien le gustaría ver las cicatrices en mi cuerpo? Dejaría que ella viviera una hermosa mentira

— Edward, se que has sufrido mucho y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Si quieres refugiarte en mi brazos, hazlo — asentí lentamente. Lo único que quería era quedarme en sus brazos, para siempre. Mi nuestras manos estaban unidas y ahí tome un decisión

— Haré todo lo posible para quedarme en tus brazos, Bella — cuando le dije esto, la estaba mirando fijamente. Quería que ella supiera que estas palabras salían directamente de mi corazón dañado, ella ya se había dado cuenta que yo sufría, pero aun no era tiempo de que supiera toda la verdad — Gracias — internamente me hice una promesa: tiraría por el suelo mis temores, trataría de borrar de mi mente a Tanya y a James. Mi mente se ocuparía plenamente en lo que me hace bien

Y Bella Swan me hacia muy bien.

— Cambiando el tema a uno mas alegre — ambos sonreímos y nuestros manos aun no se separaban — ¿Quieres seguir con las 20 preguntas?

— Por supuesto que si — le conteste y al ver su sonrisa mi corazón palpito. Siempre quería ver esa sonrisa — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — le pregunte, ahora quería conocer a Bella en profundidad

— Depende de los momentos y situaciones — se rió porque vio mi mirada confundida— Por ejemplo, si llueve mucho, mi color favorito seria café. Me recuerda al calor y todo eso — ¿Y el tuyo?

— Café. Chocolate — dije sin pensarlo — esos tonos y azul. Antes era solamente el azul, ahora es compartido — me sonroje por lo estupido que había sonado eso

— ¿Programa de Televisión favorito? — ella lamió un poco de su helado, pero un poco de helado se quedo en las comisuras de su labio y no pude evitar desear limpiarlo con mis labios — ¿Qué tengo? — pregunto asustada y avergonzada

— Un p-oco de helado ahí — dije torpemente mientras indicaba el lugar, pero ella no me entendía y me torturaba. Ella trato de limpiarse con su lengua, pero al lado contrario

— Acércate, yo te limpio — mi primer pensamiento no fue limpiarle el resto de helado con una servilleta, pero obviamente tenia que hacerlo de ese modo, sino ella me mataría y la nuestra amistad seria muy incomoda. Ambos nos acercamos al centro de la mesa, delicadamente limpie, con la servilleta, donde tenia manchada — Listo — susurre, pero no nos separamos, en cambio nos acercamos un poco más. Mire a Bella por un segundo, y quede sorprendido ya que ella miraba mis labios. Este podría ser el momento…

**I've waited hours for this**

(_He esperado horas por esto)_

**I've made myself so sick**

(Me estoy volviendo loco)

**I wish I'd stayed asleep today**

(Desearía haberme quedado dormido hoy)

**I never thought that this day would end**

(Nunca pensé que este día terminaría)

**I never thought that tonight could ever be**

(Nunca pense que esta noche estaria)

**This close to me**

(Tan cerca de mí)

Ambos salimos de nuestra burbuja, rota gracias al celular de Bella. Ella me miro avergonzada y busco entre sus bolsillos su molesto celular.

— ¿Si? — contesto Bella aun sonrojada — ¿Qué pasa Emmett? —bufe silenciosamente a la mención de su hermano. Es como si el supiera lo que pasaría, pero ¿Bella quería que pasara?, quizás a ella le gustaba otra persona, quizás ella me quería solo como un amigo. — Enseguida vamos — cerro su celular de golpe y me dio una tímida sonrisa

— ¿Qué quería? — pregunte terminándome el helado mientras nos parábamos de nuestros asientos

— Termino su clase. Tenemos que ir a donde esta a el. Vamos — nos encaminamos en un incomodo silencio. No podía mirarla bien, ya que había creado una capa con su cabello y caminaba mirando al suelo

— ¿Te gusta The Cure (*)? — quería que habláramos, aunque sea de una cosa tan trivial como un grupo de música. Pensándolo bien, cualquier información sobre Bella era algo muy importante

— Si — susurro. Fue lo único que contesto

— "Close to Me" es una de mis canciones favoritas de "The Cure" — le comente, rogando al cielo para que habláramos como hace unos minutos atrás

— Por eso la tengo como ringtone — dijo, sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para hablarme.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, cuando no aguante más y la tome del brazo para que me mirara, aunque creo que fui un poco duro

— Bella, lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda — me conformaba con su amistad, preferiría verla todos los días a que se alejara de mi — No se porque hice eso — Y yo sabia la verdad, quería deleitarme con lo suave que eran sus labios. Ella no me respondió y se quedo en silencio. Silencio que me estaba matando, pero su respuesta me destruyo más

— No me importa. No te preocupes, Edward — Si me importaba, pero no iba derrumbarme como antes. No. Iba a luchar por ella. Así que con una sonrisa nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el hermano mayo de Bella

— ¿A dónde estaban? — nos pregunto Emmett, una vez que nos adentramos en su enorme jeep

— Fuimos a tomar un helado — contesto simplemente Bella, mirando por la ventana

— Y no me esperaron para comer algo también — dijo resentido. Bella y yo reímos discretamente. Gracias a Emmett el ambiente se estaba volviendo más calido y sin tantas tensiones. Mucho más cómodo

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase? — pregunto con curiosidad Bella a su hermano. Vi como Emmett apretaba fuertemente el volante, haciendo que sus nidillos quedaran blancos

— El profesor no sabe apreciar mi talento. Mi voz es como la de los ángeles — dijo molesto

—Cuando era pequeña, tú me despertaste cantando "Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey de David". Yo me asuste y casi lloro. Si hubieras tenido una voz de ángel, no hubieras recibido esa reacción — mi amigo frunció el ceño y se sonrojo. Al parecer era cosa de los Swan

— Uno mejora con el tiempo — Bella bufo, pero seguía sonriendo. Seguimos el camino en silencio. Estaba tan metidos en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que aparcamos en frente de la casa de Bella, pero había un auto que me llamo la atención por completo

— ¡¿Qué paso?! Dios mió, ¡La policía esta aquí! — había un carro de policía. Cuando mire a los hermanos Swan, ellos estaban tratando de no reírse pero fracasaron en su labor. No podía creer que se rieran, quizás habían robado su casa o algo peor… — Tenemos que ir a ver que ocurrió — salte del Jeep rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la cual toque desesperadamente

— ¡Ey! ¿Que problema tienes? — me abrió un señor de unos 45 o 50 años, su estatura era mediana y, obviamente, estaba con el uniforme de policía. El me miraba muy mal, muy molesto y confundido. Por experiencia propia sabia que cuando había un coche de policía afuera de tu casa, ocurría una catástrofe

— ¡Quiero saber que es lo que pasa jaca! — le reclame

— Pasa que estoy en mi casa y que ahora mismo te podría detener, muchacho — me amenazo, pero eso no me importo.

— Esta no es tu casa. Es casa de mis amigos — le iba a seguir contradiciendo, cuando escuche dos palabras que me dejaron helado en mi lugar

— ¡Hola papa! — dijeron al unísono los hermanos Swan

_Mierda_. Fue lo único que pensé cuando le di una mirada avergonzada y arrepentida al padre de mis amigos

**-**

**Bella Swan**

-

— Edw…— iba a llamarlo, no quería que mal interpretara las cosas. Pero como siempre, mi hermano mayor es tan tonto como para taparme la boca con la mano

— Hagamos una broma — me dijo Emmett en tono confidencial, como si Edward podría escuchar — Dejemos que piense que algo ocurre o simplemente quedemos acá y luego vayamos juntos y digamos: "hola papa". ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡No! — mire con horror como Edward dialogaba con mi padre, este ultimo tenia una mirada enojada — ¿Emmett eres tonto? — pregunte molesta por sus ocurrencias

— Bella, es decir "Hola papi". Te prometo que si dices eso, te rescatare cuando Alice te lleve de compras al centro comercial — puso esos ojitos de cachorrito y me miro tiernamente

— Ok — en parte acepte porque ya no había nada más que hacer. Mi papa estaba rojo y eso siempre significaba una cosa mala, Edward la había jodido.

— Hola papa — dijimos al mismo tiempo con mi hermano, aunque nuestro tono de voz eran muy distintos; el mío era resignado y apagado y el de Emmett era jubiloso. Edward estaba de espalda hacia nosotros, pero pude captar el momento en que se tenso

— Bella, entra a la casa y tráeme la placa y esposas por favor. Este jovencito no se que se cree — asesine con la mirada a Emmett y mi hermano acepto que la bromita no era para nada graciosa, ya que el no pudo mantener la inocente sonrisa

— El es nuestro amigo y el tocara el piano en la boda — papa miro confundido, pero tenia una molesta mirada que iba dirigida a Edward

— Lo siento señor, no era mi intención causarle un enojo — balbuceo rápidamente, notablemente avergonzado — Disculpe

— Esta bien — mi padre se retiro del umbral de la puerta para ver el partido. Emmett cuando se dio cuenta de esto, corrió hacia el preguntado "¿Cómo están los puntos?". Ahora estaba sola con Edward

— Lo siento, en verdad — le dije avergonzada, aunque no haya sido completamente mi culpa

— No te preocupes. Tu hermano me advirtió que tendría que soportar un poco de sus bromas. He tenido malas experiencias cuando veo a un coche de policía afuera, me descontrole un poquito — estaba recordando su pasado, sus expresiones eran demasiado tristes.

— Espero que seas feliz, que saques todo ese sufrimiento de tu ser — involuntariamente mis brazos se posaron en Edward. Abrazándolo, como si así pudiera traspasarme su tristeza. Lentamente los brazos de Edward me envolvieron también, fuertemente. Y se sentía tan correcto…

— ¿Bella? — la voz de Charlie nos hizo separarnos abruptamente

— Voy enseguida — le conteste un poco molesta por la interrupción — ¿Quieres pasar? — le pregunte esperanzada a Edward

— No puedo. Es algo tarde, debería irme — asentí lentamente — Bueno, adiós — se acerco lentamente y puso su labios sobre mi colorada mejilla — Despídeme de Emmett — me dio una ultima sonrisa y se fue

— ¡Edward! — lo llame antes de que desapareciera por completo de mi campo visual

— ¿Si? — pregunto confundido, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo

— Toma — le pase el dinero — Gracias por el helado — sonreí inocentemente

— Tan testarada — susurro, para irse definitivamente.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en entrar? — pregunto mi padre, concentrándose mas en mi que en la televisión, por lo tanto podía leerme mas fácil

— Tenia que hablar unas cosas con Edward — me di vuelta hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua y hacer tiempo, no quería un interrogatorio de Charlie — ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? — le pregunte, cambiando radicalmente el tema

— Bien. Hable con Esme— me informo

— ¿Qué hablaron? — pregunto Emmett, que se encontraba en el baño. Afortunadamente, el destino, al parecer, no quería que supiera lo Edward y yo. Si es que teníamos algo

— Mañana va haber una cena en su casa, pero tengo que terminar unos informes, así que tendran que ir ustedes chicos — nos explico a nosotros

— ¿Por qué va haber una cena? — pregunto con curiosidad mi hermano

— Ascendieron a Carlisle — todos sonreímos felices, ya que sabíamos que el Dr. Cullen se merecía ser el jefe de Emergencias en el hospital, el tenia el liderazgo suficiente, la paciencia y un gran corazón para tomar decisiones

— Bueno, voy a bañarme y a dormirme. En verdad estoy muy cansada — y un bostezo fue un claro ejemplo de mi afirmación — o ¿quieren que haga la cena?

— ¿Pidamos pizza? — pregunto mi hermano a mi padre. Afortunadamente Charlie asintió. Ahora podía dormir tranquila, sabiendo que mañana la cocinaría no estaría quemada o algo así

— Buenas noches — grite, mientras subía las escaleras para darme un rápida ducha. Me lave los dientes y me puse mi pijama abrigado, ya que estaba a punto de llover. Una vez en la cama, me acurruque y me dispuse a dormir

**-**

*****

**-**

_Querido Diario: _

_Tuve un sueño horrible. Era sobre Edward. Yo estaba parada en una puerta, mi instinto me decía que abriera la puerta y así lo hice, pero cuando encendí la luz de la habitación oscura vi lo que me impacto: Era Edward, tirado en el piso, rodeado de sangre. Su sangre que estaba corriendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo. _

_Estaba muerto _

_No puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, no puedo dormirme de nuevo sin pensar en Edward. ¿Cómo Edward tiene tanto poder sobre mí?_

Después de escribir en mi diario, decidí darme otra relajante y larga ducha. No quería llegar temprano al instituto, más encima, después de clases tenia que ir a trabajar al local. Tome uno de mis libros favoritos y lo guarde en mi mochila. No sabía si iba a estar Chloe o Ryan, podría tener un tiempo libre.

Desayune tranquilamente mis cereales y leche para hacer tiempo, cuando calcule que era una buena hora para ir al instituto fui a mi camioneta y partí a mi lugar de estudios. No me despedí de nadie. Emmett se encontraba durmiendo, obviamente no quería despertarlo, y Charlie estaba en su trabajo.

— ¿Vas a ir a la cena? — me pregunto Alice, una vez que me senté a su lado en nuestra primera clase: Historia

— Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, gracias — le dije sarcásticamente, ella solo rodó sus ojos y me dio una enorme sonrisa, mi amiga iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese momento entro la profesora a la sala de clase y todos nos quedamos callados.

Ella nos dio un trabajo para hacer en clases, ya que a todos nos había ido muy mal en la prueba, así la nota se podría promediar y tener un resultado mas decente. Estaba concentrada haciendo la maldita línea de tiempo, que no me di cuenta que había un papel arrugado al borde de mi mesa

"_¿Ayer viste a Edward?"_ reconocí la letra de Alice inmediatamente.

"_¿Cómo sabes que vi a Edward?__" _le escribí rápidamente. Por la expresión de su cara pude ver que ya le había dado una respuesta

"_El ira a la cena"_ escribió. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

"_no se si ira. Nadie lo ha invitado" _le escribí, aunque me encantaría verlo nuevamente.

"_Ira y tu te tienes que ver hermosa" _negué con la cabeza y escribí rápidamente para que la profesora no captara

"_Hoy trabajo, pero, para que seas feliz, me puse la ropa que tu me dijiste__. Hablamos en el almuerzo. Tengo deberes pendientes" _

Estuvo todo el tiempo estudiando o haciendo los deberes, hasta que llego por fin el almuerzo. Lentamente fui hacia el comedor, pero no se me antojaba comida tradicional, así que termine yendo al kiosco para comprar un par de donas y un café

— Hey ¿A que hora sales del trabajo? — pregunto Alice. Nos sentamos un poco apartadas de nuestros amigos

— A las 20:00 — le informe, mientras le daba un gran sorbo a mi café — alcanzo a llegar justo a las nueve. Así que no podrás vestirme — ella hizo un puchero, pero su sonrisa se ensancho exageradamente

— Finalmente conoceré al famoso Edward — Alice estaba maravillada con ese hecho — Ayer Jasper hablo de él, pero no le simpatizo mucho. Creo — la mire confundida un segundo — ellos se juntaron con el, lo invitaron al juego en Seattle

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunte curiosa. Jasper y Edward podrían llevarse bien, tenían un parecido en su conducta.

— Según mi Jasper, Edward esconde algo. No le da confianza — fruncí el ceño por eso — Quiero analizarlo con mis ojos y será esta noche

— Todos tienen secretos — dije en su defensa. Yo también sentía que Edward escondía algo, pero eso no era algo malo

— Lo veremos esta noche

Seguimos hablando temas triviales hasta que sonaron las campanas que indicaban que era tiempo de la última clase del día.

La clase se paso muy rápida, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo el profesor hacia trabajos prácticos, que no eran para nada agotadores si lo hacías con tu compañero de banco y Angela era muy buena en biología.

Subí a mi roja camioneta y me dirigí a Starbucks. Estaba con el uniforme puesto, así que no tendría que ir a mi casa para cambiarme.

Una vez que llegue, supe que había mucho trabajo. El lugar estaba repleto, entre con dificultad. No encontré a Chloe por ningún lado, pero Ryan vino a mi rescate

— Chloe no trabaja los martes — respondió a mi pregunta mental — Romina llego y despidió a dos personas, así que ahora estoy a cargo de los nuevos. Estoy cansado

— ¿Por qué los despidieron? — pregunte con curiosidad, antes de ponerme en la caja registradora

— Estaban haciendo _cosas_ en los armarios. Romina abrió y se desato la furia. Estaban todos presentes. Ahora ponte en una de las cajas registradoras. El muchacho que esta vendiendo cosas para comer, es nuevo y la que esta preparando los frapuchinos es la otra — me dio esa información y partió a trabajar. Se le veía tan estresado

Seguí trabajando, lo mas rápido posible por la fila que había, pero sentía unos ojos en mi en cada momento. Eso me molestaba y desconcentraba un poco, pero lo deje pasar. El trabajo era lo primero y no me di cuenta que ya era hora de terminar

— ¡Bella, tienes que irte a descansar! — me regaño Ryan, sacándome de la caja registradora para darme un beso en la mejilla, como saludo y despido. De nuevo sentí unos ojos en mi — ¡Adiós a todos!

Fui a buscar mi bolso para irme y no llegar atrasada a la cena de Carlisle, pero como siempre cuando caminaba rápido me tropezaba y esta no era la excepción. Aunque el golpe nunca llego

— ¿Estas bien? — fije mi vista en su rostro: tenia unos ojos azules que expresaban preocupación y sorpresa. Su nariz era recta y sus labios eran muy finos. Tenía el cabello castaño. Era apuesto

— Si — supe que me sonroje violentamente. El era un desconocido que me tenia sostenida de la cintura — ¿Trabajas acá? — le pregunte amablemente mientras me paraba por mi misma

— Si. Soy nuevo — contesto con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Bella. ¿Y tu nombre es? — le pregunte, aunque esto me este retrasando un poco

— James — me tendió su mano y yo la tome con un gusto

— Bienvenido, James — le dije honestamente

* * *

**The Cure**: una banda de musica. Muy buena. Se las recomiendo *-*

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo estan?. Les tengo que decir que, oficialmente, sali de vacaciones *-*. Asi que tendre tiempo para actualizar mis historias, aunque sigo ocupada con el EchelonChile y TwilightChile, pero obviamente tengo todo el dia para escribir. Y ademas soy tan feliz, ya que una niña quizo traducir una de mis historias (Heroe/Smallville) y me siento honrada y feliz 8). Ayer me sangro sangre por la nariz y pense ¿Que haria Edward o algunos de los vampiros si le sangra la nariz? ¿Alice avisaria? Es que es tan repentino todo!, yo senti algo en mi nariz, toque y era sangre :B y no paraba nunca 8(. Cosas locas de la mente de Coona (:

Awww y soy feliz gracias a ustedes tambien!, Los amo con todo mi corazon, no saben todo lo que sus reviews me animan *-*. Cada palabra que escribo, es gracias y por ustedes 8).

¿Les gusto el cap?, ¿Odiaron?. Todo en un review. Con que me digan "no/me gusto" soy feliz 8). Y les digo que la proxima actualizacion sera**: Capitulo + Outtake " La propuesta de Emmett".** Asi que tendran cap y ese pequeño regalito mio 8) de mi para ustedes

Les pido de corazon que lean y si les gusta dejen un lindo review en estas dos creaciones que hice 8). Las pueden buscar en mi profile

** # Fix You **

**_Viñeta; Jacob no solo quería reparar las motos, también quería reparar las heridas de Bella, pero siempre quedan cicatrices y las de Bella eran muy profundas._**

**# It's daddy!**

**_One-Shot; Edward sucumbía a todo lo que quería su pequeña Nessie, incluso disfrazarse de Santa Claus para que su ilusión no muriera. –Cullen Christmast Contest-_**

Vamos, ¿Quién no quiere ver a Edward vestido de santa? 8)

Eso seria todo.

P.S: Si se preguntan ¿Ese James, es el mismo ex mejor amigo de Edward? la respuesta es: **Si**. *no me odien* 8)

# Ahh y para todas las fans de Robert Pattinson visiten esta pagina, creada por unas niñas de CC (Crepusculo Chile) : h t t p : / / w w w . r o b e r t p a t t i n s o n c h i l e . c o m

¡Los amo!. ¡Muchisimas gracias por todo! les deseo a todos una muy linda navidad, que tengan un prospero año nuevo y que este 2010 sea power para ustedes 8).

XOXO

.Coona.

_To buy the truth and sell a lie (8)_

_**R.I.P Brittany Murphy: Porque cada vez que ella actuaba era un buen momento para mi. **_


	9. Cena y Outtake

**Disclaimer****: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Solo la trama es mía**

**Summary:****Edward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: **

**Bella POV**

— _Si. Soy nuevo — contesto con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Bella. ¿Y tu nombre es? — le pregunte, aunque esto me este retrasando un poco_

— _James — me tendió su mano y yo la tome con un gusto_

— _Bienvenido, James — le dije honestamente_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo ****9:**

**-**

**Edward POV**

_-_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_**(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)**_

_  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_**(Porque no creo que ellos entiendan)**_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_**(Cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto)**_

_  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_**(Yo solo quiero que tú sepas quien soy)**_

_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_

Era un completo idiota. Aun recordaba los ojos acusadores del padre de mi amigo y de la chica que me hacia feliz, ¿Tenia que arruinarlo todo? No sabía que era lo que pensaba de mi el Sr. Swan, pero sabia que no eran buenas opiniones

Ahora me encontraba trabajando todo el día, quería recuperar el dinero perdido. No me podía dar los lujos de trabajar medio tiempo, aunque lo único bueno que tenía mi trabajo era que podía tener momentos de relajación gracias al piano

— Edward, tu almuerzo — me dijo Larry, pasándome un sándwich con una coca-cola. Agradecía que Daniel no se encontrara ahora y podía almorzar como correspondía. Cuando iba a comenzar a comer, sonó la melodía de Debussy

— Hola hombre — dijo Emmett una vez que le conteste — Ey, esta noche habrá una cena en casa de los Cullens y me pareció una muy buena idea de que conozcas a los demás — y los nervios nuevamente me atacaban, cada vez que conocía a una persona — ¿Te parece? Todos estarán allá

— ¿A que hora es? — pregunte. Bella estaría ahí y eso valía la pena

— A las 21:00 hrs. comienza la cena, pero podrías llegar antes para que hables con ellos y, ya sabes, conocerlos — casi pude imaginar la sonrisa de Emmett

— Estaré ahí a las nueve, tengo trabajo — dije con lastima

— Igual que Bella — susurro mi amigo y sonreí por la mención de su nombre. Bella

— Bueno, eso era. Esta idea se le ocurrió a Alice, la hermana de Rose y la mejor amiga de Bella. Tienes que estar preparado para su interrogatorio — el rió, pero yo no le encontré lo gracioso — nos vemos Edward… ¡Ah!, tengo que hablar contigo — y con eso colgó

Me quede pensando en lo de esta noche. Seria crucial. A mi no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre mi, pero ahora, aunque me avergonzara, quería impresionar a Bella, causarle una buena impresión. No quería ser el tipo callado todo el tiempo, el retraído, el desconfiado…

Seguí comiendo, aunque ya no tenia mucho apetito a causa de los nervios. Tenía un presentimiento sobre esta noche…

Cullen, Carlisle Cullen

Se me había olvidado por completo que estaría el Dr. Cullen. Carlisle ya me conocía, conocía mi pasado, conocía mis cicatrice en brazos y piernas, conocía mi personalidad depresiva. Conocía al verdadero Edward Masen

No podía fingir con el. Demonios. Quizás después de la cena, cuando me viera, le contaría a los demás y Bella se enteraría

_Bella _

¿Qué pensaría ella cuando supiera eso?

Pensé en llamar a Emmett para cancelar mi asistencia a la cena, pero se suponía que iba a luchar por Bella… y lo iba a hacer. Solo esperaba que todo saliera a mi favor

*****

**-**

**-**

Estaba llegando a la casa de los Cullen, donde pude ver que había varios autos estacionados. Estacione mi Volvo en el mismo lugar, luego escuche el fuerte ruido de un motor del auto. Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenía el ruido, no pude detener la sonrisa que aparecía.

Era Bella, en una gran y antigua camioneta roja. Se estaciono en la otra esquina de la casa, cuando se bajo de su vehiculo pude apreciarla bien: se veía hermosa, como siempre. Tenía una blusa larga de color blanco y unos ajustados pantalones negros. Su cabello ondulado estaba tomando en un medio moño. Un ángel

— ¡Bella! — la llame ya que se dirigía sola hacia la puerta. Ella se giro sorprendido y una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro

— ¡Edward! — exclamo feliz. Yo fui hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde ella se encontraba. Una vez que estuvimos parados; me acerque para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, aunque fue mucho mas largo que uno normal. Amaba sentir el calor de sus mejillas sobre mis labios

— ¡Bella! ¡Edward! — se abrió la puerta y apareció una chica: era de estatura baja pero se veía que tenia como la edad de Bella, tenia el cabello oscuro como la noche, corto hasta la mandíbula y las puntas apuntaban en distintas direcciones.

— Alice — susurro Bella. _Alice._ La mejor amiga de Bella

— Hola Bella — ella se acerco a su amiga y le dio abrazo — Hola Edward, un gusto en conocerte. ¡Vaya!, eres guapo — lo había dicho todo tan rápido, como su abrazo — ¡Vamos adentro! La cena esta por comenzar — ella nos tomo a ambos de la mano y nos dirigió hacia la casa

— Típico de Alice — susurro Bella

Una vez que entramos, me embriago el olor proveniente de la cocina. Olía delicioso. También el ambiente tenía un toque hogareño. Había varias personas en la mesa. Pude reconocer a Emmett y a Jasper. Alice le dio un suave beso en los labios a Jasper, así que ellos eran pareja.

— Edward — Emmett se levanto y dejo de conversar con la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Mire a Jasper quien solo me saludo con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza — ¿Cómo estas?

— Gracias por saludar a tu hermana, Emmett — pregunto fingiendo estar enojada

— Te veo todos los días — Bella rodó los ojos y se fue a integrar a la mesa para conversar con los demás

— Te presentare a Rosalie — el se acerco a la chica rubia, con la cual estaba hablando antes — Rosalie, este es Edward, el pianista — Emmett guiño el ojo y ella rió. Rosalie tenía unos claros ojos azules, tenía la belleza, que deberían tener, las mejores modelos de los Estados Unidos. Era preciosa, pero yo ya había encontrado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo

— Encantado de conocerte, Edward — por la mirada que tenia Emmett, pude ver el profundo amor que le tenia a ella

— Igualmente. Me han hablado mucho de ti — comente y ella empezó a dar una mirada dura a Emmett — todo bueno — aclare

— Mas le vale — trató de decir esto con tono de advertencia, pero sonreía feliz

— Ahora te presentare a la Sra. Cullen — mi amigo me llevo hasta la cocina, donde una encantadora mujer se encontraba llenando los platos con comida — Esme, traje a Edward — ella puso la atención en mi. Tenía unos ojos encantadores, que transmitían una enorme simpatía

— Encantado de conocerla — dije educadamente extendiendo mi mano

— Igualmente, cariño — ella en vez de tomarme la mano, me dio un fuerte abrazo. Se sintió tan maternal — Ahora vamos a la mesa

— ¿Le ayudo con los platos? — ella me sonrió por un momento y luego asintió. Tome dos platos, mientras Emmett traía lo demás.

Serví los dos platos que traía en las manos y me senté al lado de Bella.

— ¿Dónde esta papá? — preguntó Alice a Esme. En ese momento se escucho el ruido de un timbre — hablando del rey de Roma — Esme se paro de su asiento entusiasmada, una vez que abrió la puerta, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, obviamente yo me uní a ellos

— Gracias Familia — dijo Carlisle, dejo su saco y maleta en un sillón y se dispuso a saludar a cada uno. Me encontraba nervioso cuando el Dr. llego a mi lado

— Papa, es Edward. Tocara el piano en nuestra boda, también es amigo de los hermanos Swan — Carlisle me miro fijamente y por un segundo vi que me reconoció

— Creo que te conozco — susurro y me dio un apretón de manos — Bienvenido al grupo — me dio una sincera sonrisa antes de ir a sentarse.

— ¿Cómo te fue en trabajo? — pregunto Jasper, mientras todos nos encontrábamos comiendo el pavo de Esme

— La próxima semana ejerceré como jefe de Emergencias — informo, se le notaba que esta contento por esto

— Te lo mereces — acoto Bella

— Si. ¿Cuántas veces atendiste las emergencias de Bella? — todos en la mesa rieron, incluyéndome, pero la aludida se sonrojo furiosamente

— ¿Cómo conociste a Emmett, Edward? — pregunto la pequeña Alice, que se encontraba en frente mío. Sentí que el interrogatorio comenzaba

— Yo trabajo como pianista en el restaurante "Los Castaños". Emmett con Jasper escucharon mi composición y me contrataron — dije simplemente, baje la mirada al tenedor, aunque aun sentía la mirada de Alice sobre mí

— ¿Cómo conociste a Bella? — siguió preguntando, toda la mesa se encontraba expectante a nuestra conversación. Bueno, todos menos Emmett que se encontraba muy ocupado comiendo

— Ehh… — mire a Bella por un segundo. No podía contarles como nos conocimos por primera vez — Emmett me invito a su casa y Bella estaba durmiendo en el sofá. También estaba un amigo de ella, Jacob… creo

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — pregunto Rosalie

— Veinte y uno — conteste

— Hay poca diferencia con la edad que tiene Bella — bromeo Esme. Bella y yo nos sonrojamos mientras escuchábamos las risitas de los demás

— ¿Papi de donde conocías a Edward? — pregunto Alice Cullen, aunque miraba en mi dirección. Demonios, ella tomaba atención a las cosas

— Nunca olvido la cara de un paciente — Carlisle me miro. Trate de que mi cara no mostrara una expresión de vergüenza o algo así.

Seguimos comiendo, cada uno conversaba con la persona que tenia cercana. Quería hablar con Bella, pero ella se encontraba conversando animadamente con Jasper, que de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo. En cambio su novia, no te discreción para observarme

— Así que Edward… ¿Tienes novia o estas en una relación? — pregunto Alice

— No — conteste secamente

— ¿Te interesa alguien? — se notaba que Alice quería decir algo, pero lo estaba ocultando con estas preguntas. Además sus ojos iban de mí hacia Bella

— Alice, cariño — interrumpió — Edward se debe sentir agobiado. Deja de hacer preguntas — Jazz se acerco y le susurro algo al oído

— ¡Por eso te amo! — ambos se tomaron de la mano tiernamente, mientras sonreían. Era como si ellos solamente existieran

— Esme, ¿hay postre? — pregunto el hermano de Bella — tengo hambre — todos en la mesa reímos a esa ironía

— Lo ire a buscar — Esme se levanto, pero Bella también

— Te ayudare a traerlos — Ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta para ir a la cocina

— ¡Escúchenme todos! — Alice tomo su copa y con la cuchara dio unos pequeños golpes. Ahora tenia la atención de toso — Como todos saben, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Bella — debería comprarle algo lindo, ahora tendría que ahorrar dinero. Por ella, cada peso valía — Mi idea era hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños en nuestra casa

— Alice, Bella odia las fiestas — interrumpió Rosalie, pero su hermana simplemente la ignoro

— Invitaremos a todos los que conoce. Lo único que me queda por decir es: Papi ¿puedo hacer la fiesta? — todos reímos ya que había utilizado un tono de voz inocente. Ella chillo cuando Carslile asintió

— Recuerden que es **sorpresa.** Si algunos de ustedes le dice algo, les pateare el trasero yo misma, ¿De acuerdo, Emmett? — todos miramos al aludido, que puso cara de ofendido — Eso es todo. Los amo familia — la conversación volvió a fluir rápidamente

— Bella se va a enojar — dijo Jasper

— No lo hará — Alice toco su cabeza y guiñó un ojo — Edward, necesito tu numero. Presiento que necesitare tu ayuda con Bella — le dicte mi numero de celular, mientras ella lo anotaba en su BlackBerry — Gracias

En ese momento llegaron Esme y Bella desde la cocina. Ambas traían unas bandejas que tenían helados. Así que comenzamos a comer nuevamente, aunque esta vez hable mucho más con Bella

— En verdad, odio la clase de música — estábamos hablando que ella tenia que aprenderse unas canciones en piano. Que simplemente sus dedos no eran para tocar ese instrumento — No se que voy hacer el día de la gala, mi profesor me matara

— Pero ¿tu profesor no te puede ayudar o dar clases particulares? — ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea — Sabes… yo te puedo dar algunas clases, o sea… las canciones que tienes que aprenderte son fáciles y… y yo las toco, o sea — Bella me miraba cada vez mas confundida — Lo que quiero decir, es que yo podría darte clases particulares de piano — ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente — ¿Te parece?

— No tengo piano en casa — musito

— Yo tengo uno en mi departamento — me di cuenta de que eso había sonado demasiado insistente

— De acuerdo — respondió finalmente con una sonrisa — ¿Cuánto te tendre que pagar? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— No, no — dije rápidamente — no tienes porque pagarme — compartir un tiempo con ella, era mi paga

— Tengo que pagarte, vas a ocupar tu tiempo en mi — se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior — Seria uno o dos días de semana, cuando terminen mis clases y eso días no trabaje — me explico

— Me parece perfecto, pero no me pagues con dinero. Págame con otra cosa

— ¿Cómo que? — pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos

— Una cena, una película o algo así — así podría pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla más

— Perfecto — ambos nos sonreímos por bastante tiempo, sentía como si ella fuera mi mundo entero, mi sol.

— ¿Alguien quiere ir a jugar a la Xbox? — pregunto con voz fuerte Emmett. Jasper se paro de su asiento y acompaño a Emmett para jugar, aunque antes me había dado una mirada para ver si quería ir con ellos.

— ¿Vamos para mi habitación, Bella? — pregunto Alice, tomando la mano de Bella sin dejar que ella contestara antes.

—Tanto tiempo, Edward — escuche una voz; la voz de Carlisle — ¿Cómo te encuentras? — él estaba como la ultima vez, no había cambiado nada. Su mirada aun reflejaba preocupación por mí

— Mucho mejor que antes — le conteste sinceramente. Carlisle poso una mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo

— ¿Sigues haciéndote daño? — me pregunto, pero no lo dijo como si fuera chismoso. Pude ver en sus ojos su autentica preocupación

— No como antes — no tenia porque mentir, el ya había visto mis piernas llenas de cortes. Al igual que mis brazos

— ¿Haz pensado en ir a ver un psicólogo que te pueda ayudar? — negué fuertemente con la cabeza

— No estoy loco. Además últimamente no he tenido la necesidad de tomar un cuchillo y cortarme cerca de la muñeca — trate de que sonara como broma, obviamente, fracase en mi intento

— Sabes que puedes tener mi ayuda. Ahora que nos veremos más. Tienes que saber que no estas solo, me tienes a mi, tienes a Emmett, tienes a Bella — y esa era una de las mejores cosas que "tenia" — Al parecer ella es importante para ti — me dio una sonrisa cómplice y se fue

Observe un poco a mí alrededor. Veía a Jasper y a Emmett jugar como unos pequeños niños con la consola de juego, al otro lado estaba Rosalie hablando con sus padres.

Me encantaba este ambiente y por ningún motivo quería alejarme

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!

**Primero **les queria decir que esta es la ultima actualizacion que hare en el año (hahah suena como si fuera mucho xd).

**Segundo:** ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben que hacer, review 8). ¡muchisimas gracias porque superamos los 100 reviews en 8 capitulos!. No saben lo contenta que me pone eso *-*. ¡Los Amo!

**Tercero**: Feliz Navidad y Prospero Amo nuevo!

(me pondre sentimental)** #****N**o tengo palabras para expresarles lo mucho que estoy agradecida de ustedes, mis lectores. Cuando escribi este fic, que al principio iba a hacer un one-shot., nunca pense que iba a tener lectores como ustedes. ¡Gracias!, este año yo conoci a fanfiction y una de las mejores cosas. Y cada vez que escribo para este fic, me pone contenta. Porque para el tema de los cortes en los brazos es un tema sensible para mi por muchas razones, y nunca pense que les iba a gustar. ¡Los amo!, a cada uno: al que lee, al que me deja en sus f/F, el que tiene una alerta sobre esta historia y a los que dejan review. ¡Amo sus reviews! Porque me encanta saber lo que ustedes piensan, cada vez que leo uno… nose me encantaria hablar mas con cada de uno de ustedes. ¡Me alegran mucho! Tienen que saber eso. Este fic no lo hago yo. Lo hacemos en conjunto, ustedes son mi motivación. Repito, ¡Gracias totales! Y lo siento, si alguna vez los decepcione con un capitulo o por mi errores, estoy aprendiendo 8). Y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme diganmelo!, si quieren que les haga publicidad a una pagina o algo asi. Con mucho gusto lo hare!.

Repito: ¡Los amo! Lejos, esto fue unas de las mejores cosas del 2009. Los espero el 2010 ;)

Ahora les dejare el primer outtake, que seria como un regalito de navidad! :

P.D: Les ruego que despues ustedes me digan cual es el otro outtake que quieran. Es su desicion 8)

* * *

_Outtake_: **"Propuesta"**

**-**

**Emmett POV**

**-**

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Rosalie esta embarazada? — dijo muy sorprendida mi hermana, llevándose ambas manos a su boca y abriendo exageradamente sus ojos cafés

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — le respondí mientras ella suspiraba aliviada — Con Rose sabemos cuidarnos muy bien. Siempre condón, recuerda eso cuando tengas un novio — le dije protectoramente y su sonrojo no tardo en llegar

— Pero… ¿Estas completamente seguro? — pregunto temerosa mi hermana — Ustedes dos son tan jóvenes y tiene mucha vida todavía. ¿Estas seguro? — pregunto por milésima vez mi hermana. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por mí, pero ya estaba exagerando un poquito

— Si — le conteste cansado — la amo con todo mi ser. Me quiero casar un ella — dijo con una voz totalmente segura y totalmente firme

— Ok, es tu decisión y la respeto — ahora venia el discurso de Bella, en muchas ocasiones ella se comportaba como la mayor de la familia — Tus sabes que el matrimonio no es un juego y sabes que es un gran paso, ¿verdad? — asentí con la cabeza como si fuera un niño y ella sonrió resignada. No le gustaban los matrimonios jóvenes

— Rose es la mujer de mi vida. Cuando estés enamorada me entenderás — afortunadamente ella aun no encontraba a su hombre, aunque pretendientes no le faltaban

— ¿Cómo se lo vas a proponer? — pregunto curiosa y ansiosa

— Mira — me reí por su entusiasmo — hoy iremos al juego de los "Leones" en Seattle. ¿Sabes que en los juegos hay pantallas gigantes, verdad? — Bella pensó un poco y luego asintió — Entonces en el entretiempo, la voz del locutor dirá "Alguien quiere hacer una pregunta especial" y la pantalla mostraba donde estemos sentados. Yo me arrodillare y en la pantalla saldrá escrito "¿Te casarías conmigo?". Ya hable y pague por eso. Todo esta listo — le informe a Bella nerviosamente

— Como en las películas — comento Bella — ¿Cuándo compraste el anillo? — ella estaba intrigada. Yo había sido muy discreto con eso

— El dinero que era para la Xbox y los controles para jugar, en verdad era para el anillo de compromiso — mi hermana me dio su aprobación. A mi me costaba mucho ahorrar — ¿Quieres verlo? — Bella asintió energéticamente con su cabeza — Espera — prácticamente corrí hacia mi habitación. Abrí desesperadamente el armario y busque la famosa cajita. Una vez que la encontré, corrí de vuelta — Acá esta — El anillo era de oro blanco liso y en el medio tenia una pequeña piedra. Bella aun miraba el anillo con adoración

— Es hermoso — lo tomo con cuidado y lo observo de distintas perspectivas — ¿Lo escogiste tu?

— Si. Quería que fuera blanco, para que ella recordara que era mi ángel. Podría pasar cualquier tortura, pero con ella a mi lado… podía superarlo

— Si les dices esas palabras dudo mucho que diga que no — mi hermana se sorbió la nariz y en ese momento me di cuenta que una lagrima traicionera caía por su mejilla. Rápidamente se la seque con mi pulgar — Estoy tan orgullosa de ti — nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella seguía sollozando débilmente en mi hombro

— Te amo. Eres mi hermana favorita — el cuerpo de Bella se sacudió por la risa

— Soy la única que tienes — me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se separo de mi, pero aun tenia mi mano tomada con la suya

— ¿Tu crees que Charlie no dejo un hijo bastardo por ahí? Nuestro papa es un don Juan incorregible — le bromeé y ella me fulmino con la mirada — Ahora me tengo que arreglar. Alice escogió mi ropa

— ¿Alice sabe? — pregunto mi hermana

— Le dije que necesitaba un traje especial. Quería uno azul y corbata roja, pero no me hizo caso. Deséame suerte Bella — y fui a vestirme. El traje consistía en unos pantalones de color gris oscuro, con una camiseta de un tono mas claro con rayas horizontales de color negro y por ultimo una chaqueta gris claro

*****

**-**

*****

— Osito ¿Por qué tan elegante? — me pregunto Rosalie dándome, ella estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y sus típicas botas cafés. Su camiseta, era una del equipo que la tenia amarrada a la cintura. Se veía hermosa— ¿Por qué no traes esa camiseta tuya y esa enorme mano de goma? — sonreí; ella me conocía de tantas maneras. Era obvio que éramos el uno para el otro

— ¿Acaso me veo mal? — hice un puchero, ya que no quería meter las patas diciendo _"Me vestí elegante porque hoy podría ser el día mas importante de mi vida hasta ahora. La razón, es que te pediré que te cases conmigo"_. No, eso arruinaría todo.

— Tu eres hermoso — le di un tierno beso y le ayude a subirse al jeep. Ella sacaba lo mejor de mi — Te amo

— Te amo — le sonreí, pero pensé ¿Qué pasa si ella dice que no?

Trague en seco. Demonios, no sabia que hacer si decía que no

-

**Rosalie POV**

**-**

Emmett se encontraba muy callado. Una cosa normal en mi amiga y cuñada, Bella, pero demasiada rara en mi novio que tenía desde la secundaria. En todo el camino, yo trataba de entablar una conversación divertida, pero mi osito me contestaba con monosílabos.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar y caminos para entrar, la mirada de los hombres se posaba en mí. Gracias a este hecho Emmett siempre me tomaba de la cintura, esta vez no era la excepción, y yo tenía la oportunidad de sonreír con sornas a las mujeres que miraban a Emmett como un pedazo de carne

Nos sentamos en asientos y el juego comenzó. Emmett seguía raro, no gritaba por las faltas, no miraba el partido emocionado, o sea, ni siquiera estaba atento al partido

— ¿Emmett, estas bien? — le pregunte cuando llego el entretiempo. Emmett no me contestaba, el estaba mirando atentamente a la pantalla — Emmett... — le sacudí el hombro, pero una voz me interrumpió, provenía del locutor e inmediatamente supe a que se refería

— Es tan estupido hacer eso — le susurre a Emmett en el oído, mientras ambos veíamos a un hombre proponiéndoselo a su novia — ¡Esta es la peor forma de proponérselo a alguien! — bufe — es de tan mal gusto hacer eso — mire a Emmett, quien tenia una expresión de horror en su rostro y sus hombros estaban tensos

— Tengo que ir a… a un lugar — mi novio rápidamente salio de su asiento y se dirigió a la cabina del locutor, pero no fue lo bastante rapido para que evitara que yo viera una pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Lo único que quiera era que la tierra me tragara

*****

**-**

**-**

— ¡Soy una estupida! — le dije a Alice y me tire encima de la cama. La había fregado tanto, pude ver la mirada de Emmett tan triste y preocupada. En todo el camino de vuelta ninguno de nosotros rompió el silencio y se despidió de mí con un débil "Adiós" y un topón de labios

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto mi hermana, sentándose al lado mío y tomándome la mano en forma de apoyo

— Lo que pasa es que estábamos en el juego y un tipo le pidió matrimonio a su novia por medio de la pantalla gigante del juego…

— ¡Diu! Eso es de tan mal gusto — replico Alice

— ¡Lo se! Y eso opine, pero Emmett me quería proponer matrimonio…

— ¡¿Te quería proponer matrimonio?! — Alice abrió los ojos exageradamente — ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Ese es el problema. ¡Emmett quería proponerme matrimonio de esa manera! — Alice seguía callada — pero gracias a mi "inteligente" comentario, no lo hizo — tome una almohada y grite con todas mis fuerzas — Me odio, soy tan estupida

— Tranquila — Alice se abrazo a mi cuerpo y trato de tranquilizarme — seguro que lo hace de nuevo, pero… ¿Tu que le hubieras dicho?

— Por supuesto que le diría que si — le conteste indignada — yo amo a Emmett y me entusiasma pensar estar con el para toda la vida — mi pequeña hermana empezó acariciar mi pelo. ¡Dios! Era tan estupida, pero tenia que hacer algo para arreglar mi error…

Tenía la solución perfecta

— Alice — ella alzo la cabeza para mirarme — ¿Me traes tu computadora para poder comprar online?

— ¿Qué vas a comprar? — pregunto parándose de la cama para ir a buscar mi pedido

— Ohh ya lo veras

**-**

**Emmett POV**

**- **

— Emmett, tranquilo — me encontraba en el sofá boca abajo, le conté todo lo que había pasado a Bella. Ahora ella se encontraba acariciando mi espalda, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa y Bella fue a recogerlo

— ¿Si?... Rosalie — dijo con sorpresa mi hermana — Si, esta aquí ¿Te lo paso? Ok — me pasó el teléfono y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salio de la habitación para darme un poco de privacidad

— Hola Rose — conteste, tratando de que no se notara mi tristeza. El intento fue inútil

— Emmett, lo siento… yo no

— Tranquila — lo menos que quería era que se sintiera mal, ella no tenia la culpa de nada — No tienes que disculparte de nada — escuche un profundo suspiro por parte de Rose

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? — me pregunto, tratando de esconder su ansiedad

— No…nada — le conteste confundido

— Tengo entradas para el juego de mañana — empecé a recordar quien jugaba mañana…

— ¿"Los Lobos"? — pregunte exaltado— Pero tu odias ese equipo — y era verdad, Rosalie no podía ver a ese equipo jugar. Todo esto era muy raro

— Si, pero quiero ver como patean sus traseros — contesto animada. No pude evitar sonreír bobamente — ¿Te apetece ir?

— Por supuesto, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar después? — rápidamente se estaba desarrollando otro plan en mi mente

— Si. Nos vemos mañana, yo te paso a buscar. Te amo. Adiós — le conteste con un "Te amo" y colgué.

— ¡Bella! Necesito ayuda — le grite a mi hermana

*****

**-**

**-**

— ¡Hola Bella! — saludo mi novia a mi hermana. Amaba la relación que tenían ellas dos, a veces pensaba que Bella quería mas a Rose que a mi, pero ¿Cómo no hacer eso? Si ella es perfecta — ¿Esta Emmett? — ahí fue el momento de mi aparición, ella estaba vistiendo un jean claro y una chaqueta color marrón, que tenia un cinturón para atarlo. No era elegante, pero no era informal. Como mi ropa, unos pantalones y un sweater claro.

— Acá estoy, bebe — la atraje hacia a mi y le di un profundo beso — Vámonos — la dirigí hacia la puerto, pero antes de que saliera le mostré a Bella la cajita que tenia en mis bolsillos y le guiñe el ojo. Los labios de mi hermana modularon "Suerte"

Vaya, eso era lo que mas necesitaba

El resto del camino fue muy cómodo, como siempre. Ella no esperaba que en la cena le propusiera matrimonio. Al principio, yo me había desistido de la idea, pero Bella me animo. Así que ahora era un hombre decidido

El juego iba perfecto. Los lobos iban perdiendo por paliza. Rosalie estaba mas que feliz por eso, pero en los anteriores entretiempos se dedicaba mirar a la pantalla. Quizás se había traumado un poco

Era el último entretiempo donde se escucho a la voz anunciar que alguien quería hacer una pregunta especial. Se me atoro el aliento cuando nos enfocaron a nosotros, pero morí cuando vi a Rosalie arrodillada frente a mí, entregándome un anillo y pronunciando las palabras temidas

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — pregunto con una radiante sonrisa, que desapareció cuando escuchamos las estruendentes risas del publico.

— ¡Ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en la relación! — escuche que decía un hombre del publico, aunque eso no era comparado a los demás comentarios vergonzantes de los espectadores como por ejemplo _"Que yo no tenia pelotas"_ y cosas así.

Demonios, este era el momento mas vergonzante para mi

*****

**-**

**-**

— Emmett, lo siento — me dijo Rosalie por enésima vez. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el restaurante, donde se llevaría a cabo mi plan — Tu sabes que eres un gran hombre y no debes sentirte mal por los tontos comentarios — en ese momento el camarero llego con un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Rose — Es que pensé que si tu querías proponérmelo en el juego, tendría que hacer ahí, por eso te lo propuse ahí… me refiero a que — era muy raro ver a Rose tartamudear — Te amo

— Yo te amo con todo mi ser — le dije a Rose y su sonrisa me hipnotizo

— Tu sabes que yo diría que si, aunque me lo propusieras escrito en el cielo o como esas personas que lo esconden en un pastel — ¡Demonios! — ¿Lo pusiste en un pastel, verdad? — creo que por mi cara supo la verdad, así que asentí lentamente — ¡Siempre arruino todo! — grito frustrada

— No, cariño. Yo pensaba que el lugar donde te lo propusiera importaba o las palabras que diría, pero perdí el significado de eso. Lo único que quería decirte es que te amo, quiero pasar el restos de mis días contigo — nos miramos intensamente y supe inmediatamente lo que tenia que hacer — Lo haré ahora — tome el tenedor y rápidamente busque el anillo oculto en el paste. Una vez que lo encontré, lo limpie con la servilleta y ya estaba listo

— Dios mío — susurro Rosalie notablemente emocionada, ya que había tomado un su mano izquierda

— Recuerdo cuando te vi entrar con ese hermoso vestido verde, pero venias de la mano de Royce. Nunca me había interesado el, pero le tenia tanta envidia, porque yo queria ser él, la persona que te consolara, la persona que te tomara de la mano, la persona que te besara — mi novia había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad — Ese día que el maldito de engaño y tu me dijiste que me amabas, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Quiero ser tuyo para siempre, quiero estar unido a ti para siempre. Rosalie, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— Si, Emmett — ambos nos acercamos para que nuestros labios chocaran, con ese beso sellamos una promesa, con ese beso nos entregamos el amor que teníamos por el otro, con ese beso le decía que la queria para toda la vida

— Te amo — dijimos al unísono. Sonreímos y, luego, volvimos a besarnos.

*****

**- **

**-**

— Lo reunimos acá para contarles una importante noticia — dijo Rosalie nerviosamente. Nosotros ya le habíamos contado la noticia a nuestros mejores amigos y ellos estaban muy contentos por nosotros; lo único que faltaban eran nuestros _padres _

— Rosalie y yo nos vamos a casar — les mostre el anillo que tenia en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Habían distintas expresiones: La de Esme era de felicidad; la de Carlisle era de asombro; la de Charlie era… no tenia expresión, su cara estaba completamente en blanco

— ¿Papa? — pregunte asustado, ya que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas pálido y no se movía, era como si no respirara

— ¿La dejaste embaraza, verdad? — pregunto mi padre con un hilo de voz

Rayos, ¿Por qué todos llegaban a esa conclusión?

* * *

¿Les gusto? Hahaha me inspire en un cap de Friends

Les quiero pedir otras cositas, una de ellas es que pasen por mi one-shot 8)

* * *

**# Verte por ultima vez**

_AU/TH; Ambos estaban sufriendo en ese momento, ambos querían correr a los brazos del otro y ambos sabían que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían. Edward & Bella - One- Shot_

_

* * *

  
_

#Pueden votar mis one-shots navideños en el concurso, plis : h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /~cullenchristmascontest 

Recuerden juntar los puntos 8)

Eso seria, disculpen por los errores 8(

Bueno, ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias totales!

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_Come break me down, bury me (8)_


	10. Perteneciendo

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Cena_**

**Edward POV**

— _Sabes que puedes tener mi ayuda. Ahora que nos veremos más. Tienes que saber que no estas solo, me tienes a mi, tienes a Emmett, tienes a Bella — y esa era una de las mejores cosas que "tenia" — Al parecer ella es importante para ti — me dio una sonrisa cómplice y se fue_

_Observe un poco a mí alrededor. Veía a Jasper y a Emmett jugar como unos pequeños niños con la consola de juego, al otro lado estaba Rosalie hablando con sus padres._

_Me encantaba este ambiente y por ningún motivo quería perderlo_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo****10: Perteneciendo**

**Bella POV**

**A donde tú me conduzcas, yo te seguiré****  
A cualquier lugar que me digas  
Si tú necesitas, necesitas que esté contigo  
Te seguiré donde tú me conduzcas**

_Where you lead- Caroline King_

_-_

— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!— ella cerro la puerta y me dio un fuerte abrazo, llevando con ella a su cama — esto es tan perfecto. Te mereces eso, Bella — mi amiga comenzó a saltar por la cama, se encontraba bastante emocionada y no sabia el porque

— ¿Me puedes decir de que estas hablando?— le pregunte muy confundida. Ella dejo de saltar en su cama y se sentó en ella, mucho mas tranquila

— ¡Tú y Edward son la pareja perfecta! — exclamo Alice alzando sus brazos al cielo. Yo me sonroje furiosamente — ¡mira tu sonrojo! — mi amiga apretó cariñosamente mis mejillas — ustedes son tan adorables

— Alice, es imposible que Edward sea pareja mía — le dije y no sabia porque mi voz denotaba tristeza — no nos conocemos mucho y solo somos amigos — aclare, rápidamente, para que mi mente no empezara a crear fantasías de nosotros dos juntos

— _"Siete años serían pocos para que ciertas personas se conocieran bien mutuamente, y siete días bastan de sobras para otras" — _cito una frase de "Sentido y Sensibilidad" (*) que inmediatamente reconocí, ya que era uno de mis libros favoritos — cuando estaban conversando, se veían como una pareja feliz... ¡la mirada que te daba Edward! — Alice llevo ambas manos a su corazón, parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad

— ¿Cual era la mirada que supuestamente me daba Edward? — le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ya que me había parecido una conversación normal para el... aunque amaba escucharlo hablar de las cosas que le gustaban, como el piano

— De amor, tonta — me golpeo suavemente en la frente — ustedes se aman o se amaran muy pronto. La conexión que había entre ustedes era tan fuerte, era como si se hubieran encerrado en una burbuja propia — la voz soñadora de Alice alentaba esos deseos que tenia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero Edward era mucho mas que yo y no quería que la caída fuera tan fuerte cuando me despertara de esa fantasía — y todos en la mesa notaron esa conexión, todos menos Emmett — amaba que mi hermano sea tan distraído

— Como siempre — agregue sonriendo

— ¿Volverán a verse? — pregunto seria — me refiero a solo ustedes dos, nadie mas — explico

— Creo que si, o sea, el me dará clases de piano — mi amiga comenzaba a abrir exageradamente sus ojos y dio unos pequeños aplausos

— Es una especie de cita — saco como conclusión Alice — ¡tienes que verte hermosa! ¿Te apetece ir de compras y luego a un Spa? — sabia que ella estaba comenzando a planificar todo en su mente. Típico de Alice Cullen, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos por este hecho

— No es una cita, Alice — le informe, aunque supe que no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea — no voy a ir de compras solo para juntarme con Edward para tocar juntos el piano

— El ya te considera la mujer mas hermosa del universo — dijo Alice soñadoramente

— Oh, claro — dije sarcásticamente, ganándome una mirada envenenada de Alice y no tenia deseos de escuchar a su chillona voz decir _"Eres hermosa, ¿por que no lo aceptas? bla bla bla"_ — bajemos. Mañana tenemos instituto y no podemos dormir pocas horas

— Siempre tan responsable — susurro — ¿Mañana trabajas?

— No — conteste feliz, la verdad es que estaba un poco cansada con el trabajo, no tenia la fuerza de Superman

— Entonces mañana iras a las clases particulares con el Sr. Masen — dijo con tono sexy que no pude evitar sonreír

— No lo se, Alice — ambas bajamos las escaleras, escuchando la poderosa risa de mi hermano. El ambiente era muy familiar, Esme se encontraba conversando con Rose, aunque esta ultima estaba un poco distraída. También estaba Jasper y Emmett, este último la estaba restregando en la cara su victoria y por ultimo Edward y Carlisle. Alice inmediatamente corrió hacia su novia y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Emmett comenzaba a burlarse de ellos. Sonreí por eso

— ¿Esta graciosa la vista? — asentí y lo mire, el también estaba sonriendo, se veía feliz y en paz. Me encantaba verlo así, se veía aun más hermoso.

— Mi hermano hace que todo sea gracioso — le respondí a Edward, sentándonos en el ultimo escalón de la escalera — no le digas que te dije eso

— De acuerdo — lo escuche reír una vez mas y me deleite con el sonido — Ey... ¿Tienes algo que hacer...mañana? — pregunto nervioso, mirando sus manos y no a mis ojos — podrías ir mi departamento para que te toque algo... — sin querer me sonroje y el se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras — o sea... tu sabes, piano, clases.

— Edward, tranquilo — le dije riendo, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Simplemente adorable — mañana no tengo que trabajar, así que podría ir a tu casa después del instituto — le propuse

— Si quieres yo te paso a buscar, mañana trabajo solo por la mañana — dijo tímidamente

— De acuerdo — su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, al igual que la mía — ¿es necesario que lleve un cuaderno de apuntes o algo? — le pregunte

— Solo si tú quieres — me respondió. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que Emmett se acercaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros

— Bella, te robas a mi amigo — Emmett se sentó en la escalera junto con nosotros. La verdad es que quería seguir hablando solo con Edward. _"Mañana compartirás una tarde entera con Edward" _me consoló mi mente — hoy fui al instituto y hable con el encantador Sr. Wachter ya que el sabe algunas cosas sobre las clases de canto. La próxima vez ire con Rosalie — mi cuñada cantaba como los ángeles — Rose tiene que practicar mucho para estar a mi nivel — con Edward nos miramos y ocupamos todo nuestro autocontrol para no reírnos en frente de él — me dijo que tenias que participar en una gala y que practicaras mucho; también me dijo que cada día empeorabas mas y mas. ¡Como amo a ese profesor! — yo solamente rodee mi ojos por su estupidez

— Por eso, mañana le daré clases a Bella — informo tranquilamente Edward — vendrá a mi departamento. Después la pasare a dejar a su casa, no llegara muy tarde

— Estaré para hacer la cena — le dije a Emmett

— No te preocupes, pediremos una pizza con papa. Será una noche de hombres — nos guiño el ojo — ojala que aprendas algo. Edward, mi hermana es cabeza dura — le advirtió

— Para mi es un honor enseñarle — le respondió Edward a Emmett, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi

— Al final del día no dirás eso — seguí mirando mal a Emmett — Es una derecho de hermano mayor molestar a su hermana menor — dijo inocentemente, para luego mirar hacia al frente ya que escuchamos a Rosalie pedir silencio. Al frente de nosotros estaba Carlisle

— Quisiera dar las gracias de nuevo — comenzó por decir — me siento como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, pero no por haber ascendido aun gran puesto, la razón es que tengo una maravillosa mujer, unas hijas perfectas, las parejas y amigos de mi hijas, pero hoy gane un nuevo hijo: Edward — todos miramos al mencionado — le quisiera dar la bienvenida a la familia, que sepa que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, que seremos un apoyo incondicional ¡Bienvenido, Edward!— todos comenzamos aplaudir emocionados, pero el mas emocionado era el

— ¡Que hable! — grito Emmett y todos comenzaron a apoyar esa idea. Edward comenzó a negar débilmente con la cabeza, pero en un momento me miro y lo único que puede hacer fue alentarlo para que dijera unas palabras. Edward, decididamente, se levanto y fui donde Carlisle

— Sinceramente, yo nunca he tenido esto en mi vida. Una familia, unos amigos donde me sienta apoyado. La mayoría de mi tiempo la pasaba solo o muy mal acompañado, por eso, tienen que sentirse afortunados de los que tienen, agradezcan que tienen una persona al lado, un hombro en quien llorar, una persona que te comprenda. He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas por gente que no merece la pena, pero no quiero ese sufrimiento nunca más. Gracias por aceptarme, no muchas personas los han hecho y lo único que queda por decir es ¡Gracias! — las palabras de Edward tocaron en nuestro corazón. Emmett se levanto y fue a abrazar a Rosalie que se encontraba llorando. Todas las parejas hicieron lo mismo, se abrazaban y/o besaban

— Eso fue apasionante — le dije una vez que llego a mi lado

— Fue lo que sentía — me dijo, aun emocionado por el discurso. Nos miramos fijamente, mientras nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a acercarse para terminar en un fuerte abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y los míos acariciaron su fuerte espalda, Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, rozando su nariz en esa zona — gracias, gracias, gracias — me dijo, aprentandome mas contra el — porque tu haz hecho tantas cosas buenas por mi... y ni siquiera sabes eso. Eres mi ángel, tú estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré — me susurro en mi oído

— Olvida todo tu tormentoso pasado, yo te ayudare en todo. Créeme — le dije y antes de separarnos, él deposito un suave beso en mi cuello

— Ehh Bella, Emmett dejara el jeep acá, así que te esta esperando en tu camioneta — dijo reservadamente Jasper, mirando fijamente a Edward

— Ok — dije un poco aturdida

— Adiós Bella — Alice me dio un gran abrazo — nos vemos mañana, te pasare a buscar temprano — me informo

— Adiós Bella, Edward — Esme nos abrazo a cada uno, aunque a Edward le dio un abrazo mucho más maternal. Rosalie y Jasper también se despidieron de nosotros (escuchando las bocinas por parte de Emmett). Carlisle me dijo que les mandara saludos a Charlie y a Jacob; pude ver como le susurro algo a Edward.

— Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos mañana — tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lo único que hice fue decir: "nos vemos" aturdidamente

Una vez que salimos, cada uno se dirigió a su auto.

— ¡Que te demoras! — me reclamo Emmett, justo cuando iba a partir ,recordó algo —Casi lo olvido, ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — comenzó a tocar la bocina como loco, captando la atención de Edward; mi hermano le hizo señas para que viniera

— ¿Si? — asomo su cara por la ventanilla del asiento de Emmett

— ¿Te gustaría trabajar en el instituto donde estudia Bella?

* * *

(*) Sentido y sensibilidad: Libro de Jane Austen (mi regalo de navidad :B)

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! primer decirles ¡Feliz año nuevo! como lo dije anteriormente uno de los mejores cosas que me paso en el 2009 fueron ustedes! Ustedes ya estan en un lugar de mi corazon. Y haciendo un recuento de lo que paso este año: El año comenzo viendo Crepusculo (se estreno el uno de enero, se acuerdan?). Chile clasifico al mundial. Me integre mucho mas en el mundo Smallville y Supernatural. Conoci a Twilight Chile y a Marcada *-*. Comenzo el apocalipsis, Clark Kent se convirtio en el hombre de acero *-*. Vi New moon y lo ame! *-*. Escribi este fic *-* y los demas. Pase de curso :B. hahahha.

Alguien ve Glee? es que he pensado hacer como un pequeño drabble de Kurt y su homosexualidad :B

Aww bueno les quiero decir que :**¡Gracias totales!**, en verdad... disfruto tanto! leyendo lo que piensan, lo que opinan. Sus sugerencias y quiero que sea una conexion cercana entre auto-lector *-*. Y bueno, partimos este año con el capitulo numero diez! *gritos, aplausos* hahahha. Asi que seria genial que me dejaran como regalito reviews *-*

¿Les gusto el cap?, fue muy cortito? Lo siento, era necesario... el proximo sera mas largo mas el outtake ¿Odiaron?. Todo en un review. Con que me digan "no/me gusto" soy feliz 8). Y la proxima actualizacion tendra el outtake de como se conocieron Carlisle y Edward... pero mas profundamente... Aparecera Tanya *no me odien* y diganme cual otro quieren :B

Y ahh tengo una pista para ustedes de lo que se viene:** ¿Se acuerdan de la conversacion de Edward y Carlisle en el capitulo pasado? bueno, un miembro de la familia escucho accidentalmente esa conversacion... y escucho la parte donde Edward dice que no ha tenido la necesidad de cortarse una muñeca y cosas asi. Entonces, un miembro de la familia sabe lo que hizo Edward. ¿Quien creen que fue esa persona?. La que acerte le dare un regalito :B **

Hablando de regalitos, estoy de cumpleaños  hahha el **30 de Enero** , se aceptan regalitos, saludos, buenos deseos :B. Se aceptan Edward Cullens tambien... Jacobs.. hahaha un Peter :B. Un Clark Kent ahaha un Castiel... ahhahaha

Y otra cosa, celebrando el año nuevo les tengo un one-shot! que lo hice para el cumple de la Dani31c y desde el proximo capitulo.. ella sera mi Beta ¡No mas errores! (si es que ella acepta.. me falta eso no mas xD). Este es el one-shot

# **Terminar y Comenzar:** _TH/One-Shot; Edward Cullen, en todo el año habia visto a esa hermosa castaña en sus conciertos. Ahora, en el ultimo concierto del año, se atreveria a hablarle para comenzar con ella un nuevo año. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dani31c!_

_lo pueden encontrar en mi profile 8)_

_P.D: En el cap pasado..., tengo el link del anillo de compromiso de Emmett. ¿quieren que lo suba a mi perfil y lo vean? Tambien tengo las ropas que ellos ocuparon :B _

¡Las amo!

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_it's my life, it's now or never (8)_


	11. Clases y Outtake II

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Perteneciendo_**

**Bella POV**

_— ¡Que te demoras! — me reclamo Emmett, justo cuando iba a partir ,recordó algo —Casi lo olvido, ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — comenzó a tocar la bocina como loco, captando la atención de Edward; mi hermano le hizo señas para que viniera_

_— ¿Si? — asomo su cara por la ventanilla del asiento de Emmett_

_— ¿Te gustaría trabajar en el instituto donde estudia Bella?_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo****10: ¡Clases! I**

_Edward POV_

**Hoy nací enamorado**

**o en verdad nunca lo he esto **

**y no, no es que no crea en el amor**

**simplemente así soy… **

_División Minúscula/ Sognare_

_*_

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó Bella a su hermano — ¿D-e qu-e estas habla-ando? — dijo tartamudeando, notablemente confundida. Sonreí tiernamente por verla de esa manera

— Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, Edward — dijo poniendo en marcha el vehiculo, ignorando completamente a su hermana — parece que a alguien se le olvido que la curiosidad mato al gato — Bella rodó sus ojos y se despidió de mi con un gesto de mano

Me quede mirando hasta que el automóvil desapareció de mi vista. Antes de subirme al auto, le di una última mirada a la casa de los Cullens y me monte en mi Volvo. Estaba animado, incluso, tarareaba las canciones que tocaban en mi estación favorita. No tarde mucho tiempo para llegar a mi pequeño departamento, deje mis llaves en el mesón. Decidí que lo mejor seria darme un rápido baño y así lo hice, deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo mientras aplicaba shampoo a mi cabello.

Afortunadamente justo al momento de salir, escuche la melodía de mi celular

— Emmett — conteste el teléfono con voz animada — ¿Cómo estas?

— ¡Wow! — dijo sorprendido — creo que te hizo bien la cena. Fue conmovedor el discurso que diste, eso si, fue un poquito gay. Los hombres deben ser duros — me reí por la voz que había utilizado — ¿sabes que bromeo, verdad? Todas las mujeres aman a los hombres sensibles, recuérdalo

— Lo tendre en mente — susurre

— ¡Oh! Edward Masen tiene una enamorada — afirmo Emmett — ¿Quién es? — pregunto curioso el otro hermano Swan

— Ehh... er.. este… y-o — dije nerviosamente. No podría decir que estaba enamorado, pero sabia que estos sentimientos que tenia por Bella aun eran prematuros, aunque eso no quitaba la fuerza que tenían

— ¡Oh vamos! — exigió Emmett — ¡Hey deja de escuchar! — grito y luego bufo

— ¿Ah? — dije confundido

— Lo siento, es que Bella estaba atenta a la conversación — ¿Bella había escuchado que tenia una "enamorada"?. Sentí como mi corazón se agitaba mas de lo normal — no te preocupes, estoy en la calle, ella no escuchara. Ahora dime, ¿Quién es la mujer que hace que suspires, Edward?

— Emmett, tengo que irme luego — mentí — ¿Qué es esa cosa del trabajo? — pregunte realmente interesado

— ¡Oh si! — dijo emocionado — ¿Te acuerdas que fui a hablar con el Sr. Wachter, ya que él me había recomendado las clases de canto y todo ese paquete? — susurré un "si" — después de hablar del descuento y todo eso, él me contó sobre la gala; me contó que quería motivar a los jóvenes por el arte y esas cosas. Entonces me dijo que el estaba en búsqueda de un músico para que fuera uno de los tres jurados para la elegir los números de la gala y también para que tocara algo. Yo le dije _"Hey, ¿sabes que? Tengo un amigo que es buen mozo y toca magníficamente el piano, es mas, el será mi pianista en la boda"._ Finalmente el accedió y me dijo que te preguntara, porque también necesita ayuda con los números artísticos… que seas como una especie de "ayudante en música". ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto

— ¡Me encantaría! — exclame feliz, eso significaba que vería mucho mas a Bella — ¿Cuándo podría conversar con el?

— Mira, te doy el número. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel? — busque entre los cajones y encontré lo que me pedía. Emmett me dio el celular y numero de casa del profesor de música — Ya, Edward, te tengo que cortar. Buenas noches

— Buenas noches y dale las buenas noches a Bella, también — le pedí algo avergonzado — y a tu padre igual — no quería que Emmett pensara que tenia sentimientos por Bella, aunque era así. No necesitaba tener al hermano mayor vigilándonos

— Ok. Adiós — dijo entre risillas

Me puse una pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela y una camiseta de color negra que no tenía mangas largas, ya que estaba algo caluroso. Me acorruque en la almohada, las ansias y los nervios por el día de mañana no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Finalmente la paz me envolvió y deje que los brazos de Morfeo me rodearan

*****

**-**

**-**

— ¿Q-ue demonios? — exclame confundido. Al principio pensé que era un sueño, ya que estábamos en Forks, pero luego, cuando mire hacia mi ventana y vi un radiante sol y sus rayos golpeaban mi cara; supe que no era un sueño. Hoy era uno de los pocos días donde el sol nos visitaba, para la mayoría esto era un hecho increíble, pero a mi no me gustaba el sol; una de las razones era que tenia que vestirme de manera refrescante, o sea, con shorts o mangas cortas y eso significaba que la gente iba a descubrir uno de mis mas guardados secretos.

Cambie mi vista del sol hacia mi reloj que estaba en el velador, a un lado de mi cama. Camine con un paso lento hacia la ducha, ya que me levante un poco antes de lo pensado. Tome una ducha fría, me lave los dientes y me vestí con unos jeans, zapatos y una camiseta manga corta, pero me puse una chaqueta y unas muñequeras para evitar problemas

Antes de llegar a mi trabajo, compre unas donas y un café que vendían en la calle para tomar desayuno. Después de desayunar, me posicione en el piano que había; como el ambiente lo ameritaba, toque canciones mucho mas alegres, mucho más rápidas y me alegre al saber que los clientes disfrutaban de mi música. Los clientes, serian la única cosa que extrañaría de mi trabajo, si es que me cambiaba, ya que había yo había observado como una pareja de novios jóvenes se habían comprometido, había observado como una familia disfrutaba de su nuevo y pequeño miembro, había visto como se reunían unas viejitas a comer cada martes. Tenía la esperanza de que esa felicidad y unión también fuera para mi

Comencé a imaginar como seria si estuviese con Bella e involuntariamente mis manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas, me imaginaba que nosotros estábamos en un lindo claro, mientras nos mirábamos y había una gigante sonrisa en nuestros rostros. También nos abrazábamos, yo acariciaba su delicada cara y ella acariciaba amorosamente mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y seguí tocando esta improvisada melodía

— ¡Edward! — me llamo mi jefe y movió bruscamente mi hombro, haciendo que la melodía parara abruptamente — es hora del almuerzo, el otro pianista esta esperando por tocar — me gruño y se fue. Note como Joseph, el otro pianista, estaba parado al lado mío, mirándome impaciente

— Todo tuyo, Joseph — me pare y le golpeé amistosamente el hombro. Fui hacia la barra para comer mi almuerzo, después esperar un tiempo y pasar a buscar a Bella

— Acá esta, Edward — me dijo Steven con voz aburrida

— ¡Gracias! — le conteste animadamente, ganándome una mirada de total sorpresa por parte de el, ¿acaso siempre tenia una expresión cansada y triste en mi cara? Supongo que si

— ¿Por qué estas tan abrigado? Hace demasiada calor y tu andas con una chaqueta —me tense por su pregunta y lo ignore lo mejor que pude, así que me concentre en mi comida — Enfermo — lo escuche susurrar antes de que volviera a trabajar.

Una vez que termine de comer, vi que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que Bella saliera de su clase. Decidí ir a una plaza cercana para poder hablar sobre la oferta laboral que me estaba haciendo el profesor de música de Bella

— ¿Si? — me contesto una gruesa voz a través del teléfono

— Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen ehh… Emmett me hablo de usted… o sea m-e dijo-o que usted necesitaba… — trate de explicarle torpemente

— ¡Edward! tranquilo — me dijo riendo — recuerdo haber hablado con Emmett del "joven pianista". Mira, ¿te parece si nos juntamos mañana? En estos momentos estoy en clases, la verdad, haber contestado el teléfono fue un alivio. No se que les pasa a estos chicos y no tengo idea de cómo será la gala

— Ojala que todo resulte — le dije

— También espero eso — suspiro — bueno Edward, guardare tu numero y te llamo en la noche. Adiós

Para hacer tiempo, comencé a vaguear por el vecindario; pasando por varias tiendas, una de ellas, era una florería. Al entrar el olor a las flores me embriago, dirigí mi vista por todas las hermosas flores, tan coloridas algunas y tan recatadas otra

— ¿Desea comprar un ramo de flores, señor? — me pregunte amablemente la dueña del local

— ¿Cuánto sale aquel? — apunte a un ramo de azucenas, se veían hermosas y eran perfectas para Bella

— Treinta dólares — trate que mi expresión no denotara la sorpresa que sentía. Solo habían cuatro flores y tampoco tenia el dinero suficiente

— ¿Cuánto vale una rosa? — le pregunte acercando a las flores nombradas

— Cinco dólares cada una — por mi sonrisa supo que me la llevaba. Ella hizo un ademán para escogiera y finalmente escogí la rosa de color blanco. La razón era simple, se veía frágil y pura como Bella — Gracias buen chico, espero que su novia disfrute su regalo — simplemente le sonreí a la señora y salí de su tiendita

Camine devuelta hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi Volvo y maneje hacia el instituto de Bella. Cada vez estaba mas nervioso, al final aparque donde se encontraban todos los demás vehículos. Me baje del auto, con rosa en mano, y espere apoyado en mi auto.

Después de unos minutos vi como salían los jóvenes del instituto, donde me gane varias miradas curiosas por parte de ellos. Algunas miradas eran algo coquetas y por parte de los hombres, eran desafiantes. Finalmente pude ver como la pequeña figura de Bella salía por la puerta; se veía hermosa, como siempre, estaba ocupando un elegante top sin magas con líneas blancas y azules, en el pecho tenia un un moño de color azul. Tenía unos pantalones ajustados de un azul oscuro y unas sandalias negras **(N/A: El diseño esta en mi profile)**. Ella estaba sonrojada, ya que la había observado de arriba hacia abajo.

Cuando estaba llegando hacia mi, se le acerco un joven rubio y comenzaron hablar. No pude evitar mirarlo mal, ella tendría que estar conmigo… no con él.

— Celoso ¿verdad? — me dijo una voz cantarina a mi lado

— ¡Ohh Alice! — dije sorprendido. Ella estaba sonriendo raramente, como Garfield antes de comerse una lasaña — ¿Cómo estas? — le di un amistoso beso en la mejilla

— Bien y ¿tu? — pregunto animadamente — ¿celoso por la vista? — dijo sonriendo. Aun Bella seguía hablando con ese niñito rubiecito — el silencio otorga; pero no te preocupes, Mike siempre ha tratado de salir con Bella, pero ella no esta interesado en él — me informo. Vi como Bella terminaba su conversación con Mike y caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros — La princesa esta aquí. Adiós Edward, ¡Adiós Bella! — dijo un poco mas alto para que Bella escuchara, luego se fue danzando hasta su Porsche

— Hola — me dijo Bella tímidamente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi mejilla para depositar un suave beso

— Hola — dije aspirando su dulce aroma — ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, un poco nerviosa por las clases — a causa de su nerviosismo, Bella se mordió delicadamente su labio inferior — ¿y tu?

— Bien — le conteste. Me pase una mano por mi cabello despeinado para tener el valor de darle la rosa — Hey, tengo algo para ti— ella me ladeo su cabeza confundida. Lentamente levante la mano, donde tenia escondida la delicada flor, y se la ofrecí

— Ohh es hermosa — susurro; ella al tomo en sus suaves manos y la acerco a su nariz, oliendo su embriagante aroma — gracias — gracias — me dijo sonrojada

— Eso si, la rosa no alcanza tu nivel de hermosura — lleve mi dedo índice y acaricie desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta su mandíbula, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel — ¿subámonos a mi auto? — le pregunte

— S-si — me contesto un poco aturdida. Sonreí por pensar que yo podría ser el causante de ese estado que tenia Bella — subámonos — ella iba hacer ademán de abrir la puerta, pero rápidamente fui yo quien abrí la puerta a la hermosa dama que estaba al lado mío — Que caballero — dijo sorprendida mientras yo cerraba su puerta

— ¿No estas acostumbrada a que te traten así? — le pregunte enciendo el auto para llevarla hacia mi departamento

— Emmett solo es así con Rosalie — bufo — y Jacob… no, Jacob me ve como otro mas del grupo — me contesto riendo

— Hey, ¿Quién era ese amigo tuyo rubio? — inconscientemente apreté fuertemente el volante, haciendo que mis nudillos quedaran blanco — parecía bastante interesado en ti

— Me estaba preguntando si quería hacer el trabajo de biología con el — dijo sonrojada — afortunadamente, Angela me lo había pedido antes. No es que Mike me desagrade, sino que es muy…

— Insistente — termine la oración por ella

— Exacto — me dio la razón. Nos sumamos en un silencio cómodo, ella estaba observando las calles y daba buenos comentarios a lo que veía

— Llegamos — le dije aparcando afuera del edificio. Ella iba abrir la puerta, pero le di una mirada de advertencia. Se quedo quieta esperando a que le abriera la puerta — déjame cargarte la mochila

—No es necesario, Edward — dijo llevándosela en la mano

— Isabella, dame la mochila — demande mientras entrábamos a mi edificio y nos dirigíamos al ascensor

— No te tengo miedo — me dijo sonriendo traviesamente, entrando al vacío ascensor

— Emmm — apreté el número de piso y luego el botón para que se cerraran las puertas mas rápido — no debiste decir eso — comencé acercarme a ella, haciendo que Bella retrocediera y su espalda quedara apoyada en unas de las paredes del ascensor. Senti como la respiración de Bella estaba mas rápida, su pecho bajaba y subía. Ocupe todo mi autocontrol para desviar mi mirada de sus rosados labios y darle una orden a mi cerebro para que mi mano le arrebatara la mochila a Bella

— Hey… eso no es justo — dijo después de unos segundos. Las puertas se abrieron y la conduje hacia mi departamento, busque las llaves en mis bolsillos y abrí la puerta

— ¿Por qué no es justo? — le pregunte entrando a mi departamento, dejando la mochila de Bella en el sofá de la entrada

— Porque… porque — Bella se comenzó a sonrojar furiosamente y no sabia el porque — no importa

— Bueno — le di la razón para que no se sintiera incomoda — ¿quieres algo antes de comenzar las clases? — ella negó suavemente con su cabeza — De acuerdo, saca todo lo que necesites para la clase — me senté en el piano; ella tomo su mochila y saco un papel y un pequeño cuadernito. Luego ella se sentó al lado mió y me pasó la partitura; no era tan difícil, pero tenía un grado de dificultad

— ¿Te gusta el "Vals de Amelie (*)"?— le pregunte mientras sacaba las notas

— Me gusta la película y la melodía — me explico — pero no puedo sacar la melodía. El otro día intente, pero no pude — dijo avergonzada

— No te preocupes — le dije tranquilizadoramente — mira, ¿puedes tocar hasta el primer compás? — ella miro aterrorizada la partitura y puso sus manos en las teclas, comenzó a tocar, erróneamente, la melodía — No, mira tocaremos juntos. Deja las manos muertas — me pare del asiento y me posicioné detrás de ella, tome sus manos y las posicione en el lugar correcto — Toca — le susurre en su oído. Ella me obedeció y toco las primeras notas de manera correcta — la mano derecha es Re-Re-Do y la izquierda, al principio, es un acorde de Re/Fa/La — mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y mi voz iba directo a sus oídos.

— Entiendo — me dijo — anotare eso — tomo el cuadernito que estaba encima, pero no había sacado un lápiz. Cuando se dio vuelta para sacar uno de su mochila, yo aun me encontraba detrás de ella. Por lo tanto, nuestras narices chocaron y nuestros labios solo quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia…

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! En verdad, lo siento mucho por el retraso... pero aca estoy. Lo siento por los errores de este capitulo, por motivos, creo que de tiempo, no pude tener los capitulos beteados, afortunadamente me dio una intuicion de que eso pasaria y me levante mas temprano para tratar de corregirlos yo. ¡Lo siento!

Bueno, en verdad no se como agradecer todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic. ¡Me emociona leer sus reviews! y en el capitulo pasados fue el que tuvimos mayor cantidad.. asi que ¡Gracias! y lo unico que me queda decir es que.. ojala que se mantenga el apoyo :B. ¡I love u so much!

¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿lo odiaron? me quieren dar una sugerencia.. todo en un review (:

**Tambien les queria pedir si el prox capitulo quieren el BPOV desde que se fueron de la escena o solo desde que vio a Edward con el Volvo? **

¡Por favor, diganme! 8)

a todo esto.. les queria comentar que tengo **Nuevo Fic **y me pondria muy muy feliz si le dieran una oportunidad a ese fic tambien.. ya que estoy muy nerviosa por ese fic. Lo pueden encontrar en mi profile, Asi que los invite a que lo lean y dejen algun review por ahi... se que ustedes no me fallaran *-*. ¡Aca esta el summary!

* * *

**¡Buenos días, Forks! **

**TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la otra animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria. **

**

* * *

**

**(: y como lo prometido es deuda.. aca esta el outtake :B **

**

* * *

  
**

**II _outtake_: Desesperacion**

_Para amar, Para amar  
debes tratar de poco entregar  
Para amar, Para amar  
tu identidad debes falsear  
Para amar, Para amar  
siendo estúpido serás feliz_

___**Los Prisioneros/Paramar**_

**Edward POV**

— ¡Tanya, no te vayas! — afortunadamente alcancé a tomarla por la muñeca para que no saliera de mi departamento. Con un rápido movimiento cerré la puerta y me puse contra ella, impidiéndole el paso

— ¡¿Para que mierda me quieres acá?! — preguntó molesta, agarrándose sus cabellos rubios con tonos rojizos de desesperación y frustración — ¡se supone que esta noche íbamos a tener una cita! Ir a cenar a afuera o ver una película en el cine… ¡pero tu prefieres que te escuche a ti, tocando tu estupido piano! — me grito enojada y yo tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no caer en pedazos enfrente de ella

— Tanya, te prometo que la próxima vez te daré lo que tu quieras — la mire directamente a sus ojos azules. Suplicándole — No tenia suficiente dinero… — mi novia comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras soltaba unos bufidos

— Siempre es la misma historia. ¡Vivimos en el fracaso, Edward! — dio un manotazo a la puerta — ¡Diablos! ¿tú no tenias dinero debajo de tu colchón? — me pregunto un poco esperanzada — no sacaremos mucho. Solo dos entradas al cine

— Es para estudiar — le contesté en un susurro

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! Para de ser tan soñador —dijo con tono de burla — ¿En verdad crees que serás un gran músico? Deja de ser iluso. Acéptalo, esta es tu realidad — empecé a respirar hondamente, mientras me repetía que tenia que conservar la calma. Débilmente ella me hizo un lado para poder salir

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunte de espaldas hacia a ella

— Lejos de ti — me contesto fríamente antes de salir por la puerta con un portazo

Mire por un momento al horizonte, mientras la pelea con Tanya aparecía en mi mente como una película. Lamentablemente, ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para soportar mucho tiempo el dolor, así que me deslice por la pared para quedar sentado. No pude evitar las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos. Me encontraba destrozado, como muchas veces.

Y solo encontraba una solución para esto se acabara

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Desesperadamente busque entre los cajones el frasco de pastillas que tenia para dormir, obviamente no me iba a tomar la cantidad necesaria. En el fondo del cajón se encontraba el frasco, lo abrí rápidamente y deje que cayeran, en mi mano, unas cinco pastillas.

Cuando estaba a punto de ingerirlas, pensé en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabia que al final terminaría en el hospital por un "lavado de estomago". ¿Qué había pasado con el niño alegre? ¿Por qué la vida le había quitado su alma y corazón?

¿Tendría en una parte de mí ser mi alma?; no, no la tenía

Y... ¿mi corazón? ¿Alguien podría reparar mi corazón?; lo dudaba y mucho

— Mira en lo que te haz convertido — le dije mirando con rabia mi reflejo en el espejo — ¡En un patético ser humano! Por algo todas las personas huyen de ti y todas las personas huyeran de ti — dije con rabia — estarás solo el resto de tu vida — y con un golpe de puño quebré el espejo del baño, haciendo que varios pedazos de vidrios se incrustaran en mi mano derecha. Trate de ignorar el dolor y recogí un pedazo de vidrio.

Me senté en el suelo, mientras levantaba un poco mi pantalón y dejaba al descubierto mi pierna. Tome firmemente el pedazo de vidrio, mirando como la punta de este se dirigía a mi piel. Al principio fue un ligero y largo corte, donde salio un hilo de sangre, pero no me dolía. Comencé a pasarlo por mi piel más profundamente. Una y otra y otra vez por el mismo lugar, cada vez salía mas sangre. Luego, cree nuevos cortes por alrededor de mi pierna, quería desahogarme por ser un infeliz, quería desahogarme por ser un fracasado… por estar solo.

Trate de pararme, pero me costaba mucho. Me dolía mi pierna izquierda, desebaba que no quedara una infección o algo así. Mañana trabajaba, y no podía darme el lujo de quedarme sin trabajo por eso, mas encima quería ahorrar dinero para Tanya. Ella también había tenido una vida difícil y con el sueldo que tenia como bailarina, se le hacia poco para pagar la renta.

Decidí que la mejor opción era ir al hospital y recibir las curaciones adecuadas para que no me afectara en un futuro. Tome un pañuelo, lo suficientemente largo, y lo amarre alrededor de mi pierna, para que parara de sangrar.

Tome las llaves de mi Volvo para ir al hospital, obviamente caminaba a un paso mas lento y tenia que ir a una velocidad baja en el auto, por si no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Me demore más de la mitad que me tomaría llegar normalmente al hospital.

— Llene esta ficha y en un momento lo atenderán — me dijo el recepcionista del hospital de Forks

Me fui a sentar un unos asientos. Complete rápidamente la ficha, me había inventado una excusa, así que lo que me había pasado era _accidental._

Pasaron unos treinta minutos desde que había llenado la ficha cuando llamaron por mi nombre para que fuera hacia la Sala 1, donde se encontraba el Doctor me que iba a atender

— Hola, soy el Dr. Cullen — me tendió la mano un hombre de unos 35 o 40 años, no creía que superara esa edad. Su rostro era amable —Recuéstate— me recosté en la camilla que había en ese lugar. Una enfermera le paso mi ficha al doctor —Sr. Masen… ¿Qué paso? — pregunto desabrochando el pañuelo que tenia en mi pierna mientras revisaba la herida

— Bueno, estaba andando en bicicleta, a mucha velocidad, cuando me di cuenta que no tenia los frenos buenos — dejo de hacer su labor y me miro con rostro confundido — el punto es que me caí de la bicicleta en un parque, y algunas cosas de la bicicleta se rompieron y mi pierna la paso a llevar. También había algunos pedazos de vidrios — termine de decir mi mentira, mientras el Dr. Cullen seria examinando mi herida

— Las heridas son bastantes profundas — expreso — ¿te dañaste alguna otra parte? — pregunto mirándome, lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de que había sangre en mi mano y heridas en mis nudillos. El Dr. Cullen se movió para examinarme la mano, pero yo rápidamente la escondí

— El problema esta en la pierna — le conteste con voz dura. Note como mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse — dedícate a hacer tu trabajo — esperaba ver enojo en su rostro, pero eso nunca ocurrió, su cara seguía tan tranquila como siempre

— Edward, mi trabajo es curarte todas las heridas que tengas — me dijo con tono amable. _"Nadie podrá curar mis heridas. Nunca"_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente — recuerda que tendremos la confidencialidad de paciente-doctor. Extiende tu mano para que pueda curarla, después puede que sea mas grave — sabia que el Dr. Cullen no se había tragado mi excusa, así que lo mejor era dejar que se diera cuenta que había mas cicatrices de las que decía.

— Tienes pequeños fragmentos de vidrios en tus nudillos, también necesitas puntos en tu pierna — comenzó a revisar de varios ángulos hasta que encontró algunas cicatrices demás — remángate la manga, por favor — lentamente hice lo que me ordeno. Por un segundo la expresión del doctor fue sorpresiva — La historia de la bicicleta es mentira ¿verdad? — pregunto. Dejo de examinar mis cicatrices en el brazo para buscar los elementos para sacarme los pedacitos de vidrio que quedaron en mis nudillos

— Doctor Cullen, eso a usted no le incumbe — lo mire de reojo para ver su reacción, pero el solo tenia una sonrisita en su rostro

— Llámame Carlisle — dijo amablemente — ¿como te hiciste las cicatrices en tu brazo? — me pregunto mientras me curaba mis nudillos

— Carlisle, repito, no es tu problema — dije un tanto enojado

— Me gusta conversar con mis pacientes. Mi esposa ama escuchar cada historia que le cuento, obviamente, respeto la confidencialidad — dijo felizmente

— Puedes contarle lo que sea de mi, no me interesa — dije desinteresadamente — estoy seguro que esta será la ultima vez que te vea

— Edward, ¿Tu te hiciste esto, verdad? — yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, ¿Qué sacaba con negarlo? — no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Edward— me pidió

— ¿Por qué no? — le pregunte con rabia— Esto me libera, esto es un escape, una salida — con cada palabra mi voz se estaba rompiendo mas y yo luchaba con las lagrimas que venían— Mi vida es una mierda, siempre lo ha sido y siempre ¡Siempre! Lo será. Para mi vivir no es un regalo, es una obligación. ¡Maldita Sea! — las lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos y él hizo algo que no me espere, me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo y llore sobre su hombro. Deseaba poder hacer esto siempre, desahogarme en alguien pero, como siempre, algo tenia que traerme devuelta a la realidad. Era una llamada, de Tanya. La cual rechacé y me separe de Carlisle — Necesito trabajar mañana, por favor, cúreme rápido— dije duramente y el empezó a ponerme los puntos. No me dolía tanto porque me había aplicado una anestesia

— Listo — dijo después de unos minutos. Mientras el comenzaba a guardar los utensilios que había utilizado, yo me pare de la camilla para poder irme — ¡Ey! Espera — le hice caso, sin razón alguna. Espere a que llegara a mi lado

— ¿Que quieres? — le pregunte

— Toma — le di una mirada confusa ya que me había entregado un papel doblado. Cuando lo desdoble tenia escrito _"Dr. Schuester - Psicólogo"_ y su número de teléfono — prométeme que vas a ir — lo mire para decirle que no, pero su mirada era de una gran compasión y comprensión. Nunca nadie había tenido esos sentimientos por mi, nunca había tenido alguien con quien desahogarme. Por lo tanto, asentí — no eres un mal chico, Edward — le di una sonrisa antes de salir por el hospital

La idea de ir a un psicólogo y de contarle mis problemas a un desconocido no me agradaba... pero quizás esta era mi única oportunidad para cambiar

_This is the story of my life **(esta es la historia de mi vida)**  
These are the lies I have created **(Estas son las mentiras que he creado)**_

_"Tanya"_ era la palabra que salía en el identificador de llamadas

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunte algo brusco

— Vamos, bebe, no te enoje conmigo — dijo tiernamente — tu sabes que te adoro, lo siento mucho, Edward. Si quieres ven a mi departamento y remediamos las cosas — soltó unas coquetas risillas cuando dijo esto

— Tanya... ehh no lo se — le conteste inseguro

— ¡Vamos, Edward!. En verdad lo siento mucho... me encantaría escuchar como tocas esas canciones aburridas — sonreí con melancolía — vuelve a nuestro mundo

— Nos vemos allá — le conteste antes de colgar. Lamentablemente, la ayuda me había llegado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer. Rompí en cuatro el pedazo de papel que me dio Carlisle y deje que el viento se llevara la única ayuda que había recibido.

* * *

Creo que el proximo outtake seria el de las clases de Emmett :B ¡Avisenme si quieren algun otro!

¡Los amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_come up to meet you, tell you im sorry (8)_


	12. Beso

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: ¡Clases! **_

**Edward POV**

— _Entiendo — me dijo — anotare eso — tomo el cuadernito que estaba encima, pero no había sacado un lápiz. Cuando se dio vuelta para sacar uno de su mochila, yo aun me encontraba detrás de ella. Por lo tanto, nuestras narices chocaron y nuestros labios solo quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo****12: ****Beso**

**Be****lla POV**

_Tic Tac Tic Tac _

— ¡Srta. Swan! — me sobresalté por la llamada de atención por parte de mi profesor de Algebra — ¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan interesante en el reloj? — me preguntó enojado mientras se escuchaban algunas risas por partes de mis compañeros — ojos en la pizarra, si la vuelvo a sorprender se irá a mirar el reloj en la oficina del director, ¿me entendió? — asentí con mi cabeza y él siguió haciendo su aburrida clase

— Al parecer alguien esta enamorada — exclamó lo suficiente bajo para que el profesor no escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo hiciera — ¿no es así, Jess? — preguntó con sorna

— Creo que es así, Lauren — le dio la razón Jess — ¿Quién crees que sea el _afortunado_? — pregunto sarcásticamente. Involuntariamente apreté con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el lápiz que tenia en la mano

— Creo que el afortunado podría ser alguien que su nombre comienza con una _M_ y termina con _ike_ — respire varias veces por la rabia que tenia. Angela, mi compañera de banco, me dio un apretón de mano. Ambas sabíamos como se podía comportar ese parcito y era mejor ignorarlas

— ¡Cállense! — gritó el profesor furioso, su cara se encontraba roja y pareciera que su vena de la cabeza en cualquier momento iba a explotar — ¡El trabajo que se suponía que era para dos días más, lo tendrán que terminar ahora! — se escucharon varios reclamos por partes de mis compañeros — él que no lo termina no sale de clases, así de simple — gemí bajito. Justo hoy, cuando quedaba poco tiempo para ver a Edward, tenia que terminar el asqueroso trabajo

— ¿Profesor? — preguntó Angela levantando la mano tímidamente. El Sr. Campbell le sonrió dulcemente y le dio la palabra — ¿Podemos, por lo menos, hacer el trabajo de dos? — todos miraron expectantes al profesor, el cual lentamente asiento con su cabeza. Bendita sea Angela Webber por ser la consentida del profesor

— Solo con el compañero de su banco — puso esa condición, que para mi era perfecta, ya que con Angela sabíamos como trabajar juntas

— Gracias Angela por preguntar eso — le dije acercando mi silla para que quedara mas cerca de ella

— ¿Hoy ves a Edward? — me pregunto curiosa

— Si — le conteste sonrojada — ire a su departamento para las clases de piano — era evidente la emoción que tenia solo por ver nuevamente a Edward

— Su primera cita — susurro emocionada Angela mientras escribía una parte del trabajo

— No es una cita — le dije de vuelta, mientras buscaba las actividades en el libro de historia

— ¿ah no? — preguntó irónica — incluso te vestiste para la ocasión — señalo por un momento mi atuendo

— Alice quiso que me vistiera así — dije en mi defensa — no es una cita — insistí

— Ok, si tú lo dices — dijo Angela rodando los ojos. No seguimos hablando del tema, ya que nos dedicamos plenamente al trabajo. La verdad es que no era tan complicado, pero era bastante largo; afortunadamente Angela era aplicada en este asunto.

Después de unos quince minutos terminamos de hacer el trabajo, se los entregamos y salimos por la puerta, prácticamente corri para salir de la escuela

— Adiós Bella — me dijo Angela — que lo pases increíble hoy. Finalmente encontraste a tu príncipe azul — dijo emocionada

— ¿Esperarás a Ben? — le pregunté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

— Si, su compañero de banco es Mike... asi que probablemente hará el trabajo él solo. No creo que se demoren mucho — hizo una mueca — pero no importa, vete Bella… ¡encuentra a tu príncipe! — dijo con voz soñadora, le di una mirada antes de salir por la puerta del instituto… donde él estaba

Mi Dios griego se encontraba mirando distraídamente el instituto mientras estaba apoyado en su flamante Volvo plateado. Hermoso, como siempre, a pesar de que hacia mucho calor Edward llevaba un abrigo. En un momento él miro en mi dirección y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme por su mirada

— ¡Bella! — cerré los ojos por frustración y me di vuelta para encarar a la persona que me llamaba

— Mike — dije cortésmente — ¿Qué deseas? — le di una sonrisa, obviamente fingida, pero creo que él no se percato de eso

— ¿Quieres ser mi compañera para el trabajo de biología? — me pregunto — podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa, mis padres esta semana trabajan hasta tarde y…

— Mike, ya tengo compañera y es Angela — me iba a dar media vuelta

— Bella — me dijo sonriendo "coquetamente" — no tienes que fingir más — alce mis cejas y lo mire confundida

— Ehh… ¿de que estas hablando? — la verdad, es que no tenia tiempo para tener este tipo de conversación con Mike. En verdad, no tenia tiempo para nadie más, solo quería encontrarme con Edward

— ¡Oh vamos! — dijo riendo — ¿me vas a hacer decírtelo? —suspire pesadamente y comencé a contar hasta para no perder la paciencia. No funciono mucho — Bueno te lo diré: se que tú estas enamorada de mi — abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, obviamente, el la malinterpreto — se que te sorprende, pero Bella no tienes de que preocuparte — se iba a acercar a mi para acariciar mi mejilla, pero me retrocedí un paso para que eso no pasara

— ¿Podemos hablar luego? — le pedí — tengo cosas que hacer — no iba a perder más tiempo en discutir con Mike, mañana le explicaría que mi corazón no estaba interesado en él, pero quizás si estaba interesado, y muy interesado, en la persona que se encontraba en frente mío

— Adiós Bella — escuche la voz de Alice una vez que llegue a donde se encontraba Edward. Tenía curiosidad de que era lo que estaba hablando mi amiga con él

— Hola — dime tímidamente mientras me acercaba para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

— Hola — me respondió sonriendo — ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, nerviosa por las clases — y vaya que estaba nerviosa, pero también emocionada — ¿y tu?

— Bien — Edward comenzó a mirarme intensamente, paso una mano por su despeinado cabello cobrizo y dio un suspiro — Hey, tengo algo para ti — ladee la cabeza confundida, esperaba una partitura o algo que ver con la clase, pero lo que me dio fue una rosa blanca

— Ohh es hermosa — la tome delicadamente en mi mano y la acerque a mi nariz para oler su fragancia — Gracias — le dije sonrojada por el lindo gesto

— Eso si, la rosa no alcanza tu nivel de hermosura — me sonroje aún más. Edward acaricio mi cara con su dedo índice, desde el inicio de mi cabello hasta el término de mi mentón, cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de su tacto — ¿subámonos a mi auto? — me preguntó con su voz de aterciopelada

— S-si — conteste un poco aturdida por su hermosura, al parecer él disfruto eso ya que me dio una sonrisa complacida — subámonos — moví mi brazo para poder abrir la puerta, aunque el lo hizo primero y abrió la puerta para mi — Que caballero — dije sorprendida, habían muy pocos (por no decir ninguno) hombres que aun se comportaban así. Bueno, sabia que Edward era distinto a los demás, eso lo hacia especial

— ¿No estas acostumbrada a que te traten así? — me pregunto mientras encendía su volvo y nos dirigíamos a su departamento

— Emmett solo es así con Rosalie — bufe — y Jacob… no, Jacob me ve como otro mas del grupo — le conteste riendo, mientras recordaba todas las veces en que Jacob me trataba como uno de los suyos. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato

— Hey, ¿Quién era ese amigo tuyo rubio? — lo mire un poco confundida, hasta que recordé que Mike me había hablado antes — parecía bastante interesado en ti — mi corazón se acelero al pensar que Edward podría estar celoso, aunque rápidamente trate de sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza

— Me pregunto si quería ser su compañero de biología — le dije sonrojada — afortunadamente Angela me lo pidió antes — no le iba a contar sobre el "enamoramiento" de Mike — no es que me desagrade, pero es muy…

— Insiste — termino la oración por mi

— Exacto — le di la razón. Nos sumamos en un cómodo silencio. Mientras él se dedicaba a manejar, yo comencé a observar como era el vecindario ya que nunca había estado acá. Algunas partes eran muy hermosas y hogareñas, pero otras se veían peligrosas y turbias

— Llegamos — aparco frente a un modesto edificio. Cuando me iba a bajar del auto, él me dio una mirada de advertencia, así que espere a que él me abriera nuevamente la puerta — Deja llevarte la mochila — me dijo una vez que salí del auto y caminábamos hacia el edificio

—No es necesario, Edward —dije mientras la sujetaba por la mano para que estuviera más segura

— Isabella, dame la mochila — me dijo con tono demandante y frunciendo su ceño.

— No te tengo miedo — le dije con tono travieso y le sonreí con picardía. Ambos entramos al ascensor que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío

— Emmm — susurro mientras daba la orden al ascensor — no debiste decir eso — me miro intensamente mientras se acercaba cada vez a mí, haciendo que yo retrocediera y mi espalda chocara con unas de las paredes del ascensor. Edward me miraba intensamente, pareciera que yo fuera su presa y él el depredador. Yo era la oveja y Edward el león, un hermoso leon...

Lentamente él se fue alejando de mi, mientras lo único que podía ser era observarlo hipnotizadamente

— Hey… eso no es justo — fruncí mi ceño ya que vi que Edward tenia una sonrisa complacida y mi mochila en una de sus manos

— ¿Por qué no es justo? — me preguntó abriendo la puerta principal de su departamento. Por lo que pude apreciar, a primera vista, el departamento era pequeño, incluso para una sola persona.

— Porque… porque — obviamente no podio decirle "_porque eres malditamente hermoso y tu belleza hizo que me distrajera"_ — no importa — dije sonrojada

— Bueno — afortunadamente él no siguió insistiendo el tema — ¿quieres algo antes de empezar la clase? — negué con mi cabeza, ya era suficiente que él me enseñara piano sin pagarle con dinero — De acuerdo, saca todo lo que necesites para la clase — hice lo que me pidió, busque en mi mochila la difícil partitura y un pequeño cuadernito para tomar apuntes

— ¿Te gusta el "Vals de Amelie "?— me pregunto mientras examinaba la partitura, por su expresión me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil o por lo menos, no para él

— Me gusta la película y la melodía — le explique mientras me sentaba en frente del piano — pero no puedo sacar la melodía. El otro día intente, pero no pude — recordaba las miradas burla de mis compañeros, aunque no podía culparlos, no salía ningún sonido bonito cuando tocaba

— No te preocupes — me dijo tranquilizadoramente, aunque no me tranquilice para nada — mira, ¿puedes tocar hasta el primer compás? — identifique el primer compás mientras sentía la mirada de Edward en mi. Trate de tocar lo que me identificaba la partitura, pero lo único que se escucho fueron sonidos horribles. Una cosa era tocar con mis compañeros, pero otra frente a Edward — No, mira tocaremos juntos. Deja las manos muertas — obedecí mientras observaba como se paraba del asiento y se posicionaba detrás de mí. Sentí un placentero cosquilleo cuando sus manos tocaron las mías — Toca — dijo aterciopeladamente en mi oído — la mano derecha es Re-Re-Do y la izquierda, al principio, es un acorde de Re/Fa/La — me sentí nerviosa ya que lo tenia bastante cerca, di una orden a mi cerebro para que empezar a mover mis dedos, obviamente con ayuda de él, y, para mi sorpresa, pude tocar las notas correctas

— Entiendo — le dije — anotare eso — tome el cuadernito, como no había traído lápiz me moví para buscar uno. No sabía que Edward aun seguía detrás de mí así que cuando me di vuelta nuestras narices chocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, nos quedamos en ese mismo lugar por algunos segundos; mis ojos miraban fijamente sus delicados labios mientras mi respiración se hacia más superficial…

Me sorprendí cuando mire que Edward comenzaba a levantar su mano; pensé que me iba a apartar, pero eso no fue lo que hizo. Comenzó acariciar mi rostro: acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla, delicadamente con su dedo índice rozo mi labio inferior, me trataba como si fuera una delicada pieza, que en cualquier momento podría quebrarme

— Eres tan hermosa — susurro, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Temblorosamente mi mano derecha voló hacia su mejilla y comencé a imitar sus acciones; pase mi mano por su delicada cara y disfrute cuando él cerró sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en él

— Acá el único hermoso eres tú — seguí acariciando su cara. Edward abrió los ojos de nuevo y me miro dulcemente mientras depositaba un suave beso en la palma de mi mano

— Necesito… hacer esto — con dos sus manos acuno tiernamente mi cara, mi corazón palpitaba como el aleteo de un colibrí cuando vi que se aproximaba a mi. Lentamente sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, inmediatamente le correspondí el beso. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse dulcemente, mis manos viajaron a su cuello, donde pude jugar un poco con su cabello y las manos de él bajaron para abrazar mi cintura, haciendo que me acercara más a él. Tímidamente Edward pidió la autorización para profundizar el beso, obviamente, encantada se la concedí y nuestros labios, que ahora ya se conocían, no se encontraban tan tímidos como antes. Se sentía tan correcto, tan bien, tan… perfecto. Esa era la única palabra que podría describir nuestro beso y quizás también la palabra _amor_

Lamentablemente, ambos teníamos que separarnos por respirar; aunque no tarde en posar, estas ves yo, mis labios en sus labios. Esta vez fue un beso corto, pero demasiado dulce. Volvimos a separarnos, pero esta vez había un brillo especial en los ojos de Edward cuando nos miramos, así que no pude evitar abrazarlo. Su cara quedo enterrada en mi cuello, disfrutando cuando le comencé a acariciar la espalda

— Deberíamos comenzar la clase de nuevo — solté unas tontas risillas ya que cuando hablo me hizo cosquillas

— Si — le di la razón. Antes de alejarme el deposito unos pequeños besos en mi hombro

Volvimos a la clase, la verdad es que Edward era un gran músico y un excelente profesor. Después de unos cuarenta minutos Edward dio por finalizada la clase, ya que, según él, había progresado lo suficiente por un día

— Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — cuando realice esa pregunta él se tenso, aunque rápidamente compuso su compostura

— Si — contesto

— ¿Vas a trabajar en mi instituto? — le pregunte con curiosidad, aunque más curiosidad me dio al ve que Edward se relajaba completamente

— No lo se — me contesto tomando de mi mano para que nos paráramos del banco del piano y nos sentáramos en el sofá — tu profesor de música esta interesado en un "ayudante" ya sabes, una persona que le ayude a organizar la gala, los números y esas cosas — me informo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro, no tarde en hacer que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho

— Me encantaría verte todos los días — confesé

— A mi también — beso mi cabeza mientras pasaba mi brazo por su torso. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Empecé a observar la salita, hasta que llegue a una foto de una mujer y un hombre junto aun niño pequeño

— ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? — susurre

— Por supuesto — dijo riendo

— ¿Quiénes son las personas de esa foto? — apunte a lo que decía. Mire a Edward que miraba fijamente la foto — no es necesario que me respondas — él dio un pesado suspiro, se levanto del sofá y me dio la mano para lo que siguiera hasta la fotografía. Una vez que llego, la tomo entre sus manos

— Ese hombre que esta ahí, él es mi padre — lo mire sorprendida, sabia que este era un tema difícil para Edward, lo entendía ya que me pasaba algo parecido cuando veía las fotos de mi madre. Lo abrase con fuerza y el me correspondió — ella, es mi madre — apunto a un mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, _sus_ ojos — y este soy yo cuando pequeño — indico al pequeño sonriente. Pocas veces lo veía sonreír de esa manera, haría lo que fuera posible para que eso ocurriera con más frecuencia

— Te pareces a los dos — comente, ya que el cabello cobrizo y la forma de su cara eran parecidas a las de su padre, pero tenia los ojos y una similar sonrisa a la de su madre — ¿Sabes? Mi padre y Emmett siempre comentan que yo fui una copia de Renee, mi madre. Los ojos, el pelo…

— ¿Por qué crees que eso nos paso a nosotros? — pregunto Edward en un hilo de voz — ¿nos merecíamos eso?

— Es verdad que me hubiera gustado estar con mi madre, a veces sintió una culpa tan grande… ya sabes, le quite una madre a Emmett, le quite una hija a mi abuela y le quite a Charlie el amor de su vida — cerré los ojos tratando de evitar las lagrimas que querían correr por las mejillas

— No tienes porque sentirte así — Edward me dio vuelta, de manera que quedamos frente a frente — esas cosas pasan — no pude evitar que una solitaria lagrima se haya escapado de mi ojo

— Es que… piensa que si yo no hubiera nacido, mi mama seguiría viva — dije con voz rota

— Mírame — él me abrazo por la cintura y con su pulgar seco algunas lagrimas mías — si tu no hubieras nacido, yo estaría muerto. Tú eres mi vida — y con esas palabras volvimos a unir nuestros labios; también unimos nuestros corazones. Edward era mi felicidad y yo esperaba ser la suya

* * *

Hola mis amores! *---* en verdad habia extrañado decir eso.. se que me he demorado muchísimo, pero le voy a contar porque el retraso: Este mes para mi ha sido un mes de guerra, he peleado, ha habido problemas y cosas por el estilo, todo se debe a una mujer llamada Jirad ¬¬… que en verdad, me he gastado con ella.. y deje cosas que amo (como escribir) por culpa de ella. Un dia en verdad trate de escribir este capitulo y fue horrible (no habia beso ni nada romantico… todo gracias a Jirad xD)

Bueno gente, finalmente se dieron un beso *da saltitos de emocion* ¿le gusto el cap? ¿lo odiaron? ¿no les gusto el beso? ¿Quieren darme una sugerencia? Todo en un review y queria darle las gracias a todos ustesdes En verdad ¡LAS AMO! Con todo mi corazón, llegamos a los 202 reviews y eso me pone happy happy.

Espero que me dejen su lindo review para celebrar **el primer beso de Edward y Bella **:D o sino no hay mas besos _ hahha bromeo 8)

Ahh bue, como hace tiempo que no les escribia.. les comentare lo que paso en esa ausencia: el 30 de enero estuve de cumpleaños, cambie como mil veces la foto de FF, cambie mi profile (si quieren leanlo :D y siganme en twitter :D ) y escribi algunas historias y me harian muy muy felices si pasaran ¡Nunca es tarde!

* * *

**Glee**: "Defying gravity":_D__rabble; Porque Kurt podría haberle ganado a Rachel y cantar el solo, pero el amor a su padre ganó y algunas veces, tienes que hacer un sacrificio por las personas que amas y aguantar el dolor. 1x09_

**Twilight: **"Amigas": _AU "¿Tú no me regalaste estos chocolates?" le pregunta Bella a Edward "No" le contesta. ¿Quién demonios le esta mandando estas cosas a Bella? "El 14 de Febrero no es solo para las parejas, también es para la amistad y tu eres mi mejor amiga" Alice&Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Y tambien les queria dar las gracias a las que pasaron por mi fic "Buenos dias, Forks" *----* si no han leido el segundo cap, bue haganlo :D

**Ahh *extrañaba esto* tambien les queria decir que en el proximo capitulo se sabra quien fue la persona que escucho la conversación de Edward y su pasado depresivo, entonces diganme ahora que es lo que quieren de regalo, porque les dare un regalito, puede ser un drabble hasta un one-shot :D, ustedes escogen a las parejas *---*. Eso diganmelo cuando escriban su review**

Creo que eso es todo, no me demoraro en el proximo cap.. asi que pronto veran nuevamente a Coona

Ahh se me olvidaba: **¿Amaron los still de Eclipse?**, debo admitirlo.. tienen que darle las gracias a esos stills por el beso :D. Yo ame los stills, pero la peluca de Bella.. =/

Ahh a todo esto, es posible que muera en marzo ya que Jirad quiere venir a mi ciudad para poder hablar las cosas frente a frente. XDD ¡Venguen mi muerte! LOL

¡Las amo!

Y mucho, en verdad amo contar con ustedes *llora emocionada*

Read&Review

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_Sin dolor no te haces feliz (8)_


	13. Revelaciones

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Beso**_

**Bella POV**

— _Mírame — él me abrazo por la cintura y con su pulgar seco algunas lagrimas mías — si tu no hubieras nacido, yo estaría muerto. Tú eres mi vida — y con esas palabras volvimos a unir nuestros labios; también unimos nuestros corazones. Edward era mi felicidad y yo esperaba ser la suya_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 13: Revelaciones**

**Edward POV**

— Entonces — comencé a preguntar mientras acariciaba la espalda de Bella. Ambos nos encontrábamos acurrucados en el sillón de mi living, disfrutando del hermoso momento que teníamos ahora. Nuestro primer beso había sido simplemente maravilloso, sus labios eran dulces como ella, delicados como ella, perfectos como ella. Cuando nos besamos, yo había tratado de demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía en ese beso y esperaba que ella hubiera sentido — ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? — mire hacia abajo y pude apreciar su adorable sonrojo

— ¿Un tour por tu departamento? — propuso suavemente mientras alzaba la mirada y me pude reflejar en su ojos. Me encontraba feliz ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si mi felicidad estaba conmigo. Bella se encontraba conmigo, su sola presencia bastaba para que tuviera una boba sonrisa en mi cara

— Bueno — me reí ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que ella se sacudiera por mi risa también — digamos que mi departamento no es grande y no encontraras nada interesante — me avergoncé un poco por esto, pero ella inmediatamente me subió el animo

— Quiero conocer todos los lugares de Edward Masen — me dijo seria — porque cada detalle de Edward Masen, por insignificante que sea para él, es de gran importancia para mi — no pude evitar mirarla con amor y besar suavemente su frente. En mi otra vida debi haber sido perfecto para tener a Bella en estos momentos

— Ese Edward Masen es afortunado — bromee con ella mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hasta unas de las esquinas del apartamento — Bueno, este es la salita de Edward Masen — la abrace por la cintura y recorrimos una parte del departamento

— Es tan acogedor este lugar — dijo sonriendo — ¡Quiero conocer la habitación de Edward Masen! — demando sonrojándose por su curiosidad. Simplemente Adorable

— Si Bella Swan desea conocer la habitación de Edward — tome su mano y deposite un suave beso en ella — sus deseos son ordenes para mi — le dije con el tono mas caballeroso que podía mientras le ofrecía mi brazo, ella suavemente lo tomo y nos dirijamos a mi habitación — Aquí esta — ella avanzo unos pasos tímidamente y se dirigió hacia mi colección de CD's

— Tienes muchos discos — dijo sorprendida mientras pasaba sus manos por cada uno de ellos — Es tan acogedor este lugar — dijo sonriendo — ¡Quiero conocer la habitación de Edward Masen! — demando sonrojándose por su curiosidad. Simplemente Adorable

— Si Bella Swan desea conocer la habitación de Edward — tome su mano y deposite un suave beso en ella — sus deseos son ordenes para mi — le dije con el tono mas caballeroso que podía mientras le ofrecía mi brazo, ella suavemente lo tomo y nos dirijamos a mi habitación — Aquí esta — ella avanzo unos pasos tímidamente y se dirigió hacia mi colección de CD's

— Tienes muchos discos — dijo sorprendida mientras pasaba sus manos por cada uno de ellos — y un gusto muy variado — llegue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ella — me gustan tus gustos musicales. Desde Debussy hasta The Beatles y muchos soundtracks **(n/a: bandas sonoras)** — ella tomo uno entre sus manos y se giro para mostrármelo — esta es mi película favorita y amo su banda sonora — sonreí al ver su elección

— _Edward Scissorhands* _— aunque era una coincidencia y una estupidez, me emocionaba el hecho de que el protagonista de la película tenia mi nombre — Algún día deberíamos juntarnos y ver la película juntos…como en una cita — dije esto ultimo como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara y se sonrojara, al igual que yo

— Una cita verdadera… — al parecer ella no tenía la intención de decir eso en voz alta, ya que inmediatamente puso una mano en su boca

— Si, como una cita verdadera — pase repetidamente mi mano por mi cabello, haciendo que estuviera mas desordenado — ¿Qué te parece? — dije totalmente nervioso

— Me parece perfecto — y mi corazón nuevamente como el aleteo de un colibrí. Nos sonreímos, pero escuche el estomago de Bella rugir haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente

— ¿Alguien tiene hambre? — le pique su estomago con mi dedo haciendo que ella me pegara de vuelta en el pecho — ¡ouch, eso me dolió! — hice un puchero y me maraville con su angelical risa

— ¡Ey, tengo una idea! — exclamo — ¿quieres… te gustaría cenar en mi casa? — la verdad es que en mi hogar no tenia mucha comida, o por lo menos algo digno para Bella; de todas manera aceptaría, haría lo que fuera porque este día no se acabara

— Okay, pero cuando veamos la película yo preparare todo — le advertí antes de que volviéramos a la sala para irnos

— Igual traeré algo — dijo tercamente — ohh ¡demonios! — dijo frunciéndole el ceño a la ventana, obviamente le di una mirada confundida — Se va a poner a llover y yo no traje chaqueta — apunto al clima que había, ya no había sol alguno. Ella trato de darse calor frotándose a ella misma

— Espérame un segundo — ella asintió y yo me dirigí hacia mi armario. Una vez que encontré lo que buscaba volví hacia donde estaba ella — ponte esto — Bella estaba titubeando, pero al final accedió a que le pusiera mi chaqueta. Se veía adorable ya que le quedaba grande

— Gracias — tome su mochila y ambos salimos por la puerta. Mi mano inmediatamente busco la suya, un simple contacto con ella bastaba para poder estar en paz

— ¿Quién esta en tu casa? — pregunte una vez que habíamos salido del edificio y nos encontrábamos en la calle. Pude ver que en unas de las esquinas de la calle habían un par de tipos borrachos y quizás drogándose; una de las razones por la cual este barrio no era completamente seguro

— Creo que nadie — me informo — Emmett esta con Jasper en su casa y Charlie dijo que trabajaría hasta tarde — pude apreciar como el grupo de chicos empezaba a mirar hacia donde nosotros estábamos; específicamente estaban mirando a Bella y se sonreían los unos a los otros — ¿Conoces a los chicos de allá? — pude ver un atisbo de temor en sus ojos, asi que paso un brazo sobre sus hombros haciendo que ella se apegara más a mi

— Tranquila. Cuando pasemos enfrente de ellos solo ignorémoslo — ella asintió lentamente y seguimos caminado hacia donde se encontraba mi auto

— ¡Hermosura! — Bella se tenso a mi lado ya que uno de los tipos, notablemente ebrio, la estaba llamando — ¿Quieres una cerveza? — riendo se comenzó a acercar a nosotros con una lata de Heineken* — ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones? — pregunto burlesco — o ¿este señor de acá le comió la lengua? Porque yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor — ocupe todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre él; solo pensar que ese estupido tocara a Bella… no, ella es mía — ¿quieres o no? — puso la lata de cerveza en la nuestras caras

— No, gracias — le di una mirada dura a Bella ya que le había dicho que lo que teníamos que hacer era ignorarlos y seguir caminado

— Pero te puedo dar algunas otras cosas que se que te gustaran, pero deberías sacarte ese gran abrigo — él levanto su mano para tomar el abrigo, pero rápidamente lo frene y alcance a tomar su mano antes de que hiciera contacto con Bella

— .Le-tocas-un-pelo-y-te-vas-a-arrepentir — separe las palabras para que me entendiera y sonara más amenazante. Inmediatamente su expresión fue de sorpresa y luego de terror, así que se separo rápidamente de nosotros

— Tranquilo, no me meteré en tus asuntos — alzo sus manos demostrando "paz". Le di una última mirada fiera antes de seguir con nuestro camino, no hablamos en todo el camino y tenia miedo de que a Bella no le haya gustado mi actitud. La verdad es que yo nunca fui posesivo con Tanya, pero Bella era algo totalmente distinto

— ¿Estas enojada? — pregunte abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Ella aun no me respondía cuando me encendí el auto, podía sentir como mis facciones se encontraban tristes

— No estoy enojada, Edward — dijo tranquilizadoramente — en verdad, no me gusta que estés tristes — ella acaricio suavemente mi mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambio

— No quiero que pienses que soy alguien violento — le dije torturado, aunque me reconfortaba que ella aun acariciaba mi mano

— No pienso eso — su tono de voz era más duro — Edward, la verdad es que no tengo ningún pensamiento malo acerca de ti. Eres un buen muchacho, eso se puede ver a la vista de todos. Todos te queremos y mucho — sus palabras llegaron a emocionarme y mucho; lo único que quería era aparcar el auto y besarla, decirle lo mucho que me ayudaba y lo mucho que la amaba. Si, la amaba; ya abría tiempo para eso

— Gracias, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero… — dude en como seguir y expresar todos los sentimientos/pensamientos que tenia — Gracias — ella me sonrió devuelta y seguimos hablando cosas triviales. Aunque me encontraba manejando, toda mi atención estaba en ella, en mi Bella

— ¿Qué quieres que te cocine? — me pregunto Bella mientras caminábamos, tomados de la mano, hacia la puerta de su casa. Ella comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo delantero para encontrar su llave y poder entrar

— Lo que tu quieras — ella entro primero e inmediatamente soltó bruscamente mi mano

— ¡Te gane idiota! — se escucho la fuerte voz de Emmett en medio de la sala, se encontraba con Jasper a su lado y estaban jugando un videojuego. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual Bella había soltado mi mano, aunque igual me dolía; me regañe a mi mismo por eso — ¡Págame! — Emmett extendió la mano hacia Jasper, el cual dio un suspiro pesado y saco unos diez dolares de su bolsillo

— Eres un maldito tramposo — le dijo Jasper dándole un golpe en el musculoso hombro de Emmett

— No es hacer trampa — explico mientras contaba unos cuantos billetes mas — Es ser astuto — Jasper bufo audiblemente y dio vuelta la cara en dirección a nosotros

— ¡Emmett! — le llamo la atención — ¿Qué demonios haces acá? — pregunto frustrada

— Hola hermanita querida, yo también te adoro — dio vuelta su cara para sonreírle sarcásticamente a Bella, pero su mirada se fijo en mi y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos — ¿Qué haces acá? — pregunto confundido

— Yo… ermm… Bella me invito-o a…a cenar — dije tartamudeando como loco

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Emmett comenzó a reírse estruendosamente — ¡te pusiste súper nervioso! — agarro su estomago mientras seguía riendo. Decidí cambiar mi mirada a Bella, ella tenia una mirada asesina en su hermano y articulo la palabra _"Lo siento"_ cuando se fijo que la estaba mirando

— ¡Emmett para! — le ordeno Bella a Emmett — No estas siendo cortes — le regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño

— No seas dramática — le contesto de vuelta, mucho más tranquilo — Edward ya es como un miembro más de la familia — no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro hasta que dijo la otra parte — eres como un _hermano_ más — me tense en mi lugar. Yo quería tener una relación formal con Bella en un futuro, la verdad es que quiera esperar un poco hasta que ella tuviera la certeza de que era a mí a quien quería; ella aun podía rechazarme

— Ajam — fue lo único que pude susurrar ya que la mirada que me estaba dando Jasper me estaba poniendo alo incomodo

— Bueno Bella — dijo Emmett apagando la consola de video juegos y encendiendo la televisión — Con Jasper no hemos comido, así que tienes que hacer la cena para nosotros también — dijo inocentemente — tengo ganas de comer patatas asadas con algo de arroz y carne — el hermano de Bella se lamió los labios — y con Coca-Cola

— ¿Quién me obliga a hacerte la cena? — pregunto Bella con sus manos en su cintura — Le haré la cena a Edward y a Jasper — apuntó a cada uno con su dedo — ohh Hola Jasper, lo siento por no haberte saludado antes — ella se acerco y beso su mejilla — ¿Cómo esta Alice? — pregunto interesada

— Me dijo que la llamaras en la noche — ella asintió y se sonrojo tiernamente

— Bueno Bella, tengo hambre y me tienes que hacer la cena por la simple razón de que soy tu hermano mayor — Emmett se acerco a ella. Bella era realmente pequeña al lado de Emmett — además cuando me case ya no me cocinaras nunca más, es mas, quizás no me veas mucho — ella entrecerró sus ojos y golpeo fuertemente, para ella, a Emmett

— Sabes que ese tema me pone sensible — le regaño mientras Emmett le daba un abrazo de oso — te haré patatas extras — y con eso Bella se dirigió a la cocina

— ¡Vamos, Edward! Siéntate — Emmett me empujo hacia el sofá, quede sentado en el medio de Jasper y Emmett — ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

— Estuvieron geniales — mas que geniales, estuvieron _perfectas_. Claro que Emmett no tenia que saber el porque

— ¿Le costo aprender, cierto? — pregunto Jasper

— Un poco, pero con más clases podrá tocar muy bien el piano — ambos asintieron, así que ellos ya sabían que tendría mas clases con Bella. Ellos siguieron hablando temas de un equipo de fútbol, pero mi atención estaba en Bella; se notaba que a Bella le gustaba cocinar, lo deduje por la sonrisa que tenia y la alegre canción que estaba tarareando

— ¡Edward! — sentí que gritaba Emmett en mi oído — ¿Qué piensas? — lo mire confundido

— ¿Con respecto a que? — Emmett rodó los ojos

— ¡Con respecto a mi despedida de soltero, ya sabes: una noche de hombres, bailarinas en un club vestidas de enfermeras, mucho licor…! — Emmett se quedo callado abruptamente. Con Jasper miramos el porque el silencio de Emmett: Bella lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido — ¡No le digas nada a Rosalie! — le suplico

— No lo se — dijo Bella con indiferencia — a lo mejor Rosalie también quiere tener lo mismo que tu en su despedida de soltera. Quizás nosotras estaremos bailando cercanamente con unos sexys desconocidos

— ¡No! — grite en voz alta a la imagen mental de Bella bailando con un desconocido

— Okay, eso queda completamente descartado — dijo Emmett — y tú aun estas muy pequeña para pensar así, Bella — Bella bufo y lo ignoro

— Ustedes tienen que organizarme la despedida — dio un pesado suspiro — se me acabaron las ideas y por favor, en especial a ti Jasper, que no sea aburrida — nos suplico

— Edward, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa y ahí aprovechamos de planear la despedida de Emmett? — con Jasper no tenia una gran confianza, pero no iba a declinar su oferta

— Claro — conteste simplemente

— ¡Bella! — Emmett le dijo riendo — ¡Edward y Jasper son gays… van a ir a la casa de Jasper y harán cosas gays! — Bella soltó una adorable risita. No me importaba ser el blanco de las burlas de Emmett, sabia que no lo hacia con una mala intencion; además siempre quería escuchar la risa de Bella

— La cena esta lista — dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa donde habían unos platos. La verdad es que se veía realmente apetitoso, todo lo que hacia Bella era bueno. Ella era perfecta

— Gracias Bella — le dije antes de probar el primer bocado — ¡Esto esta delicioso!

— Me alegra que te gustara — dijo sonriendo tiernamente

— ¿y la Coca-Cola? — pregunto Emmett con la boca llena. No pude evitar reír

— Acá esta — comenzó a servirle a Emmett, pero calculo mal la cantidad e hizo que el un poco de la bebida se rebalsara del vaso — Lo siento — tomo una servilleta y comenzó a secar donde había mojado

— Tan distraída que eres Bella — le comento su hermano — ¿Acaso estas enamorada? — dijo como broma, pero Bella se tenso y su mirada fue dura — ¿Qué? —pregunto frunciendo su ceño

— ¿Qué cosa? — Bella me dio una mirada rápida que no supe interpretar y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano

— ¿Por qué te tensaste? — pregunto

— No me tense — le contesto tercamente, aunque se notaba que estaba mintiendo

— Bueno, hablando de amor — interrumpió Jasper — Mike Newton fue al lugar donde trabajo y me dijo que te entregara esto… — Jasper trabajaba en un ciber-café (**n/a: donde hay computadores y uno puede tomar un café)**, así que todos seguimos con la mirada a Jasper que estaba sacando un ramo de flores de su boldo. Era un hermoso ramo de flores, mucho más hermoso que la solitaria flor que le entregue a Bella — y dijo que te dijera esto: _"No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que sientes"_ — Jasper miro nuestras caras y luego se rió. El fue el único que encontraba graciosa la situación

— Estupido Newton… — susurro Bella

— ¿Tienes algo con ese estupido? — pregunto Emmett indignado — pensé que eras la inteligente de la familia

— ¡No tengo nada con Newton! — grito furiosa Bella. Trate de esconder la sonrisilla que quería expresar

— ¿Entonces con quien? — Bella cerro los ojos un momento y trato de evadir el tema

— Ire a mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer — ella tomo un sándwich que estaba en la mesa de la cocina — Adiós Jasper, Adiós Edward — nos dio un tímido beso a cada uno, sabia que si Emmett seguía insistiendo en el tema podría saber que Bella y yo nos besábamos. Tener al hermano mayor en contra no era una inteligente idea

— Ella esta con alguien, se le nota… la conozco — dijo Emmett

— Pero… eso no es algo malo — susurre

— No quiero que sufra — dijo algo torturado

— ¿Cómo sabes que la harán sufrir? Quizás la persona la ame con todo su ser, quizás la persona lo ultimo que quiere en el mundo es ver a tu hermana sufrir, quizás… — me calle abruptamente por las miradas atónitas que me estaban dando

— Tú… — me apunto con el dedo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, tal vez Emmett sabia a que me refería — tú sabes algo, Bella debió contarte algo… ¿Es Jacob? — abrí y cerré mi boca en reiterada ocasiones, afortunadamente el teléfono de la residencia Swan sonó — salvado por la campana — se paro a contestar el teléfono, sentí como empezaba a respirar mas aliviado — ¿Alo? ¿Qué pasa papa? — su cara reflejo una tristeza enorme, primera vez que veía de tal manera a Emmett — No te preocupes, yo me quedare con Bella — con Jasper nos miramos confundidos —mándale mis saludos a la familia Clearwater — colgó suavemente

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunte preocupado

— El amigo de mi padre, Harry, esta en el hospital grave. Charlie pasara la noche con él — me pare y apoye mi mano en su hombro. Alentándolo

— Cuanto lo siento, amigo — el solamente asintió

— Edward, deberíamos irnos — dijo algo incomodo — Emmett tiene que contarle la noticia a Bella y acá sobramos — hice una mueca, no quería que Bella sufriera

— Creo que es lo mejor —Emmett tenia voz apagada — Adiós chicos — se despidió de nosotros pesadamente

— Adiós — dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras salíamos de la casa

— ¿Nos vamos en mi auto o en tu auto? — pregunte

— En el tuyo, Emmett me trajo — caminamos silenciosamente hacia mi Volvo — asi que… vamos a planear la despedida de Emmett, primera vez que hago eso — dije para poner un tema de conversación para que no haya un silencio incomodo

— La verdad quería hablar contigo de otra cosa — dijo con voz segura — Se lo que haces — mis manos se tensaron en el volante y el terror me invadió por un momento

— ¿Q-ué es lo que sup-uestame-ente hago? — le pregunte tartamudeando

—Cortarte — frene abruptamente el auto y lo mire con terror. Iba a comenzar a negarlo cuando hablo nuevamente — escuche tu conversación con Carlisle

* * *

E**dward Scissorhands:** El joven manos de tijera/Eduardo manos de tijera. Pelicula protagonizada por Deep

**Heineke**n: marca de cerveza

* * *

**H**ola mis amores, en verdad lo siento por el retraso. Como ustedes saben ocurrió un terremoto en mi país, ha habido muchísimas replicas… es mas, hoy en la mañana hubo un fuerte sismo (tres en treinta min)… pense que iba a ocurrir otro terremoto*cries*. Les cuento tambien que entre al colegio, pero no creo que eso afecte mucho con este fic… jamas dejare este fic :B

Bueno, fue Jasper el que escucho y las siguientes personas**: littlevampire91, ****Prinzeziitha Cullen****, ****mars992****, ****tefalemos****, ****isabella1992vas****, ****MakeThisReal****, ****Ckamilafanstwilight****, ****sakushao4ever****, ****katittah****, ****bellscullen-12****, ****Paoliiz B. Masen****, ****adesca****, ****karenswan13**** ,****RebEeca CullEn****, ****triix2402****, ****gisela, ****ginebralocacullen****, ****Marie Sellory**

¡Felicitaciones! Acertaron en el capitulo numero diez :D, asi que tienen el derecho de pedirme que les escriba un: drabble o one-shot y que me escriban la pareja de que quieren que escriba. y yo se las dedicare a ustedes :B por haber adivinado

¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que sigamos asi, ya saben… si hay tiempo para leer, hay tiempo para review :D. Muchisimas gracias. Ahh ¿vieron el **trailer de Eclipse**? me gusto todo menos la **peluca horrible** de Bella y no me agrada del todo la nueva Victoria *cries*

Les comento que tambien subi un one-shot para el concurso de la historia triste :B y seria feliz que de pasaran

* * *

**Heaven**: _Porque los golpes que te da la vida llegan en los mejores momentos de tu vida. Eso le pasó a Edward Cullen, el mismo dia en que se entero de que iba a hacer padre, fue el mismo día en que se entero que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida_

_

* * *

  
_

**¡Los amo!**

XOXO

.Coona.

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed for the fantasy (8)_


	14. Jasper

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Revelaciones**_

**Edward POV**

— _La verdad quería hablar contigo de otra cosa — dijo con voz segura — Se lo que haces — mis manos se tensaron en el volante y el terror me invadió por un momento _

— _¿Q-ué es lo que sup-uestame-ente hago? — le pregunte tartamudeando_

—_Cortarte — frene abruptamente el auto y lo mire con terror. Iba a comenzar a negarlo cuando hablo nuevamente — escuche tu conversación con Carlisle_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 14: Jasper**

**Bella POV**

Podría sentirte cerca de mí,  
aunque estás lejos de aquí  
Podría sentir, podría sentirte ¿Porqué?

_Why – Avril Lavigne_

— ¡¿Ustedes se besaron?! — me chilló Alice por celular. Después de subir a mi habitación, Alice inmediatamente me llamo a mi celular para ver como me había ido en mi _"cita"_ — ¡Rose, espera a que me cuente! — escuche el siseo de Rosalie que demandaba información sobre el beso

— Si, nos besamos — solté unas tontas risillas, si alguien estuviera viendo mi boba cara en estos momentos probablemente estaría riéndose

— ¡Estas enamorada! — exclamó Alice mientras se escuchaba de fondo un "¿¡Que!" por parte de Rosalie, casi me podía imaginar la escenas de las dos

— ¡No estoy enamorada! — negué, aunque en verdad no lo sabia; los sentimientos que tenia por Edward eran totalmente nuevos para mí, sabia que lo quería y demasiado… pero ¿estar enamorada?

— Si, si lo estas — canto mi mejor amiga — solo que no lo sabes. Hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar, una es cuando estas en estado de ebriedad y la otra es cuando esta enamorada y, amiga mía, tú estas completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Masen — bufé, aunque una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro

— Bella — sentí como Emmett tocaba la puerta y asomaba su cabeza; rápidamente me preocupe por la expresión que había en su cara, rara vez (por no decir nunca) mi hermano estaba triste

— Te hablo luego — le dije a Alice y le colgué sin que me respondiera de vuelta. Le hice una seña a Emmett para que pasara y se sentara al borde de mi cama

— Harry tuvo un ataque cardiaco — abrí mis ojos por la noticia, mientras me imaginaba, con dolor, a toda su familia y amigos sufriendo — Papá esta mal — con mi hermano sabíamos que el mayor miedo de Charlie era la muerte de sus seres queridos y también sabíamos que una muerte podría afectarle, aunque sea un poco, sicológicamente

— Vamos al hospital — le dije segura, Charlie necesitaba el apoyo de sus hijos. Rogaba porque las cosas siguieran estando bien

**-**

**-**

**Edward POV**

— Jasper… — lo llame mientras rompía el incómodo y tenso silencio que había dentro del auto. Solamente hablábamos cuando él me daba las indicaciones de donde quedaban su departamento — Por favor, no se lo cuentes… — comencé a suplicarle, pero él negó tajantemente con su cabeza. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos por una fracción de segundo, soportando el dolor y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos

— Edward, tengo que pensar muchas cosas — me dijo con voz neutra mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante — tendremos nuestra conversación en el departamento — di un pesado suspiro y comencé a rogar al cielo para que mi felicidad no se derrumbara de un momento a otro. Con tan solo imaginarme la cara de Bella cuando Jasper le contara…

— Llegamos — anunció Jasper, haciendo que parara de pensar en lo que vendría en el futuro — Vamos — él salió primero, mientras yo me quedaba tirándome suavemente de los cabellos por la desesperación que tenia; no quería volver a perder el control, no ahora que la tenía a _ella_ para poder sanarme. Finalmente salí de mi volvo y me dirigí hacia el edificio donde vivía Jasper, se podía apreciar que el edificio no era ostentoso, pero era mil veces mejor que el mío. Una vez que llegue a la puerta, ambos subimos hacia su edificio. El trayecto en el ascensor se me hizo eterno, pero sobretodo, era porque no quería derrumbarme nuevamente

— Acá es — mire hacia la puerta, la cual tenia el numerito _6277_. Jasper lentamente abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar hacia su departamento; era espacioso, mucho más grande que el mío, y estaba muy bien decorado. Parecía sacado de una revista — Siéntate Edward — apunto con su mano hacia el sillón que se encontraba en la sala, rápidamente me senté en él y puse ambas manos en mi cara mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — seguía mirando hacia el suelo, pero podía sentir que Jasper se había sentado al lado mío y tenia una mano puesta en mi hombro — ¿Estas bien? — repitió su pregunta por mi silencio. La verdad es que me encontraba horrible, estaba asustado y lentamente sentí como mi autocontrol se derrumbaba

— ¡No! — negué furiosamente — ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien, estoy jodidamente mal! — lo mire con rabia, sabia que él no era el culpable de nada, pero en estos momentos nada me importaba — Por fin, después de muchos años de sufrimiento soy feliz, porque los conocí a ustedes y siento que estaba comenzando a integrarme a ustedes — cerré fuertemente mis ojos, sentía como estaban llenando de lagrimas que no querían ser derramadas — ¡Lo se! se que soy un depresivo de mierda, ¿de acuerdo? — su cara seguía siendo inexpresiva, no reflejaba enojo por hablarle así ni nada por el estilo — pero nunca los dañaría, porque yo se lo que se siente cuando alguien te jode tu puta vida — me levante de golpe mientras tiraba de mi cabello desesperadamente y daba un grito de sufrimiento — jamás dañaría a Emmett o a Alice… ¡ni mucho menos a Bella! — inevitablemente un par de lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, al igual que yo había caído al suelo. Esto me recordaba a la vez que Bella me encontró… y me salvo

— ¿Tú amas a Bella? — fue lo único que me pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio. Podía sentir sus ojos mirando directamente los míos

— La amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser — le conteste en un susurro — por eso te pido… no, te lo suplico que no le cuentes, no quiero que se aleje de mí — Jasper se sentó a mi lado, en el piso, y sabia que estaba analizando mis palabras. Había decidido sincerarme con él — Bella me hace ser feliz, como nunca lo he sido en mi vida; ella es hermosa, es tierna, es dulce, es amable. Mírame, no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro cuando pienso en ella — ambos reímos ligeramente — ¿Sabes como la conocí? — le pregunte

— No, pero me encantaría saber — me contesto con una sonrisa, la cual, inmediatamente, hizo que me calmara un poco

— Mis padres murieron cuando era niño, nunca fui feliz con otras personas, así que podríamos decir que siempre fui infeliz — le di una triste sonrisa para seguir con mi relato — a los 18 años me fui a vivir solo y a los 20 años conocí a una mujer llamada Tanya y un hombre llamado James — cerré los ojos porque muchos recuerdos me invadieron y aún dolía — al poco tiempo me hice muy cercanos a ellos, ya sabes, James se transformo en mi mejor amigo y Tanya era la mujer de mi vida — escupí esas palabras ¿_Cómo diablos podía haber sido tan estúpido?_ — un día los encontré en la cama, me sentí tan traicionado y usado. En verdad que le había dado mi corazón a Tanya y mi confianza a James — le sonreí tristemente — Un día estaba decidido en suicidarme, no más cortes, no más pastillas, solo quería la muerte. Entonces fui hacia el acantilado que estaba en La Push, me senté en el borde, comencé a llorar y golpear el suelo con mis nudillos…

— ¿Ahí apareció Bella? — trato de adivinar Jasper

— Si, ahí apareció — sonreí tontamente. Era increíble que son solo mencionarla mi corazón comenzaba a unir sus pedazos y comenzar a sanarse — se sentó al lado mío, me abrazo, me dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Inmediatamente me sentí relajado en sus brazos; después ella me invito un café, conversamos un rato y luego me fui — le confesé — no queria dejar entrar a nadie más en mi vida, pero… Bella me cautivo, me hipnotizo

— Después por Emmett la viste de nuevo, ¿correcto? — dedujo Jasper

— Si, por eso te suplico, por lo que más quieras, que no le digas… — me quede en silencio unos segundos para armarme de valor y poder decir mi sacrificio — si es necesario, me alejo de ella… para siempre, pero no quiero que ella me mire como o me tenga miedo…

— ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? — pregunto Jasper frunciendo su ceño. Yo me reí falsamente, me saque mi abrigo y le mostre mi antebrazo

— ¿Por esto? — le pregunte sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba a las rojizas cicatrices que se encontraban en mi blanca piel. Mire brevemente mi brazo, culpándome por no haber sido más fuerte; después mi vista se dirigió a Jasper que miraba fijamente mi antebrazo, pero no con miedo sino con comprensión

— ¿Por qué te tendrías que avergonzar por eso? — solté una fría carcajada mientras lo miraba incrédulo

— Eso no es un motivo para avergonzarte, hay gente que roba, mata y hace muchas cosas malas en el mundo. Aquellas personas deberían estar avergonzadas, no tú y no por esto

— Me imagino a Bella… mirando con miedo y asco a mis cicatrices — con tan solo imaginar eso, era como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe en mi corazón — tengo tanto miedo de perderla — le confesé

— Te entiendo, Edward — negué suavemente con mi cabeza — en verdad que lo hago

— No lo entiendes, Jasper — le dije de vuelta — no puedes entenderlo

— Edward, te entiendo — él se paro de mi lado y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un pañuelo, el cual lo mojo levemente con algo de agua — mira — vi como se arremangaba su camisa hasta el codo y me mostraba su antebrazo. Paso suavemente el pañuelo por su antebrazo y entendí lo que me quería decir

— ¿Tú también? — le pregunté sorprendido mirando fijamente el brazo de Jasper, sus cicatrices eran iguales a las mías, solo que mi amigo tenia más cicatrices que yo — ¿C-omo?

— Hay muchas personas que hacen este tipo de cosas, Edward — comenzó a decir — algunas lo hacen por una liberación, por escapar de algo o algunos lo hacen por culpa. Ese es mi caso — continué mirándolo para que siguiera con su relato, sabia que era difícil hablar sobre el pasado, sobre todo para personas como nosotros — yo no vivía en Forks, yo vivía en Texas. Mi padre, desde que yo había nacido, quería que fuera al ejército para ser soldado; la idea nunca me gustó, así que siempre me negaba cuando tocábamos el tema. Mi padre era el que más estaba enojado con el tema, creo que hasta llego a odiarme. Bueno, cuando llego mi adolescencia la pasaba tomando y fumando y no me empecé a preocupar de las cosas que realmente valían la pena. Mi madre era diabética y ella tenia que inyectarse en una hora determinada, ella no podía hacerlo sola porque tenia un problema con la memoria — podía sentir que esta era la parte difícil del relato de Jasper, así que hice lo mismo que el realizo conmigo, le di mi apoyo un suave toque de hombro — mi padre se encontraba de viaje y yo era el encargado para que ella se inyectara, pero…

— Si no lo quieres decir, no lo digas — le propuse, se podía apreciar que esto le estaba afectando mucho y no quería ver sufrir a más personas que me importaban

— No te preocupes — me dio una suave sonrisa para seguir con su relato — la noche anterior estaba en una gran fiesta en la casa de Maria, mi novia en ese entonces; no nos amábamos, solo era para no estar solos o algo así — Jasper rió sin ganas — ¡vaya que era estúpido! Esa noche tenia que volver a casa temprano para inyectar a mi madre, pero… estaba borracho y pase la noche con Maria y… — cerró sus ojos y la expresión que tenía su cara era como si estuviera aguantando el dolor para no derrumbarse — me levanté a la mañana siguiente, recordé a mi madre y rápidamente llegue a la casa para encontrarla grave, casi muerta. Al parecer ella se inyectó en reiteradas ocasiones, ya que no recordaba la primera vez que se había inyectado, ya sabes, por su problema a la memoria — Jasper se quedó en silencio mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, obviamente me sentí empatito con él.

— ¿Qué hiciste después? — me atreví a preguntar

— Llamé a 911 _(n/a: es el número de emergencias en USA) y_ después de que la ambulancia la recogió llamé a mi padre. Una hora más tarde llegó al hospital; mi madre aun estaba consciente cuado mi padre llegó, pero todos sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Ella dijo que me amaba, que siempre seria su niño pequeño, su soldadito de plomo. — mi amigo se seco un par de lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y sonrió con cariño — Mamá murió ese mismo día, en la noche.

— Lo siento mucho — contesté con un nudo en la garganta

— Si, yo también — contesto de la misma manera que yo, aunque sabía que el la pena que me producía su historia no era nada comparada con la verdadera tristeza que tenía Jasper — Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre me dijo que yo no debería haber nacido, que la peor decisión que tomó mi madre fue no haber abortado cuando pudo, que le daba vergüenza tener un hijo como yo y finalmente me hecho de la casa. ¡No lo culpo! ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Pedirle perdón? Así que trate de irme con la frente en alto, sin dinero, solo me lleve mi ropa y mi celular.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — le pregunté, tratando se no ser tan desubicado

— Tres días después me contacto un abogado, mi madre me había dejado una pequeña herencia. Al principio estaba reacio a aceptarla, pero luego leí una carta que también me había dejado y… acepte el dinero. Me vine a vivir a Forks hace un año y, bueno, tú historia es similar a la mía

— ¿Cómo conociste a Alice? — inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de amor y una sonrisa de felicidad se creo en su rostro

— Conocí primero a Rose, ella llegó al cyber-café para poder hacer un trabajo de historia y bueno, todo lo que es historia me atrapa bastante así que la ayude. Después de terminar con su tarea, nos quedamos conversando; me contó lo feliz que estaba con su nuevo novio, que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que era un gran hombre con una mentalidad de un niño y eso lo hacia adorable y noble — ambos reímos ya que esas palabras describían a la perfección a Emmett Swan — nos hicimos amigos, un día fui a la casa de los Cullen y ahí conocí a Alice, me contagie con su felicidad y su forma de ver la vida. Me enamore de ella cuando nos despedimos y la vi danzar hacia su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción

— Eso es grandioso — la historia de Jasper y Alice había sembrado un optimismo en mí, pero aún faltaba un detalle — ¿Ella lo sabe, cierto?

— Si — contesto sonriendo — ella fue la primera en saberlo

— ¿Cómo se enteró? — le pregunté — ¿Tú se lo contaste?

— No, ella descubrió mis brazos — ese era el miedo que tenia con Bella, preferiría contárselo a que ella me descubriera y me dejara, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se alejara de mi si le contaba — ella llegó a sorprenderme donde trabajaba y en un descuido me saco la chaqueta y ahí vio mis brazos

— ¿Cómo reaccionó? — al parecer para Jasper ese no era un recuerdo amargo, si no uno alegre

— Miro como por un minuto mis cicatrices y luego dijo: "¡Justo hoy compre una base de maquillaje que es perfecta para tapar esas cicatrices!". Si, yo tampoco me esperaba esa reacción. Después de ese día nos acercamos más y más y acá estamos, como una pareja feliz

— ¿Cómo fue la reacción de los demás? — pregunte con optimismo

— Carlisle y Esme me dieron todo su apoyo, como buenos padres. Rosalie y Emmett me dijeron que si lo hacia de nuevo me iban a castrar y Alice, Alice es Alice y Bella se preocupo y me rogó que no lo hiciera— contesto sonriendo — por eso Edward, no tengas miedo de contarle estos a los demás, estoy seguro que todos entenderán, Emmett te considera ya parte de la familia, Alice te considera un gran amigo y ya eres parte del corazón de Bella

— ¿En serio piensas eso? — Jasper asintió como si fuera obvio — hoy la bese, fue tan increíble, una sensación tan maravillosa — me sentía feliz porque podía compartir mi alegría y gozo con alguien. Entre todas las personas, Jasper era él que más me podría comprender

— Hacen una muy hermosa pareja — comento Jasper parándose del suelo, inmediatamente imite su acción y nos sentamos en el sofá — Ella es lo que tú necesitas y tú eres lo que ella necesita

— No creo que ella me necesite — dije

— ¡Por Dios! Las miradas que te daba Bella hoy… ¡Emmett es tan ciego! — y en parte agradecía que el hermano de Bella fuera despistado en ese sentido, no quería que Bella tuviera problemas y complicaciones con su hermano — pero, ya sabes, yo estaré ahí para defenderte y apoyar su relación. Así que apóyate en mí si estás hundido, si necesitas ayuda con algo o simplemente porque quieres hablar de algo; yo seré tu amigo, solo llámame

— Gracias — le dije de corazón, fundiéndome en un abrazo fraternal con él — muchas gracias, hermano.

-

-

"Sólo tienes que llamarme, hermano, si necesitas una mano, todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos. Yo podría tener un problema que tú entenderás. Todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos." _Bill Withers – Lean on Me

* * *

_

¡Hola mis amores!, en verdad lo siento si me tarde con el capitulo, el estúpido colegio tiene toda la culpa. Anyway ¿Les gusto este capitulo? espero que si, la verdad sobre el tema de los cortes... yo sinceramente creo que todos alguna vez hemos tenido las ganas de hacer eso (yo lo he hecho) y conozco a mucha gente que hace eso, el tema es que tenemos que aprender a superar los problemas con el apoyo familia/amistades :D ¡Sean felices!

**X**¿Les gustaria que hiciera un outtake sobre la historia de Jasper&Alice? ¡Sugerencias en un reviews! y darle las muchisimas _gracias a todas las alertas,ff, y reviews_. ¡Me encantaria que todos los lectores dejaran su opinion con respecto a este cap! (si, ando nerviosa con este cap :B)

¿Supieron lo del nuevo libro de Meyer? *---* ¡Estoy emocionada porque saldra la batalla de los Cullen/Lobos vs Neofitos! *happy tears* y un favor... ¿alguien me recomienda una pelicula para ver? :D

¡Las amo!

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_it's my life, it's now or never (8)_


	15. Promesas

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Jasper**_

**Edward POV**

— _¡Por Dios! Las miradas que te daba Bella hoy… ¡Emmett es tan ciego! — y en parte agradecía que el hermano de Bella fuera despistado en ese sentido, no quería que Bella tuviera problemas y complicaciones con su hermano — pero, ya sabes, yo estaré ahí para defenderte y apoyar su relación. Así que a__póyate en mí si estás hundido, si necesitas ayuda con algo o simplemente porque quieres hablar de algo; yo seré tu amigo, solo llámame _

— _Gracias — le dije de corazón, fundiéndome en un abrazo fraternal con él — muchas gracias, hermano.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 15**: Promesas

**Bella POV**

— ¿Cómo lo están llevando? — le pregunté en un susurro a mi hermano. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el hospital, obviamente, no éramos los únicos; casi toda La Push se encontraba acá, sus rostros no eran los de siempre, no estaban felices ni contentos, no había una enorme sonrisa en sus caras. Simplemente no eran ellos

— Mal — contestó sombrío — Charlie y Billy conocían a Harry desde que eran unos pequeños bebes, no puedo entender el dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Ambos — hice una mueca mientras recostaba mi cabeza en hombro de Emmett, el cual rápidamente paso su brazo por mis hombros para darme un calido y reconfortante abrazo — Todo saldrá bien — beso el tope de mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo suavemente

— ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a tener esa manía? — él sonrió melancólico y me miro tiernamente

— Cada vez que tenias una pesadilla, cada vez que tenias problemas para dormir y cada vez que había relámpagos — contesto seguro — tú eras una cosa pequeña que venia a mi habitación silenciosamente, te subías a mi cama y te acurrucabas entre mis brazos — con Emmett siempre tuvimos esa confianza; hasta los diez años yo dormía con él, había ocasiones en que me inventaba pesadillas para poder estar con él — pensándolo bien, cada vez que querías dormías conmigo. Eres una terrible mentirosa — me regaño

— ¿Eso es malo? ¿Es malo ser una mala mentirosa?— le pregunté de vuelta

— Algunas veces si — me respondió frunciendo su ceño — no quiero que nadie te lastime

— Nadie me lastimará sabiendo al gran hermano que tengo — traté de bromear. Tenia clarísimo que no era tiempo para hacer bromas, pero de alguna manera necesitábamos tener alguna distracción, por lo menos, por un minuto — ¿Quién quiere tener una pelea con Emmett Swan?

— Quizás algún pretendiente por ahí esta dispuesto a enfrentarme — bufé audiblemente — Entonces ¿hay alguien? — Emmett hizo esa pregunta tratando de que no se notara la nueva tensión en su voz

— Ehm — comencé a decir mientras veía a Jacob y a Embry trayendo los alimentos de la cafetería que le habíamos pedido

— Toma tu chocolate Bella — me tendió una barra entera de chocolate con nueces — y acá tienes tu Coca con el sándwich de huevo-jamón ¿verdad? — Emmett me miro con cara de _"esta conversación seguirá más tarde_" pero asintió a Jacob e inmediatamente le dio un gran mordisco a su emparedado.

— Llamaré a Rose — me informó mi hermano al pararse de su asiento. Jacob ocupó su lugar y también me abrazo al estilo Emmett. Yo consideraba a Jacob como a mi hermano

— Estaba pensando en algo…— me comentó Jacob tomando un sorbo de su café

— ¿En qué? — alcé la mirada para encontrarme con su ojos en el horizonte, analizando todo lo que estaba pensando

— En que nos parecemos bastantes — lo miré confundida y el se dedicó a explicármelo — Nuestros padres fueron mejores amigos, como nosotros lo somos ahora; ambos… bueno — titubeo un poco, pero se recompuso de rápidamente — no conocimos muy bien a nuestras madres, ellas murieron cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, pero aun así las amamos con todo nuestro corazón, y tuvimos que reemplazar ese vacío que nos dejo esa muerte — sentí como mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas — Eres mi hermana, Bella

— Tu también lo eres — colapse en sus brazos, las lagrimas mojaban en el cuello de Jacob mientras el me acariciaba tiernamente la espalda. — Te amo — le susurré

— Igual yo, mi pequeña hermana — dijo cariñosamente, tomando mi cara para secar mis lágrimas. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que un grito nos interrumpió

— ¡Doctor! — se escucho la voz de Sue, la esposa de Harry, totalmente desgarrada. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a tomar atención a la conversación. Emmett, que ya había terminado su llamada, se acerco al pequeño y triste Seth y lo abrazo para darle fuerza — ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo esta Harry? — ella se acerco desesperadamente a Carlisle

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? — todos hicimos una muecas y los llantos comenzaron a hacerse más notorios. No era la única que tenia un mal presentimiento

— S-si — contesto ella, pero antes de seguir a Carlisle se devolvió para abrazar a Seth y a Leah, esta última no transmitía nada en su rostro.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos, en los cuales todos estuvimos en un silencio sepulcral, cuando Sue salio de la habitación con Carlisle

— Harry murió — susurro. Mi padre rápidamente se acerco a ella y todos en la sala comenzaron a llorar por la pérdida de él, aunque la peor reacción y la más dolorosa fue la del hijo pequeño de Harry

— ¡No! — grito el pequeño Seth — ¡Mi papa no se puede morir! ¡No se va a morir! ¡Mama, dime que no es verdad! ¡Dime que se va a recuperar y que iremos a pescar como el lo había prometido! — las lagrimas de todos aumentaron, incluyendo a Leah que se desvaneció en los brazos de Embry. Emmett tenía entre sus brazos a Seth, tratando de aparentar fuerza y tranquilidad — ¡Dr Cullen, yo se que usted puede hacer algo más! ¡Usted es el mejor doctor que conozco! — era difícil para Carlisle mantener su compostura seria y profesional, era visible lo mucho que le afectaba esta situación

— Lo siento — Seth comenzó a hipar furiosamente mientras Emmett le decía _"Tranquilízate, tu papa te crió para ser un hombre fuerte ¡Demuéstralo!" _ Las palabras eran duras pero, pero funcionaban. Una vez que él se tranquilizo, corrió hacia mi para abrazarme

— Tranquilo mi niño, tranquilo — acaricie sus cabellos, cosa difícil ya que mis manos estaban temblando — eres fuerte, saldrás adelante

— ¿Las cosas volverán a hacer como antes? — me pregunto inocentemente

— Por supuesto que si — le conteste insegura, esperando un poco de ayuda por parte del cielo

**-**

**Edward POV**

**-**

_No estás solo_  
_ Permaneceremos juntos_  
_ Estaré a tu lado_  
_ Sabes que tomaré tu mano..._

— ¿Quién es? — pregunte adormilado a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono

— Es Alice — contesto esa cantarina voz — Necesito que vayas al hospital — suspire mientras volvía a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada

— Ok, te seguiré el juego — solté un largo bostezo para continuar hablar — ¿Por qué debería ir al hospital?

— Por Bella — en ese momento mi corazón se paralizo, abrí lo más que podía mis ojos y todo el sueño que tenía se había esfumado — ella esta en el hospital y te necesita

_Bella en el hospital _

— ¿¡Que le paso a Bella!? — pregunte totalmente asustado. ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto no podía estar pasando, no con ella. La vida no podia quitarme lo mas valioso que tenia, la vida no podía quitarme a Isabella Swan

— A ella no le pasó nada — mi corazón volvió a latir en forma normal, comencé a respirar más tranquilamente. Ese fue un gran sus susto — Harry esta mal — trate de recordar ese nombre y lo hice

— ¿El tuvo un ataque cardiaco, no? — le pregunte para estar seguro, aunque recordaba la cara de Emmett al recibir el llamado de telefónico. Nada prometedor

— El prácticamente esta muerto — hubo un silencio entre nosotros — ¡Tienes que apoyarla! — me rogó Alice

— ¿Cómo esta ella? — hice la pregunta mientras me vestía rápidamente. Tome una chaqueta y partí hacia mi volvo — ¿Esta mal?

— Obviamente esta mal — me respondió Alice — ¡Todos están mal! — la mejor amiga de Bella me había llamado explicándome la situación — ellos son como una familia ¿Cómo te sentirías si un miembro de tu familia muriera? ¿No poder verlo más? ¿No conversar más con él o ella?— me tense y comencé a respirar superficialmente

— Créeme que entiendo ese dolor a la perfección — no quería decirlo en tono molesto, aunque no pude evitarlo

— Lo siento, Edward… y-o no lo sabia, no t-enia idea de… — se le escuchaba arrepentida, ella no tenia la culpa por no saber mucho acerca de mi pasado. Ni siquiera Bella sabía mucho acerca de mi pasado — disculpa

— No te preocupes — le asegure, aunque aun tenia un sabor amargo — tu no tenias idea de nada

— Es que… lo siento si estoy siendo algo pesada. Me preocupa, Bella es de esas personas que… no piensan en si mismo, ¿sabes? Últimamente ella estaba feliz, estaba feliz porque tu habías llegado a su vida… no quiero que pierda esa felicidad, no quiero que pierda su vida por dedicárselas a otros — rápidamente me subí al Volvo con rumbo hacia el hospital de Forks

— Me voy a sentir como un intruso — le dije algo incomodo — ¿Qué diablos tendría que hacer yo allá?

— Bella no querrá echarse a llorar enfrente de ellos, me refiero a que no podrá compartir bien su dolor, ella comenzara a limitarse — me explico — Yo se que la amas, es muy obvio, cada vez que la miras es como si estuvieras mirando a un ángel ¡La ves con tanta fascinación! — no pude evitar sonreír. Era un hombre enamorado de una maravillosa mujer

Solo _faltaba que la maravillosa mujer también me amara _

— Ok, Alice te tengo que cortar — le explique mientras manejaba con una sola mano

— Acá le mandamos saludos y fuerzas a todos. Adiós Edward

Maneje lo más rápido hasta que aparque en el estacionamiento del recinto, una vez que salí del auto y las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna mojaron mi cara, me di cuenta de que quizás era algo desubicado llegar como si nada, como un intruso. Recorde las palabras de Alice y con paso decidido me encaminé hacia la sala

Todas mis dudas sobre si era correcto o no llegar desaparecieron una vez que la vi. Estaba sollozando suavemente, mientras había un niño en recostado en ella.

— ¿Edward? — sentí la gruesa voz de Jacob a mis espaldas, lo recordaba levemente, pero aún lo reconocía — ¿Qué haces tú acá? — me sentí un poco intimidado por su pregunta

— ¡Edward! — Bella corrió torpemente hacia donde nos encontrábamos — Edward… — me dio una rota sonrisa, que partió mi corazón, y me abrazo fuertemente — Ed-ward — ella enterró su cara en mi cuello, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran y estropearan mi camisa. No me importaba en absoluto mi ropa, lo único que me importaba era la mujer que estaba llorando entre mis brazos

— Tranquila mi vida — le susurre en su oído — No llores; un ángel no debe llorar, eso no esta bien — bese el tope de su cabeza mientras veía como Emmett se estaba acercando a nosotros

— Jacob ¿puedes cuidar un momento a Seth? — le pidió con voz contenida al moreno hombre — haz que se distraiga, entretenlo un rato, yo tengo que ir a buscar algunas ropas y cosas así — Jacob asintió levemente y se marcho, no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia

"_Cuídala"_ me advirtió silenciosamente, solo leí sus labios

"_Siempre"_ le conteste de la misma manera; él asintió lentamente y fue a hacer lo que le pidió Emmett

— Edward — el hermano de Bella me saludó con una débil y forzada sonrisa — ¿Puedes quedarte con Bella hasta que yo llegue? — asentí firmemente. Involuntariamente mis brazos la estrecharon más hacia mí — Gracias, eres un buen hermano — aunque no me gustaban del todos sus palabras, lo agradecí.

Ellos se estaban transformando en mi familia

_¿Qué haría si los perdía? _

— Edward, tengo miedo — mire hacia abajo; ella había levantado su carita, por lo que podía ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas acumuladas. Por su expresión podía entender que se estaba conteniendo, que no quería llorar enfrente de mí

— Ven, sentémonos — casi sin separarnos, la llevé hacia unas escaleras y nos sentamos en uno de los primeros escalones. Allí la acurruque contra mí — ¿De que tienes miedo, mi vida? — me daba una pena verla así. Ella no debería estar sufriendo, ella no se merecía ninguna clase de sufrimiento

— ¿Te puedo confesar algo? — me pregunto tímidamente

— Yo siempre te escucharé, Bella — le prometí

— Le tengo miedo a la muerte — me miro expectante y por mi silencio saco una deducción completamente errónea — pensaras que soy una estupida por tener miedo de eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Solo la muerte nos puede separar completamente de una persona y la muerte deja consecuencias trágicas — explico avergonzada

— Nunca pensaré que eres estúpida — le aclaré — y, bueno, creo que yo comparto ese miedo contigo. También le tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que las personas que amo mueran, que ya no pueda verlas todos los días — ambos estábamos en silencio y a pesar de estar en una situación de tristeza, me encontraba feliz por compartir esto con Bella — pero lo que más tengo miedo es de olvidarme esas personas. Cuando mis padres murieron, no hubo un día en que yo no veía sus fotos, no hubo un día en que no hable con ellos

— ¿Crees que te escucharon? — su pregunta no había salido con burla, sino con real interés

— Puede que sea algo tonto — la mire y le sonreí — pero creo que en estos momentos mis padres y tu mama nos están mirando desde el cielo. Hay algunas veces en que yo los siento conmigo

— Me pasa lo mismo con mi madre — su tono de voz se encontraba más optimista — hay veces en que siento que me esta observando, sonriendo o advirtiéndome de algo. Ella esta conmigo y nos esta ayudando, a todos los que están en esta sala sufriendo por la perdida de un ser querido — no pude evitar acercarme y besarle dulcemente la mejilla, la cual inmediatamente se coloreo de un tierno rosa

— No estés tristes, princesa — le pedí con mis labios aun en su mejilla — eso rompe mi corazón. Prométeme que nunca estarás triste

— No puedo prometerte eso, Edward — ella dio vuelta su cara para quedar frente a frente, nuestras narices se estaban tocando levemente — sabes que no podré cumplir eso — sabia que estaba siendo honesta conmigo. La tristeza siempre iba a ser parte de nuestra vida

— Entonces prométeme esto — acerque mi dedo índice para poder acariciar su suave mejilla, su nariz, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios — cada vez que estés tristes, compartirás esa tristeza conmigo. Sufrirás conmigo. Lloraras conmigo. Te desahogaras conmigo. Hablaras conmigo… — sorpresivamente ella se acerco y me beso dulcemente. No tarde en reaccionar y posar mis manos en su caderas; el beso era lento, para deleitarnos con el otro, para poder capturar ese momentos tan mágico como era sentir sus labios y su cariño

— Te lo prometo — nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nos mirábamos intensamente — te lo prometo, si tú me prometes lo mismo — Bella sonrió traviesamente mientras le daba un casto y puro beso

— Te lo prometo — y esperaría poder cumplir mi promesa

* * *

Hola, primero que nada, ¡Lo siento muchisimo por el retraso del capitulo! Dios, no saben lo ocupada que estoy. Les cuento que soy la presidenta de mi curso y estamos organizando un acto super complicado y uff es agotador, ademas que me ha ido mas o menos en el colegio y, bueno, igual me siento mal por eso. Quiero tener un buen NEM para que la PSU no sea taaan estresante y poder ir a la Universidad que yo quiero :B

Volviendo al fic, este cap desmuestra que, uhm, no siempre Bella será la que estara feliz y este cap como que muestra que Edward esta con ella, que la escuchara y que la apoyara... todos sabemos porque *trece-trece* si, porque Edward la ama 

Casi tanto como yo la amo a uds! en verdad muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, por todas las personas que estan leyendo esto en estos momentos...¡Gracias!, no se como recorcholis agradecerlos. A todo esto, el prox cap **seria el outtake de Jasper/Alice... o prefieren algo chistoso como las clases de canto de Emmett? o Quieren todos esos momentos tierno cuando Bella y Emmett eran pequeños? ¡Ustedes me dicen! **

**Les tengo un regalo! **hice portada para este fic ... asi que ¡Vayan a mi perfil y veanla! no esta muy bonita, asi que no tengas altas expetativas con respecto a eso :B

¿**LES GUSTO EL TRAILE DE ECLIPSE? **¡Opiniones! yo ame la parte cuando van corriendo OMG y la cara de Jasper *---*

¡Las amo! Ustedes se iran al cielo, yo lo sé!

XOXO

.Coona.


	16. Suegro

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: Promesas**_

**Edward POV**

— _Entonces prométeme esto — acerque mi dedo índice para poder acariciar su suave mejilla, su nariz, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios — cada vez que estés tristes, compartirás esa tristeza conmigo. Sufrirás conmigo. Lloraras conmigo. Te desahogaras conmigo. Hablaras conmigo… — sorpresivamente ella se acerco y me beso dulcemente. No tarde en reaccionar y posar mis manos en su caderas; el beso era lento, para deleitarnos con el otro, para poder capturar ese momentos tan mágico como era sentir sus labios y su cariño _

— _Te lo prometo — nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nos mirábamos intensamente — te lo prometo, si tú me prometes lo mismo — Bella sonrió traviesamente mientras le daba un casto y puro beso _

— _Te lo prometo — y esperaría poder cumplir mi promesa

* * *

_

**Capitulo 16**: Suegro

**Edward POV**

"_No"_ susurró la voz de Bella _"Uhm, Edward ven"_ nuevamente sonreí con ternura y gozo, al parecer yo estaba presente en los sueños de Bella. Aún nos encontrábamos en el hospital, esperando a Charlie, ya que la testaruda de Bella no quería dejarlo sólo. La mayoría de los jóvenes de La Push y Emmett se habían ido para distraer a Seth, sólo nos encontrábamos con Charlie, Billy, Leah y Sue

"_Edward, te quiero"_ mire hacia abajo, donde ella se encontraba dormida entre mis brazos, y no pude evitar acercar mis labios a su suave mejilla y depositar un suave, pero a la vez apasionado, beso. Con mi dedo recorrí todas las facciones de su cara, deleitándome con su perfección

— Yo también, mi amor — le contesté en un susurro, sabiendo que ella se encontraba dormida — Te amo. Te amo. Te amo — le di un suave besito cada vez que decía esto.

Bella continúo murmurando algunas cosas y cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre me sentía como en las nubes, me sentía dichoso al pensar que yo era tan importante para ella, mi corazón estaba lleno de gozo cada vez que ella decía que me quería.

Con eso me bastaba para ser feliz

— Mi pequeña — le hable. La verdad es que tenía algo de sueño, pero quería seguir velando sus sueños — me dolió tanto verte triste hoy, se me rompió el corazón en dos cuando vi que estabas derramando algunas lagrimas. No quiero verte triste, no quiero que llores, no quiero que sufras. Yo me merezco sufrir, pero tú, mi niña hermosa, te mereces todo lo bueno en este mundo — seguía acariciándola, pero ésta vez mi boca estaba a centímetros de su oído, haciendo que mi aliento chocara con éste — ¿Seré yo lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Esa preguntaba siempre me aterraba

Pasaron algunos minutos más, cuando vi como Leah salía con Sue de la mano. Ambas estaban rotas, las entendía, sobre todo entendía a la hija mayor de Leah.

— Todo estará bien — no pude evitar decir eso cuando ellas pasaron por mi lado. Se detuvieron un segundo para mirarme mientras el silencio sepulcral se hacía presente

— Gracias — me dijo finalmente la mujer mayor con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, muy diferente a la de su hija, la cual, me estaba matando con sus ojos.

Distraídamente pensé en todo lo que le estaba pasando a la morena chica, no podía culparla por su actitud de amargura; sólo esperaba que ella encontrara una mejor salida a la que yo encontré en medio de la desesperación

— Bella…— llamó silenciosamente Charlie acercándose a nosotros, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia del jefe de policia. Él se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba al lado mío y miro tiernamente a Bella — Esta dormida — dedujo

— Sí — le di la razón. Charlie me miro con curiosidad un momento, haciendo que estuviera demasiado incomodo, y luego clavo su vista al frente

"_Edward" _

La suave voz de Bella rompió el silencio que había. Inconscientemente, mis brazos apretaron más fuerte el agarre, haciendo que Bella quedará más cercana a mí. Aunque mi sonrisa inmediatamente se borro al ver la mirada que Charlie me estaba dando

— No pongas esa expresión — me dijo con voz dura — no tienes porque sentirte culpable por tus sentimientos, no te sientas intimidado por mí o, por lo menos, no te sientas muy intimidado — Charlie rió sin ganas mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro — después de que las cosas se calmen un poco, tu y yo, jovencito, tendremos una seria conversación ¿de acuerdo?

— P-or supuesto Sr. Swan — balbucee torpemente

— Llámame Charlie, muchacho — me ofreció su mano, la cual inmediatamente tome — creo que esta debería ser nuestra presentación formal, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi casa y tocaste desesperadamente la puerta

— Lo siento mucho — conteste avergonzado — pensé que, no sé, algo malo había ocurrido. Yo tengo el pensamiento de que si la policía está fuera de tú casa, es porque una tragedia ocurrió

— ¿Malas experiencias? — preguntó

— Si — concorde débilmente. Charlie no siguió insistiendo en el tema, en eso Bella era muy parecido a él. No eran metiches, eran muy prudentes. Comencé a mirarlo fijamente, no tenía mucho parecido con Bella, sólo el pelo ondulado y el chocolate de su ojos, pero era bastante parecido a Emmett

— ¿Ustedes son novios? — su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa

— No — contesté apenado. El padre de Bella frunció su ceño y comenzó a darme una mirada asesina

— Entonces, la besas, pasas tiempo con ella y, ehm, duermes con ella, pero no son novios— mis mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa mientras la incomodidad se hacía presente

— No duermo con ella — le aclare, aunque mi mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo — Nos-otros… ya sabes, ehhm, no… aún no estamos en esa etapa, o sea, quizás algún día… pero no

— Yo me refería a _dormir_, como lo está haciendo ahora — aclaró. _"Eres un estúpido, Edward" _ pensé mientras me regañaba internamente — obviamente no me refería a que ustedes dos estaban teniendo sexo, yo sé cómo es Bella y tengo la certeza de que ella es una, ehm, chica inteligente — terminó por decir, un totalmente incomodo, Charlie — ¡¿Por qué ustedes no están teniendo sexo, verdad? — preguntó en un tono alto y amenazador

— No, no, no — contesté rápidamente, aunque mi voz era silenciosa para no despertar a la mujer que se encontraba entre mis brazos — Yo la respeto, no haría nada que ella no quisiera ni tampoco haría nada que estaría mal con respecto a Bella

— Entonces, ¿porque no son novios? — su pregunta no era por ser chismoso. Pude apreciar la preocupación que había en él — Lo siento muchacho si la pregunta te parece un poco entrometida, es que, ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en estas situaciones; Bella nunca ha tenido una experiencia así, a diferencia de Emmett, ella es mi princesita, mi pequeña niña y no estoy acostumbrado a que tenga una especie de novio. Además no quiero verla sufrir por amor, porque eso es unos de los sufrimientos más terribles…y

— No se preocupe Jefe Sw… Charlie — me corregí — entiendo su preocupación, pero tiene que saber que yo nunca trataría de hacerle daño a su hija. Usted no tiene idea de lo que ella me hace, ella me hace ser feliz, ella me hace querer ser alguien mejor, ella me hace querer afrontar mis miedos y superarlo de una buena manera — a pesar de lo incomodo que estaba, me gustaba abrirme hacia Charlie — Yo la adoro, con todo mi ser y si no le he pedido que sea mi novia es porque tengo miedo a que me diga que no y porque me gustaría proponérselo en un lugar especial — confesé a la persona que podría ser mi suegro

— Te daré un consejo, muchacho — empezó a decir el jefe Swan — no tengas miedo; siempre va haber algo malo que puede pasar, siempre podemos encontrar un _pero_. Trata de tener un pensamiento más positivo, en vez de pensar _"Bella me dirá que no"_ piensa en todo lo lindo que puedes tener: aniversarios, caricias, lagrimas — escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de Charlie, las cuales eran muy sabias — ¿Sabes? La vez cuando tuve más miedo, excluyendo el parto de Bella y todo lo que eso llevo, fue cuando Renee me dijo que estaba embarazada de Emmett — él sonrió por tan lindo recuerdo

— ¿Por qué? — me atreví a preguntar

— Porque… no sabía si sería un buen padre — sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados — me aterré cuando me lo dijo, la verdad, tener un hijo no estaba en mis planes en ese entonces. Obviamente no la abandonaría, jamás haría una cosa así, pero no me imaginaba mi vida con un hijo, cambiar pañales, alimentando... no me agradaba

— ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? — pregunte tímidamente

— El latido de su corazón — contestó de inmediato — ver en esa maquinita unas manchas y escuchar el corazón de Emmett, ver la cara de felicidad de Renee… no tenia precio, podría afrontar todo si ella estaba a mi lado — nuevamente su mirada de volvía más sombría — con Bella fue muy distinto, fue mucho más difícil. ¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidar a dos niños yo solo? Además que estuve un tiempo con depresión, ya sabes, por lo de Renee

— Comprendo — le dije empáticamente

— Por ocho meses estuve casi ausente en la vida de los niños — continuo su relato — Sue era la encargada de cuidarlos, por una parte entendía mi sufrimiento, pero no le gustaba la actitud que tenía con mis hijos. Un día, al llegar al trabajo, tome a Bella en brazos y ahí fue cuando dijo: _"pa-pa" _ y me abrazo por el cuello ¡Fue tan sorpresivo! Ni siquiera sabía que ella había empezado a balbucear

— Ahí fue cuando lo superaste — deduje

— Ahí me di cuenta de que tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos — sinceramente, Charlie era un gran ejemplo de superación — ok, dejemos de lado esta cursi conversación — ambos reímos por ese comentario — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Edward?

— El que quiera — conteste sinceramente

— ¿Puedes llevar a Bella a casa? — inmediatamente asentí energético — Yo me tengo que quedar con Billy para tratar algunas cosas, cuando termine iré inmediatamente a casa; no quiero que se quede sola en casa — nuevamente le di la razón — pero no quiero que le pongas el pijama ni nada de esas cosas — aunque lo dijo en forma de broma, podía ver que no estaba bromeando del todo

— No se preocupe — le asegure — seré todo un caballero

— Eso espero — Charlie se levanto pesadamente de su asiento — nos vemos luego — me dio una sonrisa y se acerco para besar la frente de Bella — ¡cuídala! — me advirtió antes de marcharse hacia la otra sala

"_Con mi vida" _agregué mentalmente

— Bella — sacudí su hombro suavemente — Bella, mi vida, despierta — me apenaba tener que despertarla, se veía como un ángel en mis brazos — Bella, tenemos que irnos — esta vez la sacudí con un poco más de fuerza para ver como comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y ver ese chocolate en ellos

— ¿Ed-ward? — preguntó una adormecida Bella

— Si cariño, soy yo — le conteste dulcemente. Ella dejo mi regazo y se sentó como correspondía en su silla, no sin antes sonrojarse un poco

— ¿Estamos en el hospital? — Bella miro hacia los lados y luego sonrió torpemente — que pregunta más tonta — susurro

— No hay preguntas tontas — me acerque y besé el tope de su cabeza — ahora vámonos a la cama — me di cuenta de cómo había sonado eso — ¡No quiero decir eso! O sea, ash, demonios — termine por decir inútilmente

— Adoro cuando te pones nervioso — Bella acerco su cara a la mía y besó tiernamente mi nariz — ¿Me iras a dejar a mi casa? — pregunto mientras yo asentía como un tonto — ¿No es mucha molesta? Quiero decir, ya has hecho bastante por mí

— Nunca será demasiado para ti, Isabella — sabía que no le gustaba que ocuparan su nombre completo, pero me gustaba la cara que estaba poniendo — Isabella Marie Swan

— No me digas así — dijo enfurruñada, pero luego su expresión cambio — ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? — preguntó curiosa

— Anthony — le conteste inmediatamente

— Edward Anthony Masen — susurro ella — me gusta, es un nombre muy… — su oración fue interrumpida por un bostezo innecesario que salió de su boca — Lo siento

— Ok, vamos sé que tienes mucho sueño — nos levantamos de nuestra silla, estire un poco mis músculos que se encontraban un poco agarrotados por estar mucho tiempo en esa posición — ¿Quieres caminar o te llevo en brazos? — le ofrecí

— Puedo caminar — contestó sonrojada. Ambos nos encaminamos hacia la salida del hospital — ¿Dónde está Charlie? — pregunto antes de cruzar la puerta de salida

— Dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Billy, me pidió que te cuidara — sonrió por eso mientras mi mano se posaba en su cintura para que cruzáramos la puerta y poder llegar a mi Volvo

— ¿Qué hablaron? — preguntó nerviosa, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto — ¿No te conto nada vergonzoso? — reí por su preocupación

— No te diré de qué hablamos — antes de encender el auto, rebusque algunos Cd's que tenía guardados; finalmente encontré el que estaba buscando y puse una suave música clásica — recuéstate en el asiento y trata de dormir algo. Sé que dormiste incomoda

— No dormí incomoda — rebatió, aunque me hizo caso y se recostó en el asiento. Además me pasó las llaves para poder abrir la puerta de la casa — me gusto mucho dormir entre tus brazos — se sonrojo furiosamente por ese comentario y cerro sus ojos

— A mi también — le conteste de la misma manera mientras hacía que el motor de mi auto rugiera. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver la gigantesca sonrisa de Bella

La misma sonrisa que yo tenía en mi cara

El transcurso a su casa fue en paz, lo único que se escuchaba era la suave melodía de Mozart y la respiración acompasada por parte de Bella. Una vez que llegue a mi destino, tome en brazos a Bella, suavemente como si fuera una novia, y la lleve a lo que deduje era su habitación

— Edward — escuche como susurraba mi nombre al momento de depositarla a un lado de la cama, para después poder abrigarla con las frazadas — ¡Edward! — dijo más fuerte. Me iba a retirar de la habitación cuando sentí una mano sujetando fuertemente mi muñeca

— ¡Ah! — grite sorprendido. Cuando me di vuelta pude ver a Bella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"_Bien Edward, demostraste el hombre que eres"_

— Te estaba llamando y tu no me respondías — dijo entre risas una muy divertida Bella — ¡Te asustaste! — me apunto con su dedo y volvió a reírse

— No me asuste, me sorprendí — aclaré — además pensé que estabas durmiendo, por eso no presté atención — la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro inmediatamente se borro; sus ojos alegres ahora estaban sorprendidos y tenían un atisbo de pánico

— Ehmm, ¿Por qué yo debería estar hablando… o sea — paso repetidamente su mano por su cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo — estaba durmiendo y, uhm, dije tu nombre… lo que, este, quiere decir que… ehh me encontraba despierta, entonces tú no deberías haber pensado que… — mi cara seguía inexpresiva por sus palabras, la verdad es que estaba tratando que las comisura de mis labios no se elevaran para formar la sonrisa que quería sacar. Bella me miro por un segundo y se puso una almohada en su cara — Entonces sabes que hablo dormida — no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

— Sí — afirme mientras veía como aplastaba más la almohada a su cara — Ey, deja de taparte la cara. No me prives de verla, uno nunca sabe cuando será la última vez que vea a una persona — delicadamente retire la almohada para poder ver su sonrojada cara; no pude evitar sonreírle tiernamente — ¡Así está mucho mejor!

— ¿Como sabes que hablo dormida? — preguntó avergonzada

— Te escuche hablar — contesté mientras recordaba como ella había pronunciado mi nombre en sus sueños

— ¡Rayos! — exclamó tristemente — ¿Que es lo que dije? — pregunto en un tono de derrota

— Bueno, dijiste varias cosas — comencé a decir, dudando en como decirlo — dijiste mi nombre — su cara rápidamente se alzo hacia mí, como un resorte. Pude ver como el color se iba de la cara de Bella; en verdad era extraño, ya que estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca — ¿Estás bien? — pregunté preocupado

— ¿Cuántas veces repetí tu nombre? — la verdad no entendía mucho la actitud de Bella

— Bueno, la verdad, varias veces — una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro al recordar ese momento. Al parecer Bella no lo encontraba tan maravilloso como yo, ya que se había arropado hasta las cabeza

— Esto es terrible — gimoteo mientras yo me acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo. Disfrute cuando ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello

— ¿Que es terrible cariño? — le pregunte mientras acaricia su espalda

— Pensarás que soy una idiota desesperada — contesto totalmente avergonzada. Acune su cara entre mis manos e hice que me mirara directamente a mis ojos

— Escúchame — demande — no tienes razón para sentirte avergonzada. Isabella, tú estás en cada pensamiento que tengo; no hay un momento en que no esté pensando en ti ¡Me tienes loco! Pero yo estoy demasiado feliz por eso. Me vuelves completamente loco y amo ese sentimiento — sin más demora junte sus labios con los míos. Como cada beso que tenia con ella, era perfecto. Lentamente profundizamos el beso, mientras sentía como sus comenzaban a masajear mi cabello y mi pulgar acariciaba su caliente mejilla

— Eres perfecto — susurro ella, reí sin gracia por eso; iba a volver a besarla cuando un bostezo, por parte de ella, interrumpió la acción

— Soy toda una mata romance — comento ella riendo. Bella se acostó y se arropo con las fresada que habían — ¿Puedes abrazarme hasta que Charlie llegue?

— Por supuesto — no la pensé dos veces para abrazarla por encima de las frazadas. A los pocos minutos ella volvió a dormirse; yo la observaba atentamente para memorizar cada facción de rostro, por lo tanto no me di cuenta cuando Charlie llego

— Hacen una adorable pareja — comento Charlie desde el marco de la puerta, inmediatamente me salí de la cama y llegue hacia donde estaba él — ¿Sabes? Probablemente si fueras un chico como Mike Newton o algo así, ya estaría apuntándote con la pistola por estar en la misma cama con mi hija, pero… puedo ver que tus sentimientos hacia ella son realmente reales

— Lo son — para mí en la vida no había nada más real que esto

— Reitero lo dicho anterior, que si le llegas a hacer daño, te matare — asentí por estar de acuerdo con él

— Yo mismo me mataría si le hiciera daño — el sonrió satisfecho mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala. Quizás Charlie pensaba que decía esto de forma metafórica, pero realmente me mataría si le hacía daño a alguien tan bueno como Bella

— Espero que su relación perdure — me deseo. Ambos estábamos en el marco de la puerta para despedirnos — sé que la haces feliz

— Ese es mi objetivo. Adiós, Charlie — estaba cerrando la reja de la casa de Bella cuando vi que el salía hacia fuera

— Una última cosa, Edward — él se acerco con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro — prácticamente te ganaste al _suegro_, pero para ganarte al _cuñado_… ¡uf! Será unas de las cosas más complicadas que harás en tu vida. Ahora así, adiós Edward — y dichas esas palabras él entro a su casa. Por alguna razón me dieron risa las palabras de mi suegro

Sonreí bobamente

_Mi suegro _

Cada vez estaba entrando más a la vida de Bella y eso hacía que mi corazón palpitara alegre

* * *

**H**ola mis niñas hemosas! ¿Como estan?. Aww yo en verdad que las extrañe mucho; lo siento por mi retraso, pero bue.. les cuento el porque: El 28 de mayo se cierra el trimestre y yo necesito buenas notas, ademas estuve dos semanas entrando a las 7:30 AM y saliendo a las 18:00 AM asi que llegaba a dormir/estudiar o algo para distrarme, como twitter :B. Y tuve que ensachar para el desfile, pero ahora estoy un poco más relajada. Son las 1:30 de la mañana y tengo algo de sueño ¡Espero con ansias las vacaciones de invierno! anyway, volviendo al fic

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Acá hay mas de Edward&Bella... sé que extrañaban a esa parejita, asi que aca tienen un momentos de dulzura por parte de estos tortolitos, ademas pudimos ver un poquito más a nuestro **suegro** ¡Espero que le hayas gustado este cap!. Muchas Muchas gracias por sus reviews *w* no saben el animo que me dan para seguir escribiendo, hay algunos reviews que extraño... pero ¡Las amo! :D

P.S: ¿VIERON LOS CLIPS DE ECLIPSE? ¿LA PELEA DE EDWARD&JACOB? *dies* ¿LOS VULTURIS?

Y les recomiendo que escuchen a Greyson Chance *w* ¡El es tan genial!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_it's my life is now or never (8) _


	17. Mi hombre

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 16**: Suegro

**Edward POV**

— _Una última cosa, Edward — él se acerco con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro — prácticamente te ganaste al suegro, pero para ganarte al cuñado… ¡uf! Será unas de las cosas más complicadas que harás en tu vida. Ahora así, adiós Edward — y dichas esas palabras él entro a su casa. Por alguna razón me dieron risa las palabras de mi suegro _

_Sonreí bobamente_

_Mi suegro _

_Cada vez estaba entrando más a la vida de Bella y eso hacía que mi corazón palpitara alegre_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 17: Mi hombre**

**Bella POV**

— Bella — sentí una conocida voz llamándome — Bella cariño, despierta — esta vez la voz venia acompañada con unas suaves sacudidas. Eso más los débiles rayos del sol que me golpeaban la cara lograron despertarme

—Emmett — gruñí mientras me tallaba los ojos para poder despertarme completamente — ¿Qué hora es? — sin esperar una respuesta mire hacia el reloj-despertador — ¡Oh Dios Mío es tardísimo! — me levante apresuradamente de la cama. Por mi torpeza y descoordinación termine cayéndome y quedando sentada en el suelo — Auhh — me queje aun en el piso

— Eres tan torpe — exclamo — ¡Eres igual a ese niño de Hey Arnold! — comenzó a reírse de mí. Muchas veces me había comparado con ese personaje y aún así le seguía pareciendo gracioso

— Tú eres igual a ese amigo de Arnold, ese que se vestía de azul y su camisa le quedaba pequeña — traté de recordar su nombre pero no pude, aunque sabía que Emmett lo recordaba

— ¡Mentirosa! — me dijo — Yo soy igual a Arnold: soy maduro, soy noble, soy inteligente… — Emmett comenzó a reir tontamente — ¡Todos me aman! Y me incluyo_. Yo-me-amo_ —por unos segundos nos miramos fijamente, mi cara demostraba mucha preocupación hacia él, y luego explotamos en risas — Perdona mi estupidez, anoche no dormí mucho — se excuso

— No te preocupes, estoy bastante acostumbrada a tu estupidez — sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo único que pude darle fue mi inocente sonrisa

Ahí fue cuando me repare en un detalle que no había visto

— ¿Por qué me miras fijamente? —preguntó confundido y sonrojado. Mi hermano podía ser tan adorable algunas veces

— ¿Te acostaste conmigo? — sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mirada era indignada, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara

— ¡Bella! — Me regaño aun con la sonrisa — ¡No digas eso! ¡Eso sería enfermo! Entiendo que soy completamente irresistible y he dicho anteriormente que _"Hay Emmett para todas"_, pero tú eres mi hermanita y sinceramente no eres lo suficientemente caliente para tener a un Emmett — llevo un dedo hacia su boca, mojándolo un poco con saliva; luego ese dedo toco su pecho haciendo que Emmett hiciera un sonido como tssss.

— Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más tonto — dije con una real pena — pero ¿ayer dormiste en mi cama? — le pregunte esperando que se pusiera serio

— Sabes que si — me contesto como si fuera algo obvio — ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado la tradición que tenemos? — le di una mirada confundida a mi hermano, el cual me había respondido frunciendo su ceño — Siempre cuando, ehm, algo malo ocurre dormimos juntos para yo poder abrazarte y consolarte cuando te despiertes en mitad de una pesadilla

— ¡Tienes razón! — me golpee la cabeza con la palma de mi mano. Desde toda la vida habíamos hecho eso — Aun no entiendo cómo se me pudo olvidar

— El amor hace que se te olviden muchas cosas — comentó Emmett como si nada — y esta noche no tuviste ninguna pesadilla — no pude evitar sonreír y recordar mi momento con Edward; él era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto — y en este momento estas sonriendo como tonta

— No, no lo hago — mentí descaradamente ya que aun sentía esa sonrisa en mi casa

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? — Emmett trato de utilizar un tono amable para formular su pregunta, pero obviamente no lo sentí

— No est-oy saliendo con n-adie — no lo mire a los ojos cuando dije esto, tartamudee, me sonroje y mordí mi labio. Todos los síntomas para saber que estaba mintiendo

— ¡Estas mintiendo! — me acuso mi hermano

— No, te estoy diciendo la verdad — mentí patéticamente — ¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo? — le pregunte entre unas risillas nerviosas

— Oh Dios Mio ¡Estas saliendo con alguien! — Afirmo — Bella, dime quien es — pidió con voz contenida. No podía entender del todo la exagerada reacción que tenia Emmett

— Emmett, me iré a bañar porque tengo que ir a la escuela — le informe mientras me daba vuelta para buscar mi toalla. La verdad es que quería que el tema se acabara

— Le contare a papa — me amenazo,

— ¡Ohh, Emmett! ¡Por favor, no le cuentes a papa! ¡Eso sería mi fin! — dije sarcásticamente ¡Amaba ocupar el sarcasmo con Emmett! Él casi nunca lo comprendía

— ¿En serio? — preguntó confundido

— No, gilipollas —me acerque a él y le di un tierno golpe en su frente — Sé que eres mi hermano mayor, pero, y te lo digo con mucho amor y cariño, no seas el hermano sobre protector que todos odian — tome mi toalla y me dirigi hacia el baño. Sabia que Emmett me estaba siguiendo — Te amo, Emmett — me acerque a él y plante un sonoro beso en su frente

Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta escuche que Emmett gritaba:

— ¡Averiguare quien es Isabella Swan! — bufe por la insistencia de Emmett.

Todo un Swan

* * *

— Alice — gemí. Nos encontrábamos en el almuerzo, aunque prácticamente no había podido comer nada ya que estaba malgastando mi boca en responder el _extenso_ interrogatorio de Alice — ¿Podemos parar un poco con tu interrogatorio? ¡Quiero comer esta lasaña tranquila! — le dije mientras me echaba un pedazo de lasaña a mi boca. ¡Exquisito!

— Oh, puedes comer cualquier otro día lasaña — me regaño arrebatándome el tenedor de mi mano — Entonces íbamos en que él te fue a dejar a tu casa después de que heroicamente se haya aparecido en el hospital, ¿cierto? — asentí una vez con mi típica sonrisa de enamorada — ¡Amo tu sonrisa! — rodee los ojos a su acotación

— Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa y se acostó conmigo… — mire por un segundo a Alice, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos y su boca formaba una enorme "o" — Acostarse no es tener sexo

— ¡Me asustaste! — me dijo Alice volviendo a la normalidad — sigue con tu relato

— Hablamos un poco y luego yo me quede dormida — se escucharon unos _"aahhh_" romanticones por parte de Alice

— Edward y tu son la pareja perfecta — me dijo con sus ojitos brillando — Jasper me dijo que el otro día pudieron hablar mucho y creo que se están convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos

— Me gusta eso — le respondí contenta — me gusta que Edward se sienta a gusto con nosotros. Cuando lo conocí, vi a un hombre tan vulnerable y solitario ¡Lo único que quería era abrazarlo para que no sufriera! Pero ahora, míralo, se le nota tan feliz y eso también es mi felicidad

— ¿Sabes porque Edward esta tan feliz? — iba a contestar algo, pero ella me interrumpió antes — ¡Porque te ama! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Él te ama! ¡Son un par de tortolos enamorados! — no pude evitar soltar unas risillas de felicidad junto a ella — aunque no entiendo porque aun no son novios — eso lo había susurrado para ella misma, pero yo tenia la misma pregunta en mi mente

— Tiempo al tiempo — dije simplemente

— ¡Sé que no tardaran mucho tiempo en convertirse en novios oficiales! — dijo Alice devolviéndome mi tenedor con mi pedazo de lasaña — Acá tienes Garfield

— Gracias Duendecillo— ella frunció su ceño por la mención de su apodo

— ¡Ey! ¿Hoy trabajas? — asentí de mala gana, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir — ¿Puedes entregarle estas invitaciones a tus compañeros de trabajo? — de su bolso saco un paquete enorme con muchos sobres en el. Mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y saque uno sobres para abrirlo y encontrarme con una sorpresa

"_Te invitamos la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de Bella Swan._

_Se realizara en la casa de los Cullens a las 21:00 horas el sábado 13 de Septiembre._

_¡Te esperamos!"_

Para que cabe decir que las invitaciones eran ultras elegantes, por lo tanto eran ultras caras

— ¡Alice! — gruñí

— ¿Qué? — dijo inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros — ¡Esto es por tu bien! ¡Uno no cumple dieciocho todos los días! Además, ya seria tu mayoría de edad y podrías hacer muchas otras cosas

Le iba a replicar, pero pude ver como se acercaba un muchacho corriendo hasta nosotras

— Hola Bella — saludo Mike Newton una vez que se acerco a nosotros. Tomo una de las sillas vacías que había en otra mesa y la puso en nuestra mesa para sentarse con nosotros — Alice— saludo gentilmente a mi amiga, la cual lo saludo fríamente

— ¿Qué quieres Mike? — Pregunte un poquito brusca — Jessica está al otro lado del comedor — y aun así podía sentir la mirada de furia que tenia Jessica en mi

— ¿Ahora les toca artes? — pregunto Mike Newton con una sonrisa. Ambas asentimos — Bueno, el Sr. Brown acaba de irse ya que tuvo una _emergencia_ — el chico soltó unas estúpidas risillas — Tyler y yo le echamos polvo pica-pica a su sombrero — él nos miro esperando alguna reacción

— Oh, chicos rudos — dije irónicamente, aunque al parecer Mike no capto eso

— Lo sé, pequeña — él tomo mis manos entre las suyas y acaricio el dorso de una de ellas — pero tienes que saber que a pesar de mi rudeza, yo soy un chico sensible y bueno

— ¡Al grano Newton! — grito Alice impaciente

— Se cancelaron las clases, entonces podremos irnos en estos momentos a nuestras casas — sonreí, quizás podría llamar a Edward y juntarnos antes de ir a trabajar — aunque también en ese tiempo libre se pueden hacer otras cosas…

— ¡Yay! — Alice grito emocionada — tendré dos horas más para poder organizar las cosas — chillo alegremente antes de arrastrarme hasta la salida del colegio — ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa?

— Traje mi cacharro — sonreí tiernamente mientras veía a mi camioneta rodeada de muchos autos en mejor estado — Es mi bebe y jamás lo dejare

— Lo bueno es que _eso_ te salvara la vida si es que algún día chocas — Alice se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla — ¡Adiosin! — prácticamente corrió y salto hacia su Porche amarillo

Camine lentamente hacia mi camioneta, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sentí que alguien me tapa los ojos con sus manos y me atrae hacia su pecho

— ¡Ahh! — Grite asustada hasta que escuche _esa_ sonrisa de _ese_ hombre — ¿Edward? — me di vuelta para ver como tenía esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él y sus ojos verdes brillando emocionados — ¡Edward! — como una pequeña niña lo abrace emocionada

— Bella — me levanto por la cintura haciendo que mis pies quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia — ¿Cómos estas, mi niña? — me pregunto una vez que me dejo en el suelo

— Bien, mejor ahora que te veo — conteste sonrojándome. ¡Esto era tan nuevo para mí! Pero amaba el proceso de acostumbrarme a esto — ¿tú como estas?

— Igual que tú — tomo mi cara entre sus manos; sonreí con anticipación mientras lo veía acercarse a mi labios, cerré mis ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso, pero lo único que recibí fue un tierno beso en la mejilla y su risa — Era broma — dijo inocentemente, esta vez tratando de besar mis labios

— No — corrí mi cara y sus labios recibieron a mi mejilla — Eres malo conmigo. No te besare — el alzo una ceja hacia mi repentino deseo de jugar con él; una sonrisa traviesa estaba en mi

— Si que me besaras — me dijo amenazador — claro que sí

— No, claro que no — dije desafiante. Edward avanzó un paso y yo retrocedí otro; estuvimos así hasta que mi espalda choco con la puerta del auto

— ¿Estás segura? — dijo seductoramente. Su nariz estaba acariciando mi nariz, para luego bajar hacia mi cuello y dejar un pequeño mordisco allí — Yo soy un león; tú eres la oveja

— ¿Me cazaras? Eso es lo que hacen los leones — estaba tratando de mantener mi postura seria, pero me resultaba un tanto difícil, por lo tanto mi actuación era bastante mediocre y pobre

— Por supuesto que no te cazare — ahora sus ojos estaba mirando directamente a mis ojos — ¿Sabes por qué? — Negué suavemente — Por que el león está completamente enamorado de la oveja — finalmente cerró el espacio que había entre nosotros. Sus cálidos labios se movían suavemente con los míos, mis manos estaban acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. ¡Me sentía en el cielo! Después de unos minutos tuvimos que separarnos, pero nuestras frentes seguían juntas — Tengo una noticia — dijo feliz

— ¿Cuál? — él se alejo un poco de mi y tomo mis manos dulcemente

— ¿Te acuerdas que tu profesor de música necesitaba un asistente para ayudarlo con todo el tema de la gala? — asentí una vez — bueno, Emmett hablo con él y propuso que yo fuera el asistente y hace unos, ehmm, 30 minutos tuve una reunión con él y…

— Y… — lo incite para que continuara hablando

— ¡Tienes al frente tuyo al nuevo asistente! — me arroje a sus brazos nuevamente mientras daba unos pequeños saltos entre sus brazos. Sabía que había algunos ojos mirándonos curiosos, pero eso no me importaba

— ¡Eso es totalmente genial! — le dije — ¡Te lo tienes merecido! — por alguna razón su sonrisa se hizo algo melancólica, cuando le iba a preguntar el porqué, fui interrumpida por una chillona y molesta voz

— Bella — me llamó — Olvidaste tus libros en la mesa del comedor — me los entrego mientras él miraba fijamente a Edward. Pareciera que lo estaba evaluando

— Gracias Mike — le dije, esperando que él se marchara. No ocurrió eso

— ¿Por qué no nos presentas Bella? — exclamo Newton entre dientes. Por un segundo mire a Edward y pude ver que se encontraba desafiante también, claro, uno era el león y otro era un el perrito de Paris Hilton

— Mike él es Edward; Edward este es Mike — dije haciendo señas con las manos

— Hola — saludo Edward cortésmente ofreciéndole la mano

— Hola — Mike tomo la mano de Edward y la estrecho con fuerza. Idiota, Edward era mucho más fuerte que él — bueno, no es contigo con el cual quiero hablar. Bella, me preguntaba si harías algo hoy; quizás podremos ir a mi casa a pasar un buen rato — trato de darme su _mirada sexy_. Idiota

— Bella no irá a tu casa a pasar un buen rato — contesto tranquilamente Edward — ¿Crees que no se que significa tu "pasar un buen rato"? ¡Tengo noticias para ti chico, Bella no es una de esas chicas que andan de cama en cama!

— ¿Eres su padre? — pregunto acercándosele. Edward era como una cabeza más alto que el

— Soy su hombre y como su hombre yo la protejo de todas las cosas desagradables — Mike quedo totalmente intimidado por Edward, aunque lo que más tenia consiente era de mi corazón latiendo rápidamente — Desaparece Newton — dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura

— Me voy porque quiero, no porque me lo digas — trato de que sus palabras fueran amenazadoras, cosa que no consiguió — Adiós Bella, suerte con tu hombre — y refunfuñando se fue hacia el grupo de imbéciles que tenia por amigos

— Newton me saca de mis casillas — el agarre de Edward en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte

— Tranquilo — acaricie su brazo tiernamente — Así que, ¿soy tu mujer? — gire mi cara para poder ver la suya.

— Si — contesto tímidamente y completamente sonrojado — ¿Tú eres mi mujer? — pregunto, susurrando en mi oído

— Si, lo soy — me di vuelta para darle un casto beso en los labios

— ¿Para siempre? — su pregunta llevaba algo de tristeza escondida

— Para siempre — dije completamente segura, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera radiante — ¡Ese es mi hombre! — sus labios se acercaron a los míos, esta vez para sellar una promesa

* * *

Hola _motherfuckers!_ :D ¿Como estan? ¡Las he extrañado mucho! *w*

**B**ueno les comento que mi demora se debe al puto colegio, pero - por lo menos - algo bueno ha habido en eso y es que he subido tres décimas en mi promedio ;D aunque igual sigue sigue siendo malditamente bajo, nunca en mi vida habia tenido un promedio tan bajo, pero el simestre se cerro *cries* también renuncie a una cosa y ahora debería tener mucho más tiempo libre para poder actualizar a mi bebe *w* o sea este fic! ;D

**¿**Les gusto el cap? ¿Lo odiaron?, ya saben lo que deben hacer ;D ¡Gracias totales a todos sus reviews! *w* y creo que el proximo outtake seria de las clases de Emmett, onda, cantando XD. El regalito de las que adivinaron que Jasper habia escuchado la conversacion esta casi listo! ;D asi que atentas!

Tengo el libro sobre Bree y debo decir que hasta el momento me esta encantando! *w* es bueno conocer ese lado de los neofitos ;D

**1 dia** para el mundial y ehmm, no se cuantos dias para **Eclipse** *w*

¡Las amo! ¡Gracias totales!

**XOXO**

_.Coona._

_Give me freedom, give me fire (8)_


	18. Fantasmas

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 17**: Mi hombre

**Bella POV**

— _Tranquilo — acaricie su brazo tiernamente — Así que, ¿soy tu mujer? — gire mi cara para poder ver la suya. _

— _Si — contesto tímidamente y completamente sonrojado — ¿Tú eres mi mujer? — pregunto, susurrando en mi oído _

— _Si, lo soy — me di vuelta para darle un casto beso en los labios _

— _¿Para siempre? — su pregunta llevaba algo de tristeza escondida _

— _Para siempre — dije completamente segura, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera radiante — ¡Ese es mi hombre! — sus labios se acercaron a los míos, esta vez para sellar una promesa_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 18: Fantasmas**

**Bella POV**

— Edward — dije entre besos. Después de que él me fuera a buscar al instituto, decidimos dar un paseo por la playa ya que quedaba cerca de mi trabajo y así podíamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos— creo que es hora de que me vaya a trabajar — le informe mientras escuchaba un reclamo por parte de él, parecía un niño pequeño al cual le habían quitado su juguete favorito

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ponía su nariz en mi cuello. No pude evitar reír tontamente

— Es la hora de que me vaya a trabajar — tome sus brazos para tratar de que se separaran de mi cintura. No funciono — ¡Edward! — fingí estar molesta, obviamente, ¿cómo podía estar molesta con una criatura tan preciosa y tierna como lo era Edward?

— Lo siento — se disculpó, aunque él seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa — sé que tienes que trabajar, pero me duele estar alejado de tu… sexy cuerpo — mis mejillas se colorearon furiosamente. Obviamente tenia en conocimiento que Edward estaba sólo jugando conmigo, pero de todas maneras me avergoncé por sus palabras

— Mi cuerpo esta lo más alejado de ser sexy — murmure con una sonrisa. Comencé a levantarme del suelo y a sacudirme la arena que había quedado en mis pantalones. Edward, por su parte, seguía sentado y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol — ¿Qué miras? — le pregunte, entrecerrando mis ojos

— Te miro a ti — contesto parándose para llegar a mi altura y quedar cara a cara — te miro a ti porque aun no puedo creer que yo soy el que tiene la suerte de admirar tanta belleza — podía sentir el fresco aliento de Edward en mi boca, sólo nos separaban unos centímetros para poder deleitarme con uno de sus besos, claro, porque cada vez que besaba a Edward era como si fuera la primera vez

— Bésame — exigí suavemente. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cuello, donde pude acariciar su desordenado pelo cobrizo, mientras que mis ojos estaban hipnotizados por la sonrisa arrogante que tenía en su rostro — ¡Ahora! — atraje su boca hacia la mía, para poder saborear todo lo que un beso de Edward consistía; sus besos siempre eran suaves, lentos, pero a la vez eran muy apasionados.

— Este es uno de los mejores momentos del día — susurró contra mis labios — el mejor — rectifico dándome un suave, pero tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz

— Amo tus besos — nos quedamos abrazados, mis manos acariciaban la cara de Edward, memorizando cada parte de él y esperaba que siempre se quedara en mi mente los ojos resplandecientes de él

— ¿Has tenido otros besos? — lentamente, mi hombre me empujo hacia para que quedáramos sentados nuevamente en el suelo

— No como los tuyos ni con amor — explique mientras recordaba los otros "dos besos", si es que se le podían llamar besos, que había recibido — nada importante — me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia, pero Edward no pensaba lo mismo que yo

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre eso? — me dio un beso en la mejilla. Rodee mis ojos antes de comenzar a contarle el relato

— No es nada — le informe — Mi primer beso fue con Jacob, o sea, él me beso a mí y eso sería todo. Fue tan sólo un topón de labios, además él estaba confundido porque decía que tenía sentimientos por mí — negué con mi cabeza y rodee los ojos ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso— luego se dio cuenta de que yo no era su tipo y, bue, eso sería la gran historia — dije sarcásticamente

— ¿Nunca te gusto? — nuevamente volví a negar con mi cabeza — Me alegro de eso, ¿y cómo fue el segundo? — preguntó curioso

— Bue… — comencé a decir titubeante — fue en un juego de la botellita, ya sabes, gire la botella y me toco con él y fue un topón de labios, menos de tres segundos duro eso — él me miro entrecerrando sus ojos, como sospechando algo

— ¿Con quién fue ese beso? — inútilmente trató de que no se le notara la tensión que había en su voz

— Mike Newton — hice una mueca al recordar eso — te prometo que fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida — lo mire y vi que estaba frunciendo el ceño y tenía sus manos en forma de puños

— Con tan sólo imaginar a Newton besándote… — sonreí tontamente para depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente el semblante de Edward cambio — ¡Me hierve la sangre imaginándote con ese estúpido! — lo mire sorprendida, no tenia muy claro lo posesivo que podía llega a ser Edward. No me importaba, es más, disfrutaba eso

— ¿Tú has tenido otros besos, verdad? — pregunte mientras veía como Edward se alejaba de mi y apretaba su mandíbula. Sus ojos ya no estaban brillando y su semblante había cambiado.

— Si — contesto secamente — la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, ¿puedes respetar eso, verdad? No creo que, ehm, será tan difícil — en unos pocos minutos su voz había pasado de ser contenta y alegre a hacer una voz totalmente dura. Esta era la primera vez que él me hablaba de esta manera, no es que fuera malo, sólo era algo… extraño

— No te preocupes, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad — su semblante aun no cambiaba

— Trata de no ser tan curiosa — replico en un tono frio. Primera vez que Edward era así

— Lo siento — conteste en un murmullo, sabiendo que por alguna razón Edward no quería compartir eso conmigo — me ocupare en mis asuntos, no te preocupes — le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me di vuelta para que mi vista quedara hacia el mar. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, en uno incomodo.

Era obvio que Edward no quería hablar sobre alguna novia o algo así que tuvo en el pasado. Respetaba eso, pero seguía preguntándome el porque él no quería. ¿Había falta de confianza? ¿No me quería? ¿Habrá alguna mala razón especial por la cual no me quería contar eso? ¿Lo habían dañado? O ¿Edward no había sido muy bueno en su relación anterior?

Todas esas preguntas me pusieron inquieta

— Bella… — comenzó a decir Edward tratando de acercarse a mi, pero yo sutilmente me corrí de su abrazo. Sus ojos sorprendidos captaron mi atención

— Es tarde y debería irme a trabajar — eleve las comisuras de mi boca, porque no se podía decir que el gesto que había hecho era una sonrisa — Nos vemos — me acerque para darle un simple beso en la mejilla; lo miré una vez más y prácticamente fui corriendo hacia mi trabajo, dejando a un Edward solo en la playa

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Estúpido, Estúpido y mil veces estúpido __Principio del formulario_

Ese era el único pensamiento que podía tener mientras veía como mi princesa se alejaba de mi.

Eso era lo que ella debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, huir de mi; ella debería estar con otra persona, no conmigo… ¡La había tratado horrible! Bella tenía todo el derecho en saber sobre mi pasado, pero… yo no quería recordar

¿Revivir los besos con Tanya? ¿Sus caricias? ¿Por qué recordar eso cuando podría tener nuevos recuerdos con una mujer perfecta?

Amaba a Bella, de eso no había duda, por lo tanto nada podría cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Me recosté nuevamente en la arena mientras sacaba mi celular y marcaba a una persona en la cual podría ayudarme, aunque sea, darme un consejo por teléfono

— ¿Alo? — preguntó la otra persona por el teléfono. Di un suspiro antes de ponerme a hablar

— Carlisle, necesito tu ayuda — necesitaba un consejo de alguien más maduro, de alguien en quien confiara ¿Qué mayor ejemplo que el de Carlisle con Esme?

— Edward — contestó alegremente Carlisle — ¿En que puedo ayudarte? ¿estas enfermo? ¿te sientes mal? — rodee los ojos ante tanta preocupación. Sin duda Carlisle era uno de los hombres más generosos en la historia del mundo

— No estoy enfermo — le informe, a no ser de que "estar enfermo de amor" sea considerado una enfermedad — quería un consejo tuyo, tengo un problema con, ehm — titubee antes de seguir, ya que no sabía como explicarlo

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina? — Ofreció tan amable como siempre — Allí podremos hablar con más calma y me explicarás lo que te sucede, ¿te parece?

— Nos vemos allá — corte la llamada y mi dirigí hacia donde había estacionado mi Volvo, no me tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar al Hospital Central de Forks, aunque ganas no me faltaron para dirigirme a Starbucks y rogar por el perdón de Bella; me arrodillaría si ella quisiera. Diablos, haría cualquier cosa por Isabella Swan…

¿Sería capaz de dejarla?

Y con esa pregunta me adentre en el establecimiento donde trabajaba Carlisle, afortunadamente él me estaba esperando en la entrada, por lo que no tuve que esperar ni preguntarle a una secretaria. Una vez que nos juntamos y nos saludamos fuimos hacia el despacho de Carlisle

— Bue… — comenzó Carlisle rompiendo el hielo — ¿De que querías hablar?

— Bella — fue lo único que conteste. Sólo decir su nombre producía cosillas en mi ser — Bella Swan

— ¿Están saliendo? — hice una mueca ya que no sabía como contestar — sabes que puedes confiar en mi y sabes que también guardare un secreto — lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Carlisle podría haberle contado a algunos de los Cullen, después de la cena, que ese chico que había cenado con ellos se auto dañaba y que era un maldito depresivo. Tenía toda la certeza de que ese hombre era totalmente noble

— Estamos en algo así — conteste finalmente. Había una razón por la cual aún no le había pedido que sea mi novia y esa era que no le podía pedir eso en cualquier lugar y en cualquier hora; Bella Swan se merecía esa propuesta de manera especial — pero, casi nadie sabe lo nuestro ya que aun no somos nada oficial. Las personas que saben son Jasper y Charlie, bueno, ahora usted — por alguna razón Carlisle comenzó a reír jovialmente

— ¿Charlie lo sabe? — asentí con mi cabeza a la vez que su risa se hacía más fuerte — ¿El jefe Swan lo sabe? ¿Cómo reacciono? — aunque Carlisle en estos momentos estuviera vestido con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello, no llevaba la seriedad de la mayoría de los doctores, es más, estaba comenzando a contagiarme su alegría

— Charlie dijo que podía ver que mis sentimientos eran reales — él asintió lentamente

— Es obvio — lo mire confundido, aun más por la gigante sonrisa que había en su rostro — cuando fue la cena, creo que cada uno de los presentes supo que había una conexión entre tú y Bella. La manera en como la mirabas, o sea, de una forma tan delicada, tan preocupada… esas miradas solo la puedes encontrar en gente enamorada; esa mirada es la que tiene Jasper por Alice, esa mirada es la que tiene Emmett por Rosalie y esa mirada es la misma que tengo yo cuando veo a Esme — sus palabras tocaron directamente mi corazón, creo que irradiaba el amor que tenia por Bella

— Creo que él único que no se da cuenta es Emmett — ambos reímos. La verdad es que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o era algo malo

— Bueno, volviendo al problema… — me desanime inmediatamente al recordar como había tratado a Bella. Era todo un imbécil — ¿Qué ocurrió con Bella?

— Estábamos hablando sobre, bueno, sobre los besos que nos habíamos dado con otras personas y ella me pregunto si yo me había besado a otra persona anteriormente — pare mi relato para ver si Carlisle me había comprendido, afortunadamente estaba entendiendo — la única persona con la cual yo me he besado ha sido con Tanya, ya sabes, ella fue mi primera novia y ella me hizo mucho daño y no quiero recordar su nombre, no quiero recordar sus besos, no quiero recordar sus caricias, no quiero recordar su cara, no quiero recordar nada de ella… ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No deseo que nadie me arruine eso!

— Edward, tranquilo — inconscientemente había transformado mis manos en unos puños, apretándolos tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos. Estaba respirando aceleradamente, pero me estaba calmando gracias a la mano de Carlisle que se encontraba en mi hombro — ¿tienes miedo, verdad? — asentí tratando de contener mis lagrimas

— Ella es mi felicidad, ¿sabes hace cuanto tiempo no me sentía así? ¿sabes hace cuanto tiempo no sentía mi corazón latir desesperado sólo por ver a una persona? — golpee la mesa con rabia — la trate horrible, ella corrió hacia su trabajo como si estuviera huyendo de mi…¡Imagínate lo que haría si supiera todo los cortes que tengo! — dije desesperadamente entre medio de lagrimas. En ese momento, Carlisle hizo algo que me sorprendió: se paró de su asiento para arrodillarse al frente mio y me atrajo hacia su pecho mientras me susurraba palabras de aliento.

¿Esto se sentirá tener una figura paterna? ¿Tener a alguien que te apoye cuando estas mal? ¿tener a alguien en quien poder confiar?

— No la perderás, Edward — me susurro antes de separase de mi y darme una mirada de apoyo — No la perderas si haces lo correcto, hijo

— ¿cómo no perderla? — subí las mangas de mi camisa para mostrarle mis cicatrices. No hubo una mirada de miedo en él, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a ver cicatrices y todo eso — ¿Cómo le muestro a Bella _todo esto_ sin esperar una reacción de miedo por parte de ella? ¡Ella terminara alejándose de mi!

— Edward, yo conozco a Bella desde que era una pequeña niña que se tropezaba cada semana y terminaba en el hospital — no pude evitar sonreír, esa era mi Bella — ella no juzga a las personas por sus errores del pasado, ella intentara ayudarte a salir adelante y eso no intervendrá en los sentimientos que ella tenga por ti — ahora me encontraba más relajado, quizás Carlisle tiene razón

— A veces siento que en cualquier momento tendré la necesidad de tomar una navaja y hacerme unos cortes — confesé avergonzado

— ¿Cuándo tenias problemas con Tanya, te cortabas? — pregunto Carlisle

— Si — admití mientras agachaba la mirada. Rápidamente la subí cuando escuche una suave risa por parte de él

— Se nota que estas cambiando — lo mire sin entender — me refiero a que, hace unos años, tú no hubieras tomado la decisión de hablar de tu problema con alguien. ¡Mírate ahora! Estas hablando conmigo, estas desahogándote con palabras y no con cosas que te hagan daño. Ese es un gran avance — finalmente sonreí, sintiéndome un poquito orgullo de mi

— Gracias, por todo Carlisle — dije sinceramente — en verdad me ha servido mucho hablar contigo

— ¡Cuando quieras, campeón! — se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo — ¿sabes lo que deberías hacer con Bella? ¡Prepárale algo especial! Eso siempre vuelve loca a las mujeres — me guiño el ojo a la vez que abría la puerta — el deber nos llama. Adios, Edward ¡Espero verte pronto! — nos despedimos en la puerta de su despacho y cada uno se fue hacia el lugar donde debía ir.

Estaba caminado hacia la salida, pensando en lo que le haría a Bella, cuando me quede estático por la persona que estaba en la sala de espera…

Recordaba su color de pelo

Recordaba el color de sus ojos

Recordaba su cara

— James… — susurre al aire a la vez que mis ojos se agrandaban como platos al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado abrazándolo. La reconocería siempre…

_Ella_ estaba abrazándolo a él.

Ellos estaban juntos…

_Bella y James_

¿La historia se repetiría?

* * *

**Hello supergirls!**

**B**ueno, primero que nada agradecerles por todos sus reviews *w* ¡Por esto ustedes son mis supergirls! en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que han hecho. Volviendo al fic...¡Miren quien regreso (? ! Ya le estaba dando muchos momentos de felicidad *muahahah* de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado el cap ;D

Pensadolo bien, creo que este fic no le quedan **más de 10 cap para que se acabe para siempre XD** (aunque en verdad, no sé, todo puede pasar XD) y en mi profile hay una encuesta sobre los futuros proyectos que tengo en mi mente loca. Asi que si no es mucho pedir, podrian votar por alguno de ellos ;D. Ehm, quedan **tres dias** para Eclipse *para mi quedan 4 dias XD* ¿Estan listas chicas? ;D

**XOXO ¡Los amo!**

.Coona.

_mama, ohh, i don't want to die (8)_


	19. Ella

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 18**: Fantasmas

**Edward POV**

— James… — susurre al aire a la vez que mis ojos se agrandaban como platos al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado abrazándolo. La reconocería siempre…

_Ella_ estaba abrazándolo a él.

Ellos estaban juntos…

_Bella y James_

¿La historia se repetiría?

* * *

**Capitulo 19: **Ella

**Bella POV**

— ¡Se veían tan monos! — gritó Chloe, mi compañera de trabajo, una vez que entre al local. La mire tiernamente, pero en mi interior estaba pensando en cómo había terminado mi tiempo con Edward, era primera vez que terminábamos algo enojados o, por lo menos, que no terminábamos del todo bien

— ¡Pero algo paso! — Adivinó Ryan, mi otro compañero de trabajo y el mejor amigo de Chloe — ¡Cuéntanos! — me saco una pequeña sonrisita por la forma en que lo había dicho.

— ¿Puedes esconder tu homosexualidad? — preguntó Chloe alzando una ceja mientras que Ryan la miraba indignado

— ¿Escucho pensamientos homofóbicos? — la pequeña rubia de cabello corto rodo los ojos y le pego suavemente a Ryan en la nuca. Reí por eso

— Lo que pasó es que… — en ese momento Romina entro el loca, haciendo que todas las personas que no estaban trabajando, como yo, fueran al lugar donde tenían que trabajar. Me iba a dirigir a la caja registradora, pero vi que ya había un joven ahí atendiendo

— ¡Bella! — Romina llego a mi lado y me planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla — ¿lista para trabajar? — le di una mirada dudosa y me voltee para ver mi puesto de trabajo. Escuche una adorable risa por parte de ella y sus ojos claros estaban brillando divertidos — Hoy no trabajaras en la caja… ¡hoy prepararas las bebidas! — abri mi boca por la sorpresa y le di una mirada confusa

— ¿Estás segura? — le pregunte dudosa. Cuando hice el "entrenamiento" para saber preparar las cosas, bue, la verdad era que hacía muchos destrozos ya que mi coordinación no era muy buena, creo que ni siquiera era considerable. Por eso me sorprendí cuando me contrataron, supongo que el buen corazón de Romina había visto mi fuerzo… o le había dado mucha lastima

— ¡Bella! — ella rio adorablemente — sé que lo harás bien, además, ehm… — ella pareció pensar un poco, pero luego sonrió — tengo una idea… ¡James! — en ese momento recordé a James, yo le había dado la bienvenida en su primer dia de trabajo, pero no habíamos tenido gran conexión porque, simplemente, no se había dado una oportunidad

El chico se acerco hacia nosotras, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una pequeña colita y sus ojos azules me miraban profundamente. Le di una sonrisa que él me respondió

— James, ¿te acuerdas de Bella? — Romina le pregunto. James tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de ella

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? — me sentía incomoda. Retire mi mano y la escondí en mi bolsillo de la forma más sutil que podía, aunque al parecer no fue tan sutil para los ojos de James

— Bueno, necesito que ayudes a Isabella en la preparación — dio la orden de una manera amable — ¿Puedes hacerlo, cariño? ¡Yo sé que si! — y con eso se despidió y salió del local

— Creo que tenemos que irnos a trabajar — mire a James y simplemente asentí; lo seguí y nos ambos nos pusimos el delantal verde con el lindo logo de Starbucks — Tú te encargas de los cafes y yo de los frapuchinos, ¿te parece? — simplemente asentí y nos dispusimos a hacer el trabajo.

Estuvimos trabajando y nos concentramos en ellos, cada vez que tenía algún duda o necesitaba ayuda, James estaba ahí. No era muy difícil, sólo había que saber prepararlos y después gritar el nombre de la persona. Lo que si me ponía algo incomoda era la mirada de James perforándome la nuca, pero simplemente lo ignoraba. Por alguna razón no quería entablar una relación con él

— Al parecer no hay mucha gente — comento y alce mi mirada para comprobar con mis ojos si su comentario era verdadero. Sólo habían unas dos personas que querían un café y habían como 4 personas en la parte de arriba disfrutando de su producto

— Si, es extraño — dije preparando el café para una adolescente — ¿Por qué crees que se deba? — él me miro sorprendido, como si tuviera tres cabezas y miles de dedos

— ¿No sabes? — pregunto sorprendido. Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza algo avergonzada — ¡Hoy es el gran partido! Dudo mucho que alguien quiera perderse ese partido tan importante por tomarse un café en Starbucks — sonreí ya que las personas que estaban esperando su café fruncieron el ceño a James

— Entonces Charlie debe estar en La Push viéndolo… — me pare en seco. Eso es lo que mi padre hubiera hecho en una situación como esta; en una situación donde la reserva no estaría de luto y Charlie no estaría llorando por la muerte de su amigo. Mi semblante cambio a uno triste, y al parecer James se dio cuenta de esto

— Ey, ¿estas bien? — él se estaba acercando, peri olímpicamente lo ignore

— ¡Vanessa! — grite el nombre de la chica y le di una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba el otro café y leía el nombre — ¡Alessa! — grite y una chica inmediatamente se acerco para arrebatarme el café de las manos

— Es Alyssa — dijo amargamente. Suspire cansada y me di vuelta para ver a James

— No queda nadie más que quiera un café — le dije con una sonrisa fingida. James se acerco y yo no pude hacer más que retroceder hasta que mi espalda choco con un mesón, la mano de James acaricio mi mejilla mientras yo trataba de alejarme

— ¿Por qué estas triste? — siguió acariciándome. La verdad es que lo único que quería era gritarle: "Alejate", pero no podía; no pensaba que él fuera peligroso o algo por el estilo

— ¡Bella! — respire aliviada y mentalmente agradecí a Chloe por esa interrupción — ¿Bella, me haces un café? — sus ojitos de cordero degollado me hicieron reír y rápidamente puse distancia entre James y yo

— ¿Puedo hacer esto? — ella simplemente asintió contenta

— Es la ventaja de trabajar acá — me guiño el ojo y dio unos pequeños saltitos emocionada. Ella era bastante parecida a Alice: ambas tenían el pelo corto y tenían una alegría que te contagiaba

— Te pareces a una amiga mía — no pude evitar comentar a la vez ella ladeaba su cabeza y entrecerraba sus ojos

— ¿A Alice? — pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — ¡Ella es totalmente grandiosa!

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunte confundida mientras ella asentía violentamente — ¿Por qué?

— Un día vino y empezó a repartir invitaciones como loca y ahí se quedo un rato hablando con Ryan y conmigo. Los tres prometimos algún día ir de compras y…

— ¿Invitaciones de qué? — ella me dio una mirada de indignación

— ¡De tu cumpleaños! — exclamo contesta — Ten por seguro que cada uno de los trabajadores de Starbucks estará en la casa de Alice para tu cumpleaños — no pude evitar gemir en protesta, yo lo único que quería era una cena familiar o algo así o por ultimo hacer una pequeña fiesta con gente del instituto. ¡Si Alice tuviera el poder de invitar al todo el mundo lo haría!

— Te hare tu café — me di vuelta para ver el tema del agua hirviendo. Inconscientemente mis pensamientos fueron hacia Edward; me moría de ganar por abrazarlo, por acariciar su suave cara, para poder ver sus ojos esmeraldas brillando y para juntar mis labios para poder besarle suavemente y delicadamente

La verdad lo único que quería era verlo y así poder ser feliz

Suspire

¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen se había vuelto en una persona tan importante para mí?

— ¿Estás bien? — me sobresalte por escuchar la voz de James que estaba desprevenida. Como di un pequeño saltito, el agua hirviendo que tenia en mis manos cayo… y escuche el grito de James

Di vuelta mi cara y pude ver que una gran parte del líquido caliente había sido derramado en la mano de James, rápidamente se le estaban formando ampollas y tenía un feo enrojecimiento. La verdad es que se veía doloroso y por su cara pude comprobar mi teoría

— ¡Jodida mierda, me duele! — grito mientras corría para aplicarse un poco de agua fría, pero al parecer la potencia del choro del agua fue peor ya que se les reventaron unas ampollas

— Bella, deberías llevarlo al hospital — comento Chloe mirando con lastima a James

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta

— ¡James, lo siento! — me acerque a él y tome su mano — ¡Vámonos al hospital! — trate de tirar de él, pero James se retenia y ponía una sonrisa, totalmente forzada, en su cara.

— Bella, no es nada… — dijo con los dientes apretados — ¡Estoy bien! — no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

— Vámonos en mi coche — el simplemente me siguió y nos dirigimos hacia mi monovolumen. Le abrí la puerta para que entrara, pero pude ver la mirada de desconfianza que había en él — ¡Confía mi camioneta! — le dije tratando de bromear.

El camino que llevo al hospital fue silencioso, me ponía nerviosa tener que manejar y además sentirme culpable por el accidente de James.

— ¿Te ayudo a bajarte? — le pregunte seria

— Bella, tengo los pies buenos — nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos hacia la sala de espera. Deje a James sentando y fui a buscar esa hojita para llenar los datos y asi su seguro tendría que pagarlo. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba pude ver como el dolor aumentaba para James, inconscientemente me acerque a el y le di un suave abrazo

— Lo siento mucho — le susurre en su oído — soy bastante torpe — unas pequeñas lagrimas se derramaron, cuando James se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente las seco con su pulgar bueno

— No te preocupes — le sonreí. Ya me imaginaba haber quemado a Jessica o a Lauren, seguramente me comían vivas

— Ire a dejar esto — informe mientras le mostraba la hojita con sus datos, cuando me iba a ir sentí como una mano me agarraba la muñeca

— Gracias — pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos — nadie hubiera hecho esto por mi — y dándole mi última sonrisa fui hacia el lugar donde tenía que ir

Al parecer James no era un mal chico después de todo

* * *

**Edward POV**

«_Desearía poder llorar,__  
__caer sobre mis rodillas,__  
__encontrar una manera de mentir__  
__sobre un hogar que nunca veré_»

¿Por qué Bella abrazaba a James?

¿Por qué Bella le sonreía a James?

Sentí como mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho mientras mis ojos se volvían cristalinos. Con paso decidido me acerque a ese mal nacido, además podría hablarle lo que quisiera ya que Bella no se encontraba presenta, aunque despues tendría una conversación con Bella, pero seria muy distinta a la que tendría con James

Me puse detrás de James y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero no exactamente de mi persona

— Bella, volviste — esas palabras hicieron que apretara mis puños fuertemente. Nunca fui una persona violenta, pero ganas no me faltaban para pegarle a esa imbécil

— No soy Bella — él se tenso cuando hable, supuse que había reconocido mi voz y para comprobar se dio vuelta. Me vi reflejado en sus ojos azules

— Edward… — pronuncio en un hilo de voz

— . Bella — dije entre dientes y lo más posesivo que podía, él solamente frunció el ceño y me miro desafiante — lo digo en serio bastardo. No te acerques a Isabella, no la toques, no la acaricies… porque ella no es tuya — se quedó por un minuto en silencio, pero luego volvió a hacer el James que yo conocía

— No me puedes prohibir eso, Edward — ladeo su cabeza y me miro con pena — Bella no es tuya

— Es mía — afirme

— Edward, querido Edward… — puso su asquerosa mano encima de hombro, el cual violentamente aparte — ¿Por qué estas tan violento? Tu no eras así — James sonrió con maldad. Me iba a preparar para lanzarle un golpe, pero el puso una rojiza mano en medio — Si en verdad quieres pelear, que sea una pelea en el cual los dos estemos en las mismas condiciones, aunque estoy seguro que una mano mala yo podría ganarte. Aunque tengo una ventaja, tengo una hermosa enferma que me esta cuidando — sus palabras me dolían, pero no iba a dejar que viera mi dolor.

No otra vez

— Me das asco — pronuncie — Bella jamás estará con alguien como tú — James soltó una sonora carcajada

— No puede estar con una persona como yo, pero… ¿va a estar contigo? — volvió a reírse asquerosamente — buen chiste, Edward. No pasará mucho tiempo para que la historia se repita

— Bella no es como _ella_ — por supuesto que no. Era en estos momentos en lo que debía tener confianza en lo que yo y Bella teníamos, aunque por dentro no era nada más que un niño asustado — Quizás con _ella_ te resulto, pero no con Bella. ¡Jamás con Bella! — prácticamente grite esa parte

— Eso mismo era lo que pensabas con respecto a _ella_, después de un tiempo verán que _ella_ y Bella tienen muchas cosas en común, pero dime algo… ¿Bella _lo sabe_? — por mi rostro se dio cuenta de cual era la respuesta — ¡Cuando vea _eso_ no tardara en dos segundos en desaparecer de tu lado! — cerré los ojos por el dolor que me provoco esa frase

— Bella me ama — dije no muy seguro de mi mismo

— Lo mismo pensabas sobre _ella_, recuerdo tus frases como: "Creo que me casare con _ella_" o "_ella_ es el amor de mi vida" — comento alegremente — y mira como termino… — no más me iba a acercar a James para golpearlo y desquitarme por todo el dolor que me causo, pero sentí una suave mano posarse en mi hombro y como si fuera magia, inmediatamente me calme

— Edward — escuche la voz de Bella, no pude evitar tomar su mano entre la mía y darle un beso — ¿Estás bien? — le sonreí y me maraville como ella abría sus brazos para refugiarme en ellos

— Ahora si — conteste aliviado. La abrasé con fuerza, pensando y tratando de olvidar al ser que estaba a una distancia cercana a nosotros

— Edward — comenzó a decir dudosa — ¿Quién es _ella_?

* * *

.

**H**αlo bαbies *w* ¿Cómo estαn? bueno, lαs extrañe *hugs* y les comento que yα sαlí de vαcαciones αsi que es muy posible que αctualice más rαpidin.** Volviendo αl fic**, ¿les gusto este cαpitulo? ¡Lo siento! pero no se preocupen que yo no sere tαn mαlα - creo - y yα les dαre un momento mαs feliz α Edward... ¡Yo dije que me ibα αl infierno por hacerlo sufrir! XD

¡Muchisimαs grαciαs por sus reviews! en verdαd que son **uds **y nαdα mαs que **uds** lαs que me hαcen querer escribir con unα sonrisα en lα cαrα. ¡Sigαn así!

Creo que es posible que lαs sorprendα con un outtake. Escojan: ¿Emmett y sus clases o Jasper&Alice?** ¡Digαnmelo por fis! **

**En mi perfil hαy unα encuestα **y αgregue **dos posibles fics** αsi que voten y si no pueden... me mαndαn un PM...¡Por fis!. ¿Les gustα Toy Story?... hice un fic sobre Emmett y su tristezα αl ver el finαl de Toy Story... αsi que si quieren pasαn por αllα

**¿Vieron Eclipse? ¿Que les pαrecio? Yo lα αme **

**¡Lαs αmo! XOXO**

P.S: ¡Felicidαdes α España y tαmbien α Uruguay!

**.Coonα.**

_now i'm αll yours, i'm not αfrαid (8)_


	20. Inesperado

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 19**: Fantasmas

**Edward POV**

— _Lo mismo pensabas sobre ella, recuerdo tus frases como: "Creo que me casare con ella" o "ella es el amor de mi vida" — comento alegremente — y mira como termino… — no más me iba a acercar a James para golpearlo y desquitarme por todo el dolor que me causo, pero sentí una suave mano posarse en mi hombro y como si fuera magia, inmediatamente me calme _

— _Edward — escuche la voz de Bella, no pude evitar tomar su mano entre la mía y darle un beso — ¿Estás bien? — le sonreí y me maraville como ella abría sus brazos para refugiarme en ellos_

— _Ahora si — conteste aliviado. La abrasé con fuerza, pensando y tratando de olvidar al ser que estaba a una distancia cercana a nosotros _

— _Edward — comenzó a decir dudosa — ¿Quién es ella?_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 20: **Inesperado

**Edward POV**

— ¿Estás seguro, Edward? — me pregunto Bella mirándome intensamente en mis ojos — no me tienes que decir si no quieres, ya sabes, yo te esperare; no tienes que hacer nada que no quieres ni tampoco te tienes que sentir obligado. Yo entiendo — estábamos en el auto, pero no pude evitar tomar su rostro entre mis manos y en un parpadeo darle un apasionado beso

La amaba

¡Dios, la amaba demasiado!

— Te contare todo lo que pueda — le prometí y me maraville como una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su carita

— Entonces vamos — me baje del auto más rápido para poder abrir su puerta

— Gracias — dijo sonrojada y para ser aún más caballero le ofrecí mi brazo. Ella rio dulcemente. Era un tanto gracioso que hacer un par de minutos atrás estaba con un dolor enorme en el corazón; Bella Swan no tenía que hacer nada para hacerme feliz, sólo su presencia bastaba

— A veces me recuerdas a los hombres de un siglo atrás — dijo ella riendo mientras entrabamos a su casa. Ella había sugerido que fuéramos a su casa, ya que Charlie no estaba, y así yo me sentiría más cómodo para hablar.

Sonreí orgulloso

Mi mujer mi protegía de los peligros como James

— Si hubiéramos estado en esos tiempos igual te hubiera cortejado — conteste imaginado eso. Bella con uno de esos vestidos antiguo, con sus risos cayendo por sus espaldas, nosotros dos tomando te en algún jardín

El amor estaba en el aire

— ¿Si? Creo que me gusta más esta época. No me gustan los vestidos, no me siento bien ellos — exclamo ella buscando entre sus bolsillos las llaves de su casa. Una vez que las encontró abrió las dos cerraduras y pudimos entrar

— Tú te ves hermosa con todo — le sonreí y ella se sonrojo. Nunca en mi vida me cansaría de eso

— Uhm… ¿gracias? — íbamos a subir, pero una foto llamo mi atención

— ¿Puedo tomar esa foto? — apunte a la foto específicamente y ella simplemente se sonrojo y asintió — Sales hermosa — era una foto de Bella de niña, con un vestido de ballet — ¿Por qué tienes un vestido de Ballet? — era obvio que ella había tomado traje, por la foto, pero su coordinación era de las peores y no me la imaginaba danzando al ritmo de una música de ballet

— Emmett, todo pasa por Emmett — exclamo tomando la foto entre sus manos — se suponía que nosotros dos teníamos que ir a la iglesia, pero Emmett se iba a jugar a esas tontas maquinitas y como yo no era ningún aporte allí y habían unos cursos de ballet gratis…Emmett me dijo ahí — no pude evitar reír fuertemente por esa historia y unos segundos más tardes ella se unió a mis risas

— Amo verte feliz, Edward — ella susurro mientras se acercaba a mí; sus manos se dirigieron a la parte posterior de mi cuello y ahí acariciaron dulcemente mi cabello cobrizo, su nariz hizo contacto con mi nariz se movieron cariñosamente. Solo faltaba que nuestros labios y eso no tardo mucho para que pasara; comenzó lento, como siempre, no había ningún apuro y así podríamos disfrutar más intensamente el momento, luego ella entreabrió sus labios para que ambos pudiéramos unirnos más. Mis manos, a esta altura, estaban acariciando con anhelo su cintura y ella tenía un puñado de mi pelo en su mano

Besar a Bella era como estar en el cielo

— Y yo amo verte a ti feliz, amor — dije cuando nos separamos y de paso besando su nariz

— ¿Subamos? — propuso e inmediatamente me tense al saber lo que eso se significaba

— Uhm, ¿quieres tener un revolcón conmigo? — dije tratando de bromear, pero la sonrisa graciosa nunca apareció. Suspire con algo de miedo — Subamos — pedí con determinación

— Recuerda, no está en tu obligación contarme ni yo me enojare por eso — la atraje hacia a mí para besarla una última vez. Ella era tan perfecta

— Subamos y ahí veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas — guiñe mi ojo. Ella, comprensivamente, tomo mi mano y ambos subimos las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Bella se sentó en la cama y palmeo su lado para que yo me sentara

No podía negarlo, pero se había formado un silencio incomodo

— ¿Cómo comenzamos? — pregunto Bella mirándome amorosamente

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? — ella asintió, sus ojos estaba comenzando a brillar curiosas — entonces tu me preguntas y yo te respondo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — Bella iba a decir algo, pero luego cerro su boca abruptamente.

— Ehm… — comenzó a titubear — ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital? — nuevamente me maraville por tener a Bella a mi lado, ya que sabia que había formulado una pregunta no tan directa

— Vine a hablar con Carlisle porque me encontraba, uhm, ahogado — la mirada preocupada de de Bella me mataba — también hablando de eso, te quería pedir perdón por la conversación que tuvimos sobre los besos, quiero decir, yo no tenia porque tratarte así porque tu no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada. Todo lo contrario y entiendo perfectamente si no me perdonas por tratarte mal… —sorpresivamente dos dedos de Bella Swan estuvieron en mis labios, haciendo que parara abruptamente mi perdón

— Perdóname a mi — susurro y de paso acaricio unos mechones de mi pelo — no tenía ningún derecho en saber eso ni menos insistir si tú no querías

— No tengo nada que perdonar — la atraje hacia mi y le di un beso en la coronilla — bueno para completar mi respuesta hable con Carlisle para que me aconsejara. Me sirvió hablar con una figura paterna, ¿sabes? Me sentí, no sé si sea la palabra correcta, pero me sentí algo protegido.

— ¿Qué dijo Carlisle? — pregunto en un murmullo

— Dijo que tu solo intentabas ayudarme y dijo que tenía que hacer lo correcto. También dijo que yo no te perdería — nuevamente me gane un beso en la mejilla por parte de Bella

— Y Carlisle tiene razón — tomo mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón — jamás me perderás, Edward. Tienes que saberlo — inevitablemente me acorruque en su regazo; mi cabeza estaba en sus piernas y podía sentir como ella comenzaba a hacerme cariño

— ¿Lo prometes? — ella rio tontamente

— Lo prometo — mire hacia arriba y me pude encontrar con esos orbes de un color café y tan cálido como el chocolate — ¿Tienes más preguntas? — ella asintió avergonzadamente — pero antes, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

— Claro

— ¿Por qué estabas con él en el hospital? — simplemente ella se sonrojo y, por algunos motivos, eso me preocupo

— James es mi compañero de trabajo, y ya sabes, yo siempre he estado detrás la caja, pero Romina, mi jefa, quería que hiciera los cafés con ayuda de James. Accidentalmente vertí agua hirviendo en su mano — podía apreciar que ella se sentía avergonzada por eso, algo muy distinto a lo que yo sentía…

¡Esa era mi chica!

— ¿De dónde conociste a James? — dijo suavemente, como si el hecho de hacer la pregunta podría dañarme

— Era mi mejor amigo — dije amargamente, escupiendo las palabras

— ¿Qué paso? — sentí un sentimiento de miedo, porque sabía que era hora de contarle la verdad a Bella

— ¿Estas preparada para escuchar una larga historia? — sentí un beso en la coronilla y un susurro de un ángel diciendo: "Sólo cuéntamelo" — ¿Tú sabes como fue mi vida, cierto? Me refiero a que ser huérfano a una edad tan pequeña como lo fui yo iba a atraer consecuencias en mi futuro. Literalmente estuve sólo hasta mis 20 años, ahí fue cuando arrende ese departamento y me fui a vivir solo. Yo quería estudiar música, ese es uno de mis sueños. Poder perfeccionarme en ese ámbito y transmitir todas mis emociones con ritmos y melodías…

— Tú eres un magnifico músico, Edward — comento Bella — un titulo no te va hacer mejor, me refiero a que yo creo que un buen músico no es el que sabe todo los términos o cosas así. Para mí un buen músico es el que al momento de escucharlo uno puedo sentir lo que él transmite.

— Comparto tu análisis — dije sorprendido — pero de todas maneras quería eso, no sé, tener estudios en eso. Perfeccionarme. Entonces comencé a trabajar en una cafetería para reunir algo de dinero, la persona que me ayudo a tener el trabajo fue James — dije con veneno — él era mi mejor amigo, yo le había contado todo mis sueños y, bueno, en verdad creí que él me apoyaba. Aunque ese hombre era muy distinto a mí, mientras él iba de fiesta en fiesta yo prefería quedarme los fines de semana leyendo o tocando el piano

Cada vez recordaba eso me sentía verdaderamente estúpido

— En la misma cafetería había una chica. James siempre decía que me la tirara porque "estaba bien buena" pero yo pensaba que la chica era fácil, o sea, sus cortas faltas, sus vestidos escotados me lo demostraban. Era obvio que yo había causado él interés de ella, la chica no era para nada tímida — sonreí tristemente — Hubo un día en que yo llegue a trabajar y la vi asombrado. Había hecho los siguientes cambios: sus tacones habían sido reemplazados por unas converse; sus mini faldas habían sido reemplazados por vaqueros; sus grandes escotes habían sido tapados por unos gruesos sweaters

— Eso me suena algo similar a mi guardarropa — dijo ácidamente

— También ese día ella comenzó actuar de una manera más cariñosa conmigo, más tierna, más dulce — era todo un imbécil — esa nueva forma de ser de ella me cautivo. Ella nunca fue fea, pero con esos cambios se veía hermosa y…

— Te enamoraste de ella — saco como conclusión Bella

— Sí — admití tristemente

— ¿La amaste mucho? — pregunto en un hilo de voz. Me atreví a mirarla y lo que vi me desconcertó: Bella estaba con los ojos llorosos, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse, su labio inferior tiritaba, por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a morderlo para contener los sollozos; sus ojos brillando ya no brillaban

Y todo por mi culpa

Y eso que aun no llegábamos a la otra parte

— Bella — me senté correctamente y me puse enfrente de ella. Bella rehuía de mi mirada y su cabeza se encontraba hacia abajo — Mírame — quería decir eso como una orden, pero simplemente salió como una súplica lastimosa — por favor, mírame — alce su mentón con mis dedos mientras podía ver su semblante doloroso. Antes de que ella abriera los ojos, un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas — No llores — seguí suplicando a la vez que secaba con unos inocentes besos sus lagrimas — un ángel no debe llorar, eso no está bien — siguió sollozando, pero esta vez estaba aferrada a mí, de una manera tan fuerte que era como si temiera perderme

— Lo siento — dijo hipando — pero comprenderás que no es fácil escucharte hablar sobre tu amor con otra persona — finalmente abrió sus ojos sin brillo

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? — pregunte acariciándola tan suavemente como si se tratara de la muñeca de porcelana más frágil

— Na-da — contesto tratando de ser fuerte — sígueme contando tu historia

— No — negué rotundamente — no hasta saber el que te puse tan triste. El pasado es pasado — vi un momento en que me miro con furia.

Nada me había dolido tanto como esa mirada

— ¿Bella? — pregunte confundido. Bella se había parado rápidamente de la cama y comenzaba a darme la espalda.

Escuchar nuevamente sus sollozos rompían mi alma

— Es ahí donde te equivocas — dijo con voz dura — ¡El pasado no es pasado si afecta tu presente, maldita sea! ¡Eso es lo tú estás haciendo conmigo!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — me pare y vacilante me acerque a ella para posar mis manos en sus hombros, tratando de calmarla

— Nada — se alejo de mi y se sentó nuevamente en la cama — no sé… digo, nosotros dos no somos nada, no tengo porque pensar eso… — comenzó a divagar para ella misma, pero podía imaginar hacia donde iban sus sentimientos

— Bella — me arrodille frente a ella. La mire intensamente para que creyera mis palabras, porque tenia que admitirlo — Bella Swan, yo te amo — el amor de mi vida se quedo estática por unos segundos, luego, para mi desgracia, comenzó a negar con su cabeza

— No lo creo — cerre los ojos por el dolor que me dieron esas palabras — me refiero a que pienso que tú estas confundido

— ¿Confundido? — no entendía lo que quería explicar Bella, además que me parecía absurdo…¿Cómo ella podía dudar de nuestro amor?

— Si te das cuenta, yo soy casi igual a la imagen o a la creación que te enamoraste de ella — la mire sin aun entender — creo que los sentimientos que tienes por mi no son verdaderos, o sea, pienso que tal ve tú mente ha hecho que te enamores de mi porque ocupo vaqueros, como sweaters. Solo soy como un reemplazo a la mujer que ella te hizo creer, sólo que más fea — mi respiración se volvió superficial

— Bella — dije duramente — escúchame bien, Isabella Marie Swan. ¡Yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti! Y no es por como te vistes, aunque te vistieras como, no sé, un hombre yo te seguiría amando, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti, no de tus vaqueros, no de tus converse

— No tiene sentido que me ames — murmuro apenada — yo sólo soy una flacucha tonta

— Eres el ser más especial y más perfecto que pisa en esta tierra — tome su cara con mis dos manos, mientras con mis pulgares acariciaba sus pómulos — estoy enamorado de ti, de tu risa, de tus ojos, de tus labios y amo como eres como persona, una persona desinteresada, una buena persona, una persona que es totalmente perfecta

Y no pude evitar tener un pensamiento sombrio

— Eres una persona totalmente perfecta para alguien como yo — susurre con pena, aunque la mirada de indignación que me dio Bella me dejo aturdido

— ¿¡Que mierda estás diciendo! — abrí los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Bella Swan maldiciendo? No era algo que se viera todos los días

— Bella, mi historia aun no termina, yo… — me vi interrumpido por unos labios tan cálidos y tan conocidos: los labios de Bella

— Edward — el beso había terminado, pero nuestras frentes aun se encontraban unidas — nada de lo que digas ni nada que confieses puede hacer que te ame menos — confeso uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los mios

Repeti lo que me habia dicho en mi mente

— ¿Me amas? — pregunte incrédulo. Inmediatamente sus ojitos volvieron a brillar y Bella asintió emocionada — ¿Realmente me amas? — mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil y podía sentir unas lagrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad

— Te amo con todo mi corazón — no pude evitar besarla apasionadamente, tanta pasión que ella se vio obligada a enredar sus piernas en mi cintura

Y asi ambos caimos directamente a la cama

.

.

.

**Emmett POV**

Shock

En verdad creo que necesitaba un psicólogo para hablar sobre lo que había visto, ya que me había dejado traumado y dudaba si podía seguir adelante sin un psicólogo

Na, quizás estaba exagerando

— Dios mío — susurre una vez que entre a mi casa y la oscura sala me recibió. Sabía que Charlie no tardaba en venir, pero yo le quería contar a Bella primero… ¡Ya me podía imaginar su reacción!

Y como si se tratase de un pequeño niño corrí hacia las escaleras emocionado hasta llegar a la puerta de habitación de mi hermana. Pensé en tocar ya que quizás estaba estudiando o algo así y quizás no le gustaría que su hermano fuera tan irrespetuoso

Na, Bella sabia como era yo

— Bella adivina lo que… ¡Ahh!¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis jodidos ojos! ¡Oh santa mierda, madre de Dios! — al frente mío se encontraba Bella encima de Edward en la cama. Habian estado besándose apasionadamente. Inmediatamente cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se separaron sonrojados

Quizás necesitaba un psicólogo después de todo

* * *

**He-llo** pretties *w* ¿Como estan? Bueno, yo no he estado tan bien *cries* las vacaciones se acaban, ademas me sacaron 4 dientes y he estado anesteciada

¿Les gusto el cap? Bue, no soy tan mala -creo - para hacerlos sufrir tanto, o sea, todavia les queda sufrimiento. ¡Ah! Emmett los vio, asi que necesito que me digan si quieren que el prox cap sea un Emmett POV o tambien quieren el POV de Bella? **¡Diganme, por fis! **

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews! creo que los respondi todos *w* ¡Felices **20** capitulos! asi que espero que me dejen un review para hacer que sonria y asi responderlos *w*

P.S: Subi uno de los one-shots que estaban en la encuesta...¡Mentalida Televisiva! ;D

¡Las amo!

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_mama, i don't want to die (8)_


	21. Pequeña hermana

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 20: **Inesperado

**Edward POV**

— _¿Me amas? — pregunte incrédulo. Inmediatamente sus ojitos volvieron a brillar y Bella asintió emocionada — ¿Realmente me amas? — mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil y podía sentir unas lagrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad _

— _Te amo con todo mi corazón — no pude evitar besarla apasionadamente, tanta pasión que ella se vio obligada a enredar sus piernas en mi cintura_

_Y asi ambos caimos directamente a la cama _

**Emmett POV**

— _Bella adivina lo que… ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis jodidos ojos! ¡Oh santa mierda, madre de Dios! — al frente mío se encontraba Bella encima de Edward en la cama. Habían estado besándose apasionadamente. Inmediatamente cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se separaron sonrojados _

_Quizás necesitaba un psicólogo después de todo

* * *

_

**Capitulo 21: **Pequeña hermana

**Bella POV**

Me gustaba que Edward me estuviera contando cosas sobre su pasado, pero eso no quería decir que no me dolía lo que me estaba contando.

Habían dos personajes tormentosos en la vida de Edward

James, fue su mejor amigo, aunque aun no entendía con precisión el motivo por el cual ellos dejaron de ser amigos. Aunque estaba casi segura que fue por culpa de _ella_

_Ella_, esa mujer a la cual Edward amo

— ¿La amaste mucho? — pregunte en un hilo de voz. No quería llorar, no quería estar vulnerable, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos estuvieran tristes

— Bella— sentí un movimiento de Edward, pero no atrevía a mirarlo a cara — Mírame — suplico con voz rota — por favor, mírame — sentí sus suaves dedos en mi mentón, obligándome a alzar la mirada — No llores — cuando sus labios hicieron contactos con mis húmedas mejillas me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su toque me quemaba y pensar que esos besos lo recibieron otra mujer…— un ángel no debe llorar, eso no está bien — él era un ángel. Mi angelito. Mío

— Lo siento, pero comprenderás que no es fácil escucharte hablar sobre tu amor con otra persona — solté una fría carcajada mientras me dignaba a hacer contacto con sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? — me acaricio y por un momento pensé que me amaba

Ilusa

— Na-da, sígueme contando tu historia — aunque por dentro no sabía si podía soportar escuchar más relatos sobre ella

— No, no hasta saber el que te puse tan triste. El pasado es pasado — Esas palabras me dejaron helada. ¿Cómo no iba a sabe lo que me ponía triste? ¿Qué pensaba él de nuestra relación? ¿Cómo demonios el pasado era pasado?

Sentí que me llamaba, pero yo me había parado rápidamente de la cama para darle la espalda y así no viera las nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, aunque podía escuchar mis sollozos claramente

— Es ahí donde te equivocas ¡El pasado no es pasado si afecta tu presente, maldita sea! ¡Eso es lo tú estás haciendo conmigo! — estaba dolida, pero… no tenía el derecho. Con Edward nunca habíamos aclarado lo que _éramos_

No tenía el derecho de sentirme así

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — pregunte suavemente, como si temiera alterarme. Escuche sus pasos hasta que llego a mi lado, para calmarme

Era una estúpida

— Nada, no sé… digo, nosotros dos no somos nada, no tengo porque pensar eso… — No tenia porque pensar que Edward me amaba

— Bella — sus verdes ojos me miraban de una manera tan intensa — Bella Swan, yo te amo — posiblemente me había quedado estática, luego un pensamiento triste y verdadero abundo mi mente

— No lo creo — y quise golpearme por el dolor que apareció en el rostro de Edward — me refiero a que pienso que tú estás confundido

— ¿Confundido? — pregunto él. Suspire. Explicarle esto sería difícil para mi

— Si te das cuenta, yo soy casi igual a la imagen o a la creación que te enamoraste de ella — suspire al saber que aun no me entendía — creo que los sentimientos que tienes por mi no son verdaderos, o sea, pienso que tal ve tú mente ha hecho que te enamores de mi porque ocupo vaqueros, como sweaters. Solo soy como un reemplazo a la mujer que ella te hizo creer, sólo que más fea — trate de sonreír, aunque solo me salió una mueca

— Bella, escúchame bien, Isabella Marie Swan. ¡Yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti! Y no es por como te vistes, aunque te vistieras como, no sé, como un hombre yo te seguiría amando, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti, no de tus vaqueros, no de tus converse

Analice por un segundo esas palabras

— No tiene sentido que me ames — obviamente había llegado a esa conclusión — yo sólo soy una flacucha tonta — casi ya podía ver a la mujer que había amado Edward: rubia, alta, con unas piernas perfectas, con unas curvas que volverían a cualquier hombre loco. No una chiquilla, como yo

— Eres el ser más especial y más perfecto que pisa en esta tierra — tomo mi cara entre sus manos y con sus pulgares acaricio mis pómulos. ¿Estaba en el cielo? Porque pareciera que estaba en el— estoy enamorado de ti, de tu risa, de tus ojos, de tus labios y amo como eres como persona, una persona desinteresada, una buena persona, una persona que es totalmente perfecta

Iba a chillar de emoción, pero Edward me interrumpió

— Eres una persona totalmente perfecta para alguien como yo — el tono de tristeza de su voz era doloroso, pero también estaba indignada

— ¿¡Que mierda estás diciendo! — prácticamente grite

— Bella, mi historia aun no termina, yo… — lo bese. Por primera vez lo bese con todo el amor que podía, porque ahora sabía que mis sentimientos eran, sorpresivamente, correspondidos.

El me amaba y yo lo amaba

— Edward — aun no quería separarme de él, por lo que nuestras frentes se mantuvieron unidas — nada de lo que digas ni nada que confieses puede hacer que te ame menos — quería que supiera que aunque me confesara hasta el más grave de los hechos yo lo segaría amando

Sí, porque estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward

— ¿Me amas? — pregunto incrédulo, pero una sonrisa de genuina felicidad me hicieron asentir emocionada y no rodar mis ojos como quería hacerlo — ¿Realmente me amas? — las lagrimas en los ojos de Edward me emocionaron.

Lo había visto llorar antes, pero nunca lagrimas de felicidad

— Te amo con todo mi corazón — susurre y me maraville al ver como comenzaba nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez mucho mas apasionado que al anterior. Sentí mis piernas flaquear, por lo tanto enrede mis piernas a su cintura mientras los dos caíamos hacia la cama.

Estaba arriba de Edward. El beso aun no paraba, es más, seguía con más pasión aun. Sus manos estaban acariciando mi piel de la cintura y mis manos bajaban y subían por su pecho.

— Bella — gimió con voz ronca

— Edward — mis labios se dirigieron hacia su cuello y plantaron unos besitos allí

— Bella adivina lo que… ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis jodidos ojos! ¡Oh santa mierda, madre de Dios!_ —_ me sobresaltaron esos gritos, por lo tanto casi me caigo de la cama al salirme encima de Edward. Vi hacia al frente para ver como Emmett estaba con sus ojos y labios abiertos de manera exagerada

— Emmett… — comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — grito mientras se acercaba a nosotros — ¡Impura! ¡Impura! ¡Pervertida sexual! — me apunto con el dedo acusatoriamente

Por favor

— ¿Pervertida sexual? ¿En serio? — pregunte parándome para encararlo — ¿Fui yo la que tuvo sexo en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta con Rosalie?

— ¡Estabas fallándote con Edward que es casi como nuestro hermano! — no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

— Emmett, tranquilízate — Edward se paró a mi lado y paso un brazo por mi cintura

Grave error

— ¡Quita tus condenadas manos de mi virginal hermana! — gruño Emmett — ¡Tú, Edward! ¿Este era tu plan maestro? ¿Hacerme creer que ibas a hacer un hermano para nosotros solo para acostarte con Bella? ¡Esto es incesto!

— ¡Emmet! — reclame mirándolo con furia

— ¿Te gusta el incesto, Bella? ¿Quieres que nos acostemos? ¿Eh? — Oh dios mío, mi hermano era un completo estúpido

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? — escuche la voz de mi papa y luego lo vi pararse en el umbral de la puerta — ¿Por qué le estas haciendo insinuaciones a tu hermana? — pregunto con miedo

— ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo Bella con Edward en la cama? ¡Estaban a punto de tener sexo! — Charlie miro de mi a mi Edward en reiterada ocasiones

— Sr. Swan, no es lo que piensa — informo con voz aterciopelada Edward

— ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? — Emmett se acerco a Edward con el puño levantado

— ¡Mierda, Emmett, tranquilízate! — le pedí poniéndome en frente de Edward para defenderlo

— Edward, ¿me explicas lo que está pasando? — Emmett bufo ante la petición de Charlie

— Le conté sobre mis sentimientos, Sr. Swan — solo con esas palabras hizo que Charlie lograra sacar una sonrisa de felicidad. Pareciera que esas palabras arreglaran todo

— Enhorabuena, muchacho — felicito mi papa a Edward

— ¡¿Qué mierda? ¡Deberías arrestarlo! Edward tiene 21 años y Bella es menor de edad… ¿no es eso pedofilia? — pregunto Emmett fuera de si y totalmente estúpido — ¿Por qué no te comportas como papa-policía? ¿Por qué no le das la charla que me diste a mi cuando descubriste a Kelly en el sofá?

— Porque eso no era amor — dijo yo con voz segura.

— ¿Y lo tuyo con Edward lo es? — asentí — ¿Sabes qué? ¡Reunión familiar! ¡Todos los Swan vamos a bajar a la sala ahora! ¡Y tú, Edward, mañana iré a tu departamento a hablar contigo!

— Emmett, no seas imbécil — hice contacto con los ojos de mi hermano y pude ver lo molesto que estaba

— No, Bella — pidió Edward — yo te amor y si quiero estar contigo quiero hacerlo con el consentimiento de tu familia — me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla — mañana hablaremos Emmett, creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora

— ¿En serio piensas eso? — pregunto sarcástico Emmett.

Edward, como el caballero que era, simplemente lo ignoro. Se puso en frente mío y me dio un suave beso en los labios

— La charla queda pendiente — susurre contra sus labios

— Lo sé — me dio un último beso antes de alejarse de mi —Adiós, Sr. Swan — murmuro Edward mientras le daba la mano a Charlie

— Dime Charlie o suegro — ambos soltaron unas pequeñas risillas — Adiós muchacho, cuídate

— Increíble — exclamo Emmett — Ahora, vamos todo a la sala. Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes dos — él fue el primero en bajar. Sabía que iba a arreglar el lugar para hacer una "sala de debate"

— Te felicito, Bella — papa se acerco y me dio un abrazo que lo devolví con gusto — me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien como Edward, se puede apreciar todo lo que se aman

— Estoy enamorada, papa — confesé con mis mejillas ardientes

— Lo sé, pero solo quiero que te cuides… en todo los sentidos — nuevamente asentí sonrojada

— ¡Bajen ahora! — bramo Emmett, interrumpiendo el momento padre e hija que teníamos

— Bajemos — susurre mientras tomaba la mano de mi padre.

Emmett era tan predecible

Había dos sillones separados y una silla alta en el medio. Suspire y me encamine a sentarme en uno de los sillones. Charlie se sentó en el otro sillón y Emmett estaba en la silla alta

Acá viene…

* * *

**Emmett POV **

Los tenía a los dos sentados allí, en frente mío…

— ¿Cómo comenzamos la reunión familiar? — exclame con voz solemne — ¿El tema al hablar será: ¿Bella y Edward acostados en la cama? O ¿Sue con Charlie besándose?

— ¡¿Qué? — pregunto Bella mirando a papa

— Eso, querida hermanita — no me gustaba ser pesado con Bella, pero las dos cosas que había visto me habían descolocado — cuando iba a subir a contarte, me encontré con que tú estabas comiéndote a Edward y hablo de manera literal

— ¿Estabas besándote con Sue Clearwater? — pregunto Bella a papa

— Si — confeso él

— ¿Estas consciente que su la muerte de su esposo es demasiado reciente? — pregunte yo, estaba vez sin tono acusatorio ni nada. Solo preocupación por papa

— Niños… — comenzó a decir papa — ustedes saben que nunca he tenido una pareja después de mama, ¿verdad? — ambos asentimos — Harry antes de morir me dijo que si hay alguien que quería que cuidara a Sue seria yo. Yo se lo conté a Sue y… bueno, los dos estábamos vulnerables y nos besamos… hasta que llego Emmett

— ¿Sientes algo por Sue? — pregunto Bella comprensiva

— No lo sé — dijo — antes no quería tener mujeres porque no quería que nadie ocupara el lugar de su madre como esposa ni como madre, pero luego me di cuenta de que ustedes ya están grandes. Emmett se va a casar y Bella ya está con su primer amor, ustedes dos crecerán y se irán de casa… ¿Qué pasara conmigo? — nos quedamos callados por un momento, creo que cada uno de nosotros estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

— Deberías intentarlo — sugerí — pero, si quieres mi opinión personal, creo que deberías esperar un poco. Piensa que si fue un poco chocante para nosotros… imagínate como te verán Seth y Leah

— Tampoco quiero que me vean como figura paterna, o sea, no es ese mi objetivo. No quiero reemplazar a nadie — asentí comprensivo

— No quiero que esos niños sean tus "nuevos hijos" — no pude evitar decir, cosa que causo la risa en mi familia

— Eres tan celoso — Charlie se paro del sillón y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la frente — cuando hables con Bella, entiéndela y no le grites ni le digas cosas malas

— De acuerdo — prometí

— Adiós hijos. Los amo — le dio un beso en la frente a la Bella y subió a su habitación

Quedamos Bella y yo…

— Yo… — dijimos los dos al unisono y luego nos sonreímos

— Comienza tu — ofrecí y ella asintió

— Entiendo que para ti es raro verme con un hombre, pero tienes que entender que esto no es una calentura ni nada de eso. Yo en verdad amo a Edward y nunca me había pasado eso ni había sentido eso por alguien. ¿No amas tu a Rose?

— Es distinto, yo soy más grande… yo sé lo que quiero

— Emmett — dijo con voz contenida — yo no te estoy diciendo que con Edward nos vamos a casar mañana y vamos a tener miles de hijos, aun estamos en proceso de conocernos. Edward es lo que quiero ahora

— Es complicado, para mí — confesé — cuando mama murió, Charlie me hizo jurarle que yo te iba a cuidar en todo los sentidos y he hecho todo lo posible para cumplir eso. Bella, tu eres mi hermanita pequeña y siempre lo serás… aun no puedo verte como una mujer hecha y derecha. Cuando miro a tu cara, no veo a la adolescente de 17 años, veo la carita de una niña de 5 años con pastel de chocolate alrededor de su cara y con falta de dientes

— Emmett — susurro Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Me pare para acercarme a ella, sentarla en mi regazo y luego acomodarnos en nuestro sofá

— Sé que Edward es un chico genial. Lo sé, pero… tú siempre serás mi pequeña Bella, siempre te veré como mi bebe — le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza — yo he sufrido por amor y es uno de los más grandes sufrimiento y no quiero verte sufrir. Te quiero proteger

— pero el amor también te da una de las más grandes felicidad — comento

— Lo sé — admití

— Emmett, mañana no trates mal a Edward — pidió mi hermanita

— Hare lo posible — prometí, acariciándole la espalda — es increíble lo mucho que hemos crecido. Aun recuerdo cuando nos íbamos a comer helado a escondidas o cuando jugábamos a las espadas

— Lo recuerdo también — dijo ella con voz emocionada — también recuerdo todas las veces en que me defendías o que te metías en problema para salvarme

— Lo haría de nuevo, Bella. Eres una de las personas más importante para mi. Se que a veces te trato mal o te hago bromas pesadas, pero tú siempre tienes que saber que te amo con todo mi corazón… ¿lo sabes, verdad? — sentía un nudo en mi garganta y también sentía como unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

—Lo sé — dijo hipando — eres el mejor hermano, Emmett — y sin ninguna otra palabra que decir nos abrazamos fuertemente

— ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? — pregunte sonrojándome — ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos

— Siempre que quieras, Emmett — nos sonreímos nuevamente y nos dirigimos hacia su cama. Nos acurrucamos y dejamos que nuestra mente volara hacia el pasado, recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

— Lo que más recuerdo es a mama diciéndome que tendré un regalo, yo pensaba que iba a hacer un video juego o algo, pero me dijeron que iba a hacer una hermana pequeña. Luego, cuando naciste, pedí a papa cargarte en mis brazos, cuando lo hice lo primero pensé fue: "ella es tan pequeña y hermosa. Es mi hermanita pequeña"

* * *

**H**ai! ¿Como están? Bueno, les comento que ya he entrado al colegio y me han atacado con pruebas *dies*, pero aca estoy. ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Debo admitir que me dio pena escribirlo, o sea, sobre todo la parte de Emmett... de mi hermana pequeña *cries*. Yo soy hija unica XD asi que, bue, no se lo que es sentir un hermano o algo asi D:

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad que me alegran muchísimo el día, creo que los respondí todos :D. El proximo capitulo sera **EPOV** asi que, espero que lo esperen (?. Dejenme un lindo review para que yo lo lea y ande feliz en este día del niño *lalalala* XD

Las amo

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_i don't who u r, but i'm with u (8)_


	22. Renacer

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 21: **Pequeña Hermana

**Emmett POV**

— _Lo que más recuerdo es a mama diciéndome que tendré un regalo, yo pensaba que iba a hacer un video juego o algo, pero me dijeron que iba a hacer una hermana pequeña. Luego, cuando naciste, pedí a papa cargarte en mis brazos, cuando lo hice lo primero pensé fue: "ella es tan pequeña y hermosa. Es mi hermanita pequeña"

* * *

_

**N/A: El dia 21.08.2010 – hace poquito - este fic cumplió un añito *w*, por lo que en este capitulo de cumpleaños o aniversario (? Del fic habrá una revelación importante y tan esperada. Sí, finalmente llego ;D

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22: **Renacer

**Edward POV**

— Entonces… — comencé a decir mientras miraba tímidamente a Emmett. Ambos nos encontrábamos en su casa para poder hablar tranquilamente, o eso esperaba, sobre mi relación con su hermana y habíamos aprovechado este momento ya que Bella había salido con Alice y no estaría en su casa en un par de horas

— Hablemos — dijo él, aun sin mirarme a los ojos

Decidí que la única opción era que yo comenzara

— Emmett escúchame… — pedí y por fin Emmett alzo la mirada hacia mis ojos

— Escúchame tú por favor — pidió él para luego soltar un largo suspiro — Yo soy bastante hombre para mis cosas, asi que partiré pidiéndote disculpa por como reaccione ayer. Sé que debí comportarme más maduro, pero, bue, era la primera vez que veía algo así — asentí con comprensión, aunque pensé en todo lo que tuvo que soportar Bella

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Bella? — pregunte entre curioso y preocupado

— Al principio, bue, hubo una especie de pelea — a pesar de eso mi amigo rio angelicalmente — te juro que me acuerdo de lo que le dije y me rio — y una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios — pero no terminamos peleados, sólo dormimos juntos como cuando pequeños

Sonreí tiernamente ante esa imagen

— Yo siempre fui el único hombrecito en la vida de Bella — comento Emmett con un deje de tristeza — ya sabes, yo siempre he sido ese hombre que la ha protegido de las cosas malas, era el hombre en el cual Bella podía llorar en mi hombro, era el hombre que la hacía reír — volvió a reír tristemente — pero ahora ese hombre eres tú. Ella ya no es mi pequeña Bella

Me quede en silencio procesando sus palabras

— Sé que quizás suene raro, pero, cuando nació Bella, Charlie me hizo jurarle con mi vida que jamás dejaría que alguien lastimara a Bella. Soy un hermano bastante sobre-protector y todo esto, que ella tenga una pareja es demasiado nuevo para mi

— Te entiendo — dije sinceramente

— ¡Es como si descubriera que en verdad Clark Kent es Batman! — grito exageradamente — Eso es algo que nunca en mi vida se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Nunca pensé en Bella teniendo un novio

— Pero era algo que sabias que pasaría —apunte — en algún momento de la vida de Bella ella tendría a ese hombre.

— Ante tus ojos Bella es una mujer — dijo tratando de explicar — ante mis ojos ella es aun una niña

— Pero creo que tienes que cambiar el concepto. Bella es prácticamente mayor de edad y sé que es lo suficientemente madura para tomar las decisiones correctas — aunque no se si se estaba haciendo un bien al estar conmigo — también tienes que dejarla equivocarse

— No quiero que sufra — dijo él y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él

— Te prometo que hare lo posible para que no sufra, aunque eso me haga sufrir a mi —jure ante la mirada de Emmett

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto con un tono de molestia — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué no eres bueno para mi hermana?

— Puede que no sea bueno — confesé ante la mirada incrédula de Emmett

— ¿Es una broma? — negué lentamente la cabeza — no sé si reír o golpearte — confeso

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte algo confundido. Emmett nuevamente suspiro, creo que para tratar de calmarse

— Yo me he juntado con cada clase de persona y créeme que puedo reconocer cuando una persona es mala o tiene costumbres malas, ya sabes, drogas, alcohol y cosas por el estilo. Edward, tú eres una de las personas más nobles que conozco y además unas de las personas con más baja auto estima que he conocido — dicho esto Emmett rio un poco

— No me conoces — aunque no pude evitar que mis labios se estiraran en una sonrisa por las palabras de Emmett

— ¿Qué es lo terrible que supuestamente has hecho tú? — pregunto rodando los ojos

— Tú no sabes — dije y por algún motivo Emmett rodo los ojos

— Edward, soy lento, pero no estúpido — sentí pánico en mi interior — Siempre pensé, ¿Por qué demonios Edward nunca muestra sus brazos? Mi primera opción era que simplemente eras friolento, pero nunca, nunca, nunca, te vi sacándotela. Aunque estuviéramos muertos de calor. Luego pensé, ¿Edward se inyectara droga? Descarte inmediatamente esa idea. ¿Tú, drogándote? No tiene el perfil de un drogadicto

» Entonces después vi como interactuabas con Jasper. Todos conocemos la historia de Jasper y ahí fue cuando descubrí – o mejor dicho pensé – que la razón por la cual no mostrabas tus brazos era la misma razón por la cual Jasper, en su momento, tampoco quería. Obviamente no iba a decirte nada ni iba a hacer tan desubicado como para preguntar: "¿Hey, Edward, te cortas las venas?" aunque sí quería ayudarte, pero creo que mi hermana es una mejor cura. Luego te vi más feliz, pero… ¿Aun lo haces?

— No desde que Bella llego a mi vida — informe

— ¿Ella no lo sabe, verdad? — pregunto más serio. Me era raro ver a Emmett serio

— No— conteste avergonzado

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto él frunciendo el ceño

— Porque no le he contado — Emmett rodo los ojos

— Puedo notar eso — dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que sacara una pequeña risa — me refiero a la razón por la cual no le has contado tu verdad

— Por miedo, vergüenza… — confesé a Emmett — la amo tanto, pero no quiero que se aleje de mi por _esto _

— ¿Te da miedo que ella te rechace cuando se entere? — asentí — ¿En verdad crees que Bella te haría eso?

— Sé que ella no sería cruel, pero eso podría cambiar sus sentimientos — mi cara se crispo en dolor al pensar en esa posibilidad

— Edward, eres tan tonto — se sacudió por la risa — Aunque aun me cueste admitirlo, Bella te ama. ¡Dios! Recién en este momento me doy cuenta de todo lo que no había visto

— Todos sabían nuestra relación o se la imaginaban — comente un poco alegre — menos tú

— Repito. Soy lento — hizo un puchero mientras yo sonreía — ¡Todo estaba tan claro!

— Pensé que te ibas a molestar más y que esta conversación podría haber sido más… ruda —comente riendo

— ¿Quieres que sea ruda? — pregunto Emmett exhibiendo sus prominentes músculos — La verdad es que, pensándolo bien, si hay alguien que me gustaría para Bella serias tú. ¿Te imaginas a Bella con ese estúpido de Mike Newton? — ambos bufamos — seria una total tragedia

— Lo sé. Entonces… ¿estamos bien? — pregunte con algo de temor en mi voz

— Estamos bien, pero sólo tengo que advertirte unas cosas — dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente — _Uno:_ Si la haces sufrir y veo a mi hermanita llorar por tú culpa, te prometo que no te libraras de una paliza por muy amigo mío que seas. _Dos:_ Tengan cuidado con las cosas que hacen arriba o en otras palabras no tengas sexo con ella y si algún puto día tienen relacione sexuales no es algo que quiera escuchar ni saber. _Tres:_ No te obligare para que le cuentes la verdad, pero te aconsejo, porque conozco a mi hermana, que le cuentes lo más pronto posible sobre tus cortes

— Me da miedo — confesé cobardemente

— ¡Tienes que afrontar ese miedo! — pidió — y sólo así su relación se consolidara

— ¿Cuándo crees que sea correcto decirle? — pregunte casi con una idea clara en mi mente — ayer estuve a punto de contarle y le conté muchas cosas de mi pasado

— Yo digo que mientras más pronto mejor — aconsejo mientras se paraba del asiento — pero es tu elección. Bueno me tengo que ir. Aun estamos practicando esa cancioncita para la boda. Todos están en contra mía y de mi voz. Estúpidos — dijo entre dientes.

Emmett sabia como cambiar tu humor

— Creo que hablare con Bella — admití y me gane una sonrisa con hoyuelos por parte de Emmett

— ¡Finalmente! — dijo teatralmente tomando una chaqueta para salir por la puerta

— Emmett — lo llame antes de que saliera — gracias por todo

— De nada — dijo guiñándome el ojo — Adiós, _cuñadito _

Sonreí

Ahora sólo faltaba contarle la verdad a Bella para que mi vida fuera perfecta

* * *

« _Porque no mejor sentir,__ estos labios, estas manos que no paran aunque estoy tan débil de intentarlo y fallar tanto, las marcas en mis brazos dicen: No puedo prometer un "por siempre" ni siquiera sé si puedo un "hoy", todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…_»

— Hola — me contesto tímidamente Bella una vez que abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Después de la conversación con Emmett llame a Bella para preguntarle si podría venirse a mi departamento porque tendríamos que conversar. Y ahí estaba mi dulce niña, con una mirada nerviosa en la cara

Claro, no estaba tan nerviosa como yo lo estaba

— Hola — conteste tenso. Vi como ella se iba a acercar a mí para darme un beso en los labios. Ocupe todo mi auto control para girar mi cara y que sus labios quedaran en mi mejilla

Era un maldito, pero no quería tener tanto contacto con ella hasta que le contara la verdad

Sentía mucho peso en mis hombros

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto tratando de utilizar un tono jovial, pero pude percibir el nerviosismo y la tristeza que había en esa pregunta

— Tenemos que hablar de un asunto, Bella — ocupe mi tono neutral a la vez que ella asentía con la cabeza — vamos a mi habitación, por favor — nuevamente asintió y me siguió hasta mi habitación donde nos sentamos en mi cama para poder hablar frente a frente

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto acariciando mi rostro con sus suaves manos, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar plenamente de su toque

— La verdad es que no — conteste sinceramente — pero no te preocupes

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto nuevamente

— ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de James y Tanya? — ella asintió — te contare una historia que va paralela a esa, pero es más… seria. ¿Tienes tiempo para escucharla? — pregunte con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

— Siempre tendré tiempo para ti — me susurro

— Bueno, primero… —pensé un momento para saber cómo continuar — haber, ¿me puedes contar lo que recuerdas de esa historia? — Bella asintió nuevamente, pero no sin antes hacer una mueca

Esto no era agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero era necesario

— James era tu mejor amigo y Tanya era la mujer a la cual amabas — asentí

— ¿Recuerdas más o menos como eran sus personalidades? — pregunte

— James y Tanya le gustaban las fiestas y ella se veía provocadoramente hasta que te conoció a ti y comenzó a vestirse, bueno, como yo — termino con una risita nerviosa

— Exactamente — conteste — ¿recuerdas algo que te conté de mi infancia? — ella dudo para contestarme, supongo que tenía miedo de herir mis sentimientos — puedes decirlo con confianza Bella

— Bueno, eres huérfano. Tus padres murieron cuando eres pequeñito y te dejaron con tus tíos — pude ver como mi princesita se ponía triste.

Demonios, esto era difícil. Además no tenía la certeza con cuál de las historias comenzar

— Bueno terminare contándote la historia de ella, o sea, Tanya y James y después te tengo que confesar algo… — aun no podía creer que este momento había llegado

— No es necesario que me cuentes — comento mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Bella era demasiado perceptiva como para saber que esto iba a hacer algo serio

— Es necesario — replique — créeme, lo es

— Entonces yo estaré aquí — rogaba a los cielos porque ella estuviera aquí una vez que le haya contando todo

— Con James, Tanya y yo éramos los mejores amigos, aunque muchas veces me pregunte si yo encajaba entre sus personalidades, pero… estaba solo, toda mi vida estuve solo y ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron conmigo. En un poco tiempo después, o sea, cuando pensé que había cambiado su personalidad nos transformamos en novios. Tanya fue mi primera novia, mi primer beso, mi primer todo — agache mi mirada cobardemente para no ver la mirada de dolor de Bella — Nuevamente Tanya se comporto como la perra que en verdad era, nuevamente comenzó a vestir con ropas escandalosas y su personalidad ya no era dulce ni nada de ese estilo. Eran solo caretas

— Es una estúpida… — escuche susurrar a Bella para si misma

— Pero aun así no me aleje de ella ni de James. A veces ellos salían a fiestas y se drogaban y yo me quedaba en mi casa tocando el piano. Muchas veces Tanya me llamo perdedor o fracasado por hacer eso — era doloroso aun recordar eso — y aun así no me separaba de ella ni de James

— Es porque la amabas… — murmuro mi ángel

— No — replique y levante mi mirada a la vez que me encontraba con su mirada incrédula — creo que la razón por la cual seguía estando con Tanya y James fue porque… ellos dos eran las únicas personas que no se iban de mi vida. Todos me habían abandonado y… creo que yo no quería tanta soledad, aunque eso significara malas compañías. Cuando estaba con James y Tanya sufrí mucho e hice cosas que me arrepiento de haberlas hechas

» Un día descubrí a Tanya y a James besándose. Me sentí tan dolido, traicionado y nuevamente solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ellos se estuvieron riendo a mi espalda? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho yo al mundo para sufrir tanto? Comencé a cuestionarme si tenía una razón por la cual vivir y no encontré ninguna. Entonces tome una decisión: suicidarme

— ¿Qué? — jadeo Bella

— El día en que me encontraste sentado en la orilla del acantilado, era la noche en que yo me iba a matar. Pero llegaste tú, como un verdadero ángel para impedir eso. Nunca pensé que esa niña de ojos achocolatados se iba a transformar en mi razón para vivir — pude escuchar como sollozos inundaban su ser mientras yo trataba de contener las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. Lo único que quería era arrojarme a sus brazos y resguardarme allí — Es por eso que no te merezco

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con voz rota Bella — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque nunca me saco la chaqueta? ¿Por qué solamente muestro mis manos? — y supe que acá venia la parte difícil

» Cuando tenía trece año estaba viviendo con una mala familia, ellos me dañaban físicamente y psicológicamente. A los trece años fue la primera vez cuando tome un alfiler y suavemente lo deslice hacia mi brazo. Descubrí que esas eran mis liberaciones. Tanya y James sabían y no me dijeron nada, o sea, no me miraron raro ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco me dieron consejos. Creo que por esa razón y el no saber lo que era realmente la preocupación me hizo pensar que Tanya y James eran buenos. Con el tiempo, a cada problema que tenía la solución era tomar una navaja, cuchillo o algo así y cortarme. Comencé con cortes pequeños, pero luego había cortes demasiados profundos y largos.

— Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo estar contigo — le susurre con dolor

— Edward, no hables tonterías — su voz quería salir como una orden, pero se escucho como una suplica

— ¡Bella! — grite — ¡Mira esto y dime si no te da asco! — vocifere mientras me liberaba de mi chaqueta y le mostraba mis antebrazos. Habían varias cicatrices, la gran mayoría de cortes, pero también habían unas pocas de quemadura de cigarrillo. Levante mi mirada y lo que vi fue mucho más doloroso que todo mi pasado: Bella estaba con ambas manos en su boca para silenciar sus sollozos. Sus grandes ojos chocolates estaban abiertos mirando horrorizada mis antebrazos — Esto es lo que soy Bella, un depresivo de mierda — ella seguía mirando mis cicatrices que no pude soportar mantener mis lagrimas en mis ojos

Sabía que esto iba a pasar

— Te puedes retirar si quieres y no te sientas con la obligación de hablarme nuevamente — dije fríamente

— Edward — ella titubeo antes de acercarse a mí. Mire como su dedo índice se dirigía hacia las cicatrices y delicadamente, como si se tratara de una fina figura de porcelana, acaricio mis cicatrices. Se acerco más a mi y tomo mi brazo para posar delicadamente sus labios en mis cicatrices. Beso cada una de ellas y luego tomo mi cara con ambas manos y me dio un delicado beso. Mis brazos apretaron su cintura mientras nuestros labios se movían desesperadamente

— Te amo — no pude evitar susurrarle en su odio — Te amo, te amo, te amo. Lamento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero intentare todo para estar a tu altura

— Te amo también, Edward — susurro contra mis labios — yo te dije que no importa lo que hagas hará que te ame menos. Te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño y cuando la oscuridad caiga en ti, te ayudare. Nunca más estará solo, Edward, yo siempre estaré a tu lado — nuevamente nos besamos para sellar nuestra promesa.

Mi futuro ya no se veía oscuro, porque había una luz llamada Isabella Swan que iluminaba mi vida.

* * *

**Hola sweeties! ¿Como estan? ¡Finalmente llego el capitulo! bueno, como les comentaba el 21 de Agosto este fic cumplio un añito *happy dance* Asi que todos digan ¡Feliz Cumpleaños You don't hurt yourself! Un año, hace un año comence esta historia y se demoro 12 meses en que Bella supiera la verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! **

**Asi que como regalo de cumpleaños dejen un lindo y cariñoso review**

**Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**P.D: Hace 17 días en Chile, en una mina, hubo un derrumbe donde quedaron 33 mineros atrapados. Hace unos cuantos minutos se supo que...¡LOS 33 MINEROS ESTAN VIVOS! "Estamos bien en el refugio. Los 33" Asi que la verdad estoy demasiado feliz y demasiado emocionada. Lloro de emocion. Todo un pais que se unio para el terremoto, ahora se esta uniendo nuevamente para esta causa...¡VIVA CHILE CTM! **

**.Coona.**

_life's beautiful, there are miracles (8)_


	23. Visitas

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Renacer**

**Edward POV**

— _Te amo también, Edward — susurro contra mis labios — yo te dije que no importa lo que hagas hará que te ame menos. Te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño y cuando la oscuridad caiga en ti, te ayudare. Nunca más estará solo, Edward, yo siempre estaré a tu lado — nuevamente nos besamos para sellar nuestra promesa. _

_Mi futuro ya no se veía oscuro, porque había una luz llamada Isabella Swan que iluminaba mi vida.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 23: **Visitas

**Bella POV **

— Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti… — involuntariamente gemí al escuchar la voz de mi hermano mayor junto con la de mi padre. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y fije mi mirada en ellos dos. Papa tenía una pequeña torta en su manos con muchas velitas y Emmett tenía dos regalos y una sonrisa boba en su rostro

Oh, era mi cumpleaños

— ¿Se te había olvidado tu cumpleaños? — pregunto Emmett ante mi cara de confusión — me pregunto quien será el culpable de que tu mente este en Marte

Me sonroje porque yo sabía exactamente quien era el culpable.

Después de que Edward me haya confesado su pasado nos habíamos acercado mucho. Ese dia sin dudas marco nuestra relación, porque finalmente no había secretos entre nosotros.

Nos conocíamos y nos amábamos como éramos

Y yo no podía pedir más que su amor

— No molestes a tu hermana, Emmett — regaño mi padre mientras se sentaba en mi cama. Me senté de una manera en que quedara más cómoda para poder soplar las velas. Se escucharon unas risas y carcajadas por parte de mis familiares al ver que no podía apagar las dieciocho velas que había en la torta de chocolate

— Aun no puedo creer que tengas dieciocho años — comento papa con un tono de nostalgia — Emmett se casara y tú estás hecha toda una mujer. Me estoy haciendo viejo

— Vamos papá, aún eres un don Juan — Emmett guiño — ¿Por qué no mejor bajamos y tomamos desayuno? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no como torta!

— ¿No estuviste ayer probando con Rosalie algunos pasteles para al boda? — pregunte alzando una ceja — Rosalie me llamo y me dijo que parecías un niño muerto de hambre en un local lleno de golosinas, incluso me dijo que la manera en que comías era algo para traumarse

— ¡Bla! No le creas a Rosalie. Sólo esta celosa porque ella está en dieta y solo probó unos bocados. Aunque no sé porque se preocupa por su figura, Rosalie hace ejercicios todas las noches… ejercicios muy, muy placenteros

— ¡Ugh! Cerdo, cierra tu boca — gemí mientras me levantaba de la cama — ¿Nos duchamos o tomamos desayuno de inmediato?

— Bella, eso no se pregunta — contesto papa mientras señalaba su pijama azul — bajemos en pijama, es más entretenido

— Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Emmett — susurre mientras negaba con mi cabeza con fingida decepción — la estupidez de Emmett es algo contagiosa. Te lo advierto papa

— Agradece que es tu cumpleaños Bellita — dijo Emmett mostrándome el dedo meñique.

— ¡Oh chico rudo! — le saque la lengua infantilmente y me levante de la cama. Los tres bajamos las escaleras y llegamos hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa arreglada.

— La mesa esta espectacular, papa — lo felicite a la vez que tomábamos asiento. Dejaron la pequeña torta en el centro para que yo repartiera

— La verdad es que tu hermano hizo todo este arreglo — mire incrédulamente a Emmett quien tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Estoy practicando para mi vida de casado — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Ya sabes a qué hora te recogerá Alice?

— Creo que a las cinco, no lo sé con seguridad, pero conociendo lo exagerada que es Alice me hará miles de cosas para la fiesta. Alice es Alice — amaba a mi mejor amiga, pero no compartía su amor por las fiestas

— Con Rosalie iremos — informo Emmett — necesitamos recordar viejos tiempos y que mejor que una fiesta. Teníamos la idea de ir disfrazados, ya sabes, yo como capitán del equipo de futbol y ella como la capitana de las porristas. Idea genial, pero Alice escucho y nos amenazo que dejaría de organizar la boda. Rosalie se puso histérica y la idea murió

— Entiendan a Allie — Sali en defensa de mi amiga — esta organizando mi fiesta, la boda y luego tendrá que organizar el tema de la graduación

— A eso inclúyele la fiesta que esta organizando para nosotros — comento Charlie bebiendo de su taza de café — también recordaremos viejos tiempos, estará Esme con Carlisle… en verdad estarán toda la generación antigua de jóvenes de Forks. Tengo mi disfraz

— ¿disfraz? — pregunte aun más perpleja

— Si, Alice decidió que sería con disfraces — dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios — esta noche todos los Swan tendrán una excelente noche

— ¿De qué te disfrazaras? — pregunto curioso Emmett

— De policía — se encogió de hombros

— Que original — comente con sarcasmo mientras Emmett solamente reía

Y así estuvimos toda la mañana, entre risas y bromas. Amaba a mi familia y amaba cada uno de los momentos familiares que teníamos

Amaba a mi familia

— ¡Alice! — reclame por teléfono mientras me recostaba en mi cama — Respira e inhala, no necesito esas luces amarillas para amar mi cumpleaños, es más, prefería algo más de bajo perfil. No te estreses si se te cayeron unas lucecitas

— No se me cayeron a mí, fue a Jasper — rodee los ojos, pero escuche como mi amiga se estaba calmando — Hey, ¿Cómo ha ido todo con Edward? Lo siento si he estado un poco ocupada, pero tú sabes como soy yo

— Lo sé — conteste riendo — bueno Alice, con Edward ya nos dijimos que nos amábamos. Y me conto su secreto… — dude si debía contarle el secreto de Edward

— ¿Parecido al secreto de Jasper, cierto? — casi podía ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en Alice — siempre lo supe, ¿Edward quiere que le preste la base que ocupa Jasper en los días soleados?

— No lo sé — reí — prometo preguntarle

— Bella, creo que se me olvido decirte que antes de la fiesta tendremos una cena en familia. Si, como tú querías. Así que tengo que ir más temprano a arreglarte. ¿Qué te parece si voy ahora?

— Alice, yo… aun no voy al cementerio — confesé — quiero estar un rato con mi mama

— Bella… — dijo cariñosamente — tomate tu tiempo con tu madre, luego me llamas y yo tendré todo listo para arreglarte. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — conteste sonriendo

— Te quiero, Bella — solté una carcajada, era gracioso ver a Alice sentimental

— Yo también, Allie. Adiós — colgué el teléfono y seguí vistiéndome para ir al cementerio.

Estaba poniéndome mi vestido cuando Emmett interrumpió en la habitación, rápidamente me puse el vestido encima. Una vez que termine, me di vuelta y pude ver a mi hermano sonrojado

— Menos mal que hice que Edward no subiera directamente — comento mi hermano

— ¿Edward esta acá? — pregunte como una pequeña niña emocionada

— Si, tu Edward esta esperándote abajo… ¿le digo que suba? — simplemente asentí — Ese vestido es muy corto

— Por favor, me llega arriba de las rodillas — me dio una mirada de advertencia y se retiro. Antes de que llegara Edward me puse unos zapatos bajos con un chaleco blanco para complementar con mi vestido y cintillo de color celeste

Me mire nuevamente en el espejo y no pude evitar compararme con la imagen mental que tenia de Tanya. Vestida con sus ropas ajustadas y tan… mujer.

Y yo tan niña

— Amor — rápidamente me gire y pude ver a Edward. Estaba simplemente hermoso, como siempre, pero ultitamente sus ojitos verdes estaban brillando más y su sonrisa ya era parte de su cara. Su mirada viajo de arriba hacia abajo y comenzó a acercarse a mi

— Edward — susurre unas vez que sus manos estuvieron en mi caderas

— Estas perfecta — él busco mis labios y yo no era nadie para negárselos. Nuestros labios se movían armoniosamente mientras que sus brazos me aferraban con fuerza y mis manos acariciaban su espalda ancha. Antes de separarnos nos dimos unos cuantos besitos más

— Feliz cumpleaños — murmuró él mientras me daba un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz — ¡Felices 18!

— Gracias — lo abrace por la cintura y de inmediato me sentí refugiada en sus brazos

— ¿Qué harás para celebrar tan importante hecho? — pregunto curioso

— Mi cumpleaños no es de tanta importancia — dije encogiéndome de hombros — pero tenemos la cena las 20:00 hrs y la fiesta es las 21:00 hrs… ¿estarás, verdad?

— Por supuesto que si — me respondió — a lo que me refería antes era si vas a salir a algún lado ahora, porque si quieres puedo llegar más tarde. Es que quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que Alice me arrastrara a ponerme un esmoquin o algo así para la fiesta — dijo algo avergonzado

— Bueno, ahora iba a ver a mi mama. Al cementerio — aclare — todos los años hago eso en mi cumpleaños. Depende mucho de mi estado de animado, generalmente paso toda la tarde allí leyéndole mi diario de vida — él se quedo callado unos minutos — Sé lo que piensas, es un poco loco…

—No — negó rápidamente Edward — es sólo que… me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Con mis padres, pero nunca me he animado… porque no quería contarles la vida de mierda que tenia. Ahora todo cambio

— ¿Dónde está la tumba de tus padres? — pregunte curiosa

— Acá en Forks, solo los he ido a visitar dos veces en toda mi vida. Esa es la razón por la cual a los dieciocho años me mude para este pueblito

— Te gustaría… — titubee antes de preguntar — ¿Te gustaría ir a visitarlos hoy?

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? — Y nuevamente me maraville al ver sus ojitos brillando — yo podría acompañarte y tu a mí. Sólo si tu quieres, entiendo perfectamente si piensas que es algo personal y que deberías hacerlo sin compañía…

— Edward — corte su monologo — amaría que me acompañaras y también amaría poder acompañarte en algo tan importante. Seria todo un honor

— Perfecto — exclamo aunque se le veía un poco nervioso — ¿Estás segura, verdad?

— Tan segura como que te amo con todo mi corazón — conteste dándole nuevamente un beso

* * *

**Edward POV**

— Estoy nerviosa — confeso Bella mientras caminábamos entremedio de las tumbas. Caminábamos tomados de la mano, pero ella en una de sus manos tenía un ramo de flores

— Tranquila — le di un beso en la coronilla para que se calmara

— Acá es — apunto a una tumba. Creo que era la tumba más bella que había en ese lugar, ya que todas se encontraban abandonadas y con un aspecto de soledad. La tumba de la mama de Bella estaba rodeada de rosas amarillas, en una parte había varias fotos de la familia: ellos cuando jóvenes, y los hermanos Swan de bebes y adolescentes.

— ¿Cada cuanto vienen hacia acá? — las flores no se encontraban en un mal estado, por lo que suponía que no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces

— A veces cada uno viene por separado. Solo en las celebraciones es cuando venimos en familia, pero siempre tenemos presente el recuerdo de mama — sonrió maravillosamente y deposito el ramo de flores en su tumba y luego saco un pequeño librito de su bolso. Tomo una de las fotos, de su mama, y se recostó en la hierba — Vamos — inmediatamente me recosté con ella mientras observábamos a esa mujer de los ojos y cabellos castaños en la foto

— Se parece a ti — comente

— Hola mama — saludo ella a la foto — ¿No te incomoda esto, verdad?

— Para nada — asegure.

— Hola mama, mira a quien traje conmigo hoy; se llama Edward Cullen, creo que ya te he hablado de él antes, bueno, hay algo que no te he contado. Pero tienes que saber que él me cuida y me ama tanto como yo a el

— Estoy segura que yo la amo más, Sra Swan — no pude evitar decir. Ella me sonrió y luego abrió su librito y comenzó a leer

— _Acabo de llegar a mi casa y por fin me he enterado del secreto de Edward. Por fin nos habíamos abiertos y éramos completamente honestos. No puedo evitar sentirme algo celosa de esa chica llamada Tanya, ya sabes, me la imagino como esas modelos totalmente esculturales y yo ni siquiera me acerco a ser así; también estoy celosa de que ella le haya dado todas las primeras veces que Edward me está dando a mí, pero creo que interiormente eso es algo bueno. _

_»Cuando Edward me mostro sus cicatrices fue un momento terrible para mi. No es que me haya dado asco, pero me daba escalofríos el pensar que una persona tan buena como él había sufrido tanto. Edward nunca se mereció sufrir de esa manera. Edward no se merecía encontrar a esas personas tan malas como Tanya y James. Edward se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, espero que a mi lado sea feliz, porque él me hace muy feliz. Cada vez que lo veo siento esas maripositas en mi estomago. Siento que ambos, si cuidamos la relación, podríamos tener un futuro y un para siempre _

Bella paro sollozar un poco y yo la atraje más hacia mi pecho.

De alguna manera era gratificante poder saber realmente lo que ella había pensado de ese día

— _Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, conmigo mamá. Me hubiera gustado escuchar tu opinión sobre mi Edward, aunque no tengo dudas de que te hubiera encantado y hubieras reaccionado mucho mejor que Emmett. A veces sueño con tu sonrisa al ver a tu pequeña niña enamorada y a tu osito a punto de casarse. Todos te extrañamos. A todos nos haces mucha falta, pero sabemos que desde el cielo nos estas cuidando y observando cariñosamente. Te amo mama. Prometo ser feliz y creo que no me costara mucho si tengo a Edward y a mi familia conmigo. _

— Te amo — susurre en su oído mientras dejaba que ella me abrazara y escondiera su carita en mi cuello. Acaricie su espalda a la vez que sentía sus lagrimas caer por mi cuello — tranquila mi amor

— Es que la extraño — murmuro secándose sus lagrimas — la extraño mucho

— Lo sé, mi vida — ella se separo de mi para que yo pudiera acunar en mis manos su carita — no creo que a tu mama le haya gustado que estés llorando en el día de tu cumpleaños. Tienes que estar feliz, porque si tu estas feliz ella puede estar tranquila. Así que déjame ver una sonrisita

— Eres perfecto, Edward — dijo dándome un sonoro beso en los labios

Nos quedamos unos minutos ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la compañía de la madre de Bella. Mi niña me estaba contando muchas cosas que Charlie y Emmett le habían contado sobre su madre, podía ver la felicidad en Bella y eso me maravillaba

— Creo que es hora de irnos — comento Bella — ¿Aun quieres ir a la tumba de tus padres?

— Si — confesé — pero si quieres estar más tiempo acá lo puedes hacer

— Lo sé, pero ya he pasado mucho tiempo con mama y tenemos que llegar a una hora — Bella se levanto y luego me extendió las manos para que me parara — ¿Sabes donde están las tumbas de tus padres?

— Si — conteste — estoy casi segura que están al final, al lado de ese gigante ángel — recordaba a ver ido a los 16 años allá. Con Bella nos encaminamos y tras unos minutos llegamos a la tumba

_«Acá descansan Elizabeth y Edward Masen. Excelentes personas. Excelentes padres»_

— Hola mama y papa — me agache para poder sacar un poco del polvo que estaba en la tumba y depositar el ramo de flores rojas. Me sentía algo culpable al ver la tumba de mis padres completamente distinta a las tumba de la mama de Bella — Lo siento mucho si no he venido en mucho tiempo, pero… me daba vergüenza. Yo no era feliz, pero ahora puedo decir que lo soy. Todo se debe a esta hermosa señorita que se encuentra a mi lado — sonreí al ver el sonrojo de Bella — les prometo que ahora en adelante los vendré a visitar a menudo. Perdón por todas las veces en que los he fallado, pero nunca es tarde para arrepentirse

Seguí acariciando la tumba

— Los extraño — susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos — me han hecho mucha falta, pero gracias por mandarme un ángel como lo es Bella

— Prometo cuidarlo — dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba — no dejare que vuelva a sufrir o que hagas cosas malas. Lo juro

Vi como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse

— Los amo mama y papa. Prometo venir más seguido, pero me tengo que ir ya que tenemos que cenar en familia. Gracias por hacer que me encontrara con estas personas tan buenas y con el amor de mi vida — mire la tumba nuevamente y decidí que era el momento ideal para sacarlo — Bella, esto mi papa se lo dio a mi mama y es unas de las pocas cosas que tengo de ellos — saque de mi bolsillo un corazón con una cadena — esto representa mi corazón y como tú ya sabes es todo tuyo

— No puedo aceptar esto — exclamo. Ignore eso y aparte con delicadeza su cabello para dejar su cuello al descubierto

— Si puedes. Tu eres la dueña de él — finalmente el collar rodeo su cuello, dejando que el corazón de cristal quedara en su pecho

— Tú también eres el dueño de mi corazón — y sin ninguna otra palabra la bese

— Bella, siento que nosotros somos mucho más que eso… pero, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? — ella me miro con sus grandes ojos café y asintió

— Por supuesto que si — contesto como si fuera obvio. No pude evitar reír y tomarla en brazos

— Te prometo que algún día serás mi mujer oficialmente, tendremos hijos y estaremos toda la vida juntos — y sellando esa promesa, bese sus dulces labios nuevamente.

* * *

**Hello ladies&gentlemen!**

** ¿Como estan? Lo siento por el retraso y por no poder devolver todos los reviews *cries* pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo que se llama "estudio" malditas pruebas *jum* pero ya se estan acabando porque se vienen unas pequeñas, pero merecidas "vacaciones" de descanso. Son cuatro dias XD **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo de la verdad! Me hubiera gustado devolverlos, pero tienen que saber que me hicieron muy feliz. **

**Asi que espero que me dejen un lindo review para que Coona se ponga feliz ya que esta estresadisima con el colegio ;D**

**_»_Tengo un aviso: A algunas personas les comente la posibilidad de hacer una secuela, cosa que no creo que se haga**. **En mi blog que esta en mi perfil pueden encontrar el dia que  tuve esa epifania, pero básicamente es porque prefiero hacer un buen epilogo y no hacer una secuela donde el tema central de esta historia de desvirtue completamente y la verdad tengo miedito de que ustedes odien eso. Asi que prefiero hacer eso, aunque vuelvo a repetir... soy algo cambiante**

**Tambien aviso que quedan como 5 capitulos para que se termine este fic *cries* creo, aunque soy malisima con las cuentas, pero no creo que tenga mas de 10 capitulos mas :B **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_total eclipse of the heart (8) _


	24. Tanya

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Visitas**

**Edward POV**

— Te prometo que algún día serás mi mujer oficialmente, tendremos hijos y estaremos toda la vida juntos — y sellando esa promesa, bese sus dulces labios nuevamente.

* * *

**Capitulo 24: **Tanya

**Bella POV **

— ¡Bella, no te quejes más! — me dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a torturar mi pobre cabello. Solo me encontraba con una bata y mi cabello aun se encontraba húmedo por la larga y refrescante baño que me había dado, sabía que el momento de placer dudaría poquísimo ya que Alice, aunque con muy buenas intenciones, se le metía el diablo adentro cuando se trataba de maquillar, vestir y hacer todas esas cosas

— Pero Alice, ¿no puedo simplemente dejar mis cabellos sueltos para que caigan onduladamente por mi espalda? — pregunte rezando para que Alice me diera una afirmativa

— Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, pero lo haremos de una manera mucho más profesional que un cepillo y un secador — bufe y me cruce de brazos mientras veía como la sonrisilla de Rose se hacia más grande

— ¿Ayudo en algo, Alice? — pregunto a su hermana mientras se acercaba mas hacia nosotras

— Manicura. Manos — fue la única orden que dio Alice. Rosalie fue a buscar el set de manicura y trajo consigo una silla para poder sentarme

— Y bien… Bella, ¿planeas emborracharte? — me pregunto Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara — o espera, eso lo puedes hacer a los 21. Aunque sé de muchas cosas que se pueden hacer a los dieciocho o incluso se puede hacer antes, pero yo sé que tu eres decente — dijo todo esto pícaramente y me costó un momento para entender lo que ella quería decir

— Yo… — comencé a decir con mis mejillas encendidas

— ¡Ey! Yo soy decente y he hecho el amor con Jasper — aclaro mi amiga — ahora, si para ti tener sexo significa estar en las mil posiciones del kamasutra es obvio que no será decente

— ¿Podemos parar de hablar de este tema? — pedí y rogué a los dioses para que mis amigas se apiadaran de mi

— Bella, ¿tú eres virgen, verdad? — pregunto Rosalie mientras mi cara cada vez se volvía mas roja

— Sí — conteste en un murmullo

— ¿Edward es virgen? — pregunto ella

— Creo que no… — conteste mientras recordaba la conversación que tuve con Edward cuando me dijo que Tanya habia sido su primera vez en todo, supongo que ese todo significaba _todo_

— ¿Haz sentido deseo sexual hacia Edward? — escuche como Alice reía burlonamente.

— ¿A que se deben todas estas preguntas? — el tema en verdad me estaba avergonzando. Nunca me habia sentido tan avergonzada, bueno, no desde la conversación de sexualidad que tuve con Charlie cuando tenia diez en la cual un Emmett adolescente se encontraba presente y se reía de mis reacciones

— Emmett me pidió que hablara contigo de este tema — la mire incrédulamente — ya sabes, él piensa que porque cumple los dieciocho tus hormonas con Edward se van a revolucionar y terminaran teniendo sexo en un baño

— Emmett es un idiota — murmure entre dientes

— Lo sé — susurro Rosalie con cariño — es mi tontito y lo amo a así. Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo para ti — Rosalie se paro y rebusco algo en su bolso. Finalmente saco unas pastillas — me lo agradecerás algún día, pequeñita Bella

Me tomo un momento procesar lo que me había dado

Pastillas Anticonceptivas

— Gracias — dije más como pregunta que como afirmación

— Es normal tener relaciones con tu pareja, Bella — comento Alice — y sé que no tardara mucho para que pase eso. Lo veo

Mire al espejo y estaba tan roja

Malditas amigas mías que tengo

.

.

.

— Hermosa — murmuró Edward tomándome por la cintura para acercarme a él — Preciosa — sus labios buscaron los míos y luego estuvimos envuelto en un adorable beso — Perfecta — susurro y jugueteó un poco con mi nariz

— Te amo — suspire mientras los abrazaba y escondía mi cara en su cuello

— Yo más, mi amor — no podía evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras de mi querido novio. Por ende no pude evitar besarle apasionadamente nuevamente, mis manos se encontraban acariciando su desordenado pelo cobrizo

Esto era el cielo

— Ejem. Ejem — sentí como alguien interrumpía a mis espaldas. Con Edward nos separamos, aunque seguíamos abrazados y vimos como Emmett nos miraba con su ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué ocurre, Emmett? — pregunte algo brusca y sentí como Edward se reía a mi lado

— Par de futuros conejos — no pude evitar rodar mis ojos y mirar con una mirada de disculpa a Emmett — la cena esta lista, así que paren de traspasarse saliva y vayan a comer otras cosas que no sean sus bocas. Acotación, Edward, Charlie tiene el arma muy cercana a él

— Entendido, Emmett — dijo Edward mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me llevaba hacia la mesa. Estaba todo ordenado elegantemente, además todos los invitados, o sea familiares cercanos, tenían unos bonitos trajes. Exceptuando a Charlie que tenía su disfraz del jefe de policía

— ¡Bella, te ves estupenda! — me saludo Esme y me dio un beso en la mejilla — Hola, Edward — saludo también a mi novio maternalmente

— ¡Tomen asiento! — se escucho decir a Alice desde la cocina — la cena esta lista — no tardo en aparecer una Alice con unos platos junto con Jasper y Rosalie que estaban ayudando a servir a Alice

— ¿Quién cocino? — pregunto Carlisle mirando fijamente a Alice, la cual le saco la lengua infantilmente

— Yo no fui, asi que… coman tranquilos. Esta es la primera cena de Bella teniendo sus dulces dieciochos. Salud por ella — todos hicieron salud con sus copas

— Salud mi vida — susurró Edward en mi oreja — te quiero para toda la vida

Sonreí maravillosamente mientras observaba a mi familia comiendo unidamente

Nada en este dia podría ir mal

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

— Luces bien — comentó Emmett mientras se sentaba al lado mío

— Tú… igual — bueno, Emmett estaba vestido con el típico uniforme que ocupaban los jugadores de futbol americano en los institutos. Incluso en unas de sus manos tenía el casco rojo a juego con el color del uniforme

— ¿Qué harán hoy? — sé que Emmett trataba de hacer esa pregunta casual, pero entendía que en esa pregunta había una especie de advertencia

— Estaremos en la fiesta y luego la dejare en su casa y yo me ire a dormir con Jasper — informe

— ¿Te iras a dormir con Jasper? — pregunto Emmett pícaramente

— Emmett, cállate — dije de manera juguetona mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en sus musculosos brazos

— Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes que cuidar a mi hermana. No drogas. No alcohol. No sexo. ¿De acuerdo? Por lo menos si algo ocurre entre ustedes dos, por favor no me lo digas. Yo me quedare con la idea de que Bella perderá su virginidad en su luna de miel

— Emmett — reí — yo no haré nada que sea malo para ella. La amo y lo sabes bien. También tienes que tener en cuenta que soy un hombre y, bue, para mi Bella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. No la forzare a nada y no hare nada si sé que ella no está preparada

— Eres el mejor cuñado del mundo y además eres unos de mis mejores amigos — dijo Emmett emocionado — ¡Y mis sobrinitos serán tan lindos!... ¡Pero eso pasara cuando se casen!

— Deja tranquilo a Edward — Jasper apareció con un vaso de coca-cola en sus manos y se sentó al lado mío dejándome al medio

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? — pregunto Emmett impaciente

— Se están arreglando en la habitación de Alice — informo Jasper con un tono cansado — La fiesta ya comenzó hace media hora, pero Alice contrato a unos camareros para que den bienvenida. La verdad es que ahí puede entrar cualquier persona — comento Jasper algo inseguro

— ¡Ay! ¿Quién en Forks es peligroso como para aguar una fiesta? A lo más van haber unos tipos borrachos, pero nada más. No se preocupen — dijo Emmett obviamente restándole importancia

— A veces pienso que Alice se excedió un poco en todo esto de la fiesta — comente riendo — estoy seguro que esta fiesta fue como un auto-regalo para ella por ser una buena amiga con Bella

— ¡Edward Masen te estoy escuchando! — escuche el grito de Alice que provenía desde las escaleras y no tardo mucho tiempo para que su pequeño cuerpecillo danzara por las escaleras. Estaba ocupando un lindo vestido morado sin tirantes. Jasper, obviamente, se levanto para recibirla con un beso y un abrazo

— Te ves bien, enana — dijo Emmett y yo lo apoye — Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi Rose?

— Oh, Rose se ve espectacular — comento maliciosamente Alice — ¡Rose, capitana de las porristas, baja ahora mismo!

Y así fue como una malhumorada Rose bajo con el típico traje blanco con rojo de porristas. Tenia su cabello atado en una firme coleta y dos pompones estaban en sus manos. Fue gracioso ver como Emmett vestido como un jugador la tomaba en brazos para darle vuelta

— Esto me trae recuerdos del instituto. Donde me acostaba con todo el mundo — exclamo Rosalie riendo

— Ok, ignorare que mi hermana fue una completa perra en secundaria — dijo Alice mientras tomaba una cámara de fotos y la preparaba para lo que creía yo era la llegada de Bella

— ¡Bella, baja! — se escucho decir a Rose — ¡El príncipe Edward está esperando por su princesa!

— No soy princesa — se escucho la voz de Bella — bajare enseguida — se escucharon sus suaves pasos y luego descendió por las escaleras

Sonreí como el enamorado que era

Ella estaba deslumbrante

Tenía un vestido de color azul eléctrico, que la había parecer como un verdadero ángel. Se veía radiante ya que ese vestido le sentaba muy bien a su piel de porcelana

— Eres tan perfecta — no pude evitar susurrar en su oído — aun no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy en tenerte entre mis brazos y decir que eres mía

— Soy tuya como tú también eres mío — murmuro besándome suavemente en los labios. Sólo nos separamos porque un sentimos un flash en nuestras caras

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! — informo Alice abriendo la puerta de su casa

— ¿Estas lista para tu fiesta? — susurre en su oído

— Ni un poquito — me contesto riendo — pero si estoy contigo, no la puedo pasar mal — y así nos besamos nuevamente

.

.

.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella Swan! — todos los invitados, que eran muchísimos, dijeron al unisonó cuando Bella se paro enfrente de todos para apagar las velas del pastel. Bella se detuvo unos momentos y cerro sus ojos, por lo que supuse que estaba pidiendo sus tres deseos. Finalmente abrió sus ojitos y soplo para apagar las velas

— ¿Sabes que estás hermosa? — pregunte tomándola de la cintura nuevamente. En todo lo que llevaba la fiesta no nos habíamos alejado por mucho tiempo, ambos parecíamos unos imanes

— ¿Sabes que con mucha suerte conozco a la mitad de las personas que están acá? — formulo la pregunta con un adorable puchero en sus labios

— ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? — ofrecí sonriéndole

— No sé bailar — dijo avergonzada — soy patosa

— No te dejare caer, Bella — y juguetonamente la lleve hasta la pista de baile donde se encontraban muchos adolescentes hormonales bailando.

Estuvimos un buen rato bailando música de todo tipo y ahora nos encontrábamos danzando lentamente con una canción romántica de fondo. Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y me abrazaba fuertemente

— Me gustaría que este momento durara para siempre — la escuche decir bajito

— ¿Tú fiesta? — pregunte en burla — ¿Isabella Marie Swan no quiere que la fiesta termine?

— No eso, en verdad Lady Gaga me esta cansando — comento riendo, pero luego se puso seria — estoy tan tranquila contigo en estos momentos, se que no nos hemos separado, pero en la fiesta todos venían a saludarme y no hemos hablado mucho. Ahora estamos bailando y estamos… no sé, tranquilos, sin preocupaciones y esas cosas

— Te entiendo — dije besándola en la nariz — aunque tan tranquilo no estamos. Mira como ese Mike Newton te está mirando, te está comiendo con la mirada. ¿Aun no sabe que me amas a mi?

— Debería saberlo. Pero, mira como te están mirando Lauren y Jessica — voltee para ver a las mujeres que me decía Bella. Una era rubia y la otra morena, cuando se fijaron que yo la estaba mirando empezaron a hacer muecas raras y a mostrarme sus escotes. Asquerosas.

— Nos pertenecemos, ¿Verdad? — pregunto Bella — estamos hechos para estar juntos

— Espero que sea así — admití — aun yo pienso que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Si hay alguna manera en que nosotros nos separemos, será cuando tú te aburras de mí

— ¡Eso no pasara! — prometió y luego se alzo en puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla — nunca podría aburrirme de ti. Nunca

Volvimos a sonreírnos, pero para ese entonces ya se había acabado la música tranquila y ahora Lady Gaga volvía a sonar

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — un niño moreno y de ojos azules se acerco a ella y, literalmente, me hizo a un lado y abrazo a Bella — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pero tengo una noticia muy, muy importantes. ¿Sabes a quien he visto besarse?. ¡A nuestra Chloe con un chico alto, moreno y con unos músculos tan exquisitos! Déjame decirte, Bella, el tipo era como un… lobo. Y hay un chico de ojos azules que me ha estado mirando toda la noche y…

— Edward, él es Ryan — me presento a su amigo el cual me miro de arriba hacia abajo

— Hola, ¿él es tu novio? — le pregunto a Bella la cual asintió — ¡Buena elección, chica! Edward, ¿puedo robarte a tu chica por unos minutos? ¡No te preocupes, no soy una amenaza!

— No te preocupes, sólo tráemela sana y salva. ¿De acuerdo? — él asintió y así se llevo a Bella hacia otro lugar

Me quede parado en la pista mientras las personas seguían bailando, vi como unas niñas, que reconocí como Jessica y Lauren, comenzaban a acercarse a mí. Olímpicamente las ignore y me dirigí hacia la barra, mientras caminaba por unos rincones vi como Emmett y Rosalie se besaban apasionadamente y también vi por el otro lado como Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo una extraña y adorable danza

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — me pregunto el tipo en la barra

— Un ponche — ignore la sonrisa burlona del tipo, pero la verdad es que no se me ofrecía tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica.

— Aca tiene, señorito — simplemente rodee los ojos ante la madurez de él

Pasaron unos quince minutos y cuando me disponía a buscar a Bella sentí un brazo abrazando mi cintura y otra mano en mis ojos

— ¿Bella? —pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara

— No, cariño — susurro una voz bastante familiar en mi oído. Como si se tratara de algún acido me aleje completamente de ella y la mire con ojos horrorizados

¿Qué hacia ella allí?

Mis ojos la recorrieron para confirmar si era la misma persona, irónicamente estaba ocupando un mismo color del vestido de Bella, sólo que el de ella era mucho más vulgar

— Tanya — susurre y ella mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa

— Veo que aun no te olvidas de mi, Eddy — trato de decir seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mí y ponía un dedo en mi pecho

Desesperado trate de pensar fríamente en buscar un lugar para poder hablar con ella y que nadie nos viera

— Ven — la tome bruscamente del codo, la verdad es que no me importaba ser caballero con ella. Ella no era nadie. Rápidamente hice que subiera las escaleras y literalmente la tire dentro de una habitación

— Edward, te has puesto más rudo. Me gusta eso — comenta ella mientras se sentaba en la cama

— ¡¿A qué mierda volviste, Tanya? — grite, aunque sabía que nadie nos escucharía por la música que había — ¿¡Cómo mierda te enteraste de esto! ¿Hace cuento volviste? — no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara en la última parte.

Justo ahora que mi vida era perfecta

— Te extrañaba — contesto sin ninguna vergüenza — Eddy, engañarte fue un error. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba más como tú gemías mi nombre que como lo James lo hacía. Además… me di cuenta de que te amo

— ¿Me amas? — pregunte irónicamente mientras me acercaba a ella bruscamente — tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar a alguien

— Todos cometemos errores, Edward. Incluso tú — me dijo con desdén — ¿No fue un error acaso tomar un cuchillo cada vez que te sentías mal?

— ¡Cállate, Tanya! — grite — ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida y no vuelvas más!

— No me iré. ¿Sabes por qué?. Porque nos pertenecemos Edward. No puedes tener a nadie mejor que yo y tú eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida — ella se acerco a mi y me tomo por los hombros — y sabes que es verdad

— Sé que no es verdad — replique — tengo una maravillosa familia que me quiere, tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo y tengo una novia que me ama y yo la amo y ella es la mejor cosa que he tenido en toda mi vida. No tú. Tú solo fuiste un error, aunque gracias a la mierda de persona que eres conocí a la que sería el amor de mi vida

— Tú me amaste una vez y lo harás de nuevo — dijo con determinación — tú eres mío

— Yo le pertenezco a Bella — dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. Pude ver como su mirada comenzaba a transformarse en odio

— ¡Tú eres mío! — inesperadamente ella se abalanzo hacia haciendo que los cayéramos hacia la cama, no tuve tiempo de separarla de mi porque sus labios ya estaban besando los míos. Iba a separarme cuando sentí un jadeo de dolor y finalmente pude ver de quien se trataba cuando Tanya se bajo de mí

Bella estaba ahí, mirándome con dolor y con sus ojos llorosos

— Bella… — trate de decir mientras sentía la desesperación corriendo por mi ser.

Tanya nos miro por unos segundos y luego comenzó a sonreír. Se acerco a Bella y le extendió su mano

— Soy Tanya… — en cuanto ella pronuncio su nombre la cara de Bella se crispo aun más de dolor. Me miro con ojos llenos de decepción y negó con su cabeza antes de salir por corriendo

— ¡Bella! — me levante rápidamente e iba a correr, pero Tanya se interpuso en mi camino

— ¿En verdad me cambiaste por ella? — pregunto sonriendo

— Tanya, si tu puto objetivo era cagarme la vida. Felicitaciones, lo hiciste. Aunque nunca dejare que le hagas daño a Bella— dije fríamente mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas con el solo pensamiento de perder a Bella.

— Era necesario — murmuro

Eres una mierda como persona y nadie, nadie te va a querer. Vas a morir sola — dije sin remordimiento alguno y al parecer esas palabras sirvieron porque ella cambio su semblante sarcástico a uno más doloroso.

— Esa fue mi oportunidad para escabullirme para encontrar a Bella decirle que la amaba a ella y solo a ella. Baje las escaleras hecho un loco. Veía a muchas personas, pero no la veía a ella. Trate de llamarla, pero con la fuerte música no mis gritos eran inútiles. Escuche un poco de la canción y no pude evitar sollozar más

«_Tal vez sea mejor que me dejes solo… todo termina esta noche_»

No, no… esta noche no terminaría nada… nada

— Edward…— me gire y me di vuelta para mirar como Alice me miraba preocupada — Bella esta en el jardín — simplemente asentí y me fui corriendo hasta el jardín

Lo que vi me destrozo el alma

Bella estaba sentada en el paso y su cara estaba escondida entre sus rodillas. Podía ver como estaba llorando ya que sus sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se sacudiera terriblemente

Me acerque cautelosamente a ella para llamarla

— Bella — inmediatamente sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Lentamente ella saco su cabeza de sus rodillas y me miro.

Yo me había prometido nunca ver ese dolor en sus ojos

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos chocolates ya no estaban alegres, ni brillantes; los míos tampoco, pero sus ojos solamente me miraban con decepción y los míos tenían un sentimiento cargado de culpa

«_Cuando la oscuridad rodea la noche… todo se termina esta noche_»

— Bella…— comencé acercarme pero ella me llamo

— No, Edward… por favor sólo cállate — pidió en un hilo de voz mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella — No quiero escucharte ahora, tampoco te quiero ver… — ella se paro con dificultad y se marcho hacia el interior de la casa

Mi corazón se rompió literalmente

Es muy tarde para luchar

— Be-lla — dije con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero ella ya se había marchado

Sentí como mis rodillas se debilitaban y caía al suelo.

— Bella, te amo — susurre al viento, esperando que fuera el encargado de llevarle esas palabras a Bella

«_Todo termina esta noche… termina esta noche_»

* * *

**Hallo sweethearts!**

**Lo siento por todo lo que me he demorado en subir este capitulo, pero tenia mil y un cosas que hacer. Ademas, les queria pedir si ustedes piensan que me estoy demorando mucho me mandan un PM diciendo eso XD porque trabajo mejor a presion. Prometo no demorarme tanto y tambien creo que dejare un adelanto en mi blog porque ahora lo empezare a ocupar como corresponde XD aprendi a ocuparlo. Yaay! **

** ¿Les gusto este cap? Yo odio a Tanya con todo mi ser, en verdad, y la verdad con este capitulo me inspire con la cancion "It Ends Tonight" que me hace llorar como una pequeña baby :B. **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! En verdad sé que no lo he respondido, pero hare el esfuerzo de hacerlo *u*. No sé cuando capitulos en verdad le quedan al fic, asi que no se sorprendan si en algun momento digo "Este es el ultimo cap" o si pasan diez captulos y aun no se termina. **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_when darkness turns to light, it ends tonight (8)_


	25. Resistencia

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Tanya**

**Edward POV**

— _No, Edward… por favor sólo cállate — pidió en un hilo de voz mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella — No quiero escucharte ahora, tampoco te quiero ver… — ella se paro con dificultad y se marcho hacia el interior de la casa_

_Mi corazón se rompió literalmente _

_Es muy tarde para luchar_

— _Be-lla — dije con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero ella ya se había marchado _

_Sentí como mis rodillas se debilitaban y caía al suelo. _

— _Bella, te amo — susurre al viento, esperando que fuera el encargado de llevarle esas palabras a Bella _

_«Todo termina esta noche… termina esta noche»

* * *

_

**Capitulo 25: Resistencia**

**Bella POV**

— Es hermoso — seguía diciéndome Chloe — y besa increíble. Estoy segura que estoy completamente enamorada… ¡oh mira, ahí está! — más o menos llevaba quince minutos escuchando como Chloe había conocido a su príncipe azul, no podía ser mala amiga y decirle: "Ey, quisiera estar con mi novio en este momento"

— No lo veo — informe mientras trataba de ver a la persona que decía Chloe y aprovechaba de ver si por algún lugar estaba Edward

Mierda, era tan dependiente de él como Edward lo era conmigo

Sonreí hacia mis adentros, esto era lo que sentían los personajes de los libros que leía cuando estaban completamente enamorados

— ¡Bella, escúchame! — grito Chloe en mi oreja — el hombre de mi vida está justo ahí — apunto con su dedo al chico que estaba tomando una cerveza mientras se acercaba a nosotras

Oh mierda, Jacob Black era el príncipe azul de mi amiga

— Hola Bells. Hola Chloe — saludo Jacob, aunque a mi solo me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y a ella, bue, prácticamente le comió la boca

— Oh, demonios, ya se están besando — Ryan se puso al lado mío y paso un brazo por mis hombros — ¿viste que es injusto que ella te haya contado algo primero y no yo? Y eso que fui yo quien te fue a buscar y te separe de Edward, cosa que es como una misión imposible

— Si, gracias por eso — comente sarcásticamente — pero bueno… ¿Quién ha sido tu conquista esta noche? — pregunto, pero inmediatamente su rostro se volvió serio

— Se llamaba Mike Newton, él me dio todas las posibles señales de que era gay y resulta que ahora lo veo besándose con una perra

— Lo siento, cariño. Ya encontraras el hombre ideal para ti — le dije muy segura y luego añadí con una sonrisilla — como yo encontré al mío

— Supongo, creo que iré al colegio de hombres en Port Angeles. Siempre hay chicos gays allí — no pude evitar reír amorosamente y le di un beso en la mejilla — Vete con tu hombre y si pasa cualquier cosa, cuídate, o sea… siempre condón

— Cállate — le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro y me dispuse a encontrar a Edward

.

.

.

Recorrí casi toda la planta baja y no había ningún rastro de Edward. Me alce en puntillas con la esperanza de verlo entre medio de la gente, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Fruncí mi ceño ante una pequeña preocupación que se estaba formando en mi pecho. Tenía una mala intuición sobre esto y quería encontrarme con Edward lo más rápido posible

— ¿Buscas a alguien, querida Bells? — me di vuelta y vi que Lauren sonreía burlonamente

— Lauren… ¿has visto a Edward? — pregunte cortésmente

— Oh, claro que lo he visto — dijo soltando unas fuertes carcajadas

— ¿Me puedes decir donde esta? — pedí amablemente, pero ella solo siguió riéndose — ¿Por favor?

— El está arriba en una de las habitaciones — me iba a dirigir hacia las escaleras, pero sentí que ella me tomaba fuertemente del brazo — Estoy segura que te llevaras una grata sorpresa. Quizás, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudieras desear — dicho estas palabras ella se marcho meneando sus caderas

Ignore todo lo que ella había dicho y subí rápidamente por las escaleras mientras sentía algo raro en mi pecho

"Tranquila, tranquila… no pasara nada malo" me dije a mi misma, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría

Finalmente llegue hasta el pasillo y comencé a mirar en cuales de las habitaciones estaría Edward. Finalmente llegue a la única habitación donde distinguía unas voces, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que sigilosamente la abrí

Tape mi boca con ambas manos mientras sentía mis ojos húmedos

Edward y una rubia preciosa estaban en la cama, besándose apasionadamente. Solamente se separaron cuando no fui capaz de evitar un sollozo. La rubia rápidamente se bajo de él, pero no me preocupe de ella ya que no podía despegar mis ojos de la cara de Edward.

— Bella… — iba a salir corriendo, pero la rubia se paro en frente mío y me tendió su mano

— Soy Tanya

Tanya…

Como si fueran miles de flashes, recordé rápidamente todas las conversaciones que tuvimos sobre su pasado y recordé quien era Tanya en la vida de Edward

Obviamente la mujer que amó

Trate de decirle a Edward muchas palabras: "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" "¿Fui una buena distracción?", pero todo se quedo trabado en mi garganta

Salí corriendo mientras rogaba al cielo para que mis piernas avanzaran rápido y que no me cayera cuando bajara los escalones. No podía ver bien, mi visión estaba nublada gracias a todas las lagrimas que querían se derramadas

— ¿Bella?... Oh por Dios, Bella… ¿Estás bien? — Jasper se acerco a mí y abrió sus brazos para que yo me refugiara en ellos. En estos momentos no necesitaba el consuelo de Jasper, necesitaba estar sola para pensar fríamente en lo que debería hacer

— Jasper… déjame sola, por favor. No le digas a Emmett ni a ninguno de los chicos que me viste así… yo… yo — ya no pude retener más las lágrimas y ahora caían fluidamente por mis mejillas

— Tranquila Bella — dijo comprensivamente y trate de darle una sonrisa

Seguí corriendo, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas.

Llegue al jardín, donde me preocupe de que no hubiera nada para poder derribarme. Me senté violentamente en el suelo y escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas.

¿Cómo Edward pudo hacerme esto?

¿Tan buen actor era?

Mis sollozos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, pero…

Edward no era un chico malo, de eso estaba segura… quizás yo sólo fui una prueba de él para ver si había olvidado a Tanya de su vida. Quizás en verdad Edward trato de olvidarla, pero una vez que la vio se dio cuenta de que su verdadero amor era Tanya

Quizás solo era un chico confundido.

De todas maneras Edward era el hombro que rompió mi corazón

— Bella — sentí una voz aterciopelada llamándome. Despacio levante mi cabeza y nuestras miradas hicieron contacto

Edward se veía culpable, pero había muchas razones por la cual se podría sentir culpable. No sabia si era porque me había engañado con Tanya o porque todo este tiempo él se había engañado y no me había amado

Pensar en las dos opciones hizo que mis sollozos se hicieran mucho más violentos

— Bella… — Edward comenzaba acercarse, pero rápidamente lo frente

— No, Edward… por favor sólo cállate. No quiero escucharte ahora, tampoco te quiero ver… — me pare con dificultad mientras trataba de no mirarlo nuevamente

Camine hasta el interior de la fiesta tratando de buscar a Alice. No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que una pequeña figura se acercara a mí y me abrazara

— Alice… — rompí a llorar nuevamente mientras me aferraba a su pequeño cuerpecito

— Shh. Sh. Tranquila. Tranquila — me susurro en mi oído — ¿Quieres irte?

— Si… — dije en un hilo de voz.

Deje que Alice me arrastrara, pero la verdad es que me encontraba perdida. No ponía atención a nada, solo mi mente me recordaba todos los momentos que viví con Edward y también mi mente me repetía la escena de Edward en la cama con Tanya y creaba nuevas imágenes de ellos dos

— Bella, entra al auto. Te llevare a casa, recuerda que Charlie esta afuera con Esme y Carlisle, así que no te tienes que preocupar porque Charlie te vea… así. Emmett aun está en la fiesta y creo que pasara la noche en casa de Rosalie, también le dije a Jasper que dijera que te dolía la cabeza si alguien preguntaba por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

— Gracias — entre en el asiento copiloto e inmediatamente me recosté

Después de diez minutos sentí que Alice se estacionaba en frente de mi casa y me ayudaba a bajar del auto. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y me dirigió hasta el cuarto

— ¿Te quieres dar un baño? — asentí.

Alice arreglo la tina para mí y dejo mi pijama en uno de los percheros del baño. Una vez que el agua caliente hizo contacto conmigo las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes

.

.

.

— Quiero odiarlo, Alice — dije sollozando en su regazo

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Bells? — pregunto Alice cuidadosamente como si tan solo esa pregunta hiciera que me quebrara de nuevo

— Chloe y Ryan, unos amigos del trabajo, me fueron a buscar para felicitarme y hablarme sobre sus conquistas, entonces le pedí a Edward que me esperara un rato y él acepto. Luego cuando iba a ir a buscarlo me tope con Lauren y me dijo… me dijo que estaba en una de las habitaciones de arriba… entonces fui buscarlo

Sentía lágrimas en mis ojos que rápidamente corrieron por mis mejillas

— Tranquila, Bella — me dijo Alice acariciándome el pelo

— Cuando llegue a la habitación… vi a Edward besándose en la cama con Tanya — esa imagen mental dolía como los mil demonios

— Tanya… la misma que… — mire a Alice y asentí

— Yo sabía que Edward seguía enamorada de ella… ¿Por qué demonios me hizo eso? Creo que no me lo merezco — gimotee como una niña pequeña — ¿¡Por que Edward me hizo esto! ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente decirme que la quería más a ella que a mí? — comencé a golpear desesperadamente la almohada, como si fuera la causante de lo que me ocurría en estos momentos

— ¿Hablaste con él? — pregunto Alice

— No, no quiero… — dije en un hilo de voz

— ¿Por qué no? — replico ella

— ¿Por qué tengo la esperanza de que todo esto sea una pesadilla? — admití sollozando fuertemente. Alice me estrecho entre sus brazos — Yo lo amo, Alice. Con todas mis fuerzas

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Quizás todo fue un malentendido. Yo he visto su cara cuando esta contigo, Bella y estoy seguro que un amor como ese no se puede fingir

— Quizás él ama alguien, pero no soy yo — susurre

— No creo que sea eso, estoy casi segura que es un malentendido y deberías hablar con él — dijo Alice con determinación

— Me da miedo — confesé — necesito algo de tiempo, no sé, pensar fríamente las cosas…

— Tienes derecho a esperar todo lo que quieras, pero… recuerda que muchas cosas pueden pasar

— Lo sé — dije mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

— Otro más — pedí mientras le pasaba el vaso para que me sirviera más de la botella — o mejor dame la botella

— No sé si pueda hacer eso, ya has tomado mucho — murmuro el chico con algo de miedo

— No he tomado lo suficiente para olvidar — dije con la lengua trabada — o quizás no quiero olvidar, ¿Cómo podría querer olvidar a Bella? ¡Ella ha sido lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi puta vida! No quiero olvidar sus sonrojos cada vez que le decía lo hermosa que se veía o como se sentían sus labios cuando me besaba, como sus manos subían hasta mi cabello y lo acariciaban; no quiero olvidar su dulce fragancia; no quiero olvidar esos ojos cafés que me volvían loco. No la quiero olvidar… tampoco es que podría olvidarla. La amo demasiado…— no pude evitar quebrarme y comenzar a llorar

— Lo siento — fue lo único que dijo el tipo. Afortunadamente no me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, si no en una taberna de por ahí

— ¡Espera! Aun no termino — lo llame y el pobre chico se volteo. Creo que estaba aliviado porque estaba ocupando mi boca para hablar y no para seguir tomando — ¿Te cuento un secreto? — dije con tono de voz cómplice

— Uhm… dime — susurro el chico

— ¿Sabes a quien quiero olvidar? Quiero olvidar a una perra asquerosa que su misión en la vida es joderme mi vida, se llama Tanya Denali. Ahora que lo pienso nunca la ame, es que… ni siquiera sabia lo que era amar. Era tan estúpido… ¡oh espera! Yo sigo siendo un estúpido

— ¡Edward! — me di vuelta y vi a la figura de Jasper entrar violentamente a la taberna — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— ¡Ey, Jazz! — lo salude y lo invite a sentarse conmigo, pero el fuertemente me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia fuera — ¿Me estas secuestrando?

— Vamos a ir a tu casa, dime los caminos que tengo que tomar — pidió con voz dura — no puedo pedirte que manejes ya que estas muerto de borracho

— Deseo estar muertos en estos momentos — dije mientras me sentaba dentro del auto

El camino hacia mi casa fue silencioso, la verdad es que me sentía horrible por todo el alcohol que había ingerido, aunque eso no era nada comparado con mi dolor emocional

— Edward, tus llaves — metí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos y le pase la llave. Jasper abrió la puerta fácilmente y después me ayudo a entrar ya que me estaba costando mantenerme de pie

— ¿Te vas a ir ahora? — pregunte en un hilo de voz

— No. Mira, ahora vete a tu habitación y date un baño. Yo te haré un café y cuando salgas te tomaras el café y hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido

— Eres un buen amigo, Jasper — él simplemente me sonrío y me indico con el dedo la puerta de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y comencé a buscar todo lo necesario para poder darme un baño. Aunque agradecía al cielo por tener un buen amigo como Jasper

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al baño, una foto llamo mi atención.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a quebrase nuevamente

La foto mostraba a dos jóvenes enamorados: el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba abrazando a la su dulce chica de cabello castaño. Ambos tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus ojos y se estaban mirando con unos ojos brillantes que mostraban al mundo que ellos dos se pertenecían y que ellos dos se amaban.

Era una foto de Bella y yo

Lentamente me acerque hasta donde estaba la foto y la tome entre mis manos temblorosas. No pude evitar comparar la expresión de Bella feliz con la expresión que Bella había tenido esta noche

Yo había sido el causante de ambas

Camine hacia el baño, pero mi mente seguía en la foto

¿Qué pasaría si la perdía para siempre? ¿Si ya no tendríamos momentos como esos? ¿Si ella quisiera alejarme de su vida por todo el daño?

— Todo esto es tu culpa — dije mientras miraba a mi reflejo con odio en el espejo — tú te prometiste cuidarla, amarla, respetarla. Hacerla feliz por sobre todas las cosas y de esa manera estarías un poquito más cercano a merecerla. Sabías desde un inicio que tenías que alejarte de ella porque ella es mucho mejor que tú, sabias que la dañarías con toda tu mierda. Tú le haz cagado su cumpleaños…

Apreté fuertemente mi mano, transformándola en un puño hasta el punto donde se podían ver mis nudillos blancos. Me miraba al espejo con desprecio. Desprecio de mi mismo.

No aguante más y golpee con fuerza al espejo que tenia frente mío, el cual se rompió en miles de pedazos

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, sentí mis piernas flaquear por lo que termine sentando en el suelo. Los sollozos se hacían más fuerte y la verdad es que estaba fuera de control

Quería a Bella a mi lado

La necesitaba en mi vida porque si no, no tendría sentido vivir

Temblorosamente tome uno de los pedazos de espejo que habían, deje que mi brazo derecho quedara libre y lentamente puse la afilada punta en mi piel. Solo bastaba emplear una pequeña fuerza para hacerme un corte

— ¿Lo vas hacer, Edward? — sentí la voz de Jasper detrás mío, pero aun así no me voltee a verlo

— No lo sé — respondí

— Entonces simplemente vas hacer lo mismo que hacías antes. Tenias un problema con tu novia y auto dañarte era la solución a eso. Edward, Bella no es como Tanya…

— ¡¿Crees que no se eso, Jasper? — tire el pedazo de vidrio al suelo y me pare violentamente para encararlo — ¿Crees que no sé qué Bella es distinta a Tanya?

— ¿Entonces qué hacías perdiendo el tiempo en una taberna? ¿Acaso quieres a Bella? — pregunto enarcando una ceja

— ¿En serio estas preguntando eso? — pregunte de vuelta

— Sólo contéstame, Edward — pidió Jasper

— La amo más que a mí mismo — conteste sinceramente — me imagino mi vida junto a ella, ya sabes, casarme con ella, tener hijos. Tener una vida con ella… — dije soñadoramente, pero luego recordé la realidad que estaba viviendo — pero no si eso sea posible

— Edward, ahora te ducharas y luego te sentaras conmigo en el sofá mientras me explicas que es lo que paso con Bella — asentí como un niño pequeño — No la perderás, Edward. El amor todo lo puede

Y en verdad esperaba que al amor hiciera que Bella volviera a estar a mi lado

* * *

**# H**ey u!

**Aww, primero excusarme por todo el atraso que he tenido, pero en verdad mi colegio se esta poniendo tan... abusivo. 5 pruebas importantes, decisivas en dos días (?. Y quedan solo dos semanas de clases y bue, u know, tengo que subir mi promedio - cosa que estoy tratando de hacer - ademas salgo tan cansada del colegio y me ponen más y más tareas. Bitches. Volviendo al fic, vieron la reaccion de Edward, sé que muchas pensaron que Edward se iba a matar, cosa que no paso & significa que nuestro niño esta... esta creciendo. Odiaron a Tanya, yo tambien la odio con todo mi ser, pero era necesario XDD. No sé cuantos capitulos le quedan a este fic, asi que todo puede pasar **. ¡Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que me presionaron! Porque sí, yo trabajo mejor bajo presion. Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y a cada una de las personitas que han estado a lo lardo de este fic *u* y pensar que en el primer cap solo tuve 4 reviews. **

**¡Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_don't ever look back (8)_


	26. Propuesta

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Fortaleza**

**Edward POV**

— La amo más que a mí mismo — conteste sinceramente — me imagino mi vida junto a ella, ya sabes, casarme con ella, tener hijos. Tener una vida con ella… — dije soñadoramente, pero luego recordé la realidad que estaba viviendo — pero no si eso sea posible

— Edward, ahora te ducharas y luego te sentaras conmigo en el sofá mientras me explicas que es lo que paso con Bella — asentí como un niño pequeño — No la perderás, Edward. El amor todo lo puede

Y en verdad esperaba que al amor hiciera que Bella volviera a estar a mi lado

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Propuesta **

**Edward POV **

— ¡Edward, abre la puerta! ¡No lo volveré a repetir! — escuche como Jasper gritaba mientras seguía azotando la puerta — derribare la puerta si no la abres, ¿me escuchaste? Y sabes que me da el coraje para hacer eso— amenazo, golpeando mucho más fuerte que las veces pasadas

— Te da el coraje, pero no tienes la fuerza suficiente, flacucho — dije bromeando y tratando de crear una sonrisa para Jasper.

— Por lo menos tengo el coraje… — murmuro Jasper, aunque sentía que en verdad él quería que yo escuchara eso. Suspire. Ya había pasado más de una semana y yo aun no hacia nada para recuperarla, porque quizás no me la merecías — ¿Edward, me estas escuchando?

— Eh… si — mi mejor amigo me miro con su rubia ceja alzada — no, lo siento, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

— Te decía que probablemente Alice llegara en… — corrió un poco la manga de su verde suéter para poder ver su reloj — cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

En ese momento escuchamos como sonaba el timbre de mi departamento. No tardo mucho para que los dos llegaran a mi habitación abrazados. La pequeña Alice últimamente repartía su tiempo en estar con Jasper, con Bella y también conmigo, Alice era la encargada de contarme el día a día de Bella, incluso los detalles más insignificantes ella los respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Ugh, Edward, mira este chiquero! — reclamo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla — Son las 14:30 de la tarde y tu apariencia es como si recién te levantaras

— Cosa que acabo de hacer gracias a la interrupción de tu novio — dije ácidamente recordando mi sueño

Todos mis sueños se trataban de Bella y por alguna razon extraña del destino ninguno de esos sueños se trataba de Bella tratando de alejarse de mi o besando a ese chico rubio de su colegio o algo así. Mi mente me estaba regalando hermosos momentos con Bella cada vez que soñaba, algunos eran cosas que los dos habíamos vividos y otros sueños eran de nuestro futuro donde podía ver a una Bella vestida de blanco y luego con un par de niños

— ¿Qué es lo entretenido de estar durmiendo la mayor parte del día? — pregunto Alice riendo un poco — nunca pensé que eras un hombre perezoso, Edward

— Solo en mis sueños puedo tenerla — admití con tristeza — solo en mis sueños puedo abrazarla, besarla y amarla. Eso, de alguna manera, me hace feliz… se que suena totalmente estúpido

— Sabes que eso es malo — exclamo Jasper mirándome con pena — no puedes vivir así, Edward

— Es mejor dormir que suicidarse — conteste con ironía — así que no me molestes más

— Jazz, ¿me puedes dejar un ratito sola con el tontorrón de nuestro amigo? — Alice le dio esa sonrisa del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", esa sonrisa que Jasper no podía negarle nada

— Alice, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir? —pregunte mientras volvía a recostarme

— ¿Por qué quieres soñar con Bella cuando perfectamente puedas tenerla en la vida real? — quise reírme de ella y trate de no fantasear con eso

— Sabes que es imposible — murmure triste

— ¿Qué paso el otro día cuando la esperaste afuera de su casa? — la mire sorprendido y ella solamente toco su cabeza con uno de sus finos dedos — Alice lo sabe todo

— Estaba esperándola para poder disculparme con ella, estaba sentando en las escaleras de su casa cuando apareció Charlie…

.

.

.

— Sr. Swan — me pare y tímidamente le ofrecí mi mano, la cual tomo a regañadientes

— Edward — fue lo único que dijo mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave para poder entrar a su casa

— Sr Swan… ¿sabe cuando llegara Bella? — lo vi tensarse inmediatamente para luego voltear a verme con ojos asesinos

— Mira Edward, espero que entiendas todo lo que te voy a decir y que trates de ponerte en mi lugar. Como padre, uno nunca quiere ver que nuestros hijos sufran y lo que he visto en Bella esas últimas semanas simplemente me está matando y a Emmett también. Ella no sonríe, Edward. Cada dia se despierta gritando tu nombre y luego se pone a llorar, cree que con Emmett no nos enteramos de esto, pero su llanto es demasiado fuerte como para que nosotros lo escuchemos todas las malditas noches

— Yo… — murmure con dolor en mi pecho, pero él me hizo un gesto de que aun tenia mas por contar

— Se despierta sin una sonrisa en su rostro y vuelve sin una sonrisa en rostro. Parece una maquina, ese brillo que estaba en sus ojos desapareció por completo y yo… yo me siento tan impotente porque no puedo hacer nada para que Bella vuelva.

— Sr… — volví a hablar, pero el me interrumpió nuevamente

— No tengo idea de que paso entre ustedes dos, ella no ha querido decir nada — Charlie siguió mirando a la nada y luego solto una risita nostálgica — la única vez que mostro algo de emoción fue cuando te defendió y le dijo a Emmett que no dijera esas cosas y que simplemente tratáramos de olvidarte

El saber todo lo que había sufrido mi niña hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedacitos, pero sabia que me merecía algo mucho peor.

— ¿La amas, Edward? — pregunto Charlie Swan mirándome directamente a los ojos

— Con todo mi ser, no hay ningún momento en no piense en ella, solo que…

— ¿No tienes el coraje suficiente como para buscarla? Porque si es asi, te pido, por el bien de mi hija, que simplemente desaparezca de su vida; pero tú sabes que puedes hacer que Bella viva de nuevo. Tienes dos opciones y hasta que no tengas claro cual realizaras, no la busques, no la dañes mas…

.

.

.

— ¡Idiota! — chillo Alice lanzándome una almohada — No, no… ¡Par de idiotas! Juro que a veces me dan ganas de golpearlos a cada uno de ustedes, cada vez que hablo con Bella me dice casi lo mismo que tu y te juro que en cualquier momento cometo un homicidio

— Alice, no es tan fácil… — comente, pero ella siguió mirándome con sus ojos asesinos

— ¿Mañana es cuando tienes que ir al colegio de Bella para ayudar al profesor con la gala, cierto? — pregunto con sus manos en su cadera

— Si, pero no se si ir. Quería llamar y decir que estoy enfermo y que no podre ir… nunca — se escucho un grito exasperado de Alice

— ¡Cobarde! ¿Te dices que amas a Bella? ¿En verdad? Lo dudo mucho, ¡Porque estoy casi segura que no la amas! — inmediatamente me pare de la cama y la mire furiosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi amor por Bella? ¡Era obvio que estaba haciendo las cosas para que fueran mucho mejores para ella! — Porque si tuviera la quinta parte del amor que supuestamente tienes por Bella, no hubieras dudado en ir a buscarla

— Calla — pedí entre dientes

— Demuéstrame que me equivoco, Edward — me dijo ella mirándome — Bella es mi mejor amiga y se que se aman. Asi que lo que harás en lo que queda el resto del día será bañarte y cenar como corresponde y mañana iras a la clase de música de Bella y, por favor, no seas débil — pude ver como su tono de voz demandante habia desaparecido — me duele verte asi, eres mi amigo y Bella también lo es. Ustedes no se merecen eso solo porque una estúpida niñita quiere que estén separados. ¿Lo haras, por Bella?

— Si — conteste — no creo que pueda pasar otro minuto más sin ella…

.

.

.

— ¡Suerte, Edward! — Jasper me abrazo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda — quiero que recuerdes que es casi imposible que se reconcilien a primera vista, pero que ella te vea es algo bueno. No te rindas, Edward

— Gracias, Jazz — sonreí ante el sobre nombre que Alice le habia puesto y me dispuse a caminar para llegar a mi estacionamiento

Finalmente llegue a mi Volvo y nerviosamente conduje hasta el instituto. Una vez que llegue, el profesor de música me estaba esperando y dijo que en quince minutos tenia que ir al salón de música que quedaba en la platana baja, por lo que me daba algo de tiempo para poder calmarme

Sobre todo porque había visto una camioneta roja estacionada, por supuesto que yo conocía a la dueña

Rápidamente pasaron los minutos y comencé a dirigirme hacia el salón. Podia escuchar como el profesor hacia callar a los alumnos. Mi corazón se acelero al pensar que Bella estaba dentro de esa sala

— Permiso — dije mientras entraba al salón. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se callaron y me pusieron atención, exceptuando por la muchachita de cabellos castaños que se encontraba mirando el suelo

— ¡Edward! ¡Bueno clase, él es el talentoso chico que les he comentado y les ayudara en todo lo que necesiten! — dijo el profesor sonriendo — Sr. Masen, ¿Por qué no se presenta un poco?

— Bueno yo…uhm… — estaba mirando a toda la clase, pero mi atención seguía en Bella — mi nombre es Edward Masen yo, uhm, los ayudare en todo lo que necesiten para que la gala sea un éxito y no duden en preguntarme — trate de decir en un tono profesional

— ¡Ok, como ya lo escucharon. Ahora todos tomen sus instrumentos y vayan a practicar! — los estudiantes se movieron lentamente y fueron a practicar.

Por unos quince minutos ayude a varios estudiantes, uno estaban mas interesados que otros. Por ejemplo Jessica y una tal Lauren no estaban interesadas para nada

Seguí moviéndome por la sala y finalmente llegue hasta donde Bella se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un rincón, tocando las teclas torpemente y con una mirada distraída. Comencé a acercarme a ella paulatinamente, me quede un rato observando su perfección, su fina nariz, sus rosados labios y finalmente… pude ver nuevamente sus amorosos ojos

Con dolor vi como el semblante de Bella se endurecía mientras seguía mirando su pequeño teclado

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — trate de preguntarle cortésmente, hice todos mis esfuerzos para no tartamudear o algo así

— No — dijo y pude ver como intentaba hacer un acorde de re

— Estas haciendo mal ese acorde — susurre mientras me sentaba a su lado — lo debes hacer así — le indique con mi mano como debería haberlo hecho. Seguí tocando la melodía de que Bella debería tocar para la gala, no tardo mucho para que ella bufara

Sonreí con añoranza mientras pasaban por mi mente las veces en que ayude a Bella con sus clases de piano, involuntariamente sentí como mis dedos pasaron de tocar un acorde de "La vals de Amelie" a comenzar a dar vida a una nueva melodía. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mis sentimientos salieran a flote atreves de esta pieza musical

— Esto lo hice para ti, Bella — susurre mientras seguía tocando. Aun no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero si a seguir hablando — en esta melodía trate de expresar todo lo que siento por ti, como tú cambiaste mi vida, como fuiste mi sol, como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sentía tus labios sobre los míos. Se suponía que te regalaría esto como regalo de cumpleaños — abrí los ojos, pero aun no me daba el valor para mirarla a sus ojos y saber sus sentimientos — Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso… Bella, tu sabes que te amo. Te amo, mi niña hermosa… — susurre mientras tocaba la última nota de la melodía

Lentamente levante mi cabeza y pude ver que ella me miraba fijamente, por un momento pude ver la misma mirada de amor que recibía cada vez que ella me veía, pero rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? — fue lo único que dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente y se dirigía a la puerta para salir del salón

Cerré nuevamente los ojos mientras mis esperanzas cada vez se iban esfumando

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

— Alice — dije abrazando a mi mejor amiga mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas — lo vi, Alice. Vi a Edward nuevamente…

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto Alice dulcemente mientras acaricia mis cabellos maternalmente

— Lo vi en la clase de música, fue a ayudarle al profesor — cerré los ojos mientras recordaba como Edward había entrado a la sala con esa sonrisa tímida suya. La primera impresión que me dio cuando lo vi fue que estaba cambiado, más triste, más cansado, pero seguía igual de hermoso que siempre

— ¿Te dijo algo? — interrumpió su amiga

— Trate de ignorarlo, pero después el vino hacia a mí y me ayudo con unas notas. Inconscientemente empecé a recordar nuestros momentos y… lo necesito, Alice. Además Edward comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía en teclado y me dijo que era para mi, que me amaba… y… y yo vi sus ojos después… y —mordí mi labio para reprimir un sollozo — luego vi sus ojos y… me cuesta pensar que él pudo haberme engañado. Todo parecía tan real…

— Eso es porque no has hablado con Edward — me regaño suavemente — no creo que él sea lo suficiente buen actor como para poder fingir todas esas miradas

— Pero yo lo vi… — replique — y ella era hermosa y… de alguna manera ellos dos se veían perfectos juntos

— ¿Edward con esa perra endemoniada? — pregunto Alice enojada

—Edward amo a esa perra endemoniada — le dije suspirando — y aceptémoslo, Edward siempre puede conseguirse algo mejor

— Bella, si sigues hablando estupideces mi puño se encontrara con tu cara y no sentirá ninguna culpa — amenazó entre dientes — ¡Como puedes decir eso! Mira, la verdad es que si piensas que Edward en verdad se metió con esa golfa para engañarte, es porque no conoces una minúscula parte de la persona que es Edward; dudo mucho que sea por eso, así que llego a la conclusión de que tienes miedo de lo que te diga Edward. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

— A que todo esto se termine… a que… no tenga a Edward en mi vida — confesé

— No quiero ser mala, pero… deberías hablar con él. ¿Sabes? Edward me preocupa mucho… tú sabes porque — me tense notablemente

— ¿Él… ha hecho…? — deje mi pregunta inconclusa mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba mientras esperaba la respuesta de Alice

— No, pero… uno nunca sabe cuando Edward pueda caer en eso de nuevo, sobre todo en la situación en que esta — inmediatamente me sentí culpable

— Quiero hablar con Edward — dije con determinación

.

.

.

— Contesta… contesta… contesta — rogaba suavemente, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. "Ey, soy Edward; deja un mensaje" — ¡Demonios! — grite frustrada mientras aventaba fuertemente el celular a la cama

Mi idea era llamarlo para poder reunirnos el dia de mañana ya que era algo tarde, pero hace treinta minutos que no tenia ninguna señal de vida de él. Llamaba a Alice y al parecer tampoco tenia señales de mi Edward

Necesita saber de Edward…

Aproveche la oportunidad de estar sola en mi casa, Emmett estaba con Rosalie y Charlie se había quedado un rato en la estación de policía, aunque suponía que se encontraba con Sue. Me pare para ponerme una chaqueta y bajar las escaleras para tomar las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y así dirigirme hacia la el departamento

Mi corazón latía a mil y sentía el miedo latente en mí

Me baje rápidamente del auto y corrí, tratando de no tropezarme, y subí las escaleras. Senti mi corazón detenerse cuando llegue al piso de Edward

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Yo presentía que algo malo había pasado, muchas pistas me los confirmaban: no respondía mis mensajes, nadie sabia nada de el, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la habitación a oscuras.

Tenía miedo de lo que Edward era capaz de hacer en esas condiciones, sabia de su pasado depresivo y de las cosas que hizo por este estado.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta para abrirla, aunque fue realmente inútil ya que no podía ver nada por la oscuridad de la habitación.

— ¿Edward? —podía sentir el pánico en mi voz al momento de nombrarlo— ¿Ed-ward? — los sollozos comenzaban a hacerse notar, pero me tuve que armar de valor y encender las luces

— ¡Oh Dios mió, Edward! — fue lo único que pude decir al momento de enfrentarme con lo que tenia delante de mis ojos...

— Bella — susurro él mientras se paraba y llegaba a hasta donde me encontraba. Su cara inmediatamente cambio a preocupación — Oh Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque… porque yo… — no pude evitar sollozar más fuerte y lanzarme a sus brazos. Me aferre a Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras mi cabeza seguía pegada a su pecho; sentí como las manos de mi amado comenzaban acariciar mis espalda y a susurras cosas lindas en mi oído

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? — me pregunte separándome un poquito de él. Tercamente, volví a abrazarlo y a aferrarme de él

— Yo… yo pensé que tú… ya sabes… — balbucee. Sentí como Edward se tensaba, pero luego se relajo

— Bella… — Edward me separo con delicadeza y esta vez se lo permití — yo… tenemos que hablar — Edward me tomo de la mano y yo gustosa lo segui hasta su cama. Ambos nos sentamos de manera en que ambos podíamos mirarnos fijamente

— Lo siento — dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero luego sonreímos

— Comenzare yo — decidió Edward — Bella, yo… te quería pedir perdón por hacerte sufrir…¡más encima el día de tu cumpleaños! Ver esa cara de dolor en tu rostro es algo que jamás me podre perdonar en la vida; yo me prometí y me dije que la única manera en que más o menos yo podía ser digno de ti era si te hacia feliz. Falle en eso, Bella. Pero lo que tu viste…las cosas no fueron así, tú sabes que yo jamás podría engañarte con alguien, incluso me es difícil mirar a otras personas que no sean a ti. Te amo, Bella Swan. No te engañe con Tanya y… no tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos positivos hacia ella, porque gracias a ella nos separamos y estos días sin ti fueron un infierno y yo…

— Edward, para — pedí mientras él abría sus ojos desmesuradamente — escúchame. Cuando te vi con Tanya, obviamente me sentí mal, sobre todo cuando ella me dijo quien era. Ella es justo como yo la imaginaba, hermosa, bella, una mujer y no una chiquilla. No quería hablarte porque no quería decir cosas que después me arrepintiera, no podría perdonarme si te dañara con mis palabras. Tampoco quería verte, porque de alguna manera recordaba tus momentos con Tanya. Lo siento, porque fui insegura, porque dude en tu amor hacia a mi… yo… perdóname, Edward

— No tengo nada que perdonar, mi Bella — Edward acerco sus manos a mi cintura para que quedáramos más cerca — ¿te puedo besar? — me sonroje y no pude hacer nada mas que asentir. Me deleite nuevamente sintiendo sus labios sobre los mios, en un inicio el beso era pausado, disfrutando todo los momentos que perdimos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, nuestras manos cobraron vida y de alguna manera nos recostamos en la cama quedando yo encima de él

El beso de hizo mucho más apasionante cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza única. Cuando nos falto el aire, nos separamos levemente, solo para que Edward pudiera besar mi cuello

— Edward — no pude evitar gemir — Te amo, te amo demasiado

— No tanto como yo te amo a ti — me susurro mirándome a los ojos — te amo, te amo, te amo — volvió a besarme con fuerzas mientras yo lo abrazaba para quedar lo más cercana que podía. Nuevamente sus labios dejaron de besar los míos y su boca se dirigió hacia mi oído — Eres mi vida, Bella Swan. Eres mi aire — susurro tiernamente en mi oído. Se quedo un momento paralizado, donde lo único que yo podía hacer era mirarla confundida. Cuando iba a preguntarle la razón de su repentino comportamiento él comenzó a hablar — te quiero para siempre a mi lado

— Yo también — agregue

— Entonces… — vi como tragaba profundo y luego me miraba expectante — Isabella Marie Swan… ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**H**ellou!

**Aww, primero que nada lo siento por el retraso, nunca me habia demarado tanto. Ya sali termine el colegio *happy tears* y gane varios premios, mejor compañera, mejor presidenta y mejor alumna asi que de alguna manera tuvo recompensa todo el tiempo que pase estudiando. ¡Bueno! muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews & les tengo una noticia, el proximo capitulo sera *creo* el ultimo capitulo & luego vendria un epilogo & el epilogo seria asi larguisimo asdasdasdasd. ¡Vieron que yo no era mala! me daba risa todos los reviews que decian que iba a matar a Edward sasdasdasd ¡No soy tan cruel! reconozco que amo a ser sufrir a mis Edward's pero no para hacer infelices a ustedes. Ademas este Edward es mi regalon**

**P.D: ¿Hay algunas de mis niñas que le guste/conoce Inuyasha? Es que hice un one-shot de ese anime & seria bonito que me dejen un review. A lo mejor les gusta **. Lo unico que tienen que saber para entenderlo es quien es Inuyasha & quien es Kagome XDD **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_douka please can u keep my secret (8)_


	27. Amor

_Disclaimer__: Twilight ni los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego respetuosamente con sus personajes 8). Los trozos de canciones que pongo tampoco son de mi propiedad. Solo la trama es mía (:_

**S**ummary**:** **E**dward es un joven atrapado por los problemas y encuentra una sola solución: suicidarse pero, ¿lograra llevar a cabo su plan cuando conozca a ese par de ojos marrones?

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Propuesta**

**Bella POV**

— _Edward — no pude evitar gemir — Te amo, te amo demasiado _

— _No tanto como yo te amo a ti — me susurro mirándome a los ojos — te amo, te amo, te amo — volvió a besarme con fuerzas mientras yo lo abrazaba para quedar lo más cercana que podía. Nuevamente sus labios dejaron de besar los míos y su boca se dirigió hacia mi oído — Eres mi vida, Bella Swan. Eres mi aire — susurro tiernamente en mi oído. Se quedo un momento paralizado, donde lo único que yo podía hacer era mirarla confundida. Cuando iba a preguntarle la razón de su repentino comportamiento él comenzó a hablar — te quiero para siempre a mi lado_

— _Yo también — agregue_

— _Entonces… — vi como tragaba profundo y luego me miraba expectante — Isabella Marie Swan… ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

_

**Capitulo 27: Amor**

**Edward POV**

— Amo a Alice — susurro Bella mientras cortaba su celular y lo dejaba en una de mis mesas. Yo me acerque a ella y la abrace escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, no pude evitar oler su característico olor a fresias

— Me pregunto que hará Charlie cuando se entere de esto — dije medio en broma y medio en verdad — tu sabes que si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, además ya es muy tarde para que tu andes sola con ese cacharro que tienes de auto — baje mi mirada para toparme con su ceño fruncido, el cual no pude evitar besar para que dejara de existir

— Mi cacharro esta perfecto — murmuro. Iba a decir otra cosa pero luego ella cerró abruptamente su boca y sus mejillas tornaron rojizas

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte curioso

— Uhm… la verdad es que me emociona la idea de pasar la noche contigo… o sea me refiero a que... o sea no necesariamente tenemos que hacerlo… y… bueno, si tu quieres podemos… es que… ¡Ugh! ¡Estúpida Alice! — fue lo que grito antes de correr hasta mi habitación y cerrarla

Me tome un momento y, al igual que Bella, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas

Después de habernos reconciliado, mi amada novia recibió una inesperada llamada de parte de su mejor amiga. Estuvieron un rato hablando mientras yo me entretenía mirando las divertidas expresiones que hacia Bella mientras estaba al teléfono, después de hablar Bella me comento que Alice había llamado a Charlie para decirle que se quedaría a dormir, cosa que era mentira porque en verdad se quedaría en mi departamento.

Pasar la noche con ella, abrazada a mi, era un sueño

Y pasar la noche con ella no significaba hacer el amor, aunque eso también era un sueño

Suspire mientras me dirigía a mi habitación en busca de Bella, no quería hacer que Bella pensara o se sintiera obligada a hacer algo que ella no quisiera

— ¿Bella, puedo entrar? — golpee despacito la puerta. Sabía que mi novia en estos momentos probablemente estaba acomplejada

— Si, es tu habitación — sentí que respondía en voz bajita.

Entre lentamente y pude ver que estaba sentada en mi cama con sus manos tapando su rostro. No puede evitar mirarla con ternura mientras caminaba para sentarme a su lado

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? — pregunte suavemente mientras la atraía hacia mi

— Na-da — dijo con voz débil

— Bella, tú sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras — le informe esperando que se calmara, pero solamente se tenso más de lo que estaba — aun te puedo llevar a tu casa si tu quieres

— Me quiero quedar contigo — me miro con sus característicos ojos marrones que yo tanto amaba y con una sonrisita en su cara sonrojada

— ¿Entonces porque estas así? — volví a preguntar, ganándome un suspiro por parte de ella

— Lo que pasa es que… cuando hable con Alice ella menciono algunas cosas y… bueno, tu sabes esas cosas… me dio unos consejos y después caí abruptamente en la realidad de que… nosotros… bueno…

— Te repito que no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, Bella — dije acariciando una de sus mejillas, a pesar de que la situación a veces era un poquito incomoda, me resultaba adorable ver a Bella así

— ¿No te molestaras? — pregunto mordiéndose su labio y mirándome expectante

— Por supuesto que no — conteste firmemente — Te amo, Bella — lentamente deposite un suave beso en sus labios

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — seguí mirando con curiosidad a mi Bella, pero de todas maneras asentí — ¿Tu y Tanya…? — dejo la pregunta abierta e hizo un gesto con sus manos para darme a entender lo que quería preguntar. Inmediatamente mi rostro se ensombreció notablemente — no tienes que responder si no quieres… es mas creo que fue una pregunta bastante desubicada por mi parte. Lo siento, yo…

— Bella — la interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarla — tienes el derecho a preguntar todo lo que quieras y yo no tengo nada que ocultarte a ti — hice una pausa y la mire directamente a sus ojos — Tanya fue mi primera vez

— Oh… — ella se quedo unos minutos callada — supongo que me lo imaginaba, quiero decir, ella es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo que todo hombre desearía

— Pero nunca será especial si no hay sentimiento de por medio — tome la mano de Bella y le di un suave beso — sabes que el día en que nosotros dos hagamos el amor será especial, mucho mas especial que cualquier otra cosa que yo haya tenido con Tanya

— Pero tú… tú, o sea, tu me dices que yo soy bonita, pero… — Bella tomo aire y cerro sus ojos para preguntar rápidamente — ¿Tú me deseas?

— Yo… yo… — no puede evitar sonrojarme — te deseo, Bella. Te deseo en todos los sentidos que un hombre puede desear a una mujer

— Ohh… — esta vez fui yo quien la miro expectante — bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que irnos a dormir — dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de alivianar el ambiente

— Si — me acerque una vez a sus labios para darle un suave y rápido beso — Supongo que no tienes pijama, así que puedes dormir con una de mis camisas

— No te preocupes — Bella se paró de la cama y fue en donde había dejado el pijama improvisado de ella — iré al baño a cambiarme

Después de algunos minutos, donde yo ya estaba con mi pijama puesto, el cual consistía en unos bóxers y una musculosa apareció Bella en la habitación

Decir que se veía hermosa no era suficiente

— Me gusta esta camisa — me dijo sonriendo — huele a ti — me acerque lentamente hasta donde estaba mi dulce novia para abrazarla fuertemente y enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello

— Tu hueles maravillosamente — dije mientras sacaba mi cara de su cuello — es hora de dormir

— Si — tome en brazos a Bella al estilo nupcial y la deposite en la cama. Eso me recordó algo

— Bella, ¿haz pensado sobre la propuesta que te dije? — dije nerviosamente, ya que justo cuando iba a responder algo la llamada de Alice interrumpió y no se había podido volver a tocar el tema

— Aun queda mucho tiempo para eso, Edward — dijo avergonzada — además somos muy jóvenes y…

— ¿Entonces eso es un "no"? — dije tratando de que en mi voz no se traspasara la tristeza que sentía

— No, o sea, es un "si" — dijo ella sonrojada

— ¿Es un "si"? — pregunte confundido

— Es un si a futuro — dijo con determinación Bella — sabes que soy tuya

La arrope junto a mí y la abrace fuertemente por la cintura. Mis labios fueron directamente hasta los suyos, donde comenzaron a besarse con pasión, comencé a jugar con su lengua mientras me deleitaba con el sabor de mi novia. Ambos nos encontrábamos en un momento íntimo, donde mis manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, acariciaban sus muslos y su cintura mientras que la de ellas se enterraban en mi espalda

Teníamos que respirar, pero eso no significaba que nos separaríamos. Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas y respiraciones agitadas

— Esa es una maravillosa respuesta — murmure mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho para que durmiera

Dulces sueños, mi Bella

**Bella POV**

— Bella, amor, despierta — sentí una exquisita voz aterciopelada susurrándome esas palabras en mi oído. La verdad es que me parece imposible olvidar de quien proviene esa voz y con sólo pensar en Edward me vinieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Me sonroje, pero no pude evitar sonreír con felicidad. Sentía el fuerte agarre que tenía mi novio sobre mí

— Uhm… — balbucee mientras me daba vuelta para esconder mi cara en su cuello. Dios, Edward olía maravillosamente bien en todo momento — dame unos cinco minutos más — pedí a la vez que me acurrucaba mas en él

— Tienes que ir a trabajar, mi vida — gemí en frustración

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunte con voz soñolienta

— Son las 7:00 — informo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa — es tiempo que despiertes

— No, aun puedo dormir como media hora más — dije esperanzada mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos esperando que Edward me concediera ese deseo

— Amor, tienes que ir a tu casa para bañarte — me recordó

— Puedo bañarme aquí — sugerí adormecida

— ¿Qué pasa con la ropa? Dudo que te gustaría salir con uno de mis camisas antiguas y viejas — fruncí mi ceño, sabia que tenia razón, pero estar discutiendo de esta manera con Edward era algo que encontraba dulce y divertido

— La verdad es que allá tengo mi uniforme de Starbucks, así que podría perfectamente llegar e ir rápidamente hasta al baño para cambiarme — ok, sabia que nunca haría eso, pero disfrutaba llevarle la contraria a mi novio

— Bella, levántate — ordeno imitando a la perfección una voz dura

— No te tengo miedo — dije riendo, pero pare abruptamente cuando vi la expresión de Edward

— Uhmm — como si se tratara de un depredador Edward se movió de tal manera con el objetivo de quedar encima mío, pero tuvo cuidado con no poner todo su peso sobre mi. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y estaban a mis costadas, mientras sus manos estaban en mis hombros. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, veía como los hipnotizantes ojos verdes de mi Edward se acercaban a mí, baje mi mirada y me encontré con sus finos labios — No debiste haber dicho eso — susurro en mi oído, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como una de las manos de Edward bajaba hasta mi cintura

Respira. Inhala; me recordé a mi misma

— ¿Qu-e har-as? — dije tartamudeando torpemente. Solo vi como una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro antes de comenzar a carcajearme escandalosamente

— Así que eres cosquillosa — murmuro mientras yo seguía retorciéndome de la risa bajo su cuerpo

— ¡Edward, para! — pedí riendo, mis fuerzas obviamente no eran nada comparadas a las suyas así que no lo podía quitar de encima, aunque, para ser sincera no es que odiara estar jugando así con Edward — ¡Edward! — volví a reclamar

— ¿Te levantaras? — pregunto parando de hacerme cosquillas

— ¿Cómo me puedo levantar si tu estas encima mío? — trate de preguntar con un tono de voz rudo, además estaba escondiendo la sonrisa que quería mostrar

Era tan feliz al lado de Edward

— Si me salgo… ¿te levantaras? — me mordí el labio y luego me sonroje por el camino donde iban mis pensamientos

— Me levantare si me besas — no se de dónde demonios saque el valor para decir eso, aunque pensándolo bien… con Edward éramos novios y ya no debería seguir sonrojándome por eso

— Creo que has hecho un trato — espere con anhelo hasta que Edward hiciera contacto con mis labios

Sip, esto era el cielo

.

.

.

— ¡Oh, Bella! No espere que llegaras tan temprano — me dijo mi papa mientras se abrochaba con mas fuerza la bata gris que tenia, por alguna razón tenía el cabello despeinado

— Si, lo que pasa es que necesitaba mi ropa — explique precisamente

— Ah… ¿Ese es Edward el de ahí? — mis mejillas se sonrojaron a la vez que mi cara giraba para mirarlo. Edward rápidamente se acerco a mí y puso un brazo en mi cintura

— Hola señor Swan, traje a Bella para que viniera a cambiarse para que se sintiera más cómoda. Ya sabe, como se quedo en la casa de los Cullen y se le olvido traer su ropa me llamo para que la recogiera a buscar. Ahora esta ocupando la ropa que estaba ocupando ayer cuando…

— Hijo, hijo, no necesito tantas explicaciones — dijo mi padre con una sonrisa — pero… ¿se reconciliaron?

— Si — informe sin esconder mi felicidad. Sentí que Edward me abraza por la espalda y besaba mi coronilla cariñosamente — solo fue un estúpido mal entendido

— Oh en verdad me alegro mucho, muchachos — mi padre abrió totalmente la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar, pero Edward se quedo afuera — ¿No vas a pasar?

— No, la verdad es que solo cumplí con mi labor de traerla a casa — dijo Edward caballerosamente — antes de que me vaya, quería pedir perdón por haber causado que Bella estuviera triste

— ¡No te preocupes por eso! — dijo mi padre haciéndome sonreír — con Renee muchas veces nos paso eso, pero el verdadero amor sabe superar todas las cosas, es como un hilo rojo — de repente los ojos de mi padre comenzaron a brillar y luego soltó una gran carcajada — eso si, no se como será tu conversación con Emmett, de alguna manera él es más sobre protector que yo

— No se preocupe, Sr. Swan — dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa

— Tú eres parte de la familia Swan, Edward — reitero dándole un abrazo — sólo tienes que hacer feliz a mi pequeña

— Lo juro, bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós Sr. Swan — se dieron un apretón de mano y luego Edward se voltio hacia mi — ¿Quieres que cenemos hoy después del trabajo? — me ofreció dándome un pequeño y casto beso en los labios

— Salgo del trabajo a las 19:00 — informe con una sonrisa — nos vemos — dije entrando a mi casa y cerrando la puerta. Cuando iba caminando hacia mi habitación vi a una mujer sentada mirando la televisión

— ¡Sue! — dije con sorpresa para luego ver a mi papa con una sonrisa picara en mis labios

— ¡Bella! — ella se sonrojo un poco y luego se paro a abrazarme — ¿Cómo estas querida?

— Muy bien, Sue — conteste simpáticamente. Sue se notaba que quería a mi padre, además que ella era demasiado adorable. Me agradaba la idea de que Charlie no se quedara solo cuando Emmett y yo formemos nuestra familia — mándale un saludo de mi parte a Leah y a Seth

— Lo hare — prometió Sue. Le di una última mirada a mi padre y subí hasta mi habitación para sacar las cosas necesarias para un buen baño

Cuando ya termine de bañarme y vestirme con mi ropa, sentí como alguien tocaba mi puerta desesperadamente

— Bella — mi hermano toco la puerta — Bella — otra vez toco y según lo suponía iba a volver a tocar — Bella — seguí riéndome mientras abría la puerta

— ¿Quién es el que se volvió adicto a The Big Bang Theory? — pregunte alzando la ceja

— Si hubiera existido esa serie cuando iba en secundaria, seguro hubiera sido alguien inteligente como Sheldon — dijo fingiendo una pena enorme

— Oh, lo siento, pero aun así creo que nada hubiera cambiado— replique riendo, cosa que fue rara ya que en estos días mi hermano solo me había visto con una mueca extraña que pretendía ser mi sonrisa

— Wow, ¿Bella emo se ha ido? — podía ver que tras esa broma, Emmett verdaderamente quería conocer la respuesta

— Si — conteste riendo feliz — solo fue un malentendido con Edward — explique

— ¿Te reconciliaste con él? — por el tono de voz supe que eso no era algo que le gustase

— Si — lo mire a la cara y alce mi barbilla de manera desafiante — por supuesto que si, todo fue un malentendido

— ¿Con que un malentendido eh? — pregunto casi con burla — un malentendido crea una pelea, pero no creo que un malentendido te deje con el corazón roto

— Emmett, tu también pasaste lo mismo con Rosalie — explique mirándolo a sus ojos — y que nos hayamos reconciliados demuestra que esto no es un noviazgo cualquiera o no es romance solo para estar con alguien. Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Edward y me consta que él me ama también

Emmett se quedo callado unos segundos

— Pero aun así ten cuidado — me advierto

— Lo tendré, Emmett — me pare y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sip, me encontraba con muchos ánimos — ¡Adiós, iré a trabajar!

— Bella… — me llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta — tienes que saber que igual tendré una conversación con Edward — lo sabia, y si no era Emmett el que hablaba con él iba ser Edward el que lo buscaría. Era algo inevitable, así que simplemente asentí — y… recuerda que los amores en la vida real no son como en tus libros…

— Lo sé, Emmett — le di mi ultima sonrisa sincera mientras salía por la puerta — son mucho mejores

.

.

.

— ¿Tú crees que los hijos que tendré con Jacob serán morenitos como él? — me pregunto Chloe una vez que nos toco el cambio de turno para poder almorzar

— ¿Tan avanzada es su relación? — pregunte de vuelta sacando un sándwich con mantequilla de maní

— Cuando fue tu fiesta converse con tu amiga Alice y me dijo todos los tips que tenía que saber para saber si alguien era "el indicado" y por lo que siento Jacob es "el indicado" — explico con sus brillantes ojos azules — entonces me pregunto como serán nuestros hijos, casi me puedo imaginar a mi hijo con la piel de su padre y mis ojos azules

— Una linda mezcla — comente

— ¡Si! — su felicidad me hizo reír — ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y él seria una perfecta pareja para tu futura hija con Edward. Me alegra que se hayan arreglado, aunque era algo obvio — me sonroje — pero volvamos con el tema de nuestros hijos, ¿crees que seria correcto arreglar el matrimonio?

— Okay, creo que deberías para de pensar un poco en eso — comente y pensé en algo para cambiar el tema — ¿Me comentaste que la jefa vendrá hoy?

— ¡Si! Lo que pasa es que mañana habrá un evento en Starbucks porque nosotros cumplimos un año de haber abierto el local, así que por eso no cerraremos tan tarde, porque se supone que algunos se quedaran para reorganizar el lugar de las mesas y todo eso

— Suena grandioso — dije, pero no recibí una respuesta de su parte como "Oh si, será maravilloso"

— Bella, necesito que me hagas un enorme, enorme, pero enorme favor — gire mi cara para mirarla y me tope con sus ojos suplicantes

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos

— Lo que pasa es que yo le había dicho a nuestra jefa que me quedaría para ayudar a organizar todo lo que necesitáramos, pero, tu sabes, Jacob me invito a su garaje, ¿Qué tan sexy es eso? — Chloe volvió a sonreír enamorada, bueno, era la misma sonrisa que ponía yo cuando hablaba de Edward — ¿Podrías, por favor, quedarte a organizar las mesas? ¡No te demoraras mucho!

— Okay, no te preocupes — acepte y de inmediato me vi vuelta en sus brazos

— ¡Eres la mejor! — chillo en mi oído

Seguimos en una agradable charla hasta que escuchamos una pequeña melodía del celular de Chloe, una pequeña alarma que dejamos para saber a que hora deberíamos volver a trabajar. Con ánimos nos levantamos y nos encaminamos hasta nuestro local de trabajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte mientras me ponía mi delantal correspondiente

— Nuestra jefa debería estar acá — dijo Chloe con su ceño fruncido

— No pudo venir, pero estoy yo acá — me tense al escuchar esa voz, con lentitud me gire para mirarlo de frente

Ahí estaba James

— Me iré a trabajar — informe fríamente mientras sentía su mirada calculadora encima de mí

.

.

.

— ¡Adiós, Bella! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — me grito Chloe mientras salía por la puerta. Ya todos se habían ido, solo me quedaba mover las mesas y listo

Volvería a ver de nuevo a Edward

— ¿Por qué tan risueña, querida Bella? — me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que no me encontraba sola, lo peor era que ni siquiera me encontraba con alguien que era de mi agrado. James estaba ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — trate de que mi voz no sonara débil ni nada de estilo

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — dijo James imitando mi voz. Mis manos se transformaron en puño mientras trataba de calmarme. James no valía la pena — Vengo a trabajar y ayudarte con el asunto de las mesas

— No necesito tu ayuda — masculle alejándome de él.

Trate de ignorarlo como lo llevaba haciendo el resto de día, moví un par de mesas mientras sentía como su mirada estaba fija en lo que hacía. Me repetí que entre más rápido terminara de agrupar las mesas más rápido me encontraría con Edward. Obviamente no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

Edward no necesitaba más sufrimiento

— ¿Estas pensando en tu noviecito el de los cortes? — pregunto acercándose, pero yo seguí ignorándolo — Tanya me decía le daba asco tocar esas cicatrices mientras tenían sexo, creo que el estúpido malinterpretaba la cara de asco de Tanya en cara de placer

"Bella, no caigas en su juego" me repetí mentalmente

— Supongo que a ti no te dará asco — siguió con su monologo — pero que prefieres, ¿un brazos llenos de cicatrices o unos brazos fuertes como los míos? — antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba abrazándome por detrás

Me di vuelta para encararlo

— Prefiero los brazos de Edward que unos brazos inyectados con heroína — dije burlesca

— Uhm, el gatito quiere jugar — su cara se acerco lentamente a mi — ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco? — una de sus manos estaba fuertemente agarrando mi cintura y la otra se acerco a mi mandíbula apretándola con fuerza

— ¡Suéltame! — exigí tratando de soltarme de su agarre

— Deja que juguemos un poco… — con horror vi como sus labios se posaron en los míos y sentí con repugnancia como él intentaba profundizar el beso. Mis manos fueron a su cabello para separarlo y al ver que eso no funcionaba comencé a golpearlo en su pecho

Lamentablemente eso no fue lo que nos hizo separarnos

— ¡Bravísimo! — se escucho decir a una mujer que comenzaba acercarse a nosotros con su celular en mano — Así que la querida Bella no es tan distinta a mi

— Tanya — murmure sorprendida. Luego todo encajo en mi cabeza — ¿Se supone que esto era una trampa?

— Veamos, veamos, un par de palabras como: "Ven a buscar a tu princesa y date cuenta a quien perteneces" suena bastante fuerte, ¿eh? ¡Sobre todo si va con una foto del beso! — mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente — Y… enviar. Solo nos queda esperar… o quizás aun podemos divertirnos contigo — dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo y ponía un mechón detrás de mi oreja

Sentí el pánico

No tenía miedo de que Edward rompiera conmigo

Esto nos iba a separar

Pero no sabia cuanto dolor más podía soportar Edward… y eso me daba miedo

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

— ¡Tengo que planear su boda! — grito Alice una vez que se entero de nuestra reconciliación. A su lado estaba Jasper el cual se encontraba riendo ante las ocurrencias de su novia

— Alice, Bella lo único que me dijo es que seria en un futuro mas o menos lejano — explique con una sonrisa — así que no tienes de que preocuparte

— ¡Bella es tan complicada! ¡Así que tengo que empezar desde ahora! — Alice iba a seguir hablando, pero un beso por parte de su novio la hizo callar gustosa

— ¡Diu, Jasper, espera a que estén solos! — nos giramos para ver como Emmett entraba por la puerta junto con una Rosalie que lo miraba divertida

— A mi no me molesta ver como mi hermana menor expresa su amor — exclamo Rosalie, no había que ser un genio que eso era una gran indirecta para Emmett

— Es distinto porque tú eres mujer y yo soy hombre. Si probablemente Bella fuera hombre hasta la acompañaría a ligarse con mujeres, seria como mi sucesor… ¡Auch! — todos nos reímos ya que Rosalie había golpeado levemente a Emmett

— Idiota — murmuro en voz baja, pero luego me miro y sonrió — Edward, me alegro mucho que las cosas con Bella se hayan arreglado y lamentablemente siempre van haber putas que querrán arruinarlos. Lo importante es que ignorarla

— Gracias Rosalie — dije honestamente

— Aunque nunca olvidaremos como Bella estuvo muerta en vida cuando estuvo separado de él, de alguna manera Edward es culpable de eso — Emmett me miro a los ojos y luego transformo sus manos en puño haciendo que algunos dedos tronaran — de todas maneras eso no volverá a pasar, ¿verdad, Edward?

— Emmett, tienes que saber que nunca fue mi intención dañar a Bella de esa manera…yo… yo nunca quise verla sufrir de esa manera, pero Bella es lo más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida y tratare de siempre hacerla feliz — pude ver como la mirada de Emmett se suavizaba — así que no te preocupes, aceptare gustoso un golpe tuyo si algo así sucede

— Uhm… te cobrare la palabra — dijo Emmett sonriendo un poco — Una pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?

— ¡Tenemos noticias! — exclamo Alice dando unos pequeños aplausos — ¡Edward y Bella…— mire a Alice alarmado, de la misma manera que Jasper. Al pareceré ella logro comprender que la oración "Edward y Bella se van a casar" con Emmett presente era como desatar una bomba

— ¿Edward y Bella que…? — pregunto Rosalie curiosa

— Se… reconciliaron — fue lo único que dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¡Oye! Saben que me invitaron a una fiesta en el nuevo club de Port Angeles — informo Rosalie orgullosa — ¿Por qué no vamos los seis?

— ¡Sí! No tenemos una fiesta desde el cumpleaños de Bella — involuntariamente hice una mueca al recordar eso — ¡Sera divertido!

— ¿Irán ustedes dos? — pregunto Emmett tratando que su pregunta sonara despreocupada

— No lo sé, lo que pasa es que iba a buscarla después de su trabajo para llevarla a cenar — informe algo sonrojado

— Ouuw, Edward es tan caballero — dijo Rosalie dándole una mirada a Emmett — ¡Es perfecto para Bella!

— Oye, Edward, después de que cenen dile a Bella que se quedara a dormir en mi casa — mire a Alice y ella me guiño el ojo — ya sabes, haremos lo mismo que hicimos ayer

— Ok — murmure nervioso — iré un momento al baño

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del baño, una suave melodía proveniente de mi celular hizo que me detuviera. Se trataba de un mensaje, lo abrí ansioso esperando que fuera un mensaje de Bella

No era un mensaje de Bella, pero era sobre ella

No voy a negar que por un segundo esas fotos me dolieron, pero rápidamente entendí el juego que querían jugar Tanya y James

Ellos estaban locos y temí por lo que le pudiesen hacer a Bella por obsesión

.

.

.

— ¡Hola sweetie! — me baje furiosamente de mi Volvo y bruscamente tome a Tanya del brazo

— ¿Dónde mierda esta Bella? — gruñí y la zarandee para que dejara de tener esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

— ¿No viste las fotos, cariño? — pregunto Tanya con burla — se que debes estar dolido, ya sabes, al parecer tienes muy mala suerte en el amor, pero yo estoy aquí. Edward, tu y yo sabemos que nos conocimos por algo y para serte sincera, creo que estando con esa niñita estas espirando a mucho. ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue alguien digno de ella?

— No caeré en tus estúpidos juegos, Tanya — bufe — ¿Dónde esta Bella? — volví a exigir

— ¿En verdad no has pensado la razón por la cual nos conocimos? — Tanya se acerco a mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. La separe bruscamente de mi, pero al parecer a ella solo le divertía — Piénsalo, cariño

— Si por algún motivo te conocí a ti fue para distinguir lo que era el amor. Tanya, nunca te ame, pero yo creía que si porque eras la única persona que demostraba algo de cariño hacia a mi y yo estaña tan ciego por la soledad que no pude distinguir las cosas, pero… ¿se puede culpar a alguien de confundir lo que es el amor cuando nunca lo ha tenido?

— ¡Oh Dios mío, que penoso! — Tanya volvió a reír escandalosamente

— Te lo preguntare por última vez, ¿Dónde demonios esta Bella? — mire directamente a sus fríos ojos azules esperando que me respondiera

— Uhmm — ella se puso graciosamente una mano en su barbilla — ¿Dónde estará la pequeña Bella? ¿Dónde estará esta niñita que según todos es perfecta?

— Entonces es envidia — dije con convicción — estas haciendo todo esto porque la envidias

— Cariño, yo no podría envidiar a una niñita — informo con burla — tú sabes que yo soy una mujer completa — ronroneo en mi oreja

— ¡Dime donde demonios esta Bella, Tanya! — volví a gritar, ignorando sus estúpidas palabras

— Bueno, creo que en este momento ella está teniendo un rico momento de diversión junto a James, ya sabes, James es algo irresistible, dudo que ella se puede resistir — la mire con rabia contenida, pero por ahora no perdería el tiempo peleando con Tanya.

La que me preocupaba era Bella

Gire mi cara para tratar de ver a Bella, luego rápidamente pensé que el lugar donde podría estar seria el local de donde trabajaba. A grandes pasos me acerque hasta Starbucks, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Bufe, eso no seria ningún impedimento, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella, comencé a golpear la puerta de vidrio con mi pie con lograr de que se rompiera. Después trate de ayudarme con una piedra que estaba por los alrededores y logre romper el vidrio

Escuche como unas alarmas sonaban, pero no le di importancia

Lo importante era Bella

Entre al lugar y pude ver como un cuerpo masculino estaba acorralando a una menuda muchachita

Me acerque viéndolo todo rojo, pero fue su voz la que me hizo que parara de darle una golpiza a James

— ¿La amas, verdad? — pregunto ella en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para mi

— No — contesto James fríamente

— Estas mintiendo — informo Bella y casi me la pude imaginar con una pequeña sonrisa — es por eso que estas haciendo todo estas cosas. Por Tanya, porque en el fondo tú sabes que no quieres mis labios ni tampoco deseas mi cuerpo. La quieres a ella, pero al estar haciendo todo este jueguito… ¿en verdad crees que ayudara a la relación que tienen ustedes dos?

— No tenemos relación — dijo con voz fría

— Eso es verdad — concordó Bella — creo que ella es muy egoísta, extremadamente egoísta, pero…aun así tu la quieres, ¿verdad?

— No tengo porque andar contándole cosas a una niñata como tu — dijo él despectivamente, pero lo único que se gano fue una risa de Bella

— El corazón no elige de quien enamorarse — decidí quedarme un rato para escuchar la conversación, aunque al primer intento de James de sobrepasarse con Bella saltare como una bestia defendiendo a su compañera. Nadie le haría daño

— El puto amor no existe — James ya no se encontraba encima de Bella, ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, por lo que ahora solo veía sus espaldas

— ¡Claro que existe! ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien con Tanya! — vocifero ella — sé que te imaginas y fantaseas con Tanya, pero no solamente de una manera carnal, ¿acaso no te gustaría andar de la mano con ella por las calles? ¿Compartir unos besos solo porque si? Se que también te imaginas esas cosas James, lo sé porque eso es típico de enamorado — dijo ella con voz segura

— ¿Qué importa si fantasee o no? — replico él, soltando una fría carcajada — Tanya solo esta obsesionado con tu noviecito, el corta venas ese — dijo despectivamente

Reí silenciosamente

Esas cosas ya no me herían

— No tienes que decir esas cosas, Bella ha tenido sus motivos para hacer eso y no creo que él haya conocido otra manera de desahogarse — dijo Bella y yo no pude evitar sonreír al saber que me estaba defendiendo — pero si me pides mi opinión, yo creo que Tanya no ama a Edward, como tu piensas

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto James — ¡Mira hasta donde ha llegado Tanya solo para que tu príncipe se separe de ti y corra a los brazos de ella! ¿A que otro motivo crees que se deba? ¡Es obvio que ella esta enamorada de Edward!

— Ella esta obsesionada — aseguro — creo que ella es una chica que no deja escapar lo que ella consigue. Ella quiere que Edward vuelva a sus brazos solo porque piensa que le pertenece por ser su primera mujer, pero ella no lo am

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso? — pregunto James en un susurro

— Porque es imposible que una persona que supuestamente tiene amor por otra lo dañe de tal manera o haga actos sin medir las consecuencias que tienen. Si Tanya en verdad amara a Edward, en primer lugar, no estaría aquí contigo

— ¿Por qué no? — replico él — ¡Es como lógico que uno quiera eliminar al rival de la competencia!

— No si el rival es el que hace feliz a la persona que amas. Ahí están los sacrificios que solo el amor puede lograr, por ejemplo, a mi me costo entender lo que sentía Tanya por Edward y lo que él sentía por ella, pero, si Edward en verdad amara a Tanya y esta la hiciera completamente feliz, estoy segura que yo me haría a un lado por la felicidad de Edward. Eso es una de las muestras de amor

Mis ojos brillaban mientras escuchaba las palabras de ella y descubrí que yo haría exactamente lo mismo por su felicidad

— Creo… creo que entiendo — murmuro James — ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro — contesto ella

— ¿Por qué… — James pareció titubear un poco para seguir formulando su pregunta — comenzaste a hablar así conmigo?

— Por que pude ver en tus ojos que no querías hacer eso, lo pude ver claramente y cuando te pregunte si la amabas y tu me respondiste que no, mis dudas se aclararon. La verdad es que yo nunca planee ser, por así decirlo, compresiva contigo, ya sabes, por todo el daño que le causaste a Edward, pero después entendí las razones que te actuaron a llegar a eso. No las comparto para nada, pero por amor uno hace tantas cosas

Volví a sonreír y sentí como un poco de paz me embargaba

— Nunca fue mi intención dañar a Edward — confeso James — no diré que en verdad lo considere como un amigo, pero… nunca fue mi intención dañarlo tanto… solo quería aprovechar las oportunidades

— Y creo que te entiendo, James — sentí que debía intervenir en ese momento. Pude ver como ambos giraron sus cuerpos para poder verme, las expresiones que tenían en sus caras eran distintas. La de James lucia algo avergonzado mientras que Bella tenía una sonrisa en su cara

— ¡Edward! — ella se bajo de la mesa donde se encontraba y corrió a mi brazos que la recibieron contentos

— ¿¡Que demonios está pasando aquí! — vimos como Tanya gritaba al ver nuestro abrazo y mi cara completamente en calma — ¡Se supone que deberías acostarte con ella, James! — James simplemente mostro una sonrisa triste y camino hacia ella

— No lo hare, Tanya — declaro James en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que nosotros lo escucháramos

— ¿¡Qué! — pregunto ella atónita

— No lo hare, Tanya — volvió a repetir — es completamente injusto que destruyamos a una pareja que en verdad se tienen un amor sincero y puro. Ellos se aman, Tanya. Entiéndelo

— ¡No! ¡No! — volvió a gritar encolerizada mientras su mirada se dirigía a mi — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un tarado! Y tu… estúpida niñita — Tanya se acerco a Bella para quedar frente a frente, aunque Tanya era más alta que ella

— No me siento mal, Tanya — dijo Bella — espero que algún día puedas comprender lo que es el amor

— ¡Tu no eres perfecta! ¡No entiendo porque quieres algo que es mío! ¡Edward fue mío primero, estúpida! — iba a intervenir en defensa de Bella, pero se escucho otra voz enrabiada intervenir

— ¡Otra palabra más que le digas a mi cuñada y te juro que te arrancare toda esa caballera oxigenada! — Rosalie hizo acto de presencia, seguida de Emmett, Jasper y Alice

— Uy, no creo que la exquisita y ricachona señorita quisiera ensuciarse así — dijo ella burlándose, pero lo único que se gano fue una fría carcajada de Rosalie

— Alice y Jasper nos conto todo lo que hiciste con Edward y Bella, la verdad solo estaba buscando otra excusa para hacer esto — vi lentamente como Rosalie transformaba su mano en un puño y luego este se dirigía hacia la nariz de Tanya

— ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi perfecta nariz está rota! — grito Tanya mientras seguía sujetando su nariz

— ¿Quieres otro? — ofreció Rosalie con una sonrisa petulante — por putas como tu dicen que las rubias son unas imbéciles

— Creo que deberíamos parar esto — dijo Jasper pacíficamente — la policía esta por llegar porque se activaron las alarmas del robo, nosotros llegamos porque Alice entro al baño y encontró tu celular con el mensaje abierto y las fotos. Le contamos la historia mientras veníamos para acá

— Creo que deberían irse a casa — sugirió Alice — nosotros inventaremos una excusa lo suficientemente razonable como para que un empleado haya quebrado la puerta bruscamente. Estamos pensando en decir que Bella se tropezó y sabemos que esa sería una excusa creíble — sonreí, supuse que Alice trataba de aligerar el ambiente

— Nosotros esperaremos la policía — dijo Emmett acercándose a Bella y dándole un beso en su frente — agradece, Bella, que soy hombre y no le puedo pegar a las mujeres. Aunque el bastardo de James también se merece algunos golpes…

— No te preocupes, Emmett — Bella lo miro sonriendo — todo estará bien ahora

— Yo le puedo explicar a la policía sobre la puerta, de todos modos yo la pagare y tengo ventajas por ser el sobrino de la dueña — dijo James y luego se giro para mirar a Bella — Lo siento Bella y tomare en cuenta todo lo que dijiste

— Esta bien — murmuro mi novia — bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos — sus cálidos ojos me miraron y yo no pude evitar besarla con ternura

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, pero antes de salir completamente del local, me di la vuelta y camine para quedar frente a frente con Tanya y James

— Solo les tengo que decir una cosa antes de irme — informe y luego una sonrisa mía se asomo — de alguna forma, si yo no los hubiera conocido no hubiera llegado hasta Bella, no hubiera sabido lo que es amar con alguien con tanta devoción ni tampoco hubiera sabido lo que era la aceptación incondicional. Tengo verdaderos amigos gracias a Bella, pude confiar en las personas gracias a ellas y conocí a Bella gracias a ustedes. Volvería a pasar todo ese infierno solo por conocerla a ella; para terminar, la última palabra que les diré es que los perdono

Inmediatamente al decir esa palabra sentí una paz completa en mi ser, pude sentir como Bella me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hacia la salida

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunto ella abrazándome con fuerza

— Mejor que nunca — conteste mientras acariciaba sus cabellos — todo estará bien ahora

.

.

.

— Alice me llamo y me dijo que todo esta bien con respecto a la policía y todo eso — me informo Bella mientras se sentaba en mi cama — nos ofreció ir a ese club para bailar y todo eso, pero negué la invitación. Quiero estar contigo

— Muy bien echo, Señorita Swan — murmure mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a dar pequeños besitos en su cuello

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto por enésima vez Bella

—Bella, por fin me siento en paz, por fin siento que nada me atormenta — confesé. Bella se dio vuelta y quedamos mirándonos directamente a nuestros ojos — desde ahora solo será Bella y Edward

— Por siempre — agrego ella acercándose a mí, de manera que nuestras narices hicieran contacto, al igual que nuestras frentes. Podía sentir su cálido aliento, por lo que no me aguante para poder capturar sus labios en los míos. La tome fuertemente para poder sentarla sobre mí, de manera que quedara a horcadas, sus manos comenzaron a hacer un recorrido por mi espalda mientras lenguas comenzaban a juguetear

— Te amo, te amo — en un suave movimiento Bella quedo debajo de mí mientras estábamos acostados a lo largo de la cama. La luna estaba alumbrando su belleza con su suave luz. Volví a besarla con devoción, mis manos juguetonas comenzaron a acariciar su plano vientre por debajo de su camisa hasta que se encontraron con pechos, los cuales acaricie levemente. No quería ser brusco con ella, pero deduje que lo que hice le gusto porque me gane un gemido por parte de ella. Maravilloso

— ¿Estas segura de esto? — pregunte mientras mis labios estaban en su clavícula repartiendo húmedos besos

— Tan segura como que te amo — nos volvimos a mirar por unos segundos más y luego comenzamos a demostrar nuestro amor en todas las maneras

Las ropas de ambos comenzaron a desaparecer

Nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con devoción y pasión.

Pude besar, lamer y degustar a Bella lentamente, no había ningún apuro. Quería que este momento fuera tan especial para ella, como lo estaba siendo para mí. Con cuidado me adentre en ella, topándome con esa barrera la cual rompí lentamente. Pude escuchar un leve sollozo por parte de mi novia, pero al abrir sus ojos me mostro que quería que siguiéramos unidos

No tardo mucho tiempo para que ella moviera sus caderas y lanzara un gemido con mi nombre. Al igual que yo

Mientras el tiempo pasaba nuestros movimientos se aceleraban hasta ser desenfrenados

Mientras el tiempo pasaba los gemidos y gritos de placer se hacían más comunes y más fuertes

Y con gritando el nombre del otro, terminamos ese muestra de amor

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunte mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho

— Mejor que nunca — contesto ella juntándose más a mi — creo que esta es mi noche favorita. Puedo decir que soy tuya en todos los sentidos posibles

— Igual que yo — dije sonriendo — también puedo decir que te amo en todos los sentidos posibles. Soy todo tuyo, Bella y aunque suene bastante cliché, esta es la primera vez que hago el amor, Bella— mi mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suaves movimientos

— Esto es perfecto — susurro ella bajito

— Lo sé — dije también sonriendo

— Puedo escuchar tu corazón —dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa

— Si, esta latiendo gracias a ti. Gracias a ti, mi querida novia y mi futura esposa. Gracias por salvarme y por hacer que otra vez mi corazón volviera a latir y volviera a creer

Cerramos nuestros ojos y antes de que me quedara dormido escuche como Bella me susurraba

"_Nunca dejare que te dañes ni que te dañen. Serás feliz. Te lo prometo" _

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Hola sweeties! **

**Ouuw, bueno, primero pedirle unas enormes disculpas. La verdad aun no habia tomado conciencia sobre mi demora hasta que recibi muchos mensajes diciendo porque la abandone y cosas asi me dije: ¡Oh dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo!¡Soy una perra! XDD Si sirve de algo, este capitulo es el doble del largo que los demas. ¡Bueno! Volviendo al tema. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO. La verdad no quiero hacer esto de una despedida, porque aun me queda el epilogo, asi que las lagrimas y todo eso seran en el proximo cap. Pero tienen que saber que este fic es mi regalon porque es mi primer fic que he amado & lo quiero mucho y me va dar una pena ponerle 'Complete' cuando suba el epilogo. ¡Espero que hayan quedado conformes! Lo siento muchisimo por todos los errores que hay, es que son las 7:29 de la mañana y no he dormido nada desde ayer, asi que ando bastante adormilada & tambien lo siento por el mediocre intento de lemmon, lo que pasa es que este fic es de de categoria "T" so, tomen en consideracion eso. No quiero decepcionarlas *cries* **

**¡Las amo!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_my love, leave yourself behind (8)_


	28. AVISO

**~Aviso~**

_**No me mαten, bueno, lα verdαd es que pueden hαcerlo**_

**Sé que les debo muchas explicaciones sobre el epilogo, ¿cierto?. Bueno, comenzare desde el principio, principio. La verdad cuando yo leia que los autores pasaban por aquello que se llama "bloqueo del escritor" o "falta de inspiración" siempre pensé que eso no me iba a pasar a mi porque estaba más que emocionada con este fic - mi bebe- que es mi fic regalon, me he equivocado en lo que pensaba. No es que ya no me guste este fic, este fic es mi regalon como dije, es solo que se me fue la inspiracion & todo eso, quizas es porque no estoy tan encantada con Twilight como lo estaba antes & se que no soy la unica persona, entonces eso no hace que quiera escribir como antes. **

**Sé que subire el epilogo, lo se, pero la verdad es que no se cuando. Agradezco que con este fic haya terminado, o sea, haya escrito el ultimo capitulo & todo, porque no me perdonaria nunca que este fic haya quedado a la mitad. Ustedes saben que Edward & Bella quedan juntos y superan los obstaculos, lo de epilogo serian los detalles futuros -que creanme, se que es importante tambien y todo - asi que mi conciencia en algo puede quedar tranquila. Asi que he decidido ponerle "complete" a este fic **

**Otra cosa, he decidido no escribir fics tan largos por cuestiones de tiempo. Comence este fic en el 2009 donde no estaba tan ocupada, ahora estoy en mil y un cosas en el colegio & dudo que me pueda concentrar en fics de mas de 6 capitulos. **

**Seguire escribiendo de Twilight, como tambien de otros fandom. Es mas, acabo de escribir uno de Glee -Klaine-. No es que pdie a Twilight, jamás podria, solo que he ampliado mis horizontes ;D **

**Agradezco mucho mucho que ustedes me hayan acompañado en este largo viaje, ustedes fueron mis primeras lectoras, los primero favoritos, los primeros de todos. Podriamos decir que con ustedes deje mi virginidad XDD. Lo siento por las decepciones, pero tienen que saber que las llevo a todos en mi corazon. **

**Cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un MP, lo unico que pido es comprension **

**Lo siento mucho por la tardanza de los capitulos & nos veremos cuando suba un epilogo digno y libremente, sin obligaciones**

**Las amo**

**XOXO**


End file.
